


Una Lily Para James

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Magic AU, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Sus padres los habían condenado a ese martirio, les habían maldecido al ponerles a cada uno, los nombres de sus abuelos, aunque los hermanos Potter siempre han sido muy unidos, tanto, que han traspasado ciertos límites, dejado de lado el lazo que los une, Lily sabe que ama a uno de ellos.





	1. Pasión Prohibida.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de Rowling, y son utilizados sin intención de lucro alguno, algunos personajes son de mi autoria, la trama me pertenece.

Ninguno de los tres, sabía la razón exacta, siempre habían sido cercanos, demasiado, sus padres se sentían tranquilos por eso, eran como trillizos, su madre solía compararlos con sus tíos Fred y George, pero claro, entre sus tíos no pasaba lo que con ellos, gracias a esa cercanía, sus padres creían que James podía quedarse a cargo de sus hermanos desde los catorce, hasta actualmente, y ninguno de los menores, ponía objeción, así que sus padres tras poner algunos sortilegios y marcharse, les dejaban solos, esta noche, sólo a James y Lily, Albus había ido con su amigo Scorpius a algún lado que a ninguno de sus hermanos les importó.

Lily sonrío al sentir el peso de su hermano mayor sobre ella, había entrado tan sigilosamente a su cuarto que no lo había notado hasta que estuvo casi sobre ella.

—Hola, pequeña –susurró al oído de su hermana pequeña con una leve sonrisa –papá y mamá se han marchado, y desgraciadamente Albus no está, he estado un tanto aburrido, y creo que tu igual, porque no has salido del cuarto.

—Deberes –contestó cerrando los ojos cuando sintió a su hermano mover las caderas y restregar la elección en su trasero.

—Deberes que pueden esperar ¿o que no? –besó la nuca de Lily.

—James –gimió cuando su hermano acarició su espina dorsal.

—Ya entendí –renegó y se levantó de la cama.

Lily sonrío, sabía perfectamente que no podía concentrarse después de la interrupción de James, garabateo en el pergamino algo y lo colocó en la puerta para que Albus lo viera, si regresaba con el tiempo necesario, solo una notita que decía _Habitación de James_.

Entro al cuarto del fondo, james no estaba, así que camino hasta el baño, dónde provenía el ruido, rodeo a su hermano desde atrás, no estaba orinando, sino intentando deshacerse de la erección que ella había sentido un minuto atrás en su habitación.

—Mis deberes pueden esperar, hermanito –beso la espalda de su hermano que gruño con placer, las manos de la chica descendieron hasta la erección haciendo que James sostuviera su mano, giro por completo hasta ella y se adueñó de los pequeños labios y pegó su cuerpo al de la pequeña Lily.

Ella recibió sin más el beso, gimiendo por el placer, el beso se intensificó a un grado que no se sabría si están besándose o intentando devorarse, se deshizo de la playera del equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead que Lily tenía puesta, y después de los shorts short que tenía, se deshizo de la ropa íntima, se agachó aún más para profundizar más el beso, si se podía, Lily rodeó el cuello de James y este se levantó llevándose a la chica consigo, lo único que le quedo fue rodear las caderas del chico que la dirigió a la habitación, dejándose caer con ella a la cama, beso la mandíbula de la pelirroja, descendiendo por su cuello, masajeo los pechos diminutos de la chica y sin esperar más, se adentró en ella, haciéndola gemir de placer, se adentró completamente, moviéndose de una manera desenfrenada mientras ella buscaba las caderas de su hermano con frenesí, deseaba tenerle lo más dentro que se pudiese de ella, lo besó, con tanta desesperación y jaló los cabellos azabache, contrajo sus músculos para apretar el miembro de James mientras este estaba dentro de ella, él gimió sobre el pecho de la pelirroja, y cuanto esta le permitió, la embistió de forma descontrolada, haciendo que la chica gimiera en aprobación, le deseaba más de lo que deseaba a Albus, y eso que disfrutaba tener a sus dos hermanos en ella, pero jamás se cansaría de tenerle a James albergado en ella, poseyéndola, deseaba estar con él incluso si sus padres estaban en casa.

Se ducharon cuando terminaron aquel encuentro, quitó el pergamino de la puerta y lo quemó, se tumbó boca bajo y terminó de hacer sus deberes.

Rodeó el cuello de James que estaba al final de la escalera y le beso en la comisura de los labios, él le sonrío y rodeó su pequeña cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

—Cuanto cariño se respira —bromeó su madre.

—Lo sé –James soltó a Lily y abrazo a su madre –es mi último año en Hogwarts, y sabes qué significa eso ¿no, mamá?

—que te independizaras, lo sé, y no me agrada mucho, voy a echarte de menos y...

—Cuidaré de ellos de vez en cuando –le otorgó una mirada cómplice a la pequeña pelirroja.

—Que sea esta noche, te pagaremos dos galeones la hora –propuso su madre –y no creas que tu padre y yo estamos intentando hacer que canceles tu cita con la hija de Penélope Clearwater.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó Lily.

—Oh, no les habías comentado a tus hermanos, al fin una chica domo a tu hermano, cariño, lástima que sea la hija de Penélope.

—Astrid es una excelente, chica –pronunció James con una sonrisa.

—Albus y yo no necesitamos un niñero, mamá –soltó tan natural, que descolocó a James y a su madre.

—Nunca te habías negado a que James los cuidara ¿pasa algo?

—No, pero creo que a Albus no le importará, comprenderá que James, quiere ir con Astrid.

—Bien, se ha decidido, Albus cuidara de Lily, esta noche.

—Gracias –James sonrío, después de todo, él había tenido una noche con Lily, Albus podía disfrutar esa noche con ella, sin él, después de todo, Albus había expresado que sólo estaba con Lily, cuando estaba él, ahora no lo estaría y Albus sería feliz.

James observó a su hermanita, estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras leía Historia de la magia, siempre hacia eso cuando un tema le parecía interesante, había sacado el amor por los libros de su tía Hermione, y es que sólo la esposa de su tío Ron podría disfrutar de leer ese tipo de libros, bueno, y su pequeña hermanita.

—Se te hará tarde –soltó Albus claramente emocionado.

—No volveré tan pronto –comunicó sonriéndole a Albus.

—Perfecto.

Uso la red Flu para ir por Astrid, se fue después de una cálida sonrisa de parte de Lily y una de suerte de Albus.

Paseó junto con Astrid, compraron una nieve y pasaron por los sortilegios Weasley, mientras Astrid parloteaba alegre.

— ¿Tu hermano está más tranquilo?

— ¿Más tranquilo? –la observó.

—Ayer se peleó con su mejor amigo, Scorpius.

—Es imposible, ellos nunca pelean.

—Esta vez, lo hicieron, Scorpius le pidió permiso para conquistar a tu hermanita, Albus le apuñeteo la nariz y después se fue.

—Siempre pensé que le interesaba Rose.

—Lily siempre ha estado en la mira de los chicos, pero ella los ignora, como si ninguno fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—Ninguno es suficientemente bueno para ella —soltó y frunció el ceño claramente enfadado.

—Es de suponerse que pienses así, James –sonrió Astrid –eres su hermano mayor, apuesto que Albus y tu padre creen lo mismo, que ningún chico es lo suficiente bueno para ella, pero… como ya te lo dije, Lily tiene a más de un chico tras ella, créeme, Scorpius Malfoy no es el único, y aunque en éste preciso momento, Lily Luna no se sienta atraída por ninguno de ellos, llegará el día en que un chico robará su corazón, y no importa que tú, tu hermano y tu padre se opongan, ella elegirá al chico que será su esposo.

—Para eso falta mucho –soltó enfadado.

—Tal vez no tanto, como una chica, te lo digo, tal vez ya tiene a uno de esos tantos chicos en Hogwarts en la mira, es sólo que está esperando un poco para atacar.

—Suena espantoso eso de _atacar._

—Pero es cierto, tal vez sólo quiere estar segura de algo, de ella misma, por ejemplo, a veces, aunque tengan a mitad del colegio tras ellas, se creen que es imposible.

—Considero que mi hermana es una chica demasiado atractiva –admitió James –puede tener al imbécil que sea con tan sólo desearlo, no creo que alguien en su sano juicio le diga que no a Lily Luna Potter.

—El problema aquí, es saber ¿a quién quiere ella, James? –sonrió.

—Seguramente le gusta Scorpius –se encogió de hombros –pero Albus es un poco receloso con sus amigos y ella, son dos cosas sagradas chocando entre sí.

—Así que Albus le tiene prohibido a Scorpius coquetear con su familia y a su familia coquetear con su amigo.

—Algo así –admitió.

—He visto a Lily platicando con Scorpius, reír y todo, creo que serían una pareja increíble, deberías decirle a Albus que no impida esa relación.

—Si Scorpius realmente sintiera algo por ella, no se detendría con Albus.

—Él no se detiene por Albus –lo observó de reojo y le sonrió –puedes lucir aterrador e intimidante cuando se trata de que un chico se acerque a Lily ¿sabías eso?

—Es bueno que teman por su vida si tocan un solo cabello de mi hermana menor.

—Sabía que tu orgullo se incrementaría cuando te dijera que los chicos se alejan de Lily por ti, por la forma en que la proteges, pero sabes algo ¿cierto? –Lo observó y sonrió –es tu último año en Hogwarts ¿sabes quién no atemoriza tanto como tú?

—El debilucho de Albus, tendré que darle lecciones estas vacaciones.

—Deja que Lily crezca, no la sobreprotejas, James, llegará el día en que tú tengas tu propia vida, estás a punto de comenzarla.

—Comenzar mi propia vida ¿eso qué significa? –la observó.

—Ya sabes que significa.

—Claro que no, creo que hablas de volver a nacer y elegir a otros para hacerlos parte de mi familia.

—Te casarás y es técnicamente lo que harás, adoptarás una nueva familia, crearás la tuya, y ella hará lo mismo.

—Ella jamás ha tocado el tema conmigo, sobre algún chico, nada.

—Bueno, eres su hermano mayor, hay cosas de las que no habla contigo como el sexo por ejemplo, el periodo, cosas de chicas.

James frunció el ceño, claro que Lily le contaba todo, él había sido el primero en estar con ella sexualmente, y quien la abrazó toda la tarde y noche cuando le bajó por primera vez, si Lily no le había hecho mención de un chico, es que no lo había, en cuanto un chico entrara a su vida de forma amorosa, todo lo que hacían llegaría a su fin, tanto Albus como él estaban advertidos.

Paseó con Astrid por todo el lugar, intentó sentirse cómodo después de su charla pero no lo consiguió, no imaginaba a Lily mirando a otro chico, besando a otro chico, siendo tocada como él la había tocado anoche, o sujetándola como él, incluso imaginar ahora a Albus con ella lo hacían sentirse incómodo.

—&—

Albus sujetó a su hermanita más cerca de él, era la primera vez que iba a estar solo él y Lily, todas las veces habían estado los tres, James, Lily y él, nunca él y Lily, al igual que nunca James y Lily, Lily parecía nunca estar de humor si uno de los tres faltaba, y esa noche no era mucho la excepción.

La beso efusivamente, pero no fue tan bien recibido, sabía que las cosas se apagarían incluso antes de comenzar, y deseo que James llegara, tal como si le hubiese invocado, sintió como Lily se tensaba, de inmediato sintió a alguien más, cuando se separó de ella, vio a james rodear la cintura delgada de Lily y pegarla a él para besarle el cuello.

Lily sintió la erección de James en su espalda, mientras este le besaba el cuello, había regresado más pronto de lo normal, observó el reloj, hacia una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos se había marchado.

Los labios de Albus besaron el otro lado de su cuello y acercó a ella su pelvis dejándole sentir también su erección, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con James, que no se inmutó por el golpe.

—Subamos, si no queremos que alguien nos descubra.

Albus se alejó, y fue el primero en subir, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermano mayor, mientras Lily y James se quedaban juntos, james rodeándola desde atrás, sumergido en el delicioso aroma de Lily, al que nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención.

—No creo poder seguir compartiéndote con Albus –James trago saliva notoriamente –te deseo solo para mí, Lily, solo para mí, llámame egoísta, pero no quiero que Albus te toque, por eso volví pronto a casa, para no dejarlo sólo contigo.

—James –murmuró Lily sujetando las manos de su hermano.


	2. Actividad Recreativa.

Con leve tono de voz consiguió pronunciar —Dile a Albus que lo siento, no estoy de humor.

Pero James se negó a soltarle, si no iba a poseerle esa noche, por lo menos quería tenerle cerca, maldecía el momento en que Astrid le había hecho ver que Lily no era más una niña, que si bien él y Albus no le veían como mujer, otros chicos lo hacían, ser tan unidos les había hecho cruzar la línea y lo sabía, así como sabía que a Albus no iba a molestarle el hecho de que Lily no quisiera estar más con ellos de esa manera, porque ya lo habían acordado cuando eso comenzó, que terminaría en el momento en que alguno de ellos no quisiera seguir más, respetando sobretodo la decisión de Lily, era la regla número uno, entonces ¿porque a él, James Potter si le afectaba el hecho de que Lily no quisiera seguir más? Aun no la soltaba y ya extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir el calor que despedía al tenerla así de cerca, de besarle a escondidas en el colegio, de besarla en casa cuando sus padres se daban la vuelta, de hacerle el amor, sin importar si Albus estaba o no en casa, extrañaba todo eso y aún ni siquiera había dejado que Lily se alejara de él un poco.

James se encontró con su hermano en su habitación, que levantó una ceja consternado de verlo entrar solo y con una cara de no poder ni con su alma, y comprendió que James lo había notado, o más bien, había roto la regla principal, la regla de oro, la que iba incluso antes de la número uno, que el mismo James había colocado entre ellos y Lily, todo esto, era de cierta forma, recreativo, no era algo que los hermanos sintieran, pero James lo estaba sintiendo, se había enamorado de Lily.

—Estás metido en un gran lío –soltó Albus y observó a su hermano mayor dejarse caer en la cama cubriéndose el rostro.

—No sé de qué me hables.

—No traes esa cara porque estés cachondo y Lily se negara a estar con nosotros.

—Yo nunca dije que ella se negó a estar con nosotros.

—Vale James, no soy estúpido, ella no está aquí cuando la mayoría de las veces lo está, traes esa cara en la que dejas saber que no es sólo algo de una noche, sino que Lily ha dado esto por terminado, y no me molesta –contestó encogiéndose de hombros –y por lo visto es como si a ti te hubiesen terminado el mundo completo, estás enamorado de ella, quebrantaste tu propia regla enamorándote de Lily Luna.

—No estoy enamorado de ella, tendría que ser un idiota para ello.

—Es bueno que me lo digas, idiota, le enviaré una nota a Scorpius, disculpándome con él, y asegurándole que tiene nuestro permiso para conquistar a Luna –se puso de pie y salió de la habitación de su hermano mayor para ir al de Lily, se sentó junto a ella y observó la foto sobre el buró junto a la cama, esos dos le creían estúpido.

—Pensé que James te había dicho que...

—Sí, me lo dijo, eso y su consentimiento para que Scor te pretenda, ha dicho que no le molesta el hecho de que Scor venga y te invite a salir.

—Pensé que a él le interesaba Rose.

—No, jamás le ha interesado, dice que ve en ella a tía Hermione y no le agrada la idea.

—Le agrada la idea de ver a mi madre en mi ¿he?

—Tú no te pareces a mamá, Lily, eres diferente a papá y a mamá, incluso eres diferente a James y a mí, es por eso que le gustas.

—Bien –se acomodó en la cama –quiero dormir, Albus –su hermano asintió y salió.

Eran un par de idiotas, él no se hubiese enojado si lo dejaban de lado en esos encuentros, una, porque no veía a Lily de esa forma, sólo era... Algo que hacían como hermanos, pero no era que moriría si pararan, como esos dos se sentían ahora.

Su padre entró buscando algo a su cuarto por la mañana, se levantó con pereza y observó a James cruzar el pasillo, poniéndose apenas la playera y diciendo que tenía que encontrarla, se le veía preocupado, así que siguió a su hermano a la planta baja, donde estaba su madre ahora.

—James, tranquilízate, Lily está bien.

—Sí, te creo, pero tengo que encontrarla, hasta que no la vea, estaré en paz.

—Ahm… ¿Dónde está Lily? –soltó Albus frunciendo el ceño.

—Estaba esperándonos a tu padre y a mí en la madrugada, quiso ir a ver a Teddy.

—Y la dejaron ir –gruño James.

Albus observó a su hermano, sabía porque estaba molesto, Teddy Lupin siempre había sido el consentido de Lily desde que ella era pequeña, y Teddy no se inmutaba en mimarla y adorarla frente a toda la familia, y eso hacía que james estallara en celos.

James apareció en el apartamento de Teddy gracias a la red Flu, Lily y él estaba acostados en el sofá, fundidos en un abrazo donde su hermana pequeña estaba casi bajo el cuerpo del metamorfomago, haciéndolo enfurecer, Teddy abrió los ojos cuando la ira de James hizo que los cristales vibrarán bajo su furia.

—James –saludo y comprendió la razón de la ira del mayor de los Potter –lo siento, estaba consolándola anoche, y nos quedamos dormidos.

—Y esa es tu forma de consolar a una chiquilla ¿Teddy?

—Abrazarla y sostenerla hasta que deja de llorar, sí, es mi forma de consolarla, James, por favor, Lily es como una hermana para mí, no me acuses de algo tan bajo, es como si yo te acusara de lo mismo con Rose, o con la misma Lily.

Ambos se miraron molestos, Ted fue el primero en desviar la vista a causa de que Lily se despertó, le sonrió a Ted y después se levantó sorprendida de ver a su hermano mayor ahí, tan imponente y tan furioso, quería arrancarle la cabeza a Teddy de una sola vez, y lo notó en los ojos avellana de su hermano.

—Mamá espera, Teddy –soltó Lily –te veré después, gracias por ser un gran primo –lo abrazó fuerte y se puso de pie para quedar frente a James, que no la miro, su vista seguía fundida en el ahijado de su padre.

Lo llevó hasta la chimenea, pero James la sacó del pequeño lugar, y en cuanto estuvieron fuera, desapareció con ella.

Lily no tuvo tiempo de tambalearse, su hermano la seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos, observando a la nada, mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba del enojo.

—James –pronunció –estás asustándome ¿lo sabes? –se alejó de él.

—Teddy Lupin –contestó –dime ¿quieres que lo invite a unirse al grupo? ¿Es que te cansaste de que seamos un número impar y ahora buscas un número más atractivo?

—Él jamás se prestaría a algo así –admitió Lily y su pecho subió y bajó un poco agitado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

James sonrió enfadado y se acercó a su hermana, Teddy y él siempre iban a ser los mejores amigos, James había experimentado por primera vez sexualmente con una amiga de Teddy, pero después le dijo que no la seguiría viendo, le explicó que había encontrado una forma recreativa junto con Albus, y no le interesaba, Teddy le dijo que no debería limitarse y accedió, tanto él como Albus habían tenido más de una chica, cuidándose obviamente, porque no afectarían a Lily, James lo conocía, sabía que Teddy se uniría al juego y ese _sólo la veo como mi hermanita,_ eran patrañas. Lily era sensual, y su rostro inocente incitaba a más de uno, y Astrid se lo había hecho ver.

—No te quedes callado –soltó Lily completamente roja.

—Dime algo, Lily ¿Teddy te tocó de más anoche?

—Claro que no –vociferó enfadada.

—Lo dices sólo para que no lo golpee ¿cierto? –se burló –anoche descubrí que siempre te niegas a estar con Albus sola, y él jamás ha estado contigo de la misma forma que yo –avanzó más hasta ella.

—Eran mis reglas, no las suyas –le informó y James asintió.

—Si invito a Teddy al juego aceptará, aunque sea una sola vez, dímelo y lo haré venir, pon las reglas.

—Él no vendrá, él jamás…

James se burló, desapareció, dejándola sola en la nada, tenía que abrir la boca, diez minutos después, James apareció frente a ella solo.

—Te lo dije –sonrió victoriosa.

—Le he dicho que si no vuelvo en dos minutos –la sujetó –se una a nosotros ¿te molesta? Creo que no, te gusta también ¿no?

—Claro que no, él jamás…

—Sólo lo permitiré esta vez –le confesó –no dejaré que vuelva a tocarte y si lo hace, quiero que me digas.

Los labios de James le gustaban, eran un poco carnosos, siempre los mantenía húmedos, cerró los ojos de inmediato, olvidaba la mayoría de las cosas cuando besaba a James, aunque cuando se alejaban las recordaran, mientras sus bocas estaban en contacto, se concentraba en sus labios poco carnosos.

—Joder, James, es Lily –murmuró Teddy detrás de ella, haciendo que se alejara de su hermano.

—Me dijiste que cuando ella accediera te llamara, lo hice.

—Jamás me dijiste que tu _actividad recreativa_ la hacías con Lily.

—Bueno, nos gusta mantener el secreto, pero hoy termina, y bueno, te he visto con ella, supongo que has pensado en algún momento seducirla.

—Es tu hermana, por eso no lo he hecho –admitió acariciando la mejilla de Lily.

—Sólo esta vez –informó James.

—Eres posesivo con lo tuyo ¿y tú, Lily?

—Yo no…

—Claro que no lo eres, si lo fueras James no se acostaría con todas esas chicas.

Teddy Lupin sujetó la cintura de la chica y unió sus labios a los de ella, en un beso suave y dulce, poco comparado a los que James le otorgaba.

—Menos mal te has aparecido en un lugar cálido –comentó agitado el metamorfomago.

—Algo te he aprendido –se burló.

Lily se relajó cuando las manos de su hermano la sujetaron y sus labios se pegaron a la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras su mano fue entre las piernas de la chica.

—James –gimió en los labios de Teddy mientras su hermano masajeaba su sexo, Teddy lo hacía con sus pechos.

Su hermano la giró hasta él, para poder besarla de una forma poco delicada, dejando a Ted acariciando su figura y pegando sus labios a su columna vertebral, lo sintió descender por su espalda, mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo; se alejó de James cuando el otro hombre comenzó a despojarla de su ropa, se giró hasta Ted, que en ese momento tenía el cabello de un anaranjado intenso, contuvo la respiración.

James sabía que Teddy siempre le había gustado, una clase de amor imposible, platónico, nunca había sido algo extremo, ni mucho menos lo había considerado el amor de su vida, pero siempre había un momento en la vida de si no todas las adolescentes, la mayoría, un enamoramiento con un chico mayor, bueno, Edward Lupin era el chico mayor del que se había sentido atraída en un inicio; el chico mayor del que Lily se había enamorado, en ese momento estaba de espaldas a ella, masajeándole los pechos.

La pequeña hija de los Potter se dejó arrastrar suavemente de los brazos de su hermano mayor, para unirse al cuerpo desnudo de Ted Lupin, levantó la vista del miembro erecto, hasta la sonrisa traviesa del metamorfo, que la besó de nuevo, la alzó, para que rodeara su cintura y se adentró en ella, Lily se aferró a él, besándolo de una forma apresurada.

El hombre comenzó a moverse en su interior de una forma suave, con embestidas firmes, mientras ella mecía sus caderas; escuchó las suaves risas de los dos hombres, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, todo aquello tenía que estar en su mente, es más, tenía que ser uno de los sueños más húmedos que hubiese tenido en su vida; la mordida suave que Teddy le dio en el cuello fue suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos, no era un sueño, fantasía ni nada.

Estaba a mitad de la nada, desnuda sobre el que siempre consideró su mejor amigo.

Ted era su primera experiencia sexual fuera de la _Actividad_ que solía hacer con sus hermanos, y no era para nada desagradable, James se había limitado sólo a estimularla, pero estaba ausente, y aunque Ted fuese bueno en todo eso, y lo estuviese disfrutando, no se sentía tan cómoda como con James,

Las últimas embestidas del metamorfo en ella fueron rápidas, antes de que saliera de ella; el líquido blanco terminó en su estómago, le sonrió al agitado Ted y dejó que la besara; se dejó caer junto a ella, dejando a James de pie, frente a ella.

—James –lo llamó.

Así que él fue hasta ella sin perder más tiempo; haciendo lo mismo que tenían haciendo desde hacía tiempo, haciendo que Lily se olvidara de que junto a ellos, estaba un hombre ajeno a todo esto.

Sintió a James invadirla de una sola vez, moviéndose de forma rítmica, robándole un fuerte gemido, mientras arañaba su espalda.

Se olvidaron de todo, completamente todo, era algo normal para ellos, así que cuando terminaron agitados y sudorosos por el clímax, les sorprendió un poco que Ted Lupin ya no estuviese ahí.

James usó Aguamenti para limpiar su cuerpo, se vistió rápido en comparación a su hermana, que seguía en la blusa, con un semblante impermeable, muy extraño en el rostro de Lily Luna Potter.

—Te has quedado muda –informó James serio.

La mirada de Lily se concentró en él, sus mejillas estaban rojas pero no por la razón en la que le gustaba a James, no sabía en qué momento su mente había volado demasiado alto, se había acostado con Teddy.

—Lo siento, no noté que me había quedado muda –contestó suavemente, sin apresurar su paso a vestirse.

—Pensé en un momento en que rechazarías a Ted –admitió un poco enfadado –pero veo que te gusta más de lo que yo mismo pensé.

—Por favor, fuiste tú quien lo trajo, si no querías que eso pasara, él sólo se prestó a este juego enfermo.

—Claro, es que el único enfermo tengo que ser yo, tu perfecto Ted jamás ¿en serio nunca pasó por tu cabeza que él quería desvirgarte tanto como con otras? –se burló.

— ¡Es Teddy de quien estamos hablando, James! –exclamó exasperada, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

—Lo sé, por eso no me fío de él, lo conozco demasiado como para no confiar en él.

—Es Teddy Lupin –repitió –es como un hermano...

James levantó una ceja y sonrió, Lily entendió la razón del porque no confiaba en él, pero era simplemente ridículo ¿no?

—La diferencia es que él no es tu hermano y nada lo detiene a tenerte de la forma en la que ahora nosotros...

—Esto sólo es ilustrativo, James, entre tú y yo no hay nada más, sólo sexo, no más.

— ¿Cuánto más vamos a estar negándolo, Lily?

—No lo niego, entre nosotros...

—Incluso Al ya lo notó.

—Llévame a casa, o te juro...

—Acéptalo y te llevaré, sólo acéptalo, Lily.

—No podemos sentir nada de eso, James –le suplicó con la mirada –aunque lo sintamos, no podemos.

—Pero lo sientes.

—Sí –su mirada torturada le calo, no debían, pero lo sentían.

Aparecieron en la casa de sus padres una vez que Lily terminó de vestirse, Albus estaba terminado de desayunar, para su fortuna, sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados para notar que dos de sus hijos se habían enamorado, si habían estado demasiado ocupados para notar que sus tres hijos habían estado manteniendo encuentros sexuales.

—Tienen que solucionar esto antes de que regresemos a Hogwarts –admitió Albus observándolos.

—Ya lo sé, pero la cocina no es el mejor lugar para ello.

—Ningún lugar es el mejor para solucionarlo –soltó Lily.

—Ya lo sé –bufó James observándola enfadado –pero Al tiene razón, tenemos que solucionarlo, estas son mis últimas vacaciones de Hogwarts.

— ¿Y? Somos hermanos, no es como sí no nos volveremos a ver, James.

— ¿No le has dicho, James?

— ¿Decirme qué? –observó a su hermano mayor.

—Al finalizar Hogwarts iré a Rumania –observó a la pelirroja que demostró de inmediato en su rostro lo enfadada y dolida que estaba porque le ocultara la información.

— ¿Por?

—Hace dos meses aplique para ser Dragonólogo, me uniré a la comuna donde vive el tío Charlie.

—Felicidades –golpeo la mesa y se levantó dejando a sus hermanos con la palabra en la boca.

Lily Luna Potter no pensaba solucionar nada con James Sirius, que se fuera a esa comuna y la dejara en paz, sí, eso tenía que hacer.

Observó la nota de Scorpius Malfoy sobre su escritorio, le había escrito para invitarla a salir y hasta ese momento se había negado, tomó un trozo de pergamino y mojó la pluma en la tinta para escribir un rápido mensaje.

Albus se recargó en el umbral de su puerta un poco confundido.

—Usaste la lechuza de papá.

—Es la más rápida, por eso.

—Dime que no piensas desquitarte con James saliendo con Scor.

—No, simplemente tengo que vivir mi vida, y él sólo me invito a salir, no es como sí me fuese a casar con él.

—Ni sus padres ni los nuestros permitirían eso –se burló Albus –pero admito que espero que después de eso, él pueda superar el hecho de que no te gusta y seguir con su vida.

— ¿Quién te dijo que Scorpius no me gusta? –cuestiono confundida.

—Es más que obvió quien te interesa, Lily y su nombre es James.

—Él es mi hermano.

—El hecho de ser hermanos no nos ha detenido antes a ninguno de los tres ¿recuerdas eso?

—El sexo es una cosa, todos queríamos experiencia, la conseguimos, nos movemos al siguiente nivel y ese no es enamorarnos los unos de los otros.

—Pero pasó.

Su hermano se alejó, si bien el incesto en el mundo mágico era algo que se acostumbraba para la conservación de la pureza de la sangre, y que estaba bien visto sólo para los que tenían ideologías de esa índole, pero su familia era pro matrimonio con muggles o nacidos muggles, y ellos ni siquiera era sangre pura.

Se duchó y se arregló, admitía que uso algo que sabía que haría hervir a James, y secretamente lo disfruto.

Bajo corriendo, la vista de su hermano se posó en ella de inmediato, haciendo que la de Jarvis también.

—Hola Jarvis –lo besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hola, te ves guapa ¿a dónde vas?

—Tengo una cita, y por cierto ya se me hizo tarde, nos veremos después, Jarvis.

—Desde luego, cuídate.

Los tres hombres se quedaron callados cuando la pelirroja se fue, Jarvis siguió en lo que estaban, mientras Albus observaba sobre su hombro a su hermano mayor y su cara seria, en momentos como ese, le encantaría que su padre le dejara comenzar a practicar con la Legeremancia y la oclumancia, su hermano estaba tan impasible por fuera, pero quería saber cómo era el caos interno de James, su hermano mayor siempre había sido el ejemplo a seguir que él había elegido, no porque sus padres le dijeran que tenía que ser un poco más abierto y social como James, sino por esa habilidad de meterse en problemas, y ocupar lentes a escondidas para poder leer bien y poder hacer sus deberes mejor que nadie.

—Fue con Scorpius –informó Albus, haciendo que su hermano se girara hasta sus cosas enfadado.

—No vi que pidiera permiso –soltó enfadado.

—Porque no pidió permiso para salir con él –se burló Albus.

—Vaya, James, tu hermana es más parecida a ti, rebelde y revoltosa, ya se ha escapado a ver a su enamorado ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Explotar la estatua de la bruja tuerta? –Albus y Jarvis rieron.

James se colocó sus anteojos, ya se había cansado de fingir que veía del todo bien, y quería terminar sus deberes en cuanto antes.

—Vaya, vaya, todo James usa lentes en esta familia –soltó sorprendido Jarvis –tu abuelo usaba lentes, tu padre usa lentes, tú usas lentes –negó el chico –deberías ir buscando a tu propia pelirroja ¿no lo crees?

—A mí no me gustan las pelirrojas –soltó.

—Ya, que estás pretendiendo a Astrid ¿verdad?

—Tengo que aprovechar, en cuanto entre a la comuna, tendré que conformarme con coger con dragonas –intentó bromear, y aunque su comentario hizo reír a los demás, su humor estaba funesto.

Le explicó por milésima vez a Albus sobre Aritmancia, sin que éste pudiese comprenderlo del todo.

—Podrías hacerlo por mí –criticó Al.

—Podría, pero no lo haré.

—Vamos, no por nada eres parte de Aritmancia Avanzada, James, podrías hacer esto por mí –le sonrió.

—No entiendo porque decidiste tomar Aritmancia, si no eres tan bueno en ella.

—No me critiques –frunció el ceño –y mejor contesta.

—Albus, sin duda podría contestar tus deberes con los ojos cerrados, es sólo que son mis últimas vacaciones, no volveremos a vernos en mucho tiempo, y no podré estar resolviéndote todos los deberes de Aritmancia.

—Sólo esta vez, prometo dejar la clase el próximo año, por favor –suplicó Albus.

—Bien –refunfuñó y comenzó a contestar los deberes de Albus.

—Eres el mejor hermano.

—Sólo haré esto, si me prometes que te volverás tan aterrador, que no dejarás que nadie –se acercó a su hermano –absolutamente nadie, se acerque a Lily en mi ausencia.

—James, eso es imposible, pero si contestas todos mis deberes, lo haré –James estrechó su mano y se colocó los lentes.


	3. El Final de las Vacaciones.

Lily besó suavemente la mejilla de Scorpius Malfoy, que le sonrió encantado desde que la vio llegar a la pequeña heladería, recorrió la silla para ella y la ayudo, no había duda alguna de que el mejor amigo de su hermano era todo un caballero, no podía sorprenderse, era Malfoy antes que todo, si bien su familia era grosera y arrogante, él había roto el patrón, al igual que Albus, al quedar en Slytherin.

—La verdad pensé que jamás contestarías mi invitación.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo? –sonrío la pelirroja.

—Que envíe la nota un día antes de las vacaciones, Lily.

—Aja ¿Y?

—Ah, pues que falta una semana para regresar a Hogwarts.

—Cierto, lo siento, a veces mi mente divaga un poco, y bueno, mis deberes me consumen un poco, todos los días intento hacerlos, pero...

Lily se quedó callada, su actividad recreativa se había vuelto más interesante, y normalmente a James se le ocurría estar de humor para el sexo mientras ella estaba por comenzar con sus deberes, faltaba una semana, y Lily no había avanzado ni media palabra al montón de tarea.

—Comprendo –corto Scorpius –puedo ayudarte con ellos si quieres, soy muy bueno en pociones, no digo que tú no, pero a Albus no le va tan bien.

—Irónico, tiene el nombre del mejor profesor de pociones de la historia de Hogwarts, pero no puede obtener algo arriba del supera las expectativas.

—Es bastante peculiar para meterse en problemas, eres la única que sabe mantener el perfil bajo.

—Es mejor servir a la luz desde la oscuridad.

—Tienes razón, aunque creo que James no podrá seguir echándose la culpa por ti y por Albus.

—No hablemos de mi hermano ¿se puede?

—Será complicado, me hubiese gustado tener un hermano como él, es el modelo a seguir de Al y mío ¿sabías eso?

—No sabía que también aplicarías para ser Dragonólogo, pero es bueno saberlo –fingió una sonrisa.

La tarde con Scorpius no fue tan desastrosa como pensó que sería, por el contrario, se divirtió demasiado, para su gusto, chocó con ella al salir de la chimenea, pero la chica solo río divertida.

—Scorpius, no sabía que vendrías.

—Buenas noches –saludo educado.

—No iba a venir, pero le comenté que no he terminado mis deberes y se ofreció a ayudarme con ellos –sonrío, sujetando la mano del rubio.

—De ninguna manera –soltó James desde el sofá individual, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con un semblante de pocos amigos.

—Aún traes los lentes, no intimidas a nadie, James Sirius Potter –soltó irritada.

—No hables por todos –pidió Scorpius mientras el mayor de la estirpe se quitaba los lentes al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

— ¿Has terminado tus deberes, Scorpius? –cuestionó James.

—La verdad es que no –admitió.

—Y te ofreciste de la nada a ayudar a alguien cuando no has podido con lo tuyo propio.

—Solo le faltan unos pocos, pensaba pedirle a Al que me los pasara.

—Enviaré al elfo por tus deberes –gruñó observando a la pelirroja –pienso supervisarlos a los dos.

—No, estaremos en mi habitación.

—Por supuesto que no, ningún chico entrará en tu habitación, no mientras yo esté a cargo en la casa.

—Bien –fue hasta la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla.

— ¿Ya terminaste tus deberes, Al? –interrogó Scorpius.

—Por supuesto, mientras tú y mi hermanita andaban por ahí, haciendo quién sabe qué, James y Jarvis, me ayudaban con los deberes.

—Mala suerte, Jarvis es excelente explicando, no puedo decir lo mismo de Sirius.

—Que estés enfadada con él, no significa que le quites sus créditos, James es excelente, podría ser profesor si quisiera pero...

—Prefiere ser Dragonólogo ¿no es así? –reprochó viendo a su hermano.

—Es lo que me gusta, no puedes culparme por ello, Lily.

—Claro que puedo, y lo haré, y no me hables, estoy enfadada contigo.

James suspiro cuando Lily se dejaba explicar por Scorpius y no por él, sí que el enfado era grande, y no quería usar sus clases avanzadas, secretas y privadas de Legeremancia para con ella, no podía y no quería hacerle algo así a Lily, mucho menos para saber si podría usar el sexo como conciliador entre ellos.

—Deberías pensarlo mejor y volverte profesor, seguramente la Aritmancia contigo se volvería más fácil que pociones, James.

—La Aritmancia es sencilla si pones atención a clases.

—Ñoño –murmuró Lily, haciéndole sonreír al mayor de los Potter.

—Voy al colegio a aprender, no a destruir cosas –recordó y ella suspiró.

—Por eso no nos sorprende tu grado de Prefecto y Premio Anual, Jamie –sonrío Al.

—Aun así no dejas de meterme en problemas, ninguno de los tres –los señaló.

—Falta Rose, ella también ama meterse en problemas con nosotros –recalcó Scorpius.

—Sí, no la olvido tampoco.

—Debiste invitarla –sonrío Scorpius.

—Para que se pusiera en versión James.0, no gracias –contesto divertido Albus.

Lily rió hasta el cansancio con las bromas de Scorpius, jamás le había tocado pasar mucho tiempo con él, así que pensaba que era serio y hermético como todo Malfoy, pero no, le agradó descubrir que era divertido, no tanto como James, pero era agradable pasar un rato con él.

—Deberías quedarte a dormir –sugirió Lily.

—No creo que a James le agrade eso –lo observó serio.

—Ya, no tienes que preocuparte, esa cara la usa cuando quiere fingir que no usa lentes, pero no le funciona muy bien –observó a su hermano fruncir más el ceño –ponte los malditos lentes, James –gruñó.

—No –contestó –veo perfectamente es sólo que estas runas no las comprendo muy bien –señaló el resumen de Lily.

—Eres un…

—Sigo siendo el mayor y estando a cargo ¿comprendes eso?

—Idiota –refunfuñó –vayamos a jugar un poco de Quidditch ¿Qué dices, Scor? –le guiñó un ojo.

—Me parece bien –aceptó poniéndose de pie.

—Tengan cuidado –fue todo lo que dijo James, para enfado de Lily.

—Vamos, Al, no piensas dejarnos solos ¿o sí? –Sonrió divertida –podríamos escaparnos y besarnos en algún rincón oscuro del patio.

Albus observó a su hermano mayor, y sonrió divertido, meneó la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, para entrometerse entre su hermana y su mejor amigo, así como lo había prometido, un trato era un trato.

—Bien, bien, iré, pero en donde se escapen, no seré muy bueno después, con ninguno.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Me darás de nalgadas? –bromeó.

—No, eso es más para James, a mí no me va mucho.

Se adelantó, indicándole a Scorpius que le siguiera, Lily se giró hasta el restante de sus hermanos, esperando la advertencia.

—Compórtate ¿bien?

—Comportarme dices ¿Qué estoy haciendo, corriendo desnuda por el vecindario? –frunció el ceño.

—Lily, puedes estar enfadada conmigo todo lo que quieras, lo acepto, pero no uses a Scorpius para herirme, porque aunque lo logres, al final, también estás lastimando a una persona que no lo merece.

—Scorpius me agrada, James –admitió –no estoy jugando con él para hacerte hervir en celos –caminó hasta él –así como tú puedes acostarte con todas las mujeres que quieras, yo puedo hacer lo mismo, es sólo que yo sí se elegir a quien.

—Ted Lupin fue una buena elección ¿no?

—Tú fuiste quien lo invitó ¿qué quieres? Que solucione las cosas y le diga a Rose que se una, así podrías acostarte con ella también.

—Rose es mi prima –le recordó.

—Qué bien, porque yo soy tu hermana. 

—Dejemos las estupideces por la paz ¿bien? No comenzamos esto con la intención de enamorarnos ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño completamente enfadada –debí enamorarme de Albus, hubiese sido menos complicado.

La observó salir de la casa rumbo al patio, donde su hermano y Scorpius Malfoy aguardaban por ella, tenía razón, posiblemente si ella se hubiese enamorado de Albus todo sería más fácil, porque a él le encantaba complicarse la existencia, tenía que concentrarse en terminar sus últimos meses en Hogwarts, conseguir las mejores notas y largarse a esa comuna de una maldita vez, con suerte, sólo la vería dos veces al año, y si tenía suerte, no lo haría.

—&—

Cuando James bajó al día siguiente, su madre estaba riendo divertida de los comentarios de Scorpius, incluso había tomado su lugar junto a Lily, que también reía divertida, no dijo nada, tenía que deshacer el trato con Albus, dejar que Lily encontrar a alguien con quien ser feliz, porque era obvio que ese no sería él.

—Buenos días –saludó con pocas ganas –díganme ¿y Al?

—Fue con tu padre al ministerio, se le ha metido a la cabeza que quiere ser Auror ¿puedes creerlo?

—Desde luego, Albus es excelente en duelos, igual que papá –se sentó frente a Scorpius y se estiró por un pan tostado –el desayuno está perfecto, muero de hambre.

—Has heredado ese apetito de tu tío Ronald –negó su madre –sólo espero que no termines comiéndote la mesa también.

James rió divertido, ante la mirada discreta de su hermana, estaba más rara esa mañana, posiblemente había estado meditando su discusión durante toda la noche.

—Jarvis va a venir a pasar la última semana de vacaciones ¿hay algún problema, mamá? –la observó.

—No, tu padre y yo sólo tenemos tres hijos biológicos, pero parecemos mis padres con los adaptados.

—Si no quieres puedo ir yo a su casa, sus padres irán con su abuelo y él se niega a ir.

—No hay problema, creo que pone más orden cuando está él.

—Oye, soy un buen niñero –se quejó riendo.

—Cierta niña se está saliendo de control.

—Tengo quince años, mamá –recordó Lily –no soy una niña.

—Cierto, cierto, no te llamaré niña de nuevo –sonrió.

—Gracias.

James la observó, hacía un año que sus actividades habían iniciado, y a ese día, no recordaba cómo es que se habían involucrado en una cosa así, posiblemente Albus lo recordara. 

Ginevra Weasley le había enviado una lechuza a Draco Malfoy informándole que su hijo estaba en su casa, y que si no le parecía mal, podría pasar la última semana ahí, la lechuza de contestación tomó casi toda la tarde en ser contestada, afirmativamente; así que tendría a un posible competidor en casa por una semana.

—Deberíamos llamar a Rose –sonrió Lily observando a James.

—Llegamos –informó Harry Potter entrando a la sala.

—Hola, hola –saludó Ted, rodeando la cintura de Lily desde atrás, y besando su cuello.

—Ted Lupin –soltó en tono rasposo James.

—Hola James –le sonrió –han tenido buen tiempo libre ¿no?

—En realidad no –soltó frunciendo el ceño –deberes y más deberes ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a comer –abrazó a Lily.

—Temo que no eres…

—James –lo reprendió su padre –yo lo invité, no seas grosero.

—Sí, James –sonrió Lily –no seas grosero –primero lo invitas, después lo corres.

—Ya, ves como sí estoy invitado a comer repetidas veces –sonrió el metamorfo divertido.

Albus observó a su hermano mayor, y se quedó con él en el jardín a solas.

—Ahora te peleas con Teddy –lo reprendió.

—Sabe lo que hacemos con Lily –informó.

—Hacíamos –corrigió –y bueno, no crees que nos delatará ¿o sí?

—Bueno, Albus, si lo hiciera, tendría que decirle a mi padre que él también se acostó con Lily.

— ¿Es que estás loco, James? Una cosa es que él lo sepa y otra que dejaras que tocara a Lily, pensé que tú más que nadie en esta familia se opondría.

—No estaba pensando –gruñó enfurecido –comprende eso, Albus, estaba furioso porque los encontré en una postura poco correcta dormidos, y ella en ningún momento se opuso a meterse con él.

—De la misma manera que se ha negado con nosotros, supongo, idiota.

—Ya, no necesito que me enfades, acabas de verlo, lo ha invitado a _comer_ cuantas veces él quiera.

—Ella sólo estaba molestándote, dudo que deje que eso siga pasando, si se negó con nosotros…

—Ese es el problema, Al ¿y si Ted le gusta más en la cama que yo?

—Te estás torturando por nada, de todos modos, Jamie, ustedes no están destinados a estar, por mucho que tú seas James y ella Lily.

—No con eso, de nuevo.

—Piénsalo, tú eres James, cabello azabache, lentes, ella es Lily, cabello pelirrojo y es hermosa, es como si los abuelos hubiesen decidido rencarnar y elegido bastante mal en quien –se encogió de hombros.

—No más con eso –pidió.

Los dos hermanos regresaron a la casa, más calmados, al menos el mayor, que apretó la mandíbula al ver a su hermana entre Ted Lupin y Scorpius Malfoy, desgraciadamente no sabía decidirse por cual de esos dos era más peligroso.

—Todo bien, Jamie ¿verdad? –sonrió Ted.

—Todo bien –aceptó.

Se sentó junto a Albus y su madre, dejando correr todos esos extraños sentimientos, si Lily, que era menor que él podía dejar todo de lado y disfrutar de una comida/cena familiar, él también podía, después de todo, había sido suficientemente maduro y responsable como para que su padre comenzara a enseñarle Oclumancia y Legeremancia desde los trece.

—Tenemos que ir al callejón a reponer las cosas que se han terminado, y como somos demasiado responsables, hemos esperado hasta la última semana para ir y comprar todo –bromeó Lily.

—Supongo que James puede ir con ustedes, yo tengo asuntos que hacer.

—No –negó Ginny –estoy libre, puedo ir con ellos.

—Sería maravilloso, en Agosto iré yo con ellos.

—Suena bien –aceptó Ginny –podemos ir los dos, no sé todavía si estaré muy ocupada en esas fechas.

—De acuerdo –admitió James.

—Podemos hacer de esto familiar, como años atrás.

—Sí, cuando Jamie no era tan responsable –sonrió Ted.

—Yo siempre he sido responsable –frunció el ceño –tú fuiste prefecto, pero jamás premio anual –sonrió orgulloso.

—Oigo una parte de Percy en él –informó Harry –rápido cariño, llevémoslo a San Mungo antes de que avance la enfermedad.

Todos rieron del comentario del mayor de los Potter, incluido el mismo James, y es que a veces era complicado decir algo que no recordara a sus padres de sus herencias, por fortuna tenían demasiados genes para elegir, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—&—

El callejón estaba a reventar ese día, suficiente como para hacer de la guía acompañada por su madre un: nos veremos en X lugar después de tanto tiempo, para disgusto de James, Teddy había ido con ellos, y se había perdido con Lily, dejando a Scorpius Malfoy a cargo de su hermano Albus y a él solo, ya que Jarvis había decidido ir por algo y él se negó.

Se quedó quieto cuando encontró a Lily, recargada en una tienda, sonriendo a Ted, que se acercó a ella, y con su capa y su altura la cubrió casi por completo para después besarla apasionadamente.

Se giró y avanzó hasta otra tienda, ocupaba tinta, plumas y pergaminos si quería seguir sacando las mejores notas, se perdió entre el mar de gente, observando las plumas.

—Te encontré –sonrió Ted acomodándose la capa.

—Qué suerte –sujetó un par de plumas al azar y avanzó hasta la dependiente para pagar.

—Sé que nos viste, y quiero aclararte que…

—Te gusta ella, lo puedo comprender, también me gusta, no sé si lo has notado.

—James, sabes que ante todo, eres mi amigo, pero ella también.

—Pero ella te gusta y yo no, esa es la diferencia.

—A Lily no le intereso, si me dejó besarla es porque te vio acercarte, no porque le guste o quiera repetir lo que pasó la otra vez, sólo necesité verlos besarse para saber que sobro de muchas formas, pero puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, sólo he estado bromeando contigo, molestándote.

—Eso ya no importa, Ted, terminaré Hogwarts y me iré a Rumania a la comuna del tío Charlie.

—Todo por huir –gruñó.

—Es mi hermanita –soltó por lo bajo –si fuese cualquier otra chica del mundo mágico no me iría además, sabes mejor que nadie que me gustan los dragones y que cuando el tío Charlie nos dijo de su trabajo, le pedí que me llevara, no es como que lo use para huir del todo de ella.

—No creo que ella te perdone que te vayas de inmediato.

—Apliqué, y quedé, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad, Ted, de 500 solicitudes sólo se aceptan a diez, sería un idiota si no voy.

—Pero ella no lo ve así, ella piensa que te escaparás y la dejarás con esto a ella sola.

—Pronto tendría que terminar.

— ¿Cuándo inició?

—Hace un año, pero no me preguntes detalles, no los recuerdo.

Pasearon por el callejón Diagon sin rumbo fijo, aún tenían tiempo para ellos antes de tener que reunirse con los demás en los Sortilegios Weasley, compraron unos pocos bocadillos y deambularon.

—Pero ¿la dejarás a su suerte? –cuestionó Ted.

—No, por extraño que parezca, confío en Al, en que él podrá mantenerla a raya de todo esto.

—Al –se burló –no te enfades, pero él es muy suave respecto a todo, es un despreocupado total, y al no sentir lo mismo que tú para con ella, la dejará hacer lo que quiera, porque así es Lily, consigue todo lo que quiere con esa cara de ángel.

—Ya lo sé, pero no va a dejar que cualquier idiota se acerque a ella, me lo ha prometido.

—James, a ti te ven caminar por el pasillo del colegio enfadado y te rehúyen, a Albus lo molestan y se ríen de él.

—No tanto así.

—Sabes que sí, porque a él no le importan mucho las cosas que pasan a su alrededor.

—Esta vez lo ha prometido, y espero que cumpla, él tiene palabra.

—Bueno, espera las palizas que le darán, es debilucho, comparado contigo.

—Me encargaré de eso, lo meteré al equipo, el entrenamiento ayudará de algo.

—Diferentes casas ¿lo recuerdas?

—Jarvis me debe muchos favores, él lo ayudará.

—No voy a decirte los huecos que tiene ese plan.

—Bien, no me los digas.

Edward Lupin logró que su amigo James se relajara un poco de todos sus asuntos con Lily, se divirtieron un rato y le dejó coquetear con unas cuantas chicas, nada serio, sólo bromas y palabras suaves.

—Vaya, pensé que no llegarían –bromeó Ginny.

—Lo siento, Gin, James y yo estábamos viendo a las chicas, al parecer hay mucho turismo últimamente –rió Ted.

—Victoire sabe hacer bien su trabajo –soltó Lily con una sonrisa divertida, molestando a Ted.

—Ya no hablemos de eso ¿bien?

—De que Vic hace buenos trabajos ¿o de qué? –elevó las cejas.

—No continúes por esos caminos si no quieres perderte, dulce Lils.

—Bien, no lo haré.

Se giró con una sonrisa y caminó junto con Scorpius, que comenzó una animada charla con ella.

—Jarv, necesito un favor.

—Claro, mientras no sea que te explique algo o te pase los exámenes, está bien –rió.

—Quiero que Albus entre al equipo de Slytherin.

—Él jamás ha hecho las pruebas.

—Esta vez las hará, por favor, no es necesario que juegue, sólo quiero la parte ardua del entrenamiento para él.

—Si es así, cuenta conmigo, tu hermano suplicará a Merlín porque le arranquen la piel –sonrió tranquilo.

—Eso no me deja nada tranquilo –admitió Ted viendo hacia el frente con una expresión torturada.

—Mi padre y mi abuelo son expertos en entrenamiento –sonrió despreocupado Jarvis –no puedo quedarme atrás, sino fuera por James Slytherin tendría al mejor equipo, se juntaron los genes, amigo, James Potter y Charlie Weasley, éste idiota –sonrió divertido.

—Sí, hay mucho de su abuelo en él –aceptó Ted.

—Sólo que no le mueven las pelirrojas –negó –ya dejaré de buscar una Lily para James –se encogió de hombros.

El metamorfo observó la clara incomodidad de su amigo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir divertido, lo mejor que pudo, claro.

—Por cierto, señora Potter, muchas gracias por aceptarme lo que resta de las vacaciones.

—No te preocupes, con Scorpius quedándose también, James necesitaría ayuda para controlar a esos salvajes –sonrió.

—Vaya que lo son, pero creo que lo han aprendido todo de James.

—Me temía que dirías eso –rió la pelirroja mayor.

El trayecto a la casa de los Potter fue divertida, más de lo que James esperaba, pero no podía negar que el amigo de su hermano, junto con su amigo, eran una cosa de cuidado, Lily se retorcía de risa con las bromas, y ni mencionar a su madre, ambas tenían un buen humor.

—Debieron unirse antes a las vacaciones –sonrió Lily.


	4. Lazo Roto.

James se quedó observando el vagón destinado para los premios anuales, su acompañante, una chica de Ravenclaw había decidido ir a otro vagón después de darles instrucciones a los prefectos, así que eso lo había dejado solo con sus pensamientos, estos eran sus últimos meses en la escuela, junto a Lily, y en lugar de estar en el mismo vagón con ella, estaba solo, porque no quería ver cómo su hermanita de quince años, era más inteligente que él y buscaba en Scorpius Malfoy una opción para restregarle en la cara, que podía estar con él hombre que quisiera, así fuera él, James Sirius Potter, su hermano mayor.

Para colmo, estaban sus acciones, donde le había dicho a Albus que se olvidara del trato, que él seguiría haciendo sus tareas de Aritmancia pero que eso de alejar a todo el colegio de Lily ya no era necesario, que tenía que dejarla ir, que hiciera su vida, que fuera feliz, y al final, por mucho que ambos se sintieran de esa forma, las cosas no podrían darse, jamás.

—Dime ¿el vagón está libre para mí? –James giró el rostro sorprendido.

—Sí, claro que sí –le sonrió a la pequeña pelirroja.

Lily se sentó frente a él, se recargó en el dorso de su mano y observó hacia el paisaje, no dijo nada más, haciendo que James terminara hundiéndose en el asiento, después de un rato, sacó su libro, era uno básico para los Dragonólogos, y mientras más rápido lo aprendiera y dominará mejor, no quería ser la burla de la comuna, y mucho menos avergonzar a su tío Charlie.

—Así que en serio te irás, James.

—Sí –contestó con el corazón latiéndole a mil, y negándose a verla a los ojos.

—Baja ese maldito libro y contéstame de nuevo ¿te irás a Rumanía con el tío Charlie?

Dudó un segundo, pero terminó dejando el ejemplar junto a él, se dejó las gafas puestas para poder verla con mejor detalle. —Sí, Lily, pienso irme a Rumanía con el tío Charlie y ser un Dragonólogo ¿tiene algo de malo?

—Por qué, dime la verdad ¿porque quieres irte?

—No pienses tonterías, sabes muy bien que siempre he querido ser Dragonólogo y es mi oportunidad ¿porque echarlo a perder? He salido el mejor en las pruebas, sería un completo idiota si al final decido no ir, dime Lily ¿por qué cambiaría de opinión? ¿Por qué arruinaría mis sueños y mi futuro?

— ¡Por mí! –Espetó frustrada –por nosotros, James –las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a descender, pero él sólo pudo observar a otro lado –sé que somos hermanos –admitió –pero si no ibas a quedarte ¿por qué me lo dijiste? Yo podía sobrevivir con mis sentimientos por ti ocultos, pero... Dijiste que no podías compartirme con nadie, que...

—Jamás he dicho que te amo ¿o sí? Somos hermanos, y de haberlo dicho, te amo de la misma manera en la que amo a Albus, fraternalmente.

Lily se puso de pie, estaba enfadada, no con James sino con ella, se había acostado con Teddy por que en cierto punto quería probarle a James, que ninguno le haría sentir como él, para que dejara esa tonta idea, y todo había sido para nada.

—Nunca te he visto con Albus –le miró –los he visto a ambos, besarme, tocarme, poseerme de todos los modos, James, pero jamás te he visto a ti, tocarlo a él, así que no nos amas del mismo modo.

—Bueno, no soy homosexual y Albus tampoco –sonrío –eres atractiva porque eres mujer, Lily, tu accediste en todo momento, nunca te obligamos a nada.

—Cierto, sólo experiencia sexual es lo que he sido, bien, James, está bien.

Observó por la ventana, meditando un segundo, regresó hasta él después tomó el ejemplar que James había dejado junto a su asiento, para intentar tirarlo por la ventanilla, su hermano exclamó enfadado, y la apartó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no logró evitar que su libro cayera.

— ¡Estás loca! Me tomará semanas reemplazarlo –bramó.

—Bueno, ahora sabes lo que se siente perder algo que te importa demasiado, es una lástima que mientras yo te perdí a ti y a Albus, tú sólo perdieras un maldito libro.

—Albus no tiene nada que ver en esto –contestó enfadado.

—Así son las cosas ¿no lo sabes? Has roto el vínculo que teníamos, no sólo contigo, sino también con él –avanzó hasta la puerta, pero no se animó a salir, recargó la frente en el vidrio y soltó un largo suspiro, para observarlo finalmente por encima de su hombro –pero espero que en tus ratos libres en esa comuna, recuerdes que fuiste tú, y no Albus, quien tomó todo de mí, incluyendo mi virginidad, y que fuiste tú, el causante de todo esto, James Sirius Potter.

—Estas exagerando, terminarás en una semana suplicando por qué olvidemos tu dramatismo.

—Espero que con esa misma seguridad respondas a nuestros padres cada que en las reuniones familiares pregunten por qué no estoy ahí, bien, James, espero que puedas decir con toda esa arrogancia y seguridad: _Lily no está aquí, ya que me acosté con ella casi todos los días por un año, y cuando se enamoró de mí, fui un idiota, Lily no quiere ser parte de ésta familia nunca más, porque le rompí el corazón._

Salió del vagón, ella sólo quería arreglar las cosas, Albus había dicho que era lo mejor, y que la única razón por la que James se replantearía ir a Rumanía sería por ella, pero no era cierto, bien lo había dicho él, estaba siendo injusta, sus padres y su hermano no tenían la culpa de que James no fuera valiente, pero no quería pertenecer a la misma familia que el hombre que amaba, no sólo compartían el apellido y la sangre, compartían los nombres de sus abuelos y el amor de ellos, sus padres les habían maldecido, sus abuelos estaban muertos, habían sido asesinados a temprana edad, y ellos jamás podrían estar juntos, sin duda los Potter tenían un legado maldito, y más si llevaban por nombre James y Lily.

—Oye Lils –la llamó Albus pero no se detuvo, así que a su hermano no le quedó más que fruncir el ceño.

—Está bastante enfadada ¿no lo crees? –cuestionó Scorpius preocupado.

—Posiblemente peleo con James –le restó importancia con una sonrisa incómoda.

Albus se acercó a su hermano mayor cuando el banquete estaba por terminar, Lily no estaba ahí, y a decir verdad no la había encontrado en todo el viaje, se había escondido bastante bien, y que no estuviera en el banquete, era para preocuparlo.

—Está siendo dramática –informó James.

—Lily jamás se enfada con su estómago, James, creo que lo sabes ¿vas a decirme que pasó en el tren? La envié a solucionar las cosas entre ustedes.

—Se solucionaron, pero no de la forma en la que ella pretendía, Albus, eso es todo.

—&—

Jarvis codeó a James cuando la pelirroja caminaba hacia ellos, estaba vestida casualmente, salvo por la capa del colegio, el chico sonrío, le había tomado mes y medio de enfado, pero al final, había terminado cediendo.

—Necesito que firme esto –le enseñó una nota –Johansson ha solicitado que sea usted quien lo firme.

—Puedes dejar de hablarme de usted, somos hermanos, Lily.

—Mañana es el partido contra Hufflepuff ¿cierto, Lils? –sonrío Jarvis, así que ella desvío la vista.

—Sí –contestó en un tono amable.

—He apostado diez galeones a Gryffindor, bajo un alias, espero que me hagas duplicar la cantidad –río.

—No veo que ganaré en eso –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—La próxima salida a Hogsmeade invitaré yo ¿te agrada?

—De acuerdo, pero iremos a donde yo quiera.

—Hogsmeade no es tan grande –recordó.

—Pero tiene sitios interesantes –sonrío.

—Listo –contestó James extendiendo de nuevo el pergamino.

—Nos veremos en la fuente, Jarvis –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó con una sonrisa.

—Ella no está enfadada –observó a su amigo –está lo que le sigue a eso, Jamie, no sé cómo harás que se contente, ni siquiera le habla a Albus.

—Ya lo sé, pero es Albus quien tiene que solucionar eso, a mí no me molesta que no me hable.

Jarvis no dijo nada, pero notó la forma en la que su amigo sujetaba la pluma, estaba enfadado, huraño por qué Lily lo ignorara, al menos estaba pasando más tiempo estudiando y no con chicos o metiéndose en problemas.

James observó la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily no estaba ahí, últimamente se la pasaba en la biblioteca, de hecho, el pergamino que había firmado, era para que pudiese sacar un libro de la sección prohibida, sabía la razón por la cual Johansson la había enviado con él y lo agradecía.

—Sigue sin hablarme –se quejó Albus.

—Y ¿qué tal a Scorpius? –observó al rubio que se puso rojo.

—De hecho, me contestó, pero estaba incomoda, y su respuesta fue más bien como si fuese cualquier otro estudiante.

—Esto no está bien, James, dejó a sus amigas de lado, no la he visto con nadie.

—Se la pasa en la biblioteca, y ahí come, se lo he preguntado a los elfos domésticos –lo tranquilizó.

— ¿Cómo sabes que eso es cierto? –cuestionó Scorpius.

—He estado siguiéndola a través del mapa del merodeador ¿felices?

—No, pero más tranquilos, sí –admitió Albus.

Observó a su hermano y al rubio, le sorprendía el hecho de que a Malfoy no le importara sentarse en Gryffindor, de Albus lo entendía, porque él siempre había querido pertenecer a la misma casa que sus padres, pero el sombrero pese a su insistencia, le había colocado en Slytherin, lo cual era gracioso, porque siempre pensó que la que terminaría en esa casa sería él, no Albus.

—Aún sigo sin saber cómo haces para ser un desastre en clases, y sacar la mejor nota en los deberes –protestó Scorpius.

—Mi habilidad en Aritmancia es cuando nadie me ve o me presiona –se burló el chico.

—Posiblemente debería pedirle ayuda a James –observaron al chico que sólo negó divertido, con la mirada en su hermano.

Observó el mapa del merodeador, eran cerca de las once de la noche, y Lily seguía vagando por el colegio, antes de volver, le había pedido la capa de su padre, y no había tenido inconvenientes por dárselas, pero era momento en que la metiera en cintura, si quería seguir comportándose como una niña malcriada, esta vez tendría consecuencias.

Se detuvo frente a ella, le había tomado media hora encontrarla, ya que estaba bastante lejos de la torre de Gryffindor, normalmente sabía que no la vería, pero Lily sabía muy bien que el mapa era algo que su padre le había regalado personalmente a James, porque era responsable, brillante, y prefería sacar sobresalientes en clases que huir del colegio y meterse en problemas, el tío George pensaba que algo en los cables de James estaba bien colocado, a diferencia de todos los demás.

—Lily –la sujetó del brazo antes de que se alejara –no puedes esquivarme.

—De hecho si puedo y lo haré.

—No debes estar vagando por el colegio a estas horas, va en contra de las reglas y lo sabes.

—Lo siento _premio anual,_ pero espiar a los estudiantes con tu mapa también es en contra de las reglas, por si se te ha olvidado.

—Ayuda a localizar a listillos que terminarán en problemas, como tú.

—Yo no pienso terminar en problemas, no podía dormir y salí a dar una vuelta.

—Has estado en la torre de Astronomía todo el día, no has ido a tus últimas clases, eso no pondrá muy felices a nuestros padres.

—Ve y delátame entonces, repórtame o has algo coherente con todo esto, si no piensas hacerlo, déjame en paz.

La arrastró hasta el séptimo piso, la sala de los menesteres seguía sin transformarse en lo que necesitaras, seguía siendo un lugar consumido por el fuego maldito que una vez había servido para deshacerse de un Horrocrux, Lily se quitó la capa, tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus labios estaban un poco separados por la agitación, la había llevado a rastras y casi se caía por lo rápido que su hermano avanzaba.

—Ya basta de esa tonta actitud, si quieres estar molesta conmigo, está bien, no tengo problemas con eso, pero Albus está preocupado por ti, no te ve, no te juntas con tus amigos normales, Lily, ya no eres una niña, compórtate como la adolescente que eres ¿quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, no sé tú necesidad de traerme aquí, si vas a acusarme con mis padres, hazlo, acúsame, toma represalias porque rompí las reglas, pero no me traigas a una tenebrosa aula para decirme que soy tonta e infantil.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como tal –gruñó –y te he traído aquí porque es más seguro hablarlo en un lugar donde nadie se despertará cuando…

—Me grites –sonrió –vamos, entonces grítame ¿o la que tiene que hacerlo soy yo?

—Sólo quiero que dejemos todo en claro, Lily Luna.

La chica se burló, sólo se llamaban por sus dos nombres cuando realmente estaban enfadados, negó, no podía actuar como quería porque de inmediato era juzgada y condenada, no podía amarlo, porque estaba mal, no podía enojarse con él por negarse a aceptar que se amaban, porque estaba mal, todo lo que ella eligiera estaba mal ¿por qué de la nada todo en ella se volvía equivocado?

—Dime entonces ¿cómo tengo que actuar, James? –Sonrió –no puedo enfadarme porque me vuelvo una mocosa, no puedo ser como tú, yo sí tengo sangre en las venas –lo empujó –yo sí tengo sentimientos, soy tonta, irracional, y para mi desgracia tuve que enamorarme de ti, no sé qué ocurre en tu cabeza, como _mis_ sentimientos te afectan o no lo hacen, pero no me pidas que pretenda que esto no está pasando, porque fuiste quien me hizo aceptar lo que siento, que no tengo que sentirlo, pero lo hago, y en ese momento dijiste que también lo sentías, pero ya no.

—Somos hermanos, me iré a una comuna, en una carrera que toma seis años, Lily Luna –se llevó las manos a la cabeza –ha sido mi sueño, no puedes enfadarte porque quiera realizarlo, es… tonto e inmaduro, te quiero, eres mi hermana, mi favorita de los dos, me confundí respecto a lo que sentía, posiblemente tú también estás confundida –se acercó a ella –pero no puedes castigar a toda la familia por mi culpa.

—No quiero ser parte de la misma familia que tú –aceptó –James, estoy enamorada de ti, no accedí a todo esto porque fuera divertido, recreativo, accedí porque era una forma de estar de otra manera contigo, provocas cosas en mí que nadie ha provocado.

—Deberías intentar salir con Scorpius, o con Teddy, después de todo ya también te acostaste con él.

La bofetada resonó en el silencio del lugar, tragó saliva, la merecía y lo sabía, no sólo por sugerir que era una chica fácil, sino por estar negándose a lo que también le carcomía, tenía tantas ganas de ir hasta ella, besarla y poseerla en ese lúgubre lugar, que estaba tomando su parte racional.

—Tú fuiste quien llevó a Ted ese día yo no lo pedí.

—Tampoco te negaste –se burló, celoso, haciendo que ella observara a otro lugar.

—Sino sientes nada por mí ¿por qué te afecta que me acostara con Ted? Ha sido mi amor imposible desde que era una niña y lo sabes ¿por qué te enfada eso tanto?

—No me enfada, por el contrario, me alegra saber que él te atrae, así podrás ver que sólo sientes _atracción_ por lo imposible y lo que sientes por mí, no es más que un error, Lily Luna.

—Sólo quiero que me digas que estaremos juntos siempre, James –pidió –que no importa que tan lejos estés de mí, vas a amarme como yo a ti.

—Lily, no dejarás de ser mi hermana jamás, los quiero a Albus y a ti, ustedes dos y nuestros padres siempre me acompañarán así esté en Rumanía, no voy a dejar de quererlos por estar lejos.

—Eso no… -se quedó callada.

—Y si no fuese tu hermana, James –se acercó a él, sujetándolo por el cuello –si rompiéramos ese lazo, y yo no fuese Lily Luna Potter.

—Mis sentimientos por ti posiblemente son porque eres mi hermana y tengo ese cariño incondicional, si no fueses mi hermana, tal vez jamás te dirigiría la palabra, así que deja la sección prohibida, la magia oscura no hará que esto cambie ¿bien?

—Odio ser una Potter –vociferó –no quiero esta familia, no quiero ser tu hermana…

—Pues entonces deja esa capa, si no quieres nada que ver con nosotros los Potter, deja de usar las cosas de mi padre.

—Puedes quedarte con la capa, con el mapa, con todo lo que me hace una Potter.

—Me decepcionas, Lily…

—Lo sé, ya no soy más tu hermana, así que –se encogió de hombros –ese _cariño incondicional_ puedes dejarlo morir, no lo necesito, no lo quiero.

—Sigues castigando a la familia por una tontería.

—Tontería –regresó hasta él –espero que alguna vez te enamores, James, profundamente, tanto que seas capaz de negar tú mismo nombre, tal vez en ese momento comprendas lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros esta madrugada, pero mientras sigas siendo incapaz de sentir algo tan puro como esto, seguirás llamando mis acciones tonterías.

Lily salió de la sala de los menesteres, dejándolo en silencio, no podía creer hasta donde estaban las cosas, necesitaba ser claro con Albus, necesitaba que alguien con medio cerebro más que él le dijera que hacer.

Su hermano se quejó cuando la luz le dio directo a los ojos.

—Levántate –ordenó serio.

—James ¿qué haces aquí? Es de madrugada…

—Soy un premio anual ¿recuerdas? –Se burló –vamos.

—Tendrás que darme un justificante para mi primera hora –se quejó.

La sala de menesteres se veía un poco más oscura de lo que Albus recordaba, poco a poco había ido regenerándose desde la batalla donde Voldemort fue vencido, y sólo ciertas partes se transformaban, pero no completamente, así que posiblemente el humor de James era el que predominaba, y ser más oscuro y tenebroso era algo que la sala podía conceder.

—Estoy en serios problemas, Albus –aceptó James.

—Puedo imaginarlo –contestó sin observarlo.

—Hace unos minutos he estado con Lily aquí… -Albus bajó la vista hasta el desesperado James.

—Teniendo sexo –acusó enfadado.

—Claro que no, te dije que eso terminaría y lo hizo, además no es como si ella hubiese querido –aceptó, recibiendo un golpe de Albus directo al pómulo.

—Ve directo al maldito grano, James, o te juro que patearé tus bolas la siguiente vez.

—He estado negándome la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento, Albus, y eso sin duda la tiene de ese humor tan huraño.

—Va a pasársele, lo dijiste…

—Dudo que se le pase, me ha dicho que odia ser una Potter, que no quiere ser parte de nuestra familia –suspiró –ha estado pidiendo permisos para la sección prohibida.

—Pero… ¿para qué?

—Quiere encontrar una forma, un hechizo, un ritual, que ayude a esto.

—Está recurriendo a magia negra, para dejar de ser nuestra hermana, y no le dices que le amas ¿Cómo es que eres uno de los mejores en todo el colegio, James? –Lo reprendió –eres el mayor de los imbéciles ¿se puede? –se burló.

—Ya lo sé, pero ella tiene que entender que esto es imposible.

—Lo entiende tan bien, como para ir a la sección prohibida, James ¡sabes que significa! –comenzó a dar vueltas desesperado –si tú le hubieses dicho que le amas, pero que tienen que comprender que _lo suyo no se puede,_ ella hubiese entrado en razón, es Lily, sólo quiere saber que no importa cuánto los separe, vas a amarla, así estés con otra, así ella esté con alguien más, lo estarán porque no pueden estar juntos.

—Ella no intentará nada más con eso –informó James –la conozco, creo que rompí lo suficiente su corazón como para no querer ni siquiera intentar algo, porque no ayudaría para nada.

—Quiero que sepas que si hubiese estado en tu lugar, nada me hubiese impedido estar con ella –se burló Albus –pero vamos, nuestros padres han jodido todo, de todos los nombres que pudiesen elegir, lo hicieron con el triángulo amoroso más trágico del mundo.

Albus salió del lugar, dejándolo solo, nunca se había detenido a pensar que los tres tenían más cosas en común, Severus, James y Lily, un amor imposible, y un amor trágico.

Albus no le quitaba la vista de encima, había estado apoyando a Lily en el partido contra Hufflepuff, y todas las señales de que nada estaba bien en su mente estaban ahí, normalmente traería la Quaffle y sería perseguida, no al contrario, ni siquiera podía alcanzar a la cazadora de Hufflepuff, chocó contra uno de sus compañeros, mandando su escoba en picada, pero pudo controlarse, así que James se dedicó a buscar la snitch, mientras más rápido terminaran el juego mejor.

Pasó volando junto a uno de los aros, así que su escoba voló rápidamente antes de que el otro buscador la viera, todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que le encantaba a James fingir que veía la snitch, así que cuando lo hacía de verdad, su contrincante no sabía si era la verdadera u otro engaño.

Se le escapó, él tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, sí que estaba siendo un pésimo partido para Gryffindor, dos de sus _estrellas_ estaban bastante estrelladas, no brillaban en esa ocasión.

—Marcus Tatcher ha atrapado la snitch –informó Sophie McCarthy –eso deja a Hufflepuff 290 a 70 de Gryffindor.

Mientras la tribuna de Hufflepuff estallaba en algarabía, los Gryffindor no podían creer que había perdido de forma tan… aplastante, nada más y nada menos que con 220 puntos de diferencia.

—La invitación a Hogsmeade sigue en pie –sonrió Jarvis.

—Lo agradezco, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, será después.

—De acuerdo –sonrió Jarvis, se giró a su amigo –intenté ayudarte con el problema, pero se niega.

—No tienes nada que arreglar, Jarv, déjalo así, las cosas mejorarán con el tiempo, supongo.

—Esperemos que eso pase, y que antes de que te vayas a esa comuna por seis años, Lily te perdone, por lo que sea que le hayas hecho.

—Es mi hermana, sabe que a pesar de todo la quiero, eso me consuela.

—Pero al parecer eso no le consuela mucho a ella –se burló.


	5. La Graduación.

James comenzaba a dudar de todo en ese momento. Dudaba que Lily supiera que realmente la quería, había estado tan... Adentrada a su mundo, que no sabía que pensar, mucho menos que esperar de ella y su nueva actitud, admitía que había sido muy rudo, y que sus palabras cuando explotó en medio de un entrenamiento, habían herido más de lo que pretendió hacerlo, pero las cosas se hacían, y nada podía fracturar el efecto que causaban, lo sabía y tenía que vivir con ello.

—Hola, Al –sonrío Lily, besando la mejilla de su hermano y sentándose junto a él –hola, Scor –saludó con una sonrisa, manteniendo la distancia con el rubio, ni siquiera miró a James, que estaba frente a ella.

—Estas de buenas –sonrío Albus.

—Se acerca el fin de año, estoy emocionada, simple como eso.

—Pensé que querías alargar todo esto, ya sabes, los últimos meses juntos, antes de que James se vaya a la...

—Mierda –lo interrumpió la pelirroja –olvide mi pergamino de mis deberes de Pociones, nos veremos después –se levantó apresurada y salió corriendo del gran comedor.

La mirada de James la siguió, no sabía que castigo era peor, que Lily coqueteara con los demás chicos, o que la vida hubiese seguido bien para ella, arreglando las cosas con Albus pero no con él, ni una sola palabra le había dirigido, ni siquiera por escrito, estaba llegando al borde de su cordura, estaba a punto de perder el autocontrol, y hacer algo que estuviese mal, muy mal, pero que le hacía sentirse bien, muy bien.

—Es la primera vez que un enojo le dura bastante contigo –informó Albus, haciendo que James se encogiera de hombros restándole importancia.

—Me iré a la mierda –aceptó –en dos semanas termino Hogwarts y me iré a esa comuna, Albus, y tiene que entenderlo, que no puedo detener mi vida porque ella no quiere que vaya, así como yo entendí que ella no puede detener la suya, es sólo que es joven y aun no lo entiende.

—Disculpa, señor madurez, pero eres un imbécil.

—Albus –lo calmó Scorpius.

—Lo siento, Scor, pero en lugar de que sea él quien realmente baje su maldito orgullo y le pida disculpas por lo que sea que pelearan, se queda aquí sentado, dejando que nuestra hermanita esté ahí con el corazón fragmentado, porque los tres sabemos que Lily siempre ha preferido ser torturada, ser masacrada antes de estar lejos de James, y mira, él aquí, desayunando alegremente mientras ella sigue una mala dieta.

—&—

El lugar estaba lleno de toda la gente que había asistido a la ceremonia de graduación de ese año, James estaba buscando entre la gente a sus padres, pero aún no los encontraba, estaba a punto de rendirse y dirigirse a revisar sus pendientes, cuando los vio, Teddy se había unido a ellos, así que sonrió, deshaciendo su sonrisa en una mueca de desagrado cuando Lily se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó entusiasmada en la comisura de los labios.

¿Por qué él y no Scorpius? ¿Por qué precisamente Teddy?

—Tienes que subir ahora mismo –le informó Johansson.

—Ni siquiera he ido a saludar a mis padres –se quejó.

—Lo harás cuando termine la ceremonia, ahora sube –lo empujó.

Sonrió incómodo en dirección a su compañera, todo el mundo había guardado silencio y se había girado hasta él, que movió el cuello un tanto incómodo, jamás le había molestado hablar en público y al ser la mejor nota del colegio le estaba dando todos los privilegios que pudo haber tenido cualquiera, incluso más que su propio padre, de cierta manera, ya que él jamás tuvo que preocuparse porque un mago tenebroso quisiera matarlo cada año de su vida escolar.

—Buenos días –les dedicó una sonrisa marca James, de esas que cuando un chico atractivo sonríe, puede bajar las bragas de cualquiera, al menos eso era lo que Lily le decía –es momento de que demos inicio a la ceremonia de graduación de éste año –rió nervioso –pero eso ya lo saben ¿para qué estarían aquí sino?

El evento marchó tal y como estaba planeado, intercambió lugar con Johansson cuando estaba estipulado, haciendo de la hora y media algo llevadero y no aburrido, como cada año, los pasados seis.

—El discurso de éste año estará a cargo de uno de los mejores alumnos que ha visto Hogwarts desde Hermione Granger –los presentes rieron, tal vez porque todos entendían la referencia hecha por la profesora McGonagall –lo sorprendente de esto, es que compartiendo parentesco con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley esto fuese posible en su totalidad –el elegido se cubrió el rostro al ser exhibido de tal forma –bueno, dejaré que James Sirius Potter diga unas cuantas palabras de despedida.

La mujer fue al fondo, no antes de dedicarle una mirada de orgullo y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que sin duda ayudó al chico, porque vamos, ser llamado uno de los mejores que se han visto después de su tía Hermione, era algo sensacional, deberían tener un premio llamado Hermione Granger, y así, sabrías que sin duda eres el mejor de toda una generación, y más si alguien como la profesora McGonagall lo entrega, porque todos sabían que adoraba a Hermione y a su mente brillante.

—Posiblemente esto sea lo más aburrido que tendrán que soportar y por fortuna es lo último que marca el programa –sonrió –cuando entré a Hogwarts, sin duda fue con un propósito muy grande, que fue ser el mejor al graduarme, sin ser tan ratón de biblioteca como muchos –se encogió de hombros observando a alguno de sus compañeros –pero también con una enorme expectativa que cubrir, no sólo de mi parte, sino por parte de todos los que estamos aquí, mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos, mis compañeros, y creo que la mayoría de la que estamos aquí, les ha pasado exactamente lo mismo, la mayoría de los padres que están presentes, participaron en la batalla de Hogwarts –sonrió ante la atención que tenía en él –todos hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido para superar nuestras propias expectativas, hemos seguido nuestros sueños, nuestros ideales, así cambiaran un poco después de entrar al colegio –suspiró y observó a Lily –algunos encontramos más de una razón para quedarnos aquí, no en Hogwarts, me refiero a tu zona de confort, sabes que lo tienes todo, que tienes a la chica que amarás el resto de tu vida –sonrió –o que crees que la amarás toda la vida –se aclaró la garganta –pero también sabes que no puedes quedarte, que hay un mundo afuera, al cual enfrentarte, al cual conocer, al cual descubrir, que tienes una razón para quedarte, pero un millón que están llamando tu nombre, y tienes que acudir a ese llamado o sino todo tus sueños se quedarán atascados en un destino que no quieres, ni deseas.

Lily bajó la mirada, borró la sonrisa y le observó seria, posiblemente tenía que regresar al discurso original que había planeado, pedirle disculpas a su hermanita frente a todo el colegio por haberse enamorado de ella, no era algo normal.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, a pesar de que esa chica te inspira no sólo a ser el mejor de tu generación y a hacer un discurso bobo que terminarás desechando para disculparte con ella delante de todo un colegio –se burló –tienes que seguir adelante, así dejarle atrás te rompa en dos.

El discurso de James se extendió media hora, y por extraño que le pareció, todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle, le sonrió a los presentes y dejó que Johansson lo tomara de la mano en apoyo, le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, para que la chica terminara besándolo delante de todos.

—&—

Las burlas de todos los presentes fueron insoportables, parecía que no iban a olvidar pronto su discurso y el sorpresivo final de todo, la única que no había dicho nada había sido Lily, se la había pasado en el patio practicando Quidditch, iba a dejarla de capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, pero por un arranque de ira, había elegido a otro, que era su segunda elección, pero había ido en contra de sus creencias.

—En serio quieres ir –lo observó su madre.

—No quiero un chantaje tuyo también, mamá –pidió.

—Lily no está muy feliz porque te vas, y a decir verdad yo tampoco, nadie en la casa lo está.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que sintió tu madre cuando tu hermano Charlie informó que quería ser.

—Tú no tuviste propuestas de trabajo aquí antes de salir.

—Bueno, de hecho sí –le sonrió orgulloso –pero le pedí a papá que no te dijera, porque si lo hacía, terminarías enviando tú la aceptación del trabajo.

—Cierto, pero James, eres mi hijo mayor, el que más se me cayó –la mujer sonrió ante el gesto de “que rayos” que puso James –voy a extrañarte demasiado.

—Yo a ustedes, pero te prometo que vendré cada que me den la oportunidad.

—Lo mismo dijo Charlie, y mira, casi no viene.

—Casi no tiene la oportunidad –lo justificó James –porque él quería seguir los ejemplos de su tío, alejarse de la familia de forma casi definitiva, claro que Charlie Weasley lo había hecho por amor a los dragones, él por amor a Lily, si quería que ella fuera feliz, con alguien que le mereciera, tenía que apartarse.

Se detuvo en el cobertizo donde había visto a Lily entrar, era su última oportunidad de disculparse por todo, observó por cinco minutos la puerta de madera.

—No –se quejó Lily –basta, no, no ahí no –gimió, haciendo que la piel se le erizara por el tono que uso ¿con quién estaba? Abrió la puerta de golpe, para encontrarlos, pero lo único que vio fue a Lily, y sus piernas largas descubiertas por el pequeño short que llevaba puesto, estaba debajo de una mesa intentando alcanzar algo –oye, no me ataques, sólo intento ayudarte –chilló, se hizo hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo sobre su trasero.

—Bien ¿Qué se supone que haces? –cuestionó asustándola.

—Un gato muggle se metió al cobertizo.

—Un gato muggle –repitió James con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, el gato mascota de los muggles de aun lado –gruñó enfadada porque se burlara de ella –no puedo sacarlo.

—A ver.

James se acuclilló junto a ella, que lo observó atenta, no importaba cuando luchara en contra de lo que sentía por él, siempre perdía, sus sentimientos siempre le hacían perder todo sentido común, y más, porque el idiota de su hermano no le ayudaba en nada, tenía que estar tan guapo, James Sirius era sinónimo de “chico sexy” que encontraba en cualquier lado, las descripciones físicas que siempre solían tener los chicos así, las tenía su hermano, ojos atractivos y bonitos, labios sensuales y rostro atractivo, las autoras muggles solían llamarlos “Adonis” bueno, Lily no era tan ridícula, James era guapo, no bonito, él tenía facciones no tan finas, pero sí atractivas, tez blanca y el cabello un tanto rizado, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo traía corto, tanto que no se notaba eso, su cuerpo tampoco era el más musculoso que existiera, pero tenía unas cuantas partes de su cuerpo bien marcadas, como los bíceps.

Los dedos de James rozaron su piel cuando puso al gato en sus brazos, con una sonrisa de “ya está, no fue tan difícil”, recordándole que él siempre había estado ahí, salvándola, rescatándola, salvando a los animales en peligro que ella no podía salvar, sólo porque ella quería que alguien valiente lo hiciera, y Albus era muy cobarde.

—Me iré en la madrugada –soltó él –y quería saber si las cosas entre nosotros estarán bien.

—James por favor, no vayas –suplicó –quédate conmigo.

—Lily, no –contestó tajante.

Giró el rostro cuando iba a besarlo, moría por volver a tocarla de esa manera, por adentrarse en ella, por recorrer el mapa de su cuerpo que conocía tan bien, pero si lo hacía, se perdería, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, robaría todo de ella, y arruinaría sus propios sueños.

—No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haber comenzado esto –mintió, los labios de Lily se fruncieron.

—Sólo soy tu mayor error –musitó.

—Para mí desgracia, no, sigues siendo mi hermana favorita –la sujetó de las mejillas –siento no poder amarte como mereces, Lily –sus labios se pegaron a la suave piel del rostro de su hermana, mientras su mano acariciaba su cuello delgado.

Los labios de Lily se pegaron de forma suave a los de él, lo permitió porque supo que eran su despedida.

—&—

La mañana estuvo un poco fría para Lily; James la había dejado besarlo, pero cuando intentó aumentar la intensidad del casto beso, simplemente se alejó enfadado, alegando que no podían, que si eso pasaría cada que estuviese cerca de ella, no se le acercaría de nuevo, hasta que esa necesidad de complicar las cosas de ella terminara.

Se había despedido de Albus; lo había escuchado, pero de ella no, y sin duda eso le dolía más de lo que admitiría alguna vez, ella debió ser la Slytherin y no Albus, pensó, su madre le dedicó la quinta mirada enigmática, pero no prestó atención, siguió comiendo cereal sin que nada más le importara.

—James te dejó una carta –informó su madre con una sonrisa y la puso frente a ella, deslizándola por la fina madera de la mesa, Lily observó la caligrafía extraña de su hermano, levantó la vista hasta su madre y negó.

—No voy a leerla –contestó decidida.

—Eso lo sé, estás enfadada con él, yo también lo estoy, no sucumbió a mis chantajes, no quiso quedarse, como si esa comuna tuviese algo mejor que nosotras ¿cierto?

—Cierto –aceptó.

—Scorpius vendrá a pasar las vacaciones, posiblemente, no querrás que te vea así –le sonrió.

—No me interesa Scorpius, mamá –contestó.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero Lily –se inclinó en la mesa y acarició su rostro –él no es el indicado, mira cómo te tiene, sufriendo, un amor que te hace sufrir, no merece la pena, además, es más grande.

—Mi padre también es más grande que tú –contestó enfadada –y además los Black…

—Ya sé –la interrumpió –ya sé que Teddy no tiene la culpa de tener sangre Black, y Andrómeda es encantadora, pero no es el chico para ti, es mejor que lo olvides.

—Teddy –se burló.

—Te vi con él en la graduación de James, me agrada Teddy, y de ser el caso, no me molestaría, pero no creo que ésta sea la historia donde ustedes terminan felices, ésta vez no es el chico para ti, Lily, y tienes que aceptarlo.

Se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos, tal vez su madre tenía razón, James no era el hombre de su vida, ni en esa vida, ni en otra, eran hermanos, y siempre, no importaba qué, siempre lo serían, y no había nada que le doliera más; observó a Scorpius aparecer por la chimenea, le sonrió amable y dejó que se sentara junto a ella en lugar de avisar que había llegado.

—No tienes buena cara –se burló.

—Mala noche, no pude dormir –se quejó –además –le mostró el brazo arañado –un gato me atacó –rió.

—Vaya que eres intrépida –sonrió.

—Te sorprendería –admitió.

—Albus me ha estado aconsejando que te deje en paz en éstas vacaciones, y quiero decirte que no importa cuán enamorada estés de él ahora, voy a enamorarte, Lily –ella sonrió y se giró a verlo –sé que Ted Lupin es más grande que yo, es un hombre, y que posiblemente es lo que te atrae de él…

—Ted Lupin –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sé que él también se siente atraído por ti, por la forma en la que te sujetó contra él en la ceremonia de graduación, pero no me daré por vencido, mira, él no es tu chico ideal, lo sé.

—Ya, suerte intentándolo, pero si Albus te ha dicho algo, es mejor que le hagas caso, no creo que deje de sentir lo que siento por él, y no es porque no seas alguien digno, Scorpius, es sólo que… esa clase de sentimientos, sólo se dan una vez, y no vuelven a darse.

—Yo no estoy pidiendo ser el GRAN amor de tu vida, Lily, ese lugar puedo dejarlo para Ted, no importa, yo sólo quiero ser el amor de toda tu vida –sonrió.

—Recuerdas el discurso de James ¿cierto? La parte de la chica –suspiró –si alguna vez James ha tenido la razón, es en esa.

—No Lily, no importa que el millón de razones me llame, la única voz que escucharé y siempre seguiré será la tuya, no importa qué.

—Eres una buena persona –palmeó el hombro del rubio y se levantó.

Ted Lupin, se burló Lily, de todos los hombres que tenía a su alrededor tenían que pensar que estaba enamorada de Teddy, eso no pasaría, ni en esa vida ni en otra, sólo hacía falta verlo para saber que no harían una buena pareja.

—Supongo que James se fue –sonrió Lupin –de lo contrario hubiese aparecido detrás de ti.

—Todos creen que estoy enamorada de ti –contestó caminando a lo largo de la mesa, donde había un par de fotografías de los padres del metamorfo.

—Bueno, no fuimos muy discretos en la ceremonia de James, y sé que lo hiciste para encelarlo.

—James no siente nada por mí, Ted –contestó.

—Tienes roto el corazón –aceptó –eso pasa cuando las personas que amas, no se sienten igual, no al menos contigo, y se crea una cadena interminable, que comienza con dos eslabones que embonaron bastante bien –sonrió.

—Dime ¿cómo superaste que Victoire no sintiera nada por ti?

—Primero que nada, no torcí mi camino como lo estás haciendo tú.

—&—

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban atestados de un montón de niñitos nuevos y tontos, Lily jamás se había sentido de esa forma antes, tan ansiosa, tan desesperada, tan de tan mal humor siempre, comenzaba a odiarlo todo, desde el colegio, hasta ella misma, si antes había sido tan unida a sus hermanos que parecían trillizos a pesar de la diferencia de edad, bueno, ahora parecían dos extraños con la misma sangre, Albus seguía enviándose lechuzas con James, ella ni siquiera era capaz de decirle buenos días a Albus sin sentir que el odio se regaba por toda su sangre.

Iba a ser un año complicado, no sólo para ella, sino para esa relación con un solo hilo uniéndole, sólo había un culpable de eso, y era al que menos podía odiarle.

—Bien –Lily levantó la vista hasta el chico de Hufflepuff –el lugar está lleno de niños nuevos ¿puedo quedarme aquí? A salvo de tanta alegría –ella asintió.

El chico que se había acercado a ella era de la edad de su hermano Albus, y se llevaba bastante mal con los Slytherin, más que nada, porque se creían superiores a todos, no es como si Lily pensara diferente, ellos tenían el logo de una serpiente por alguna razón, y eran patrañas eso de que Salazar Slytherin hablara pársel, eran venenosos, mentirosos, todo lo peor, posiblemente James hubiese sido un perfecto Slytherin.

Se quedó charlando con él el resto de la tarde, por extraño que le pareciera, se divirtió como jamás lo había hecho, desde que James se había ido, nada le divertía.

—Creo que vienen por ti –sonrió el chico al ver al frente –ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Lily.

—Desde luego –sonrió.

Se quedó sentada, observando al hombre de cabellos púrpura ir hasta ella.

—Un Hufflepuff –sonrió orgulloso.

—Sí, son agradables, aunque muy suaves ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Estás teniendo sexo con todo el colegio sólo porque James se fue.

—No, Ted, no soy una zorra, bueno, me acosté con mis dos hermanos, y contigo –se encogió de hombros –eso posiblemente me haga una enferma, aparte de zorra –le sonrió –ahora ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estuve hablando con una persona sobre lo que te está pasando.

—Claro, porque ahora hablas con el mundo sobre mi vida.

—No le dije que eras tú ¿Feliz?

—Debería estarlo ¿no?

—Sí, justo eso –negó –recuerdo que cuando Victoire me rompió el corazón, tenía un pésimo humor, porque no pudo decirme que no quería nada conmigo desde un inicio, sino que había aceptado salir conmigo y de la nada dijo que ya no, que no superaba sus expectativas, y que no quería seguir saliendo conmigo.

—Pobre Ted –fingió compasión.

—Se llama _Síndrome del corazón roto._

Lily lo observó con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese perdido la razón, y ahora se le diera por inventar tonterías, después soltó una carcajada, que extrañamente, carecía de diversión, sonó fría, ajena a ella.

—Es magia –contestó –los muggles sólo… no les pasa así, a nosotros, si seguimos por ese mismo camino que tú, se nos congela el corazón, justo como en el cuento del _Corazón Peludo_ ¿Recuerdas? Bueno, salvo que en éste síndrome, se vuelve hielo puro, volviéndonos incapaces de sentir cosa alguna, algo que no sea odio, intolerancia, te convierte en una mala persona…

—Ser una persona fría no te vuelve una mala persona, que no toleres la estupidez de los demás tampoco, Ted, deja de inventar tonterías, no pierdas el tiempo…

—No puedes forzar a una persona a amarte, Lily, y es lo que tienes que entender.

—Yo no quiero forzarlo a amarme, Ted, estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a rogar por un poco de amor –se burló –puedo tenerte a ti, a Scorpius, puedo tener al chico que quiera, por algo soy Lily Luna Potter, que ninguno me interese como hombre, es diferente, ahora, deja de molestarme.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo, Lily…

—De James no puedo alejarme, porque es mi hermano, pero tú –se burló –no eres más que un pobre y tonto huérfano que se conforma con la familia de su padrino, pero nuevas noticias, Ted –sonrió –tú no tienes familia, si mi padre y mi madre te aceptan es por lástima, pero no tengo que soportarte, así que déjame en paz, y ve con alguien a quien le interese tus tontas historias, porque a mí, sólo me aburres.

Se levantó enfadada, dejando al metamorfo completamente conmocionado por lo que había dicho, jamás pensó que Lily pensara de esa forma respecto a él, ella siempre había querido que fuese realmente de la familia, por lo tanto, ella no podía sentir lo que había dicho. No podía.

Se levantó y fue directamente a la chimenea, lo mejor era que la dejara en paz, tenía que respetar su decisión, aunque no quisiera.


	6. Lejos de Ti.

El lugar estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, no había nada en el mundo que ella odiara más que las mañanas, eran movidas, llenas de vida, prefería la noche, cuando las calles se quedaban solas, por miedo a que algo malo les pasara, pero bueno, ella era una bruja, una de las mejores que hubiese dado su generación, si bien no era tan excelente como su hermano mayor, era buena en lo que hacía.

—Te llegó una lechuza –informó el hombre desnudo frente a ella, la pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado al reconocer a la tonta ave de su padre, negó, regando sus cabellos en la almohada.

—Lily –la llamó –podría ser importante –razonó.

—Ya basta –se levantó enfadada –hemos dejado en claro que no te meterías en mis asuntos con mi familia.

—Lo sé –gruñó él llevándose la mano al pelo alborotado –pero pensé que tu riña familiar terminaría pronto, no siete malditos años.

—Son mis asuntos familiares –soltó enfadada –y si es lo que quieres bien.

Se levantó de la cama, avanzando desnuda hasta el ave, le quitó la nota y le aventó la mano, espantándola para que echara a volar; la abrió y paso los ojos rápidamente por la nota, Lily arrojó el pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa y regresó hasta la cama, cobijándose.

El hombre se estiró a sujetar el pergamino y leyó rápidamente, girándose hasta la mujer que se había vuelto a quedar dormida, no entendía que había pasado con esa bonita familia que recordaba, pero se había roto, observó de nuevo la letra irregular, imaginaba por el llanto, porque la tinta estaba un tanto corrida, la frase más significativa no le había afectado en nada.

_Lily, murió el abuelo Weasley, esperamos que puedas venir._

_—Mamá._

Entró a la ducha, no tardó ni cinco minutos, su armario estaba lleno de trajes a la medida, colgados a un lado estaba la ropa de la bonita pelirroja que aun dormía como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Lily, me tengo que ir a trabajar, supongo que no irás al funeral de tu abuelo.

—Tienes razón, hay cosas más importantes –se acomodó.

—Dormir no es algo tan importante cuando se trata de la muerte de un familiar, te lo recuerdo.

—Qué bueno que no es tu familia entonces –se giró dándole la espalda.

Suspiró, esa actitud no era para pretender que le había dolido la muerte, la noticia, lo que fuese, normalmente a Lily no le importaba nada con su familia, cuando cumplió los diecisiete, dejó oficialmente de ser parte de _la familia Potter,_ como ella solía referirse a su propia familia, y no los había vuelto a contactar por esos siete largos años, aun cuando ellos habían hecho de todo por mantenerse cerca; era la primera nota en esos años, que ella abría.

La pelirroja se despertó cerca de las dos de la tarde, un poco más relajada, no había podido dormir muy bien, así que tenía que reponer el sueño, observó la nota sobre el buró, con la noticia apuntando directamente hasta ella, frunció el ceño y suspiró, se puso la bata y tomó el pergamino, para arrojarlo al fuego, fue hasta la cocina del amplio apartamento, siempre estaba sola, o la mayoría del tiempo, y no es como si le molestara.

Desayunó mientras leía el periódico, desde hacía más de un mes, que no dejaba de ser noticia el contrabando de animales extremadamente raros, en todo el globo se estaban perdiendo, así que no se explicaban como bestias tan grandes y fabulosas, no habían llamado la atención de los muggles aún.

Tomó un baño, que duró hasta que el agua se enfrió, se arregló lo suficiente, un vestido ajustado, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, sus zapatillas altas y su bolso, se apareció a sí misma en el callejón Diagon, necesitaba ir de compras, no tenía nada que hacer.

—Lily –se giró al escuchar que la llamaban, Albus Severus Potter estaba a unos metros de ella, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, el cabello alborotado.

—Pensé que sería un buen día –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá te envió una lechuza, diciéndote…

—Que ahora te drogas, mira esos ojos –hizo mala cara.

—El abuelo…

—No me interesa, Albus –levantó la mano –creí que les había dejado en claro que no me interesa nada, no quiero ser parte de esa familia.

—Estás llevando esto muy lejos –se burló –James no vuelve, tú no vuelves –Lily sonrió –él llegará en el traslador de las seis de la tarde –informó –si quieres volver a verlo, podrías ir al funeral.

—Eres patético –contestó –piensas que por una razón tan banal pondré un pie en esa casa –negó divertida –no, no lo haré –sonrió –no necesito nada de ustedes, es momento que se den cuenta que no necesito, ni quiero nada de ustedes, Albus; pueden hacer un funeral doble si quieren, entierren a su hermana, hija, prima, así que deja de molestarme, y dile lo mismo a los inútiles de tus padres.

El chico bajó la mirada cuando ella se alejó, hacía años que no la veía, y para su sorpresa se veía que le iba bastante bien, su cabello estaba largo, ondulado y sedoso, su cuerpo era delgado, formado y bueno, simplemente se había vuelto una mujer capaz de volver loco a un hombre.

Ni siquiera sabían a que se dedicaba, con quien salía, como vivía, James había roto todo en ella, lo sabía, aunque se negara a admitirlo, lo seguía amando, y él a ella.

Lily se detuvo en una de las tiendas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encontrarse a Albus en el callejón era algo que siempre previó, y había huido de él muchas veces, pero esa vez había sido imposible, y mejor dejarle claro las cosas, no iría al funeral, y era mejor que dejaran de molestarla.

—&—

Sus días fueron completamente normales a los demás, sin más encuentros desagradables, así que cerca de las ocho de la noche regresó al apartamento, comprobó que no hubiese nadie, como siempre así que con un movimiento de varita hizo que las compras se acomodaran solas, tampoco era muy hacendosa, la magia podía hacerlo por ella ¿para qué desgastarse?

Fue a la ducha, no iba a quedarse en la noche en casa, después de todo, era el momento del día que más le gustaba, así que escogió algo de lo nuevo que había comprado, y después de que le pareció suficiente, se apartó del espejo con una sonrisa satisfecha, se apareció a sí misma en uno de sus lugares favoritos, lejos de los magos, lejos de todo.

Tenía planes de pasar una gran noche, divertirse, seguía siendo joven, relativamente, tenía un novio/prometido ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, dejándola sola, dejándola ser libre, no era algo que le gustara, pero tampoco le desagradaba, podía tener una vida propia, normal, y sin molestarse mucho.

Claro que no era una completa inútil, tenía negocios propios, era su propia jefa, le iba bien, podía seguir teniendo una gran vida si al final decidía decirle a Stuart McLaggen adiós, no más relación, no más bonito accesorio listo para las juntas de trabajo, algo que presumir con un montón de magos aburridos, su vida posiblemente no era tan ordenada como pensaba que era, no se engañaba, lo sabía muy bien.

—&—

James puso una mala cara cuando su hermano hizo ruido, quiso cubrirse el rostro, y seguir dormido, pero no podía tenía asuntos en el Ministerio, su tío Charlie lo había enviado a él, después de todo, la jubilación se acercaba para el hombre y como él era la versión más joven de él, sería el nuevo encargado de la comuna, pero primero tenía que aprender la parte más difícil del empleo.

Los papeleos con el Ministerio.

—Veo que pasaste una buena noche, sin duda eres la copia morena del tío Charlie –se burló Albus.

—No la he estado pasando bien, no creí que el abuelo moriría tan joven –aceptó con una mueca de dolor.

—Sí –contestó seco.

—Tienes días de ese humor ¿qué pasa?

—Mejor dime ¿qué tal?

—Espectacular –sonrió –Al –se puso de pie feliz –conocí a alguien, la chica que había visto en la librería ¿la recuerdas?

—Sí, algo de una bonita chica leyendo de no sé qué diantres.

—La volví a ver, y bueno, fui su tipo –sonrió fanfarrón, bajó la mirada y suspiró –lo cierto es que no había estado con ninguna otra chica después de Lily –aceptó –y ella… es linda, divertida, ardiente, con el cabello rubio y los ojos de cielo…

—Sí que tenías mucho guardado en las bolas, para enamorarte de ella en una noche –se burló.

—El punto es, Al, que es _rubia, ojos azules,_ ya no es pelirroja, ojos verdes ahora es…

—Estás seguro que no era Victoire ¿cierto? –Elevó una ceja –porque te recuerdo que tienes antecedentes –gruñó.

—No era nada mío y eso es lo que más me gusta, que pude dejar a Lily en paz, en el pasado.

—Qué bueno, porque ella también a nosotros –soltó enfadado.

— ¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó.

—Me la encontré en el callejón Diagon el día del funeral del abuelo –aceptó –no le interesó, James ¿recuerdas cuanto adoraba al abuelo? –Gruñó –lo quería más que a ti y a Teddy juntos, y su reacción fue tan… -negó –no sintió nada, te lo juro.

—Al…

—No, James, está bien que encontraras una mujer nueva, ahora devuélveme a mi hermana –suplicó.

—Yo no… -negó –no es mi culpa.

—Claro ¿entonces de quién si no es tuya? ¿Mía? –se burló.

—Yo no estoy culpando a nadie –contestó en un tono más calmado –es sólo que ella tenía que entender las cosas, no lo hizo.

—El regreso a Hogwarts fue el declive de Lily –informó –le dijo a Teddy cosas espantosas, cosas que Lily _nuestra hermana_ jamás hubiese dicho, James, no sé qué le pasó, pero desde que la mandaste al carajo, realmente te hizo caso.

—Ella pudo tomar otras elecciones, no lo hizo, yo pude hacer lo mismo, pero no lo hice.

—Como quieras, espero que esa chica sea bastante buena, a pesar de todo eres mi hermano, James, y quiero que seas feliz. Con esa rubia, con Lily, no me importa.

Jarvis negó divertido, tenía puesto su traje de alto ejecutivo en una firma de abogados mágicos, se quejó cuando el cereal cayó sobre su saco, haciendo que James se burlara.

—No es gracioso, como tú sólo andas por ahí en playera sin mangas, no te afecta, pero yo.

—Es tu penitencia por ser tan bueno en tu trabajo.

—Hablando de eso, pensé que no llegarías esta noche, ya sabes, por la rubia.

—Bueno, digamos que salió bien, pero no tan bien.

—Le dijiste Johansson en la cama, supongo –se burló.

—No, me desperté y bueno, estaba aquí, con unos cuantos galeones de más en la bolsa.

—Vaya, te trató como a un mujerzuelo.

—Es la primera que lo hace –aceptó.

—Tiene ovarios de oro, porque todas las mujeres sólo les sonríes y las desbragas de inmediato, bendito tú –sonrió y se alejó –pero por la sonrisa, imagino que no te caen nada mal esos galeones.

James se burló y preparó un poco de tocino y huevo, no estaba loco para comer cereal, no con ese dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero en sus años lejos, había aprendido que si él no hacía su propio desayuno, nadie más lo haría por él.

Albus salió después que Jarvis, su hermano había conseguido trabajo en San Mungo, sólo quería saber en qué trabajaba Lily, verla de lejos, si se podía, suspiró ¿a quién quería engañar? Había esperado verla en el funeral, con el corazón roto, para poder abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, fingiendo que era para consolarla, mientras podía tenerla cerca, oler su delicioso aroma, pero no, se había tenido que conformar con consolar a la amiga insoportable de Rose.

—Lily ¿dónde estás? –suspiró viendo al techo.

Meneó la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos insanos de la mente, tenía que arreglarse e ir directamente al Ministerio a tratar con el papeleo. Dos meses, en Londres. Sin Lily.

El hombre detrás del escritorio le sonrió, como si lo conociera, así que le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo ¿quién demonios era ese tipo? Suponía que tenía que conocerlo.

—Hola James –sonrió.

—Hola, eh…

—Stuart –contestó divertido –íbamos en el colegio juntos, salvo que yo en Hufflepuff –se encogió de hombros, y observó la cara de confusión –bueno, si no me reconoces así, supongo que no lo harás cuando te diga que eres mi cuñado –soltó una risa divertida –Lily y yo… bueno, vivimos juntos, desde hace un par de años.

Tensó de inmediato la mandíbula y sonrió incómodo –us-ustedes… ya, ¿se casaron?

—No –negó –en eso estamos, pero he estado un poco ocupado –señaló los papeles –ella es asombrosa, bueno, no tengo que decírtelo, es tu hermana.

—Una hermana ausente –informó, no es como si él no lo supiera.

—Sí, noté su desinterés por lo del funeral de tu abuelo.

—Ya no sé qué clase de persona sea –se encogió de hombros –y no me interesa.

Mentía, estaba celoso por saber que ella tenía a un hombre en su vida, alguien que no era él, desde luego sabía que por como las cosas habían quedado en el pasado, ella no lo esperaría, la carta que le dejó no sirvió de nada para solucionar las cosas. Sus sentimientos no eran suficientes para ella.

—Entonces no eres el único –contestó –no quiso que les avisara a sus padres del compromiso, y me prohibió enviarles la invitación para la boda.

—Vaya, sí que nos quiere mucho –se burló –vengo por el papeleo de la comuna –informó.

—Claro, te daré las formas preliminares que tienes que llenar.

—Claro –gruñó.

James abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando le entregó un enorme paquete ¿cómo es que su tío Charlie llenaba eso?

—Tienes que traerlo para revisión, sino tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo ¿si te lo informó Charlie?

—Sí, me lo dijo –contestó.

—Bien –sonrió –suerte.

—Gracias –guardó todo en el enorme portafolio y salió del lugar.

Stuart McLaggen, el perdedor de Hufflepuff ¿en qué pensaba Lily al cambiarlo por él? No, no podía soportarlo, tenía que encontrarla, decirle que no podía casarse con él, no con Stuart McLaggen.

—&—

James observó el reloj, eran las 11: 58pm, estaba aburrido y le dolía la cabeza, caminó hasta el perchero y se colocó la chaqueta, tenía que ver a la rubia, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, si no podía estar con Lily, posiblemente podía hacer de ella su novia, un sustituto de Lily.

La mujer estaba al centro de la pista, bailando con un hombre un poco más bajo que ella, tenía puesto un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo atractivo, la espalda estaba completamente descubierta, dejando a la vista un poco de los huesos de su columna vertebral, el cabello rubio caía a un costado, al parecer le agradaban las miradas en ella, era guapa, y lo sabía.

Se acercó a ella, indicándole al hombre con el que bailaba que se alejara, la rubia le sonrió divertida y se alejó de él, dejándolo sólo en la pista, no estuvo solo por mucho, ya que una morena comenzó a bailarle, pero no, él estaba ahí por esa chica que se había escapado.

—Tenía la esperanza que vinieras.

—Bueno, yo siempre vengo aquí, desde hace años, ya me conocen –se giró y pidió algo de beber, él pidió también, y pagó antes de que ella lo hiciera –un caballero.

—Alguien dejó galeones en mi bolsillo –informó, haciéndole sonreír.

—Supongo que fue un buen pago ¿no? –negó.

—Ahora sí ¿vas a decirme cómo te llamas?

—Dime ¿qué es lo que buscas conmigo? –Su mirada fue un poco incómoda –tuvimos una noche entretenida, pero estás aquí, de nuevo.

—Pensé que quedó claro el hecho de que me gustaste.

—Claro, porque no te vas a la cama con cualquier chica que te hable bien al oído y te invite un trago, no eres tan fácil, normalmente te toma un mes, nueve citas y una promesa de matrimonio.

—Normalmente sí –aceptó, haciéndole sonreír, tenía una sonrisa bonita, se mordió el labio inferior.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Estás sola ¿cierto?

—Soy prohibida, _mi amigo._

—Me gusta lo prohibido –sonrió.

—No lo creo, yo no estoy disponible –mostró su sortija de compromiso –me casaré en tres meses, y si fueses tú, no te agradaría que tu chica te pusiera el cuerno en un bar, con un chico musculoso y atractivo, sobre todo si no puedes lucir así de bien un día normal.

—James Sirius Potter –contestó estirando su mano.

—Lily Evanson, Lily, como la flor, ridícula y sin muchos pétalos.

—Me gusta ese nombre –aceptó.

—No es cierto –se burló y se tomó de un trago su bebida.

—Mi abuela se llamaba Lily –contestó.

—Sí, no me gustaría salir con un chico con el nombre de mi abuelo, tienes que ser un pervertido o algo así –se alejó.

Se quedó en la barra, una Lily más a su lista de chicas imposibles, aunque tuviese razón, y no le gustaría que le hicieran algo así, suponía que tampoco le gustaría que su novia saliera sola a bares y bailara con extraños.

—Sigues aquí –se giró a verla.

—Sí, tengo trabajo, pero no quiero hacerlo –aceptó.

—Eres un asesino o algo así ¿no? –Se giró –soy tu trabajo, pero te has enamorado de mí y por eso no quieres hacer tu trabajo –rió –muggles –contestó ante la mirada de confusión –nacida de muggles, mi defecto más grande, honestamente, las series muggles –se encogió de hombros –me parecen fascinantes.

—Tu novio se enfadará si…

—Es falso ¿crees que estaría aquí sola bailando y yéndome a la cama con cualquiera si tuviese una relación estable? Sin duda tengo cara de mujerzuela –volteó a otro lado apenada.

—No, es sólo que… no quería meterte en problemas, eso es todo.

—Si no eres asesino ¿por qué me meterías en problemas?

—Por nada –contestó y la observó.

No podía quitarse la imagen de ella desnuda, mientras tenían sexo, no sabía que tenía esa chica llamada Lily, pero le gustaba esa sensación que le latía en el pecho cuando estaba cerca de ella, su buen humor, sus cuentos muggles, todo.

—Vivo con mi hermano –le informó cuando James soltó sus labios –no puedo llevarte a su apartamento y acostarme contigo, es una falta de respeto –se encogió de hombros.

—Conozco un sitio.

La llevó hasta el apartamento que su tío Charlie le había dicho, era uno que tenían para cuando fuesen por el papeleo, así que en vez de gastar dinero en renta, o si no querían pasar tiempo con la familia, podían ir ahí, no podían llevar mujeres, pero era obvio que esa regla nadie la cumplía.

La besó, pero la rubia se alejó de él, con una sonrisa, recostándose sobre la cama, estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, dejando su figura más que marcada en la mente del chico, que se subió sobre ella, besándola de la manera más apresurada que encontró, tenía que sacarse la imagen de la otra Lily de su cabeza, tan rápido o caería en sus propio infierno de nuevo y no podría estar con ella.

Deslizó el vestido de su cuerpo de manera lenta, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, su vientre era plano, los huesos de las caderas, sobresalían, haciendo que el tatuaje de flores luciera demasiado atractivo, la escuchó gemir cuando sus labios descendieron un poco más entre las piernas de la mujer, que de inmediato separó las piernas, para permitirle acomodarse entre ellas.

Sus manos estaban rasposas, llenas de callos a causa del fuego de los dragones y todas las cosas que tenían que hacer, casi le parecía un crimen acariciar la piel suave y pálida de la mujer a la cual estaba acariciando, mientras su lengua se movía en su clítoris, deslizó su mano derecha entre las piernas de chica y adentró sus dedos índice y medio en su interior, sintió un tirón en su cabello, mientras ella seguía gimiendo, ascendió por su vientre hasta su cuello, para volver a unir sus labios en un beso desesperado, casi violento.

Lo empujó para que quedara debajo de ella, que de inmediato desabotonó y bajó el cierre de los pantalones de James, liberando la erección, así que no perdió tiempo para introducirla en su boca, haciendo que el hombre gruñera de placer, ayer en la noche no habían tenido mucho tiempo para eso, más bien había sido sexo rápido y casual, ahora sin duda tanto ella como él se estaban esmerando el uno en el otro.

Se colocó sobre él, pero negó, la giró aprisionándola con su cuerpo, le separó las piernas y se adentró en ella, sujetándola fuertemente de las muñecas para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, mientras empujaba su cuerpo de forma rápida, hacía siete años que no estaba con una mujer, ni con nada, se había masturbado muchas veces, pensando en su hermana, pero ningún contacto con nada, y no por falta de oportunidades, estaban en una comuna, no en un maldito monasterio, simplemente, cuando llegaba el momento, la imagen de Lily venía a su mente, justo como en ese instante, mientras se movía dentro de la rubia, demonios Lily ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser la chica debajo de su cuerpo?

La mujer gemía con cada embestida, no estaba siendo rudo, sólo pasional, cosa que no a todas les desagradaba y ella era la clara muestra de eso, dejó que lo mordiera cuando llegaron al clímax, James se deshizo de la protección en cuanto terminó.


	7. Volverte a Ver.

Tenía cerca de una hora viendo el techo de la habitación, mientras la chica dormía plácidamente a su lado, no tenía nada más que hacer, no tenía sueño, sólo un gran impulso idiota de ir con McLaggen y decirle que se alejara de su hermana, porque era de él, siempre iba a ser de él, aunque se negara a aceptar lo que sintiera por ella, Lily Luna Potter lo amaba, sabía que aún lo amaba. Daría su vida como apuesta a que seguía ahí, ese sentimiento en vez de disminuir aumentaba, porque él lo sentía también.

Llegó al apartamento de Jarvis y Albus cerca de las siete de la mañana, los dos mencionados ya estaban terminando sus cosas para irse al trabajo.

—Arreglé tu desastre –informó Albus –espero que la próxima vez, si vas a largarte y acostarte con mujeres, al menos, tengas la decencia de avisar que no llegarás.

—Sí, lo siento, no tenía pensado salir, oye –los detuvo, a Albus porque lo llamó y a Jarvis, bueno, él era un metiche –ayer que fui al Ministerio me encontré con McLaggen.

—A ese idiota –bramó Albus, James olvidaba que ese Hufflepuff tenía problemas gratis con los Slytherin sólo por pertenecer a esa casa.

—Lily está saliendo con él, que digo saliendo, se comprometieron y van a casarse.

—La viste ¿ella te lo dijo?

—No, fue él, alegremente me informó que no sabremos cuando se casarán porque no estamos invitados a la boda, así como no fuimos solicitados a su compromiso.

—Bastardo –negó.

—La prefería con Scorpius –admitió Jarvis.

—Es una lástima que arruinara mi amistad con él –admitió Albus –me iré a trabajar –suspiró.

—Yo me quedaré a hacer el mío –contestó con una mueca de cansancio.

Se quitó las gafas y las arrojó lejos de él, tenía media hora trabajando o eso se suponía, porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Lily rubia debajo de su cuerpo, desnuda, sudorosa y gimiendo por tenerlo en su interior, con los labios hinchados por los besos, sus cabellos rubios alborotados y esparcidos por la almohada, los gestos de placer, su voz agitada pidiendo desesperadamente por que fuese más rápido en ella, porque la hiciera venirse.

—Maldición –vociferó enfadado por su erección.

—&—

Lily despertó de malhumor, como siempre en cada mañana, pero le sonrió y aceptó el beso de su novio, que deslizó su mano de su cuello para deslizarse entre sus piernas, gimió por la sensación de placer, además, estaba un tanto excitada, así que cuando él volvió a girarse en lugar de levantarse sonrió por su victoria.

—Tengo que irme –gruñó enfadado.

—Ni siquiera has tenido la delicadeza de salir de mí antes de decir eso –frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, cariño, lo sabes, me encantaría estar contigo más tiempo, pero me es imposible.

—No te preocupes, si no tuvieses pene posiblemente no te extrañaría tanto –él sonrió divertido.

—Siempre tan adorable.

—Lo sé.

—Vi a tu hermano James, la vida en la comuna le ha servido –informó mientras tomaba las cosas de baño –se ha puesto musculoso, y según mi secretaria, más sexy.

—Tu otra Lily –sonrió divertida.

—Sí, mi otra Lily –puso los ojos en blanco –aunque van de un extremo a otro.

—Puedo imaginarlo, me gusta ser pelirroja, es el color del fuego, significa que estoy viva, esa rubia, sin sentido, es insípida, sin chiste, parece un cadáver.

—Bueno, si tu hermano sigue yendo a la oficina, y se deja, posiblemente esa rubia insípida sea tu cuñada.

—Es bueno que no lo considere más mi hermano ¿no?

—Pero son tal para cual, ha dicho técnicamente lo mismo, que no eres su hermana.

—Me alegra que lo comprendieran por fin, inútiles.

—Me ducharé, vuelve a dormir –besó su frente.

Lily suspiró, James, James, James ¿cuándo se iba a apiadar de ella y salir de su mente? Siete años ya eran una tortura, Stuart McLaggen era un buen hombre, pero la mayoría del tiempo fingía las emociones, porque no le hacía sentir nada, ni siquiera compasión y en la cama, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en James, en la forma en la que él le hacía suya, de sus manos rozando con su piel, la calidez de su boca en su cuerpo, su miembro en ella, poseyéndola de esa manera tan de él, bueno, Teddy había provocado más de lo que Stuart le provocaba en la cama.

Caminó por la larga calle, la mayoría de los muggles volteaban a verla, posiblemente lo que llevaba puesto no estaba de moda entre ellos, pero no era como si le importara mucho.

Se detuvo a unos metros antes del cruce, el cabello negro, los ojos bonitos y los labios que conocía tan bien aun a pesar de tantos años estaban frente a ella, a unos metros alejado, pero era él, James Sirius Potter, debieron leerse la mente, o posiblemente y lo más normal es que era una coincidencia.

—Lily –musitó su nombre, había llamado así a la mujer en su cama esa mañana, pero no era lo mismo, esta vez su tono fue extraño, le gustaba y odiaba su nombre a partes iguales.

—James –contestó, en un tono despreocupado, casi arrogante.

—No sabía que frecuentabas a Teddy todavía.

—No lo hago –aceptó –esto sin duda es señal de que no tengo que dejarme guiar por tontos sentimentalismos, no debí venir.

—Me alegra que vinieras, quería verte.

—Stuart ya me dijo que te informó todos los detalles.

—Me hubiese gustado saber por ti que…

—Que salgo con él, que me acuesto con él, bien, James, encontré un hombre, que no eres tú, uno que si me ama, uno que me hace el amor sin culpa alguna por hacerlo.

—No fuiste al funeral del abuelo –reprochó.

—Se murió, no quería a un montón de gente llorando y llenando de mocos mi ropa –frunció el ceño –disculpa por no ser parte de ese ridículo espectáculo.

—Adorabas al abuelo, Lily ¿qué demonios te pasó?

—Nada me pasó, James, simplemente que no me importa nada de lo que a la _familia Potter_ concierne, pueden morirse todos y seguirá sin importarme ¿piensas que realmente me dolió que se muriera el anciano? Si lo crees, tienes que ser muy idiota.

—Pues soy muy idiota entonces, si estás aquí, visitando a Ted…

—Bueno, James –sonrió Lily –soy una enferma, y aunque me acosté contigo y con Albus, el abuelo ciertamente me daba asco para hacer eso –se burló –en cambio, con Ted… tengo algunos recuerdos con él…

—Hasta donde tengo entendido…

—Sí, nos peleamos el siguiente curso en Hogwarts, después comencé a salir con Scorpius ¿no te lo dijo Albus? –James negó –bueno, salí con Malfoy y no –interrumpió su propio relato –no me acosté con él, no tengo tan mal gusto en hombres.

—Bueno, Stuart McLaggen está en tu lista.

—Y tú –se encogió de hombros –pero… digamos que Scorpius me vio desnuda, sí, mientras me acostaba con Ted –sonrió –me llamó zorra ramera sin corazón, y Albus se enfadó, lo golpeó tan fuerte, como tú lo habías enseñado, y después, me reí de los tres y me fui.

—Así que vienes a recordarle a Ted eso.

—No, digamos que soy su musa, poso desnuda y hago orgías para que él se inspire –James frunció el ceño –eres un idiota –se burló.

—Lily, por favor, deja esa actitud tan ajena a ti, vamos a tomar algo, un té, comamos algo…

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –su vista se desvió de él, así que James se giró para toparse con Teddy.

—Lily –la llamó el metamorfo.

—Ted –sonrió divertida –no te preocupes, ya le conté lo que pasó con Scorpius.

—Albus no quería que se enterara.

—James es un tierno cachorro, no hará nada, le tiemblan las piernas.

Su ceño se frunció y dio un paso decidido hacia la pelirroja, con tantas ganas de besarla, de hacerle todo y más de lo que a la Lily rubia, pero no lo hizo, bien lo había dicho ella, era un cachorro tierno que no haría nada, porque le temblaban las piernas.

—Las cosas no cambian –se burló el metamorfomago haciendo que la pelirroja le dedicará una sonrisa ladina, avanzó hasta él y besó su mandíbula.

—Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar entre nosotros, Ted, así que tú decides.

—Eres comprometida –recordó James, haciendo que Lily sonriera divertida.

—Eso no nos ha detenido antes ¿cierto Ted?

—Fue un error, sin duda, y jamás actuabas con Scorpius como una pareja normal.

—Lo sé, nunca fuimos una pareja normal, era demasiado bueno para mi gusto, le hacía falta una vibra misteriosa; como la de su padre cuando era joven, posiblemente ahí las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

—Vamos adentro, te invito un trago.

—No, vendré un día en el que estemos solos.

James la observó darse la vuelta, de forma lenta, provocándolo, la conocía demasiado como para saberlo, y lo logró, su vista se perdió en su cabello corto y ondulado, la figura que ese vestido ajustado marcaba y el zíper que terminaba hasta su espalda baja, quería deslizarlo mientras sus labios besaban la piel suave y tersa de su hermana, sujetarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

Joder.

Lily se había vuelto una mujer hermosa y sensual, con una sonrisa podría hacerte terminar, pensando en cómo sería estar entre sus piernas, o mejor aún, que sus suaves y finos labios albergarán su miembro.

—Y tú... ¿Quieres pasar? –cuestionó Teddy junto a su amigo.

—Vine a verte, seguro quiero pasar, idiota –soltó y se sonrieron.

El apartamento de Teddy era un completo caos, botellas vacías en todos lados, y un montón de pilas de libros sobre el piso, los muebles, tenía que caminar con cuidado, o tiraría una torre, haciendo el efecto domino, lo único bueno de todo, era la magia que podía solucionar el caos en casi segundos, bueno, en un tiempo record, si lo arreglaban solos.

—No recuerdo que fueses tan desordenado –murmuró James –además, quiero saber la razón por la cuál te mudaste.

—Éste lugar es mejor –sonrió –es más grande para los libros, sólo necesito una cama y un escritorio para leer, o y la silla-se encogió de hombros.

—Edward Lupin –frunció el ceño al ver uno de los libros al inicio de la pila, Ted se levantó apresurado y lo ocultó en su espalda.

—Ese libro tendría que estar al final, siendo el cimiento.

—No sé si quiero preguntar la razón por la cual mi mejor amigo tiene un libro de magia oscura entre sus curiosidades.

—Me tomó cuatro años encontrarlo –gruñó –y lo hice, en una tienda de antigüedades muggles –informó –no es mi culpa que cosas así de peligrosas anden sueltas por ahí.

—Debiste avisar al Ministerio y ¿para qué lo querrías?

—Porque en realidad lo ocupo –se encogió de hombros –y te suplicaría que no le dijeras a nadie sobre esto.

—Ya, tengo que ser cómplice del nuevo mago tenebroso –bromeó –no tengo una buena razón para guardar tu secreto.

—Bueno, yo tampoco tengo una buena razón para guardar tu secreto y el de Albus, y aun así, no le he dicho a tus padres ni a tus amigos que te acostaste con Lily.

—Hablando de Lily –se dejó caer en la cama individual que estaba casi al ras del suelo –conocí una chica…

—Que no te sirvió de nada –se burló Ted –James en serio ¿crees que no noté la manera en que la viste allá afuera?

—Bueno, por más que intento, no puedo evitar sentirme así cerca de Lily pelirroja.

—Lily pelirroja –repitió en tono de burla.

—Conocí a una chica en un bar, su nombre es Lily y es rubia.

—Vaya, ahora sí que podrás tener a una Lily –bromeó.

—Pero no a la que yo quiero, ésta chica tiene algo que me vuelve loco y pensé que sería mi bote salvavidas, pero… no, mi hermana sigue ganando en esto, no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera con tan sólo verla ¿Qué puedo hacer, Ted?

—Bueno, seguir tu camino es algo que un buen amigo te diría.

—Te has vuelto a acostar con ella ¿sientes algo por Lily?

—Bueno, ya la viste –contestó sin observarlo –Lily logra despertar ciertas cosas en los hombres, y bueno, no soy la excepción, tu hermana se ha vuelto en una mujer peligrosamente atractiva, y sabes lo débiles que podemos ser los hombres si una mujer sensual aparece en tu habitación, en lencería sumamente inspiradora.

—Te usó para burlarse de Scorpius.

—Básicamente –aceptó.

—No entiendo, entonces ¿por qué lo dejaste pasar, Ted?

—Bueno, voy a justificarla porque sé que no es ella últimamente.

—Claro que es ella.

—Dime ¿la viste bien? –se detuvo un momento en su búsqueda de los libros para observar a su amigo –tu hermana jamás hubiese dejado de lado a tu familia, jamás hubiese dejado de asistir al funeral de tu abuelo, ella no es Lily, bueno, no del todo.

—No te comprendo.

—Lily es un cascarón sin emociones.

Ted suspiró cuando James se levantó enfadado y derribó un par de pilas de libros, se giró hasta él con clara señal de querer golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, la furia seguía ahí, pero no hizo nada más.

—Eso no es cierto –se negó.

—James, puedes negarte todo lo que quieras, pero puedo jurarte que si le dices que le amas, las cosas seguirán igual, se burlará de ti, y te enviará al demonio.

—Ella…

—Claro que tiene que sentir, pero… ya sólo tiene emociones negativas en su persona –se sumergió en sus libros.

—Tú sabes que está pasando ¿cierto?

—Tengo una amplia investigación aquí, James, porque claramente no sé muy bien que le pasa, independientemente de lo que ha hecho a lo largo de éstos siete años, me sigue importando, por eso quiero ayudarla.

—Pero ¿cómo planeas hacer eso si no sabes que tiene?

—Sí sé más o menos lo que le pasa –murmuró –es un síndrome es algo parecido a… Ginny te leyó el cuento del corazón peludo ¿no es cierto? –James asintió sin comprender.

—Es algo parecido, se llama _Síndrome del Corazón Roto,_ las personas que lo padecen se vuelven incapaces de sentir.

—Pero…

—No –admitió –No sé por qué ni cómo se _infecta_ al mango o bruja, al inicio pensé que era algo sencillo de tratar con alguien ávido en curación, pero es más que eso.

—Dime ¿cómo lo sabes tú?

—Victoire, cuando ella me dejó, comencé a sentir algo extraño, pero fue Lily la que me ayudó a superar el hecho de que Vic no me amaba, así que quiero dejar la cuenta en cero, un amigo me contó que había este síndrome, pero que nunca se había topado con alguien afectado.

—Entonces sí es mi culpa –musitó James.

—La verdad, James, no lo sé, pero cuando fui a hablar con ella respecto a esto en Hogwarts me quedó más que claro que ella lo tenía, pero ni siquiera había iniciado, ya lo tenía, instalado y todo, no era los primeros síntomas.

—Pero ¿cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?

—Lo mismo quisiera saber yo, James, pero el hecho de que Lily se negara a aceptar que no la amabas, sin duda es parte del padecimiento, no es que fuese una aferrada a ti, a que no la dejaras, era el último recurso para atraparte a ti también, no sé cómo ataca ni cómo se defiende. Sólo sé que cuando ya lo tienes, nada te importa, la vida es algo que está de más, sólo es una persona amargada por todo, pero ni siquiera ella sabe el porqué; es incapaz de hacer bromas o reírse de una.

—Bueno, hace rato…

—Sarcasmo, es irónica, pero no graciosa, ni un poco.

—Cierto, así que dime ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Tú tienes trabajo, no creo que vinieras de vacaciones.

—Bueno, puedo venir aquí, hacer mi papeleo…

—No, déjame a mí buscar y cuando encuentre algo, te lo haré saber, tú querías irte porque querías una vida aparte, no querías detenerte por nadie, no lo hagas ahora, James.

—Sólo quieres hacerme sentir culpable ¿cierto, Ted? ¿Crees por un segundo que lo que le ocurre a Lily es mi culpa?

—James, yo no sé quién tiene la culpa aquí, pero sin duda si alguien tiene la culpa, somos los cuatro, no la excluyo a ella, tampoco a Albus ni a ti, mucho menos a mí, también participé en la _actividad recreativa_ y créeme que a pesar de que me gustó estar en ella, no se sintió ni un poco bien después, al dejar de engañarme y saber que ella no lo disfrutó, así que no entendí que hacía ahí desde un inicio.

—Ella…

—Lily no te pidió que me llevarás ahí ¿cierto?

—No se negó –recalcó, Teddy se cubrió el rostro y se recargó en el escritorio.

—Demonios, James, me acosté con Lily y ni siquiera era lo que ella quería, que no se negara no significa que quisiera tampoco.

—Tú le gustabas –aclaró.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Que te guste una persona no significa que vas a hacer todo, me gustan un montón de mujeres, pero no significa que me acostaré con ellas –negó.

—Es mejor que me vaya –argumentó James.

—Sí, es mejor que lo hagas, te enviaré una lechuza si encuentro algo, así que está pendiente, no quiero que nadie más se entere.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que mi padre podría ser de ayuda?

—Claro que sé que podría ser de ayuda, pero no tengo la confianza de confesarle a mi padrino la razón por la que su hija pequeña terminó con el maldito corazón más frío que el tempano de hielo –sonrió, así que James asintió en que tenía razón.

—Es mejor que vuelvas a tu trabajo.

—Eso es lo que haré.

James movió todas las cosas del apartamento de Jarvis y Albus y se instaló en el domicilio oficial de los encargados de la comuna para papeleo en Londres.

Trabajó en las formas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al final no pudo concentrarse más, ver a Lily le había alterado todo, no sólo el cuerpo, así que decidió caer más bajo de lo que pensó para encontrar el lugar donde su hermana vivía, apareció por la chimenea en el lujoso apartamento, era de un color blanco extraño, ya que con la luz, cegaba un poco a las personas, estaba completamente limpio, ni una pequeña mota de polvo, cosa que le sorprendió, se sacudió el hollín de la ropa y avanzó en busca de su hermana.

—Lily –la nombró cuando entró a la habitación principal, su hermana estaba ahí, frente a él, tragó saliva al verla desnuda.

No se alteró ni un momento, no se había asustado cuando la Lily que recordaba se sobresaltaba por cualquier cosa, su semblante era frío, nada parecido al de ella cuando le pedía que se quedara con ella y no fuera a esa comuna.

La pelirroja avanzó hasta la cama, para colocarse la ropa interior, acto seguido movió su varita y la ropa comenzó a flotar.

—Ya que estarás ahí, ayúdame un poco –se giró hasta él, dejando a la vista la piel lechosa de la espalda, salpicada un poco de pecas.

—Claro –se aclaró la garganta, el vestido se pegó a su figura de inmediato cuando el zíper estuvo cerrado, caminó hasta el tocador y se sentó en la silla.

—Así que bien ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Pedí un par de favores.

—Supongo, me sorprende, ni siquiera tus padres han hecho eso.

—Bueno, ellos creen firmemente en respetar tu decisión.

—Me alegra –contestó en un tono tan neutral.

—Lily, he estado pensando en que… si las cosas entre nosotros han llegado ya a un punto neutral, puedes volver a casa, digo, si no te importo más… es un poco ridículo que mantengas a todos alejados.

—No los mantengo alejados, James –contestó sin prestarle atención –simplemente no me interesa ir a visitarlos, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Bien ¿Cómo qué?

—No te importa –le sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Sigues siendo una niña berrinchuda ¿no? –sonrió.

—No sé a qué te refieres pero…

No terminó la frase, fue hasta él y acarició su mejilla, acercó sus labios a los de su hermano, en forma seductora, haciendo que los instintos de James se atrofiaran un poco, dejó que el dulce aroma del aliento de Lily se mezclara con el suyo, aventó su rostro hasta el de ella para besarla, pero se alejó antes de que alcanzara sus planes.

—Es mejor que te vayas –contestó –tengo una cena con mi prometido, así que no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde por tu culpa.

—En realidad no sientes nada por mí…

—James –sonrió –creo que jamás he sentido nada por ti, y al verte hoy lo descubrí, duré siete años teniéndote en la mente, obsesionada contigo, pero hoy… te veo y descubro que no, simplemente no despiertas nada en mí, es más –le pegó suavemente en la nariz –Teddy despierta más mi lívido sexual que tú. 

—Pruébalo –la retó.

—No tengo por qué –sonrió –así como tú no tuviste que probar que no sentías nada por mí, ya pasó, James, ahora eres tú quien no lo deja ir –murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lily, amor, se nos hará tarde… Wow –murmuró Stuart al verla –cariño, estamos sobre el tiempo, de no estarlo, sabes muy bien lo que te haría –besó su cuello.

—Lo sé –rió –por cierto –se aclaró la garganta –James está aquí.

—Oh, sí, lo siento –se disculpó y estiró su mano, pero el hombre no la sujetó –que educación, te espero en la sala, cinco minutos, máximo.

—En seguida iré –le guiñó un ojo.

—Lily…

—Me encantaría hacer un trío, como antes –besó suavemente la mandíbula de James –pero honestamente, no me interesa que seas el tercero, no tengo nada que probarte James, ahora, déjame en paz.

—Eres una tonta, necia y terca, eso es lo que eres.

—Lo que digas.

Caminó detrás de ella hasta la sala, donde estaba el idiota de Stuart, que le sonrió amablemente.

—Mi secretaria me dijo que estaba saliendo contigo.

—Tú ¿qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Mi secretaria, Lily –sonrió –me dijo que estaba saliendo contigo.

—Sí, bueno, no sabía que te conocía o a Lily.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, pero me imagino que ahora que has venido aquí, es dar pie a que Lils se reúna de nuevo con su familia.

—Stuart –pidió la pelirroja en un tono de advertencia –vámonos ya.


	8. Advertencias.

Stuart suspiró por la actitud de su prometida, así que no le quedó más remedio que dejar de insistir sobre el tema, cuando habían comenzado a salir, se lo había advertido, que no quería que se metiera en los asuntos que tenía en su familia, y todo entre ellos estaría bien; cuando las cosas se hicieron más formales, insistió con dejarlo fuera de conocimiento de los Potter-Weasley.

—Bueno, James, sólo me queda decir que ha sido un placer verte, ya que para Lily no, para mí sí –estiró la mano, haciendo que el hombre la observara y pusiera mala cara.

—Vamos cariño –musitó Lily pegando su cuerpo al de Stuart, la mirada de James se volvió más obscura, haciendo que el otro hombre se removiera un tanto incómodo.

—Después de ti, James –indicó McLaggen.

—Piénsalo, Lils –pidió James y después fue hasta la chimenea.

La pareja se quedó en silencio un largo minuto después de que James se fue, la mirada del hombre sobre su novia no fue nada discreta, jamás había sido una persona que ejerciera mucha autoridad, porque no pensaba que las relaciones se basaran en eso, sino más bien todo lo contrario, eran libres de estar el uno con el otro, porque así lo deseaban, no por otra cosa.

—Creo que tu hermano tiene razón y es momento de que vayas a casa, Lily.

—Tengo que decirte que si me echas de aquí, aun así tengo dinero para no tener que recurrir a ellos ¿sabes? He vivido siete años alejada de ellos ¿por qué querría lo contrario?

—Porque son tu familia, y no importa que tan jodido esté el mundo, ellos siempre lo serán, muertos, vivos, perdidos o no, siempre lo serán, Lily y tienes que entender que no importa que hagas, jamás podrás cambiar el hecho.

—Sí, lo supongo, pero aun así, no voy, porque no me interesa, no quiero verlos.

—Bueno, si vas tal vez, digo, eso pueda cambiar un poco, estás acostumbrada a no verlos, pero las cosas pueden cambiar si un día te apareces por la casa de tus padres ¿no lo crees?

—sólo iré a aburrirme, pero si es lo que quieres, bien, lo haré.

—Por eso te amo –sonrió y la besó.

—Ahora es momento de irnos, porque llegaremos tarde.

—Lo sé –la sujetó de la mano.

Stuart se apareció en el lugar de la cena, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que se ensanchó cuando el hombre de ojos azules avanzó hasta ellos, miró de forma lasciva a la pelirroja que ni siquiera se inmutó y caminó hasta ellos, pegando a Lily a su cuerpo.

—&—

James despertó un poco aturdido, se había puesto lo suficientemente ebrio para sorprenderse de tener a la rubia junto a él, era Lily, la reconoció pro el tatuaje más que por otra cosa, se levantó tambaleándose un poco, observó a la lechuza en la mesa, que le observaba atentamente y por un instante se sintió incómodo de estar mostrándole sus partes al desnudo al ave.

_Ven a casa por la tarde; es necesaria tu presencia._

_—Albus._

Frunció el ceño, garabateo la respuesta y dejó que la lechuza volara fuera del apartamento.

Se giró cuando sintió la piel suave acariciarle la espalda, le sonrió a la rubia, que comenzó a besarlo al mismo tiempo que pegaba sus senos a su espalda, se giró hasta ella, apoderándose de sus labios, sus manos descendieron por el trasero de la mujer, que soltó un leve quejido de placer, así que sonrió, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo.

—James –murmuró agitada.

—Lily –gruñó, sus labios eran un poco gruesos, firmes y capaces de brindar mucho placer cuando se trataba del sexo oral, pero ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo, tenían muchas cosas que hacer referente a sus trabajos.

Después de que terminaron de ducharse, y del sexo, se despidió de él, si las cosas seguían así, posiblemente pronto estaría involucrado en una relación seria, que no podía ni quería tener.

El altero de papeles seguía en su lugar, ahora que no tenía a Albus para ordenarle el lugar, todo aquello era un caos, como su vida personal, acostándose con una chica encantadora y amigable, que terminaría con el maldito corazón roto cuando él terminara sus asuntos con el ministerio y volviera a Rumania a su comuna, donde era feliz con los dragones, era lo único que le quedaba y que no se iría.

El formato estaba inconcluso, tenía que llenar los datos, era como una pequeña ficha de nacimiento de cada uno de los dragones que tenían poco de haber salido de los huevos, y la otra mitad, era la identificación de los que seguían incubados por las dragonas, no era algo que él desconociera, si ese trabajo tuviese que hacer en la comuna, o con el ministerio Rumano, ya estaría casi terminado, porque no se dedicaba a otra cosa que no fuera a trabajar, y en tocarse a sí mismo en ratos libres pensando en su hermana pequeña.

Levantó la vista cuando Stuart McLaggen apareció en su apartamento, tenía un costoso traje y caminaba de forma elegante, jamás imagino que el puesto que tenía dejara para tanto.

—Bienvenido –soltó mordaz James.

—Bueno, no eres el único que puede aparecerse por mi casa sin invitación previa –observó a todo el lugar, pasando el dedo índice por el mueble empolvado.

—A diferencia, es que mi hermana vive contigo.

—Vivimos juntos, ese lugar es de los dos –informó –y tú duermes con mi secretaria, sólo quería saber cómo van las formas, sé que no tienes mucho tiempo aquí, si acaso unos días, pero… tengo que decirte que el trabajo bien hecho y rápido siempre ha sido una forma de que la comuna Rumana siga tan bien como antes.

—Con quien se acueste tu secretaria no es de tu incumbencia –soltó enfadado –y con quien yo me acueste tampoco, por lo concerniente a mi trabajo, tengo una fecha límite para entregarlo, así que bueno, no ha llegado, te agradecería que dejaras de intentar pisarme las bolas.

—No sabía que las tenías tan grandes –se burló.

—Bueno, pues puedes preguntarle a Lily que tan grande las tengo –sonrió fanfarrón, y por mucho que deseaba, no podía decirle que a la Lily a quien debería cuestionar, era a su prometida, no a su secretaria.

—Siempre tuve problemas con tu hermano por ser un asqueroso Slytherin –contestó –en cambio tú, James, eras Gryffindor, no tengo problema alguno con los Gryffindor, pero comienzas a molestarme, tú y tu actitud de superioridad.

—Que sufras de inferioridad, no me hace creerme superior, McLaggen.

—Yo intenté proteger a Lily desde el momento en que te fuiste de la Hogwarts y vi que el idiota de tu hermano no podía hacer nada por ella, le ayudé a encontrar un lugar donde quedarse cuando decidió que no volvería más con tu familia, y no, no lo hice todo por ti, lo hice porque ella me importa, he pasado estos siete años intentando que vuelva a casa y solucione sus problemas con ustedes, pero creo que si todos tienen la misma actitud que tú, no dudo que Lily no quiera volver a verlos.

—No eres nuestro terapeuta, y deberías tenerlo en claro ¿te queda claro? –sonrió –Lily es demasiado grande para saber lo que hace y lo que no, nadie va a forzarla a que venga a casa si no es lo que quiere, quería verla, intentar que lo hiciera, pero ya entendí que no lo hará, nadie ha podido convencerla.

—Es porque nadie le importa demasiado como se importa a sí misma, y es lo que me gusta de ella, es increíble lo que diré, pero dedícate a hacer tu trabajo, y mantente alejado de ambas Lily.

—Una es mi hermana –se burló –y la segunda, bueno, la pasamos bastante bien aquí, si el morbo te carcome y tus ganas de tener a ambas Lily…

—Tu hermana no es la chica santa, puritana y asustadiza que me imagino fue antes de que te fueras a Rumania, James.

—Ella jamás ha sido así –se burló, sólo de recordarla a ella con Albus y él.

—Bueno, entonces sabes que ambas Lily comparten más que el nombre, sí, también han estado juntas en la cama, y no esa –señaló la habitación detrás de James y sonrió –mejor demuestra que eres competente también en tu trabajo y apúrate, que por lo visto –se burló al ver la pila casi entera –tres meses no serán suficientes para ti.

La visita de McLaggen lo confundió más de lo que pensaría ¿sospecharía lo que pasó entre Lily y él? Tomó sus cosas y fue directo a la chimenea, para aparecer en la casa de sus padres, el lugar estaba un poco quieto, su vista se posó en la pelirroja sentada frente a él, con la pierna cruzada, que movía de forma casual, sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato, sonrió.

—Lily –su voz sonó extasiada de verla.

—James –contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

—Cariño, la comida pronto… –Ginevra Potter se quedó callada y observó a su hijo mayor, fue hasta él y lo abrazo, para después besuquearlo alegre –mis dos hijos por fin bajo el mismo techo.

—No será por mucho –intervino Lily que puso mala cara cuando su madre la abrazo y la besó.

—No sé qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, pero agradezco que estés aquí, Lily –admitió la mayor de las pelirrojas.

—No fue qué, fue quién, tengo que admitir que por la única persona que vendría aquí de nuevo es Stuart –soltó haciendo que James observara a otro lado –por cierto, quería que te dijera que estamos comprometidos.

—Vaya ¿cuándo pasó eso? –cuestionó.

—Hace un año y medio me propuso que me casara con él y bueno, _lo amo,_ acepté.

—Qué lindo tiene que ser su amor –se burló James.

—James Sirius Potter –lo reprendió su madre –no comenzaremos con ese tipo de comentarios.

—Déjalo –se burló Lily –no me interesa lo que él piense.

Unos minutos después de la llegada del mayor de los hijos Potter, la chimenea volvió a la vida, la figura de un hombre maduro de ojos esmeraldas quedó frente a ellos, con una mirada completamente incrédula al ver a su hija menor ahí, en su casa.

—Lily –el tono de Harry fue como si algo en su interior volviera, la enrolló en sus brazos y la besó en la frente –oh cariño, te he echado tanto de menos, me alegro saber que estás bien.

—Gracias –lo alejó de ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No sabía que vendrías, sino hubiese salido antes del trabajo.

—En realidad sólo Albus lo sabía –comentó observándose las uñas despreocupada –le mandé una lechuza ayer, preguntando si tú y… bueno, mi madre estarían en casa hoy, no pensé que citaría a… bueno, James.

—Si mi presencia te molesta…

—No, no me molesta, no me importa si estás o te vas, me imagino que a ellos sí.

—Pero a decir verdad, James está aquí por solicitud mía –informó Harry pero la mirada de su hija no cambió.

—Albus fue…

—Sí, hoy en la mañana fui a San Mungo.

— ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó Lily.

—Sí, yo sí –le sonrió al saber que su salud le importaba todavía –estamos en una misión…

—Ultra secreta –sonrió Lily burlona.

—No tanto –se encogió de hombros –hace dos noches seguíamos unas pistas hasta los traficantes de animales mágicos –James frunció el ceño confundido –pero como ¿todavía no dan con ellos?

—No –aceptó –se supone que oficialmente no hay problema, pero se han estado perdiendo, yo me sigo preguntando la forma en la que ellos mueven bestias tan grandes sin llamar la atención de nadie.

—Son hábiles ¿no? –sugirió Lily.

—Demasiado, siempre que creemos tener una pista sólida, termina derritiéndose y escapándose de entre nuestros dedos.

—Ya ¿para qué me quieres?

—Han comenzado a traficar con huevos de dragón –informó haciendo que James golpeara la mesa claramente enfadado.

—Son unos idiotas, si no saben cómo tratarlos los huevos y los dragones…

—Hablé con Charlie, en su comuna no ha habido desperfectos, pero sugirió que puedes ser nuestro mayor colaborador al respecto, incautamos doce huevos y los mantenemos ocultos, pero claramente no podemos tenerlos a salvo.

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, ya contamos con la ayuda de McLaggen, ha puesto a dos de sus mejores trabajadores a nuestro servicio, aunque al inicio se negó.

—Bien ¿cómo es que de la nada se volvió todo cooperativo? –Lily se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que James recordara con quien se acostaba McLaggen.

—Tengo que decir que esa fui yo –informó Lily encogiéndose de hombros –y no por lo que piensan, si Stuart seguía negándose, bueno, digamos que conozco al jefe del Departamento de Aurores –su padre sonrió encantado –comenzaría a perseguirlo y acusarlo de que estaba involucrado, y no quiero a mi futuro esposo en una celda en Azkaban –contestó.

—Espera ¿estás saliendo con Stuart McLaggen? –chilló Harry enfadado.

—No solo saliendo –le mostró la sortija –nos casaremos pronto, y antes de que te enfades, fue mi decisión, no avistarles nada.

—Bueno, me alegro que nos informes ahora –sonrió sujetándola de la mano.

Albus llegó a la casa de sus padres justo a tiempo para la comida, se dejó mimar por su madre y se sentó junto a su hermana, como siempre lo hacía cuando eran… cercanos; para su sorpresa y la de James ella no se opuso, lo saludó tranquila y con una sonrisa bonita en los labios, que hacía que su rostro se iluminara.

—Dime Albus ¿Qué tal Scorpius? –sonrió divertida.

—Bueno, ciertamente, me importa una mierda –bufó enfadado.

—Sí, supongo –negó divertida.

—Pero tengo que admitir que me encanta que estés aquí.

—Sí, bueno, Stuart tiene que recibir un par de notas de agradecimiento en ese caso –lo observó.

—Por favor, no me obligarás –frunció el ceño.

—Oye, te encanta que esté aquí, y ya que mi prometido es tan encantador y tan fiel a los valores familiares, si no les importa, claro, pasaré por aquí de vez en cuando.

—Por mí puedes mudarte de nuevo a casa –admitió Harry.

—Tengo una vida con él ahora, una muy feliz –sonrió.

—No lo dudo, Lily –aceptó su padre –es sólo que bueno; dejamos de verte en cuanto cumpliste los diecisiete, nos hemos perdido mucho de ti.

—Vamos, no seas sentimental, muchos aun no pueden creer que permitieras eso, ya saben, creen que te convertirías en un monstruo autoritario con tus hijos, por eso de que no tuviste padres y no sabes muy bien cómo ser uno –se encogió de hombros –pero conste que es lo que piensan algunos, yo, por el contrario, creo que el hecho de que respetaran mi petición de no verlos, los hace unos padres… decentes. 

—No podemos forzar a nadie a quedarse en nuestras vidas si no es lo que ellos quieren, y es bueno que algunos lo entendieran sin necesidad de hacer tanto drama ¿no lo crees, Lily? –sonrió James.

—Yo creo que mejor te callas –soltó Albus.

—Apoyo a Albus –sonrió haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño y el otro sonriera encantado.

—Es mejor que comamos o esto se enfriará –intervino su madre.

La comida fue tranquila, casi como en el pasado, cuando ellos estaban de vacaciones, la sonrisa bonita de Lily realmente lo tenía como un idiota, porque sintió la mirada de Albus para que se comportara si no quería que alguien lo notara.

—Dime que estaremos invitados a la boda –sonrió Albus.

—Desde luego, si es que decidimos hacer algo grande, he estado muy segura de que quiero algo íntimo.

—Intimo –frunció el ceño Harry –no quiero esa palabra saliendo de tu boca, Lily –suplicó –es un poco complicado para mí que…

—Oh por favor, dejé de ser virgen a los catorce –le informó haciendo que la cara de su padre se pusiera completamente roja.

—Pero ¿cómo? –Explotó viendo a su hijo mayor –es que tú… tú –lo señaló –te pedí que la cuidaras y que evitaras que alguien le pusiera una mano encima ¿Qué hacías mientras la estaban ultrajando?

—Ahm, yo, bueno –se encogió de hombros, no creía que decirle a su padre que mientras Lily estaba perdiendo su virginidad, él estaba en la misma habitación, siendo el chico que la desvirgó.

—Vamos –lo animó ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo, bueno, Lily…

—Él estaba teniendo sexo –informó haciendo que su padre frunciera el ceño –no sé si lo sabes, pero James tuvo su etapa de descubrimiento en esa época –sonrió y le dedicó una mirada inocente –quería saber si los chicos eran lo suyo tanto como las chicas, así que se besaba con cuanto chico se dejara.

—Eso no es cierto –soltó enfadado.

—No tiene nada de malo, James –insistió su padre.

—Pero no es cierto, jamás he besado a un chico.

—De lo que te pierdes –sonrió su hermana divertida –pero tiene necesidades, déjalo, digo, no es como si ustedes no hubiesen tenido sexo con una chica cuando eran jóvenes.

—Bueno…

—No sigamos con ese tema que es un poco incómodo.

—Siempre fuiste mi favorito –informó Lily apretando su mejilla.

—Sí, creo que ambos sabemos que mientes al respecto.

—Cierto, fue Teddy –se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre adoraste a Teddy –admitió su padre –tengo entendido que has ido a verlo en pocas ocasiones.

—Sí, es bueno cuando buscas a alguien callado.

—Con lo mucho que te gustaba hablar, lo comprendo, dime ¿a qué te dedicas ahora?

—Tengo unos cuantos negocios con unos amigos de Stuart –se encogió de hombros –decoración y todo eso, no gano mucho, pero algo es algo.

—Tienen una buena vida por lo que se ve –informó James a la familia.

—Me alegra que lo pienses, digo, para ti todo es magnífico comparado a cómo tiene que ser una comuna.

—Pues no vivimos en cuevas, si es lo que piensas, cuando quieras puedes ir a verlo por ti misma.

—No, gracias –se burló –si los de ahí se parecen un poco a ti, me sorprende que no vivan en cuevas y las personas no los llamen primitivos.

Su padre rió divertido, así que James no dijo nada, tenía que recordar que tenía que comportarse y no podía decir cosas fuera de lugar en ese momento, no frente a su padre.

—Tengo que decirte que tengo cosas que hacer papá –cambió de tema –un montón de papeles que terminar.

—Si sigues acostándote con mujeres que conoces en bares en lugar de trabajar, no me sorprende –se burló Albus.

— ¡Albus! –bufó su hermano frunciendo el ceño, mientras su mirada iba a la despreocupada Lily.

—Esa es la razón por la que dejaste de quedarte en el apartamento con Jarvis y conmigo ¿no es cierto?

—No, porque movías mis cosas.

—Mientes, te conozco, querías privacidad porque tener sexo con chicas en el sofá del apartamento no era lo mejor para tu reputación ¿me equivoco?

—Completamente –soltó enfadado.

—Jarvis es igual que tú, salvo que a él no le interesa que lo descubra con una chica mientras se dan el lote en el sofá.

—Bueno, no tiene problemas con eso y es bueno, lo peor son los pervertidos que se dan golpes en el pecho y no quieren salir de una sola posición –se burló.

—Estás muy liberada –se burló James.

—Bueno, Stuart y yo caminamos desnudos por el lugar, no tenemos nada que ocultarnos, y cuando tenemos tiempo libre, que es bastante seguido, _nos damos el lote,_ en el lugar donde estemos, no nos interesa, es nuestra casa, después de todo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón –admitió Albus.

—Ha sido grato estar con ustedes, pero tengo que irme –suspiró –aunque no quiero –se recargó en su hermano mediano.

—Entonces quédate un poco más –pidió James.

—No, no lo sé.

—Oye, Albus –intervino su padre –dime ¿cómo sigue Jackson?

—No hablarán de sus trabajos –se quejó Lily.

—Está un poco delicado, ya me dijo Scamander que es quien alcanzó a ver al hombre que llevaba los huevos de dragón.

—Sí –informó Harry –lo siento cariño –se disculpó con Lily.

—No, iré con mi madre, sus reportajes de Quidditch son más interesantes que sus trabajos juntos.

—Los dragones son interesantes –se quejó James.

—Sí –soltó ella frunciendo el ceño –si te los coges.

James observó a Albus que rió divertido, sin duda estaba encantado de que Lily estuviese ahí, posiblemente no sería tan feliz si supiera lo que Teddy le había dicho a él.

—En serio estoy bastante preocupado –informó su padre abiertamente ahora que Lily había desaparecido.

—Lo sé, ese hombre fue atacado por algo tan extraño –informó Albus –ni siquiera los más experimentados habían visto una herida como esa, no creen que sobreviva.

—Pero no comprendo, papá ¿cuándo comenzó todo esto?

—Hace un par de meses –admitió –el ministro cree que los están usando para algo extraño, no sabemos que pueda ser.

—Pero… ¿cómo es que lo saben? –cuestionó James

—Tu abuelo Arthur –informó –en una de las redadas fue picado por algo extraño que no reconoció y nos puso alerta.

—Pero –Albus se quedó en silencio un momento –esa fue la razón por la que murió el abuelo ¿no? –su padre asintió.

—Nadie lo sabe en la familia más que ustedes ahora –los observó en un tono severo –si se lo dicen a alguien, sin duda lo sabré.

—No diremos nada, pero ¿no crees que es muy raro? Todos sabemos que hay un mercado negro de todo eso, pero, no veo al Ministerio muy interesado en encontrarlos –admitió James de nuevo –así que ¿por qué ir por éstos y no por los otros?

—No lo sé –admitió Harry –pero los otros sólo venden animales… no son la misma clase de animales –se encogió de hombro –tenemos que buscarlos, de todos modos, posiblemente podamos desmantelar el otro.

—Lo dudo –se burló Albus –lo que sí está claro que si picó algo al abuelo, y eso le ocasionó la muerte, es que tienen que buscar y encontrar a esos animales, no quiero ni pensar que hacen con ellos.

—Exactamente –asintió su padre.

La charla se extendió más de lo pensado, hasta que Ginevra y Lily se unieron a ellos pudieron dar por terminada la conversación _privada_ que habían tenido.

—Tengo que irme –hizo un puchero Lily –mi prometido espera.

—Oh vamos, él te ha tenido los últimos siete años –se quejó Albus.

—Tú me tuviste también –le sonrió sentándose en sus piernas.

Albus sonrió y su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato al ver el rostro de su hermano.

—Pues si tiene que irse, es mejor que la dejen ir –bufó.

—Ya ven, él tiene razón, los veré después –se alejó de Albus.


	9. Lo Que Quiero.

James observó a su alrededor completamente sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo. —No me jodas –murmuró con la boca un tanto abierta.

—Ese vocabulario, James, eres un Dragonólogo, y supongo que uno profesional, ahora tienes que estar en modo: _Asesor de Aurores,_ y no como el hijo del jefe –gruñó su padre.

—Lo siento, papá –se disculpó –es sólo que realmente me sorprende que estén en una maldita bodega algo tan preciado como huevos de Dragón, aunque tengo que concederte que la temperatura es buena.

—Eso no lo dijo Hagrid –admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cómo olvidar que siempre ha querido uno, creo que el amor se le iría un poco después de que pasara el metro de altura –se burló.

No dijeron nada, la inmensidad de la bodega se debía más que nada al hechizo de expansión indetectable, se adelantó a los pasos de su padre cuando se topó con un huevo extraño; su inquietud de inmediato llamó la atención de Harry.

—James ¿qué ocurre? –interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedo creerlo –musitó fascinado –éste huevo –lo señaló.

—Ya lo he visto antes –informó Harry.

—Es que no lo entiendes papá, este huevo…

—Es bastante delicado, así que no deberías tocarlo o moverlo –Sirius Potter se levantó rápidamente, se giró hasta el hombre que había interrumpido su emoción.

—Así que sabes qué clase de dragón es.

—Desde luego que sé qué clase de dragón es, incluso tu hermana lo sabría –se burló.

—Stuart por favor –pidió Harry haciendo que el hombre asintiera, se acomodó el traje y se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento, señor Potter, pero su hijo no ha querido comenzar con el pie derecho nuestra relación próximamente familiar –sonrió.

—Sigo creyendo que Lily merece a alguien mejor que tú, simplemente eso, no es un delito ¿o sí, Auror? –se burló.

—No –admitió –pero tienes que saber que el señor McLaggen está como asesor de Auror junto contigo.

—Ahora eres experto en dragones –se burló.

—Lily y yo estuvimos seis años en una comuna en Portugal –informó tranquilo –en lo que terminé mi carrera, después, vinimos a Inglaterra.

—No te creo –soltó enfadado.

—Pude quedarme en la comuna, pero Lily odiaba esa vida, soportó bastante bien seis años viviendo en otro lugar, por mí, y como me gusta la carrera, pero no más que ella, en cuento terminé, acepté el trabajo en el Ministerio, como el jefe, así que podría tener todo, un trabajo bueno que me gustara, y sobre todo, a la mujer que amo junto a mí ¿es algo malo, señor Potter? –observó a Harry.

—No, todo lo contrario, me alegra que haya un hombre capaz de hacer por mi hija todo eso –aceptó.

—Muchas gracias, tal vez tenga que disculparme por no convencerla antes de que debería ir con ustedes, pero si alguien aquí conoce mejor que yo lo testaruda que es, es usted.

—Ni como negar eso –sonrió Harry –ahora, ¿qué hay con ese huevo?

—Es un Hocilargo Portugués –contestó McLaggen tranquilamente.

—Nunca escuché de esa clase –admitió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Es lógico que no lo hiciera, señor Potter, se presumen extintos incluso antes de que nuestros bisabuelos vinieran al mundo –observó al asombrado Auror.

—Entonces…

—Se dice que nació de un cruce –informó James inclinándose hasta el huevo.

—Es bastante delicado –insistió McLaggen –en Portugal es una de las especies más protegidas, es por eso que se presume extinta, no hay ninguna persona fuera de nuestra comuna que sepa de su existencia, bueno, sólo alguno que otro Dragonólogo –se encogió de hombros.

—Ningún miembro de la comuna portuguesa ha salido de ahí en los últimos meses ¿quién más sabe de esa clase de dragones? –cuestionó Harry haciendo que McLaggen titubeara un poco y su gesto se volviera uno apenado.

—No conoces a los miembros ¿cierto? –se burló James.

—A decir verdad, conozco a todos y cada uno que conoce de esta clase de dragón.

—Bien ¿quiénes son?

—No son muchos, uno es Alex Gómez de España, el jefe de la comuna en Cataluña –informó, y esperó a que Harry lo apuntara –fuera de la comuna Adam Jackson, de Norteamérica –se encogió de hombros, Fido Bá, de Brasil –contestó.

— ¿Son los únicos que saben de esa clase? –cuestionó.

—Bueno –se llevó la mano a la nuca y observó a James –Charles Weasley fue el primero en saber de ellos –contestó haciendo que James se enfureciera.

—Estás diciendo que mi tío, el mejor Dragonólogo del mundo es parte de una red de traficantes –intentó írsele encima pero Harry lo detuvo –eres un…

—Yo sólo estoy diciendo que él era el más interesado en esa clase de dragón en mis seis años en Portugal, visitó a tu hermana las veces que estuvo en la comuna, puedes preguntarle, los estudió incluso mejor que nosotros –se encogió de hombros –y la verdad, no estoy seguro de que no supieras de esto, después de todo, serás el nuevo jefe ¿no es así?

—James –pidió su padre.

—Sí, sabía de ellos, pero no…

—Creo que oficialmente no puedes ser asesor de Auror –contestó indignado –y tampoco puedes regresar a Rumania en lo que te descartamos completamente de los sospechosos.

—Pero…

—Informa a todos que moveremos la ubicación…

—Tranquilo, señor Potter –lo detuvo McLaggen –daré mi palabra por él –señaló a James –no quiero comenzar con el pie izquierdo nuestra relación laboral próxima, con su permiso.

Stuart se alejó con la vista al frente, caminando engreídamente, no podía creer que Lily saliera con eso, que se fuera a casar con un idiota como McLaggen.

—Puedes odiarlo todo lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que realmente ha salvado tu trasero en éste momento ¿lo entiendes? –Bufó su padre –no puedes…

—Fue un secreto papá –gruñó James –no podía decir nada de eso, es un secreto de comuna ¿bien? Como nuevo jefe tenía que saberlo, pero ya lo ha dicho ese estúpido, es el mejor secreto jamás guardado.

—Aun así, Charlie no se librará de ser inspeccionado –contestó –y estaré muy pendiente de ti.

—Hola James –saludó una chica con una sonrisa radiante, haciendo que Harry elevara una ceja en consternación.

—Oh, hola, Lily –sonrió –bueno, te presento a mi padre…

—Ya conozco al señor Potter, hemos estado trabajando para ellos en lo que se soluciona todo esto.

—Vaya, ya veo –sonrió.

—Es que ustedes se conocieron en la oficina del Ministerio –sonrió Harry.

—No –contestó James –en un bar, de hecho.

—Los dejaré charlar tranquilos –apretó el hombro de su hijo y se alejó.

James sonrió incómodo a Lily, si bien el sexo con ella era bueno, quería limitarse sólo a eso, pero algo en él hacía que por momentos, se obsesionara a niveles extraños con ella, algo que sólo su hermana había logrado.

—Bien –sonrió entusiasta –entonces ¿quieres que te lleve a conocer nuestro zoológico privado? –sonrió encantadora.

—Sería magnífico –aceptó observándola.

Su vista se perdió en la cascada pelirroja a lo lejos, la chica de vestido a lápiz, recalcando sus curvas estaba colgada del cuello de Stuart McLaggen mientras lo besaba de una forma que no le agradó ¿por qué no podía simplemente superarlo? Tenía a una chica encantadora junto a él, pero no, su vista siempre iba al frente, buscando a la Lily equivocada.

—Supongo que después de recorrer el lugar podemos ir a comer juntos ¿no es así?

—Bueno, en realidad…

—Por fa…

—Oigan –los detuvo Stuart y con un movimiento ligero les pidió que se acercaran.

—Señor McLaggen –saludó la rubia y su mirada chocó con la de la pelirroja en una sonrisa extraña.

—Veo que tu buen gusto en hombres sólo fue mientras intentaste quitármelo ¿no? –se burló la pelirroja.

—Tu hermano es un hombre atractivo –contestó enfadada la rubia.

—Supongamos –se burló divertida.

—Ya, tranquilas, creo que quedó claro a que Lily prefiero en la cama todas las noches –contestó un poco incómodo –bien ¿tienen planes para comer?

—Sí –contestó James –Lily y yo pensábamos ir a comer –contestó.

—De acuerdo, pensaba invitarlos yo, pero creo que tendremos una hora para nosotros –acercó a su prometida a él y la besó.

—Que disfruten su comida.

—&—

James apareció recién duchado en la casa de sus padres para la cena, no podía negarse a ir, menos con Lily ahí, tenía que hablar con ella de ser posible, volver a besarla, se estaba volviendo loco de celos al verla con McLaggen.

—Necesitamos hablar –la sujetó del brazo y la sacó del lugar, hasta el cobertizo.

—James, suéltame o te juro que gritaré y le diré a nuestros padres lo que intentas hacer.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—Bien, entonces para hablar, no necesitas sujetarme como si fueses un bárbaro ¿o sí?

—Lo siento –aflojó su amarre y la observó un momento.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres decir, pero dilo.

—No comprendo por qué quieres que las cosas entre nosotros sigan sin ser arregladas, pero en cambio, con Albus, ya te comportas como la Lily adorable y linda…

—No soportas la poca atención ¿no es así? –se burló –James, las cosas entre tú y yo jamás serán iguales, y tú mejor que nadie lo entenderás.

—Lily, estoy intentando solucionar…

—Ya no pidas perdón –contestó fastidiada –si al fin de cuentas, te perdonaré, porque ya no me importa lo que pasó hace años, pero si es lo que quieres, bien, ya todo olvidado, hermanito –le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el semblante de su hermano se endureciera.

—Tampoco es lo que quiero.

—Entonces, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres, James? –lo observó –supongo que ahora que eres un hombre independiente puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieres y que Lily la rubia –puso los ojos en blanco –es algo más que una conocida, si ya tienes a tu Lily ¿por qué me sigues molestando a mí?

— ¿Eso es lo que crees que es?

—Yo no lo dije ¿recuerdas? Una Lily para James, bueno, ya la tienes, déjame en paz, posiblemente yo no tenga un James, pero tengo un Stuart, que déjame decirte, hace de todo, menos que te extrañe –besó su mandíbula.

—Puedes comportarte como una chica ruda, sin sentimientos, pero los dos sabemos que soy la razón por la que actúas así.

—Es dulce, pero creo que Teddy ya te dijo la teoría que tiene y que no puedo sentir nada –sonrió divertida –James, puedes intentar lo que quieras, pero el pasado lo veo a través de un vidrio sólido, incapaz de quebrarse, es más fácil hacerte caer a ti, que al revés –acercó su cuerpo contra él –lo noté cuando me viste desnuda en mi casa –bajó la voz –y antes de eso, cuando nos encontramos con Ted –acarició el pecho de su hermano –puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero si yo quisiera, haría de ti… mi juguete favorito –murmuró en su oído –así que dime James ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Estar en mi cama mientras Stuart no lo está?

—Lily –tragó saliva mientras su hermana bajaba su mano hasta su entrepierna.

—Oigan, chicos, la cena está… -Albus se quedó de pie, completamente sorprendido –no de nuevo –pidió.

—Tranquilo, Al –sonrió Lily alejándose de James –las cosas han quedado claras para James ahora –suspiró –o eso creo.

—Lo estabas manoseando, Lily ¿qué querías dejar en claro?

—Que no importa cuanto lo intente, Stuart McLaggen será mi esposo y no hay nadie que lo evite –sonrió –las libertades en nuestra relación es lo que nos hace estar el uno con el otro.

—Deberías adelantarte, Lily –pidió Albus sin quitar su vista de su hermano mayor, ocasionando una sonrisa divertida en los labios de su hermana.

—Bien –aceptó, se acercó a él y sujetó su hombro para recargar su mentón en él, observando un segundo después a James –no te pelees, no merece la pena.

James observó a otro lado cuando las palabras de su hermana lo golpearon fuertemente, no podía creer que Albus estuviese en mejores términos que él con ella.

—Creí que te gustaba una rubia ojos azules –atacó Albus.

—Al, en serio, no estoy…

—Siete años, a nuestros padres y a mí nos tomó siete malditos años recuperar a Lily, no te voy a dejar joderlo de nuevo ¿comprendes? Así que es mejor que te dediques a esa rubia, y dejes a Lily en paz, porque te guste o no, ella se casará con Stuart McLaggen.

—No puedo creer que la quieras casada con ese idiota que se la pasó todo Hogwarts insultándote.

—Sí, no me importa, cuidó de Lily todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de la familia, y no conforme con ello, hizo que volviera aquí, así que voy a lanzarte cualquier maleficio si intentas joder las cosas de nuevo ¿lo comprendes? Así sea necesario decir que te hacen falta unos cuantos tornillos.

—A ti también, no fui el único que se acostó con Lily –bramó enfadado.

—Pero el único que le ve como algo que no está permitido ¿no es así? James, Lily ya lo superó ¿por qué tu no? Si hace años eras quien decía que todo esto estaba mal.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas, intento recuperarla, Albus.

—Recuperarla ¿para qué o qué? ¿En qué forma quieres recuperarla, James? ¿Cómo tú hermana pequeña o como una mujer a la cual puedes follar? –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—A nuestra Lily, no importa de qué forma, pero a nuestra Lily, no al chiste que es ahora.

—Claro, como ya no está deprimida, llorando porque no la amas, quieres _recuperarla._

—Hablé con Teddy.

—Oh, otro idiota –se burló –sigue siendo tu amigo, imagino que no te ha dicho lo que ha pasado en estos años ¿no?

—Tu pelea con Scorpius me la dijo –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien ¿te dijo que estuvo saliendo con Lily en plan relación?

—Eso no es cierto –contestó ofendido.

—Pues sí, es cierto, en cuanto te fuiste, ella pasó una mala temporada, se hizo novia de Scorpius en el colegio, pero se acostaba con Ted en vacaciones, cuando los descubrimos Scorpius y ella terminaron, pero no ella y Ted, papá supo del romance y todo, no tengo idea de porque terminaron, pero sin duda duraron bastante.

—Él intenta ayudarla –informó a su hermano que soltó una risotada.

—No sé si eres patético o muy ingenuo.

—Tú eres sanador ¿no? –Su hermano asintió –Lily sufre de algo llamado _Síndrome del Corazón Roto_ ¿lo has escuchado antes?

—Sí, un amigo hizo su trabajo final sobre algunos síndromes extraños, inspirado por el cuento de Beedle el Bardo –aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, él cree que Lily padece ese síndrome, según lo que me contó, ella mostró síntomas después de que volvió a Hogwarts, cuando me fui, así que ha pasado tiempo investigando todo eso, Lily me lo ha dicho, es su musa, su inspiración, pero por esa razón.

—James, no sé qué tanto sea cierto lo que Teddy te dijo, pero de que en un momento vio a Lily como algo más que una niña, lo hizo, pregúntale cuanto duró su relación, y si es honesto y muy tú amigo, te dirá la verdad. 

—&—

Lily se dejó caer sobre el sofá, recargada sobre su hermano Albus, mientras éste la abrazaba, subió sus pies sobre el regazo de su padre que no dijo nada.

—Hace mucho que no pasábamos una tarde familiar –admitió el mayor de los Potter con una sonrisa.

—Ya no somos unos niños –contestó Lily.

—Lo sé, a veces extraño cuando eran unas pequeñas bolas de carne corriendo en pañales por todos lados.

—Supongo que para ti es divertido, después de todo, mamá siempre se ha encargado de cuidarnos, lavarnos, lavar las cosas.

—Tenemos un elfo doméstico –contestó Harry.

—Mamá es perfeccionista, así que no comprendo cómo se casó contigo, le gusta la perfección.

—Claro ¿quién es alguien perfecto para tu madre si no soy yo?

—Cualquiera –bromeó y soltó un chillido divertido cuando su padre pellizco la piel de su empeine.

—Sigue así niñita y conseguirás una reprimenda –bromeó.

—Ya ¿mandarás a James a darme nalgadas? –elevó una ceja observando a su hermano que le dedicó una mirada extraña.

—No, James jamás ha podido contigo, le tengo más fe a Albus –se rió.

—Bueno, lamento decepcionarte, papá –sonrió Lily –pero James siempre pudo conmigo –se mordió el labio cuando su padre giró a ver a su hijo mayor.

—No lo creo, era bastante flojo de carácter cuando se trataba de ti.

—Bueno, le encantaba…

—Golpear a las mujeres nunca ha sido lo mío –interrumpió a su hermana que se burló y negó.

—Pues de lo que te pierdes –sonrió –obviamente no es como si fueses a golpearla al grado de mandarla a San Mungo, sino más bien golpearla de tal forma que se ex…

—Nada de pláticas sexuales contigo.

—Oh vamos papá, no es algo nuevo para mí –contestó.

—Sin duda es algo nuevo para mí, escuchándote hablar de sexo como si se tratara del día nublado, y no malentiendas, me alegro que encontraras a alguien con quien vivir tu sexualidad, es sólo que… eres mi hija, y hay formas en las que no quiero imaginarte, me parece muy bien imaginarte yendo al altar, pero no después de eso, y me parece muy bien imaginarte siendo madre, pero no en el proceso para serlo ¿comprendes?

—Eres exagerado, eso es lo que comprendo.

—Bueno, llámame exagerado entonces.

—&—

James caminó con el torso desnudo a lo largo de la pequeña sala, se giró sorprendido cuando alguien apareció, su cara no mejoró cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Se nota lo feliz que eres de verme –se burló la chica.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que si Albus no interviene, le hubieses dicho a _nuestro_ padre lo que hacíamos para divertirnos los tres.

—Era una actividad recreativa, recuerdo que así lo llamabas ¿qué tiene de malo? –sonrió.

—Dime mejor que haces aquí –gruñó.

—No estoy porque quiera estarlo, créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—Ya que estamos solos –frunció el ceño –y hablando de Albus, me dijo que estuviste saliendo con Teddy.

—Estuve saliendo –soltó una débil sonrisa –eso no ha terminado, que yo y él sepamos ¿por qué?

—Bueno, como estás a punto de casarte con Stuart.

—Creo que olvidaste lo que les dije a Albus y a ti ayer, mi relación con él ha durado, porque no estamos atados el uno al otro, nuestra relación es algo… _especial,_ si quieres llamarlo así.

—Por supuesto, me sorprende que no te duela compartirlo.

—Él me comparte, además, no es el único en compartir ¿cierto? Hasta donde yo sé –caminó un poco sentándose en el brazo del sofá –comparten una aventura llamada Lily –sonrió –oh, claro, dos aventuras llamadas Lily –se encogió de hombros –necesito un apodo o algo así para diferenciarme a mí misma –frunció el ceño consternada.

—Por lo visto no le interesa tanto tu prometido.

—Claro que no, por eso los dejé teniendo sexo mientras yo venía a hacer su trabajo –sacó algo de su bolso y lo extendió.

— ¿Qué es eso? –fue hasta ella.

—No lo sé ¿Tengo cara de saber lo que hacen en ese Departamento? –Gruñó –como sea, tengo una cita, te veré después _hermanito._

—Sabes –la detuvo –lo estuve pensando.

— ¿El qué? –enarcó una ceja confundida.

—Lo que hablamos ayer, antes de que Albus nos interrumpiera, y… sí, es lo que quiero.

La pelirroja frente a él volvió a subir su ceja, acompañada de una mueca de no comprender de lo que estaba hablando, así que era su oportunidad, avanzó hasta ella, dudó un momento que no duró mucho para su sorpresa.

Las manos de Lily se colocaron en el pecho de James al momento en que lo alejó de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios no había cambiado en esos años, no mucho aparte de la personalidad y la forma de su cuerpo lo habían hecho.

—Creo que es momento para decirte que estaba bromeando, te diré algo James, ya no soy esa Lily a la que llevaste a un paraje desierto e hiciste que admitiera lo que sentía para no abandonarla ahí –sonrió –mucho menos a la que le pusiste una prueba para demostrar cuanto te amaba y sí, en pasado –aclaró ante la mirada dura de su hermano.

—No creo que estuvieses bromeando, Lily.

—James, soy una mujer, sí, tal vez no voy a las marchas feministas y crea que ir con las tetas al aire sea la mejor forma de reclamar mis derechos –se burló –pero yo decido que si voy a acostarme con alguien que no es mi prometido, al menos poder elegir a quién.

—Entonces deja de jugar –gruñó.

—Jugar es divertido ¿o no lo es?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ya, sólo es divertido cuando tú lo haces ¿no es cierto, James?

—Yo jamás jugué contigo, Lily.

—Supongo que lo que quieres decir, es que tengo que sentirme culpable por que una vez te amé, que a pesar de que dijiste que estaba prohibido enamorarse, lo hice –sonrió –déjame explicarte algo sobre la sociedad, James –se acercó a él tranquilamente –follarte a tu hermana, también está prohibido y adivina qué, tú lo hiciste.

—No fui el único –rebatió.

—Oh no, yo no estoy diciendo que lo fueras, pero ya ves, las cosas entre Albus y yo, no se fueron a la mierda, bueno, sí, al inicio y por siete años, pero ahora somos tan hermanos como lo fuimos en el pasado.

— ¿Por qué conmigo no puede ser igual?

—Veamos, porque él no viene a mí con su cara de cachorro herido a decirme que quiere estar en mi cama de nuevo.

— ¿Lo estaría? –cuestionó enfadado.

Lily ladeó la cabeza. —Posiblemente –admitió.

—Albus, Edward, Stuart y no sé cuantos más.

—Es mi decisión, y no puedes hacer nada contra eso –sonrió –aunque puedo saber que mueres por hacerlo ¿no? –Susurró en su oído –tengo que admitir que es divertido, James, después de tantos años, me estás dando el poder de volverte loco.

—Siempre has tenido ese poder –murmuró sujetándola contra él –y no entiendo el por qué.

—Eres un caso perdido, James Sirius Potter –se burló de él.


	10. El Mensajero de San Mungo.

Lily tenía razón, era un caso perdido, en un momento estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por ella y al otro instante, estaba sintiéndose un gusano por amarla como lo hacía, desde el inicio había sido así; se sentía culpable de amar a su propia hermana, y es que el mundo estaba lleno de mujeres, pero él tenía que haberse fijado exactamente en ella; Lily Luna Potter, una pelirroja encantadora, de piel blanca y lechosa, con los ojos olivo más bonitos que hubiese visto en su vida.

No estaba seguro si era la maldición Potter; o que llevaran los nombres de sus abuelos; conforme crecía, había escuchado como la gente hablaba de su familia, escuchaba atento a esas personas que parecían saber más de su familia que él mismo, la forma en la que describían el amor de sus padres, pero más allá de eso, el amor inmenso, puro y fuerte que solían tenerse sus abuelos, _James y Lily Potter_ , ese amor que nació en Hogwarts y no pudo florecer tanto como debería.

Ahora ellos estaban en el mismo camino.

De qué servía vivir; si no podían estar juntos. Si su amor era tan prohibido que a pesar de estar ahí, crecer cada día, tenían que arrancarlo como si de mala hierba se tratara; y al igual que ésta; en cuanto menos lo pensaban, brotaba de nuevo y con mucha más fuerza.

Si Albus tenía razón, y sus abuelos de alguna forma llegaron hasta ellos, no había peor cosa que saber; que ni en una nueva vida, aun con ese amor intacto, podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

—&—

Su mirada se perdió un instante en la pelirroja que reía divertida de un chiste que había hecho Albus, en realidad todos reían menos él, así que su padre lo observó confundido, él, James Sirius Potter siempre había tenido un humor divertido, y hasta de la más simple y tonta broma, reía hasta que el estómago le doliera.

—Oh vamos James –se quejó Harry Potter –fue una buena broma.

—Sí, lo fue, es sólo que me he quedado pensando en algunas cosas que tengo que hacer para el papeleo del Ministerio.

—Pues deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con las chicas y ponerte a trabajar en serio –argumentó Albus –porque el tío Charlie te colgará de las pelotas si haces de su comuna la más perezosa ¿lo sabes?

—No tienes que decírmelo, he vivido con él todos estos años, y creo que el tío genial que veíamos, era sólo porque somos sus sobrinos y no sus empleados –admitió.

—A mí me agrada el tío Charlie –intervino Lily –siempre lo he visto divertido, aunque esté trabajando.

—Tú nunca lo has visto trabajando –se burló Albus.

—No en su comuna, ciertamente, pero sí en la de Portugal –se encogió de hombros –normalmente siempre quería que lo dejaran completamente solo cuando iba; a una de las áreas más resguardadas.

—No te creo, el tío Charlie solo para trabajar –se burló Al.

—Bien ¿puedo saber si lo que Charlie siempre veía era el Hocilargo Portugués? –elevó una ceja su padre.

—Nunca he escuchado nada sobre un dragón así –se encogió de hombros.

—Stuart ya nos lo comentó, Lily –la tranquilizó su padre con una sonrisa, adoraba saber que su hija era igual de leal que ellos.

—Sí, estaba literalmente obsesionados, más con uno que no eclosionó.

—Eso es imposible –soltó James –si la madre…

—Ese es el problema, James, el huevo no pertenecía a la comuna de Portugal, lo sé porque estaba al tanto de toda esa comuna en mi tiempo libre, pasaba mis días allá, con Stuart, así que si quería estar con él, tenía que sentirme como en casa, no tenía prohibido ningún sitio, posiblemente terminé Hogwarts y el primer curso de Dragonólogo juntos –Albus sonrió divertido.

—Te pusiste realmente mal cuando dije que iría a Rumanía –le recordó.

—Oh vamos James, eres mi hermano, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, en ese momento pensé que mi vida sin ti terminaría, pero después vi que sólo estaba siendo dramática respecto a todo, así que lo superé y me moví.

—No volviste por siete años –le recordó su padre.

—Bueno, quería una vida propia, mátenme por eso –frunció el ceño.

—Jamás –la abrazó Albus protectoramente.

Se alejó instintivamente cuando la pelirroja caminó hasta él, con el semblante serio y por un instante, pareció que se sentaría junto a él, no fue así, contuvo el aliento al sentir el peso familiar de Lily sobre su regazo, juntó su torso con el suyo y le dedicó una mirada seductora que se volvió suave cuando sus padres llegaron hasta ellos.

—Veo que lo de ustedes va más allá –sonrió Ginevra Potter.

—Es mi hermano, después de todo, y como dijo Stuart –observó a James –ni siquiera muriendo, dejaremos de serlo, así que creo que llegó la hora de levantarle el castigo ¿cierto, Jamie? –alborotó su cabello indomable, como el de todo Potter y besó su mejilla.

—&—

Una luz rojiza iluminó el camino para el mago encapuchado que atravesaba aquella vieja ciudad, todo el lugar estaba tranquilo, tal y como se había estado previendo, la barrera anti muggles los tenía protegidos de cualquiera con ojos curiosos, así que sin importarles, las cajas eran transportadas una a una con un ritmo ágil.

—Todo está perfectamente organizado –admitió el hombre observando a los elfos domésticos llevando las cosas en una sincronía perfecta.

—Lo sé, nos ha tomado un poco recuperarnos del golpe que nos dieron esos aurores –aceptó en un tono enfadado el encargado.

—No los subestimes, después de todo, Potter es el encargado de encontrarnos.

—Sí, si no pudo encontrar un Horrocrux que tenía él mismo, no me imagino cuanto le tomará encontrarnos a nosotros.

—Por si las dudas, sabes que tienes que tener un as bajo la manga.

—Lo tengo, nuestra espía nos ha mantenido al tanto de todo, conozco sus puntos fuertes y débiles.

—No te confíes –le repitió.

—Su familia es quien lo fortalece –contestó –y así mismo, quien lo desestabiliza, tiene una esposa y tres hijos, y para desgracia del gran Harry Potter, tenemos en la mira a quien más le importa de todos ellos, así que si nos pisa los talones, mostraré un par de cartas antes –tranquilizó a su jefe.

—Espero por tu bien que eso sea cierto.

—Mientras tanto, ya nos han dicho que el Auror que sobrevivió tiene más información sobre nosotros, por el momento no han podido hablar con él.

—Encárgate de que jamás alguien pueda comunicarse con él.

—Así lo haré, terminaré de supervisar éste envío, e iré personalmente a encargarme del asunto.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de nombrarte mi mano derecha ¿está claro?

—Totalmente.

El hombre caminó lejos del lugar, buscando la mejor oportunidad para poder aparecerse en otro lado que a él principalmente no le importaba mucho.

—Sigan adelante en esto –le ordenó a los elfos –un poco más rápido, aún tengo que ir a visitar a un amigo a San Mungo –sonrió divertido.

—Ya sólo faltan tres cajas de huevo de dragón –informó un duende –sólo faltan los Basiliscos y las Acromántulas –informó.

—&—

Albus caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo rumbo a su turno, pero primero iría a revisar el avance del Auror, su padre se lo había encargado personalmente, sabía cuán importante era que diera los detalles de los hombres que había visto traficando; no tenían pistas y la única que tenían, yacía en una cama de San Mungo.

Observó de un lado a otro; todo se sentía extraño, por un momento, se sentía caminando en cámara lenta hacia su destino, todo el mundo estaba distraído, observó a un hombre salir de la chimenea, su traje negro y su cabello platino, tan inusual verlo ahí, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, su varita ya estaba en sus manos.

Se protegió cuando la onda de magia derrumbó a todos, menos a él, ocasionando que todo volviera a la normalidad; les sonrió y avanzó en dirección a donde se encontraba el Auror.

—No puede pasar –chilló una de sus compañeras.

— _Avada Kedavra_ –lanzó hacia la mujer y observó en todas las direcciones –el próximo que quiera correr la suerte de esa mujer, puede venir y tratar de detenerme.

— _Petrificus totalus_ –vociferó enfadado Albus, su hechizo estuvo a punto de golpear el pecho del hombre, pero uno más salió a cuenta, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que al mediano de los Potter –se burló –si lo hubiésemos planeado esto no habría salido tan bien ¿no lo crees? –observó a su acompañante que sonrió.

—No los dejaré –musitó.

—Ya sabemos que lo han movido de lugar por tus órdenes, para resguardarlo pero… ¿ya te ha contado tu padre lo que se siente ser víctima de un Cruciatus no es cierto? Esa es la razón por la que no quisiste ser Auror, porque te daba miedo ser torturado, tener enemigos o que los enemigos de tu padre te encontraran y te torturaran.

—Eso es mentira –bufó.

—A mí no me tienes que explicar nada –se acercó a él –pero dile a tu padre, que si sigue detrás de nosotros, haremos algo al respecto, y no sólo te conocemos a ti, Albus, sino que tenemos a tus hermanos y a tu madre vigilados.

—Mi padre…

—Deberías decirle a tu hermana la pequeña Lily Luna lo sensual que luce por las madrugadas, durmiendo en ese delicado camisón de seda blanco –sonrió –posiblemente un día decida hacer algo más que vigilar con ella –elevó una ceja.

—Maldito bastardo –bramó.

—Crucio –soltó tranquilamente.

Albus cayó de inmediato al piso, el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y aunque no quiso, no pudo evitar gritar, el dolor se estaba apoderando totalmente de él.

—Esto es sólo una advertencia ¿comprendes? Espero que le digas a tu padre.

Albus Severus se quedó tirado sobre el piso de San Mungo, le costó un poco recuperarse, pero cuando llegó a la habitación del Auror, ya no estaba, sólo encontró un enorme letrero y un inmenso charco de sangre.

—&—

Los flashes lo dejaron un poco ciego, la mirada severa de su padre estaba ante el letrero hecho con sangre, pudo notar las venas sobresaltadas de su cuello, brazos y sienes, se sentía un completo inútil.

_Si sigues buscando, el próximo letrero estará escrito con las entrañas de tu hija._

—Vayan por Lily –le ordenó a uno de sus aurores, haciendo que éste asintiera y sin decir más, salió por la puerta.

—Papá…

—No ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

— _Dile a tu padre, que si sigue detrás de nosotros, haremos algo al respecto, y no sólo te conocemos a ti, Albus, sino que tenemos a tus hermanos y a tu madre vigilados._

—No te preocupes, tendremos vigilados a todos, Albus, así que no tienes que sentirte…

—Tenías resguardado a tu Auror, y aun así llegaron a él, puedo jurar que el licuado de sangre es de él.

—Lo sé, pero tomamos muy a la ligera todo esto ¿de acuerdo? No soy perfecto como todos dicen, puedo cometer errores, pero ahora no se trata de nadie ajeno a mí, sino mi familia.

—Papá ¿qué ocurrió? –Intervino James entrando preocupado –estás bien –abrazó a su hermano, haciéndole sentirse más inútil que nunca.

—Claro que estoy bien –lo empujó –deberías ir con Lily –aconsejó –no dejará que ese Auror le diga que hacer, así que posiblemente como su hermano mayor, te haga caso a ti.

—Pero ¿Qué ocurrió? –cuestionó y sus ojos se posaron en el letrero que señalaron su padre y su hermano.

—Ya mandé por ella.

—No –se negó –yo iré por ella.

—Pero James…

El hombre no escuchó, caminó directo a las chimeneas y con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente en el pecho, arrojó los polvos flu; Lily estaba a mitad de la sala, apuntando con su varita al Auror que había enviado su padre.

—Señorita, yo sólo…

—Sólo acérquese un paso más y le juro que mi padre me arrestará para llevarme a Azkaban.

—Está bien –interrumpió James –yo me hago cargo de mi hermana.

—De acuerdo –negó ofuscado y se dirigió a la chimenea.

—Largo de aquí –ordenó.

—No vamos a dejarte aquí –gruñó yendo hasta ella –las cosas no están nada bien.

—James, no es la primera vez que recibo amenazas de muerte, así que puedes irte, estaré bien.

—No –se negó –ya te lo dije, mi padre ordenó…

—Tú no eres Auror, así que ya puedes dejar el circo, James.

—Pero es mi padre –contestó –Lily –fue hasta ella, sosteniéndole de los brazos y pegándole a su cuerpo –ellos están amenazando a papá con hacerte daño.

—Claro, subestimándome por ser una chica ¿no es así? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora, James? Llorar y arrojarme a tus brazos porque eres el caballero que va a salvarme –lo empujó –pues lamento decepcionarte, soy mi propio caballero andante, si necesito que alguien me salve, seré yo.

—Nadie está dudando de tus habilidades, maldita sea; atacaron a Albus y…

— ¿Está bien? –su mirada preocupada lo hizo detenerse a sí mismo.

—Sí, sólo un poco magullado por el Cruciatus.

—Maldición –gruñó enfurecida -¿vas a quedarte?

— ¿Vas a irte así? –la interrogó y su vista deambuló por toda ella, haciendo que su boca se secara.

—Cierto, lo siento.

James caminó por todo el lugar, observando las fotos de la _feliz_ pareja, y tal como lo habían dicho ambos, había fotos de ellos en la comuna de Portugal, por la cara de su hermana, no estaba para nada incómoda, se dejaba querer por el idiota de Stuart, había más fotos de ellos de viaje, no le importaba ni le impresionaba, le molestaba, le molestaba saber que Lily estaba con alguien, y que no le había esperado como se lo había pedido.

—Estoy lista –James se giró hasta ella, sonrió.

—Te ves extremadamente sensual –admitió yendo hasta ella –pero creo que tendrás que usar ropa menos cara y más cómoda.

—Yo no tengo esa clase de ropa –informó.

—No te preocupes por ello –sonrió.

Aparecieron en San Mungo, la pelirroja fue hasta su hermano, que estaba hablando con uno de sus compañeros, lo rodeó desde atrás, haciendo que Albus sonriera divertido.

—Estoy bien, tranquila, mira, te presento a Hansen –lo señaló –Hansen, ella es mi hermana Lily.

—Mucho gusto –saludó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—El gusto es mío –admitió con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que el hombre se tardara más en soltarla.

—Cariño –la voz de Harry Potter hizo que Hansen soltara a la pelirroja, ocasionando una mueca de odio de James.

—Estoy comprometida –murmuró ella –pero hubiese sido placentero, te lo apuesto –palmeó el pecho de Hansen y se alejó a abrazar a su padre.

—Dices que les dijeron que ella tiene el Síndrome.

—Así es –aceptó Albus.

—Las personas afectadas son incapaces de sentir lo más mínimo –contestó –hay algunos casos documentados, bueno, los había, con el paso del tiempo se perdieron, dicen que hay una copia en uno de los libros más oscuros que existen, por lo tantos es difícil de conseguirlos, los medimagos sólo dijeron que una persona con esos síntomas, realmente se les congela el corazón, y no se puede deshacer.

—Pero… Lily es cariñosa, divertida –contestó Albus.

—Posiblemente se confundieron de síndrome, hay muchos parecidos, y si no eres cuidadoso, puedes confundirlos, pero si quieres, puedo ver si puedo encontrar algunas cosas.

—Sería maravilloso Hansen.

—No te preocupes, somos amigos ¿no es así? –se burló.

—Desde luego.

Albus negó con una pequeña sonrisa ante la mirada asesina de su hermano mayor, por más que lo intentara, la situación era complicada incluso para él mismo, porque no sabía cómo comportarse ante lo que ocurría entre su hermano mayor y su hermana menor, posiblemente tendría que haberlos acusado con sus padres, pero eso sería delatarse a sí mismo diciendo que él también había estado con Lily de una forma poco normal, posiblemente tendría que verlos con asco, porque una persona normal así ve a los degenerados, no podía, por el contrario, admitía que una parte de él quería que James recuperara a Lily; sin importar más, porque ellos se amaban y lo sabía; así que posiblemente tendría que comportarse como un hermano celoso y sobreprotector aun y cuando el pretendiente de su pequeña hermanita, fuese su propio hermano mayor, se burló ocasionando que James le observara un poco más enfadado pensando que se burlaba de él, y es que en teoría, así pasaba.

—Aunque todos crean que eres el hermano protector, ese tendría que ser yo –golpeó el brazo de su hermano –ya sabes, porque a pesar de todo, eres su pretendiente, y así actuamos los hermanos con los pretendientes ¿no? –los dos sonrieron.

—Voy a llevarla a comprar un poco de ropa, no puede andar por ahí con esos zapatos tan altos y vestidos tan entallados.

—Porque te seca la boca y te provoca ¿o por qué?

—Porque andan tras ella, y así no podrá escapar.

—Lily puede defenderse bien.

—Lo sé, pero a veces tienes que correr, y lo sabes.

—Cierto, pero James, por favor, no la fuerces –pidió.

—No lo haré.

—Oigan chicos –intervino su padre –díganme ¿dónde quedó Lily?

— ¿De qué hablas? –Elevó una ceja Albus –fue contigo.

—Sí, me abrazó y dijo que volvería con ustedes, pero…

—Iré a buscarla –comentó James poniéndose en alerta.

— ¿A quién? –cuestionó la pelirroja.

—A ti ¿cómo que a quién?

—Oh vamos, ¿incluso me seguirán al baño? –frunció el ceño.

—Deberías avisar a donde irás.

—Bien, tú –señaló a James –sé mi guardaespaldas ¿puede ser él, papá? –le sonrió.

—Pensé que elegirías a Albus.

—Es que bueno, Al puede seguir siendo mi hermano, mientras estemos cenando o haciendo cosas divertidas, James tendrá que quedarse vigilando, no condenaré a mi hermano favorito a eso, además, él tiene un trabajo de verdad –sonrió divertida.

—De acuerdo –aceptó –pero hablé con Stuart –estarás resguardada por tu hermano, así que lo mejor es que vuelvan a casa.

—No, puede quedarse en el apartamento –aseguró Albus.

—No, se quedará conmigo –contestó James –después de todo, soy su guardaespaldas.

—Papá –pidió Lily.

—Lo siento, pero James tiene razón, además, Albus tiene que ayudar a más gente.

—Bien –aceptó el mediano.

—Vayamos por ropa cómoda entonces –miró a su hermano enfadada.

—No te alegres tanto, tú me elegiste.

—Porque no tienes un talento bueno como el de Albus.

Su padre y su hermano sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada, los observaron salir del lugar, James iba detrás de ella, más que cuidándola, observándola atentamente andar, la forma en la que movía las caderas, su cabellera roja perfecta.

Llegaron a una tienda muggle, al parecer, a Lily le encantaba comprar ahí, tomó un par de cosas, pero James se las quitó.

—Recuerda ropa cómoda.

—Si lo que quieres es que sea libre para correr, entonces elegiré sólo lencería –sonrió de lado –dime ¿te agradaría eso?

—Verte, sí, que los demás te vean correr en lencería, no –admitió.

—Bien, entonces dime ¿qué elegir?

— ¿Recuerdas los pantalones? –Sonrió –muchos de esos.

—Bien –frunció los labios.

Lily eligió un montón de jeans, y playeras, pagó sin quitar la vista de su hermano, que a su vez, le veía también, entre divertido y encantado, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban así.

—Aquí está –anunció la chica que atendía.

—Gracias –le sonrió –cargarás las cosas –observó a James que sonrió a la chica y tomó todo.

Después de un largo rato, James la apareció en el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía, ella dio un recorrido inspeccionando, se detuvo en la pila de papeles y frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que me correrás cuando _Lily_ venga a visitarte –sonrió.

—Ella no vendrá de nuevo –contestó.

—Sí, eso te dijo –informó.

—Dime ¿estás celosa acaso? –sonrió burlón.

—De qué podría estar celosa, James, si has dejado en claro que teniéndola a ella, me quieres con desesperación a mí.

—Eso pude decir.

Lily sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano estaba tramando, podía dejarlo pasar, pero iba a demostrarle que de los dos, el único perdido ahí, era él.

—Ya veo, entonces, no te molestará que le diga a Stuart que aquí podemos dar rienda suelta a nuestro deseo ¿o sí?

—Sabes perfectamente que puedo satisfacer cualquiera de tus necesidades, por primarias y básicas que sean, Lily ¿por qué llamarlo a él, si estoy más cerca?

La sujetó contra su cuerpo, Lily sonrió mientras acercaba su rostro al de él, depositó un suave beso en su mandíbula, haciéndole tragar saliva, ocasionando una sonrisa en ella.

—A Stuart le gusta vestirme –murmuró en su oído –pero me gusta más que me desvistan ¿tan capaz eres de saciar mis necesidades? –sonrió.

—Cada una de ellas –admitió –sólo pídeme lo que quieras, Lily.

—Eso es una carta abierta a todo, James –besó su cuello divertida.


	11. Intimidación.

Una descarga eléctrica invadió de inmediato todo el cuerpo de James, había estado teniendo sexo con la secretaria del prometido de Lily, pero, después de tener a su hermana así, con esa sensación incrementándose, era como si hubiese permanecido célibe por mucho más tiempo del que lo hizo, su hermana era la única en lograr alterarlo de esa forma ¿por qué?

—James –murmuró Lily, cuando la guio hasta la cama individual del pequeño lugar, mientras estrujaba sus pechos de manera suave y sus labios estaban recordando cómo era besar la suave piel de su hermana.

—Lily –murmuró alejándose del cuello de la pelirroja, su mirada era intensa –sólo una vez más –pidió –déjame estar contigo una vez más, por favor –suplicó.

—Eres mi hermano –repitió sus palabras hiriéndolo.

—Tienes razón –se alejó afectado, observándola sobre la cama, tan hermosa y delicada.

—Puedo usar un hechizo y ser rubia si eso te quita las ganas –se burló.

—No es gracioso –contestó.

—Por supuesto que no lo es –admitió poniéndose de pie –además, ahora sabes lo que se siente querer estar al menos una última vez con alguien y que ese alguien, te golpee la cara con lo que son, hermanos.

—Lo lamento –murmuró.

—Claro que lo lamentas, porque estás muriéndote de deseo ¿no es así? –sonrió –lo reconozco, James, sé cómo es, como los afecta a ustedes, he visto a muchos viéndome de la misma manera que tú, pero no soy un objeto, soy una mujer que decide quién puede tocarla, y sobre todo, quien puede ponérsela dentro.

James retrocedió con la vista a otro lado, a veces no se comprendía, ni sus acciones, ni sus palabras, ni siquiera sus sentimientos, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de engañar a los demás, sobre lo que sentía por Lily, que en un momento, creyó que la mejor forma de hacer que los demás le creyeran, era que el mismo pensara que era cierto lo que decía.

Ahora tenía a Lily con él, y no iba a soportar tenerla sin tocarla, sin besarla.

—Bien –fue hasta él –ayuda un poco –se giró dejándole ver una larga tira de cierre, con un par de broches –James –informó.

—Claro –murmuró, iba a ponerse de pie, pero la chica se sentó en su regazo, mientras sujetaba su larga cabellera para que no estorbara en el proceso.

—Veo que lo disfrutas –gruñó.

—Torturarte, por supuesto –soltó una risita inocente –ya te lo dije –se quedó ahí son moverse –yo decido quien me toca, en qué forma lo hace y cuándo lo hace –informó –y ¿sabes por qué lo hago? –su hermano negó –porque puedo, y tengo el prestigio de mi padre como dos hermosas alas blancas pegadas a la espalda ¿qué haría papá si le dijera que un tipo, me tocó de formas poco decentes? –Observó a James sobre su hombro –exactamente, buen chico –giró un poco y sin advertencia alguna, le otorgó un beso un tanto apresurado.

Lily se alejó de él tan pronto como su mano se movió para sujetarla de la mejilla, para apresurar el beso, lo torturaba y lo disfrutaba; dejó que el vestido cayera a sus pies, se inclinó a recogerlo dándole una vista exquisita a su hermano que sólo pudo tragar saliva de una forma poco discreta, la pelirroja pensó en todo, porque al llevar su cabello al frente para permitirle bajar el zipper dejó que él viera su figura en bragas y su espalda pecosa y pálida desnuda.

Hurgó en las bolsas sobre la pequeña mesa y se colocó unos jeans, y una playera un poco suelta, se giró hasta él y sonrió traviesa, no se molestó en ocultar la erección que todo eso le provocó.

—Imagino que el sofá es cómodo ¿cierto?

—Algo ¿por qué?

—Dime quien de los dos dormirá en él –sonrió.

—Ninguno de los dos dormirá en el sofá –contestó.

—Así que planeas dormir juntos, como en los viejos tiempos –negó divertida –en una cama tan pequeña como esa.

—Puedo agrandarla un poco si es lo que quieres.

—Sí, o puedo hablar con Stuart y pedirle que me envíe un sofá cama para que yo pueda dormir tranquila.

—Creí que habías dicho que las cosas entre nosotros se tranquilizarían y se normalizarían ¿no?

—James, me senté en tu regazo y tuviste una maldita erección ¿en serio estás tratando de verme la cara de idiota? –Elevó una ceja –y antes de que saques a tema a Albus, me he sentado sobre él, lo he besado en el cuello, y créeme, no ha sufrido de erección alguna.

—Tal vez es gay –se encogió de hombros –eres una mujer atractiva, Lily, cualquier hombre…

—No, Albus no es gay, segundo, él no es cualquier hombre, es mi hermano, así que ¿papá también es gay? Digo porque él tampoco tiene erecciones cuando me siento en su regazo, cuando involuntariamente mis senos están en contacto con su pecho o su cuerpo, eso lo hace homosexual.

—No tienes una historia incestuosa con papá ¿o sí?

—Asco, claro que no –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, esa es la razón por la que papá no reacciona ante tu cuerpo.

—Creo que la razón por la cual papá no reacciona con una erección es porque él no es un enfermo –se encogió de hombros.

—Dejemos ese tema en paz ¿quieres?

—Sólo quiero estar segura de que mi integridad estará a salvo si pasamos más de una noche en esa cama los dos juntos, James.

—Ya te dije que sí –respondió un poco enfadado –no estoy en celo, Lily –se recargó en el sofá observando el techo, escuchó una risa divertida y la observó.

—Por supuesto –se giró.

—Puedo resistirme a ti –contestó, haciendo que ella se detuviera, no dijo nada, volvió en sus pasos subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de James.

—Pruébalo –le retó –jugaremos un poco –susurró en su oído –y si pasas la prueba, cederé a todo lo que quieras –murmuró –veamos quien manda mejor, tú, o Albus, él soportó hasta el final sin tener una erección.

—Has estado jugando con Albus –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Quería saber si nuestra relación maduró y dio un paso a lo sano, y fue así, veamos si tú, eres lo suficientemente maduro, si ya está en el pasado lo que pasó.

Los labios de Lily fueron al cuello de su hermano; mientras movía sus caderas sobre él, se alejó un poco, elevó las manos dejándole ver la figura esbelta y formada, mientras jugaba con su cabello, detuvo un momento el movimiento sobre las piernas de James, le sonrió fingiendo inocencia, se movió hacia el norte del cuerpo de su hermano, quedando sobre su miembro, lo empujó un poco, mirándole a los ojos en todo momento, se mordió el labio, mientras se sujetaba del regazo del sofá, soltando un leve gemido.

Unió de nuevo sus labios a la piel de James, alejándose de nuevo para dejar que el rostro del chico quedara hundido en sus pechos libres de sujetador, sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta, lo conocía bastante bien como para engatusarlo sin problema, la erección debajo de ella se lo hicieron saber.

Buscó la boca de su hermano, lo sujetó de los brazos y los llevó a su cuerpo, quería llevarlo al borde del abismo, demostrarle que si en algún momento pudo resistirse a ella, ya no podría, después de todo, su cuerpo había evolucionado para bien, sus senos eran más grandes, sus caderas estaban un poco más anchas que hacía siete años, sus piernas estaban más tonificadas, y en esos años, sin duda había aprendido a seducir a un hombre, James no podría evitar caer en la tentación, y cuando incrementó el beso lo supo, había doblegado a la bestia dentro de James Sirius Potter.

—&—

Harry Potter avanzó con todo el sigilo que había conseguido de todos sus años siendo Auror, toda su vida había corrido hacia el peligro, primero por su vida, después por su familia, quería que el mundo mágico fuera un lugar seguro para sus hijos, y había logrado mantener al mal alejado de sus hijos, pero ahora había recibido una amenaza clara contra la vida de su pequeña Lily; y aunque Ginny le suplicó que dejara de investigar el asunto, él veía las cosas de diferente manera, si quería que las cosas terminaran bien, tenía que terminar con la amenaza de raíz, y no darles lo que querían, porque ¿quién le aseguraría que ellos no atacarían a su familia después?

Asintió para uno de sus Aurores que levantó la mano dando la señal que habían estado esperando desde que había comenzado ese operativo, irrumpieron en el lugar que se llenó de toda clase de luces por los hechizos que sus hombres habían lanzado, lo mejor era neutralizar a todo aquél que estuviese en el lugar antes de darle oportunidad de atacarlos, porque no tenía ni idea de cuantos hombres estaban ahí, para contrarrestar el ataque, les había llegado un informe de movimiento extraño en ese lugar, así que sospechó de los contrabandistas, era el ataque más rápido que había organizado, sólo le habían dado diez minutos para llevar a cabo todo aquello, y hubiese salido perfecto; si tan solo en el lugar hubiese una amenaza real.

Su gesto se contrajo en una mueca de furia, los maniquís se encontraban sobre el suelo, derribados, unos que otros completamente desarmados, habían ido directamente a una trampa.

Guardó su varita y se giró hasta sus hombres que tenían un semblante completamente sorprendido, negó enfadado y salió del lugar, seguido de todos.

Avanzó hasta el callejón donde se habían aparecido para irse de una maldita vez, tenía que ir a su oficina y llenar el reporte de esa misión, el papeleo le tomaría al menos tres horas, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía que haberle hecho caso a Hermione; maldecía la hora en la que ella se había negado a ser parte del Departamento, había tenido grandes aspiraciones, y a pesar de que sabía que lo merecía, no quitaba el hecho de que la odiara por abandonarlo de esa forma.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla y observó la foto en movimiento de su familia unos meses atrás antes de que James saliera de Hogwarts, la última foto de una familia feliz que tenía.

—&—

Los pasos se escuchaban apresurados, como si corrieran, pero no era así, el mago de cabello claro y de ojos grandes y expresivos abrió las puertas dobles de fierro, llamando la atención de todos los elfos domésticos que estaban llevando la contabilidad, bajo las órdenes del duende que el jefe había conseguido como socio menor, era uno de los que mejor se movía bajo el mundo de mercados negros, sabían que los Aurores lo tenían como uno de sus informantes, o al menos, eso era lo que ellos creían.

—Por qué entras así –gruñó el duende.

—Lo siento, pero escapé antes de que alguno de los Aurores me descubriera.

—Eso quiere decir que siguieron mi cuartada –sonrió engreído.

—Funcionó mejor de lo que todos pensamos que lo haría –admitió el hombre con una sonrisa boba.

—Quiere decir que no hubo problema alguno moviendo a las Acromántulas del punto A al B ¿cierto?

—Ningún problema, jefe, también se alcanzó a mover trece de los cuarenta y nueve cargamentos de basiliscos hacia América.

—Bien, una distracción boba nos ayudó bastante a mover todo.

—Por cierto, el Jefe, quiere saber cuánto le tomará recuperar lo que el Departamento de Aurores nos incautó.

—Eso, bueno, amenazando la integridad de los hijos de Potter no ha sido una movida buena, el tablero está amenazado; nos tomará más de lo que pensamos.

—Nuestro contacto en Rumania dice que no puede moverse tranquilamente, Potter ha puesto muchos ojos allá.

—Portugal ¿la tienen vigilada? –cuestionó.

—No lo sé, según nuestro informante en los Aurores dice que Potter no ha dicho nada.

—Pero no es tan estúpido ¿cierto? Díganles a todos que mantendremos esos dos lugares tranquilos por el momento, necesitamos encontrar una manera viable de sacar a Harry Potter de nuestro camino.

—Ni siquiera amenazar de muerte a su hija hizo que dejara el caso.

—Estamos tratando con _el salvador del mundo,_ hay que hacer algo más, ya saben lo que dicen ¿no?

—En realidad no –se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes tener más huevos, si mantienes a salvo a la gallina –observó hacia la izquierda.

—El basilisco bebé no hace mucho daño, no puede matar.

—Su hijo trabaja en San Mungo ¿no es cierto?

—Así es, cuando fueron a matar al Auror que te vio, lo atacaron, Potter está furioso por eso también.

—Bien, bien, si queremos que las cosas vayan por el buen camino, lo que tenemos que hacer, es atacarlo, a niveles personales, es un cabeza dura, pero su vista se nublara y su cabeza dejará de razonar si la calentamos de más.

—Sólo ordene.

—Encárgate de que los elfos tengan todo en regla, sacaremos el cargamento esta noche, y no quiero problema alguno.

—&—

Harry se incorporó rápidamente cuando escuchó algo afuera de su oficina, observó el sobre pasar por la rendija de la puerta y la sombra frente al cristal, sabía que lo estaba observando, había tenido oportunidad de matarlo, después de todo, había estado dormido, y no tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo tenía ahí.

Corrió hasta la puerta en cuento la sombra se giró, no sin antes echarle una mirada más, cuando abrió la puerta, no encontró a nadie, se talló los ojos, no era posible que hubiese escapado tan rápido, mucho menos podido usar aparición.

Suspiró enfadado, se talló el cuello y se agachó por el sobre, caminó lentamente hasta su escritorio y sacó el contenido, eran unas fotografías sin movimiento, en todas ellas salía la menor de sus hijos, en algunas de ellas, su pequeña pelirroja estaba dormida, suponía que en el apartamento que compartía con Stuart, en otras era de ella en el balcón observando la calle en la noche, otras cuantas de ella de compras, una con él, incluso, en su propia casa.

La sangre le hirvió, no siguió viéndolas, porque eran fotos demasiado íntimas de Lily, tomando duchas o incluso mientras estaba con Stuart McLaggen teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Aventó el montón de fotografías al escritorio, tenía que hablar con su hijo James, tenía que estar más que pendiente de Lily, fuera quien fuera quien le estuviera advirtiendo que se mantuviera al margen, estaba hablando bastante en serio.

Tomó su abrigó y caminó hasta las chimeneas del Ministerio, estaba inquieto, algo en toda esa insistencia hacía que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran, y sólo significaba que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía.

Llegó a su casa a las siete de la mañana, caminó directo a su habitación, sonrió al ver a su esposa dormida, habían estado demasiados años juntos, que había aprendido a dormir aun estando preocupada; camino al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha larga.

—&—

James Sirius Potter observó a su hermana que observaba la ciudad bastante pensativa, estaba recargada en el alfeizar, se había estado quejando sobre lo mucho que extrañaba la vista desde su apartamento, y su balcón, la taza humeante estaba junto a ella, no la había tocado, y era bastante extraño, porque era del té favorito de Lily en todo el mundo.

—Estás preocupada por la amenaza –murmuró.

—Si estuviese asustada por esa amenaza, no me asomaría ni por la ventana, James –bufó, se giró hasta él –no soy una cría asustadiza, ya no, al menos.

—Todo te asustaba –se burló James.

—No, buscaba pretextos para que me tuvieras entre tus brazos, es diferente –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, puedes fingir bastante bien.

—No, nunca lo he hecho –contestó –fingir –aclaró para él –así que si tu duda está resuelta, cambiemos de tema.

Se quedaron callados cuando la chimenea cobró vida, James frunció el ceño, se suponía que ese lugar era sólo conocido por los Dragonólogos de Rumania, y Lily, la secretaria de Stuart McLaggen.

El hijo mayor de los Potter se levantó apresurado al ver al hombre de pie en la chimenea, vestido completamente de negro con una máscara de plata, giró el rostro para toparse con la pelirroja que retrocedió un paso, ambos habían dejado la varita en la mesa junto a la cama cuando se levantaron por la mañana.

—Lily Luna Potter –habló el hombre, pero su voz fue distorsionada por completo –eres más sensual en persona que en fotografías.

—Siempre lo dicen –contestó la pelirroja en un tono serio.

—Supongo que sí, una mujer como tú, es algo que todo hombre desea en la cama, ni siquiera tu hermano ha escapado a ese encanto.

—Mejor cállate y di lo que quieres –soltó enfadada.

—Que dejes de intentar que tu hermano llegue a su varita es lo primero.

El hombre alzó la mano, apuntó a James y en un instante, estaba contra la pared sin poder moverse.

—Ahora que podemos hablar sin dobles intenciones…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Lo que quiero, ya se lo dije a tu padre, pero no, parece que no te quiere demasiado, o que no le he dado demasiados motivos para que deje de buscarnos.

—Es Harry Potter de quien hablamos, enmascarado de cuarta –avanzó un paso hasta él haciendo que James se retorciera para que no lo hiciera –él jamás deja de buscar, es más, va a encontrarte, y hará una excepción contigo, porque pondrá un par de dementores a hacerle de nanas contigo –sonrió.

—Eres más bocazas que tu hermano ¿sabes que lloró mientras le lanzaban el Cruciatus? –Lily apretó la quijada.

—Debes ser muy cobarde para ni siquiera mostrar el rostro.

El hombre dio un paso hasta Lily soltando una risa gruesa y pesada. —Me encantas, Lily Potter, y creo que de todo lo que pienso quitarle a tu padre, serás mi trofeo favorito, al menos el único que cuidaré mientras tengo en mi cama.

—Sí, pues buena suerte intentándolo, idiota.

La pelirroja estrelló la taza con el té caliente sobre el pecho del hombre, haciéndole retroceder al mismo momento que soltaba un grito, ella corrió hasta su varita, sin embargo el hombre fue tras ella, James se sacudió enfurecido, no podía ver del todo bien.

—Buen intento, perra –la sujetó de la cabellera –eres una gatita salvaje dime que no te doblegarás tan rápido, porque planeo disfrutarte un buen tiempo en la cama.

La arrojó bruscamente sobre la cama individual donde había pasado una noche inocente con James, el hombre se abrió el abrigo y se desabotonó los pantalones al mismo tiempo que escuchaban ruidos al otro lado de la delgada pared.

—Debería hacer que tu hermanito te vea retorcerte de placer ¿no?

—James –la voz de Harry Potter puso alerta al hombre.

—Papá es una trampa –chilló Lily.

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación, el hombre estaba detrás de Lily, con su varita en el cuello, el rostro del patriarca de la familia Potter fue de una ira intensa, que su magia pudo sentirse al momento en que se movieron un poco las cosas.

—Ya que torturar a tu hijo y amenazarte con dejarte el próximo mensaje con las entrañas de tu hija tampoco, decidí intentarlo con algo mejor, mostrarte que tan vigilada tengo a tu primor.

—Suéltala –ordenó cabreado Harry.

—Oh, sí, lo haré, pero no pronto, ya has visto las fantasías de todo hombre en fotografías ¿no? Me llevaré a tu hija, le mostraré lo que es un hombre, y posiblemente, si no queda loca… de placer –se burló de la mueca de enfado de Potter –rogando por estar siempre en mi cama, la devolveré, pero no aseguro que completamente cuerda, o con todas sus partes.

—Te arrepentirás…

—Tal vez la primera parte que te envíe sea su cabeza ¿eso te haría desistir?

—Me haría querer encontrarte y matarte maldito bastardo…

—Mátalo –ordenó Lily retorciéndose entre el agarre del hombre.

—Nos mataría a los dos, _hermosa._

La mano del hombre se perdió entre las piernas de Lily, haciendo que James se retorciera enfurecido y Harry temblara de furia.

—Disfrutarás más estando conmigo que con McLaggen, Lupin o incluso que con James –la pelirroja se tensó, la mirada de su padre fue tranquila, sin comprender a lo que ese hombre se refería –Sirius Potter.

Harry giró el rostro de su hija hasta su hijo al que había dejado pegado a la pared.

—Oh, es que papi no lo sabía ¿no es cierto? –Se burló –que sus dos hijitos cogían como conejos mientras él se iba ¿ya le dijeron que fue quien te desvirgó, Lily?

—Eres un maldito mentiroso –bufó Harry.

—Sí, tal vez, pero no lo sabrás por mí.

Le lanzó un hechizo que Harry esquivó pero la distracción era todo lo que necesitaba, se desapareció llevándose a Lily con él.

El silencio fue sepulcral cuando James pudo moverse, no hubo mucha diferencia, ya que se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

—Tenemos que encontrarla –se animó a decir.

— ¿Es cierto? –interrogó controlando su furia.

—Eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo que importa es encontrar a Lily…

—No, lo importante es saber si ese idiota me dijo la verdad, James ¿tú y Lily? –Bramó –es tu hermana ¡qué no lo entiendes!

—No, el que no lo entiende eres tú –lo encaró enfurecido –no lo entiendes, papá; no sabes que tan horrible se siente lo bien que se siente estar con ella –vociferó enfadado –no sabes lo difícil que es tener que estar lejos porque sabemos que está mal, pero aun así… amo a Lily y tú y mamá tienen la maldita culpa.

—Claro, nosotros cada que salíamos te pedíamos que cuidaras a tus hermanos, no que aprovecharas para ¡revolcarte con tu hermana menor! ¡Tenía catorce años, James, CATORCE!

— ¡Crees que no lo sé! –Fue hasta él y lo empujó fuera de sí –soy yo el que ha estado viviendo con este sentimiento, papá, soy yo el que tiene que soportar verla con alguien más porque no puede estar con ella, y eso es… es peor que estar muerto –soltó dolido.


	12. Piel de Oveja.

Harry observó a su hijo, no podía creer lo que ese tipo le había dicho, su hijo mayor y su hija menor habían estado teniendo una relación que no era para nada sana, y no conforme con eso, James lo culpaba a él y a Ginevra de todo aquello, su pecho dolía, todo dentro de él era un torbellino de emociones, estaba furioso.

—Estás fuera del caso –informó dolido –la mirada de su hijo fue dura, mientras su mandíbula se apretaba.

—Y ella, no la buscarás porque se acostó conmigo ¿no es cierto? –Negó –nos merecemos esto por cruzar la línea –fue hasta el perchero –puedes llevarme a Azkaban no me interesa, pero será después de que encuentre a Lily.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado –ordenó furioso el patriarca de los Potter.

—Pruébame –sonrió James enfadado –las cosas entre Lily y yo son más complicadas que dos hermanos manteniendo un romance secreto.

—Es tu hermana, James ¿cómo pudiste?

—No ¡cómo pudieron ustedes ponernos el nombre de nuestros abuelos! Papá –reprochó haciendo que Harry retrocediera en las siguientes acusaciones –la maldición Potter –musitó –alguna vez, tan si quiera una vez, ¿te detuviste a pensar si eso podía ser una posibilidad? –Se burló –lo dudo –amo a Lily con tal intensidad, que puedo jurarte que tu padre amó a tu madre, y al igual que ellos, estamos destinados a no ser, a no estar juntos por mucho tiempo, _el qué dirán._

—Los hermanos no pueden salir, tener una relación, involucrarse sexualmente.

—Bueno, no es como si hubiese sido así anteriormente ¿no lo crees?

—Precisamente por lo mismo, porque aprendemos de nuestros errores esas restricciones comenzaron a hacerse, James.

—Papá, estás regañándome como si no supiera todo eso ¿pero qué crees? No es como si Lily y yo decidiéramos que las cosas pasaran de ésta forma, simplemente pasó, en un momento todo era normal, y al siguiente, no podía tolerar la idea de verla con otro que no fuese yo, que otro hombre pudiese tocarla de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacía, estoy enamorado de Lily, y si fuese algo que se curara con un sermón sobre lo imposible que es nuestro amor, ya hubiese estado curado desde hace años atrás, porque no eres el único que piensa así, la alejé de mí hace años y las cosas nos llevaron hasta aquí.

—Así que eres la razón por la cual Lily no volvió.

—Somos las razones por la cual ninguno volvió en siete años –admitió –pero a pesar de que ella se niegue, sé que siente lo mismo.

—Pues se ve muy feliz con Stuart, y no arruinarás esa relación ¿te queda claro? –bramó furioso.

—&—

Stuart levantó la vista cuando alguien se quedó de pie junto a él, había pasado las últimas 38 horas pegado a los huevos de dragón, revisando si estaban registrados o los habían robado antes de eso, estaba exhausto y no tenía humor para nada, mucho menos si se trataba de entablar una conversación con James Sirius Potter.

—Los Aurores ya me han puesto al tanto de que tu padre te ha quitado del caso, así que mejor vete –soltó en un tono neutral, poniéndose de pie.

—Yo no estoy aquí por eso, el caso me importa una mierda, en realidad –frunció el ceño –lo que quiero es tu ayuda.

—Mi ayuda, eso sí que es una sorpresa –se burló –no te ofendas, James, pero sólo intento ser amable contigo por tu hermana, pero no me agradas.

—Tú tampoco me agradas, eso tenemos en común.

—Estoy cansado y aun me quedan diecisiete cajas con huevos, así que márchate.

—Es sobre Lily, un imbécil se la llevó.

El hombre se quedó quieto y giró de inmediato yendo hasta el mayor de los Potter, su mirada era asesina.

—Se supone que estarías cuidándola, eso fue lo que me dijo en su nota ¿cómo exactamente se la llevaron? –frunció el ceño.

—Un enmascarado entró al apartamento y…

—Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti, debió quedarse conmigo como se lo pedí, pero no, tu padre pensó que no había nadie mejor que tú para cuidarla.

—Este no es momento para reclamos –se quejó James.

—Claro que no lo es, porque te ocurrió a ti, si hubiese sido al revés, yo estaría sobre el suelo, mientras tú me golpeabas salvajemente ¿no es así? –se burló.

—Posiblemente, sólo quiero saber si vas a ayudarme a encontrarla.

—Por supuesto que voy a encontrarla, pero no me ayudarás.

—No vas a dejarme fuera de esto, McLaggen.

—Si quieres mantenerte fuera de Azkaban, es mejor que no te metas y lo digo en serio, James.

—Así que eres lo suficientemente bueno para encontrarla solo.

Stuart se quedó callado, dudando un segundo, sin duda no quería a James cerca, no necesitaba ser un genio para notar la forma en la que ese pervertido veía a su hermana, de una forma en que no estaba permitido ni siquiera para los muggles.

—No confío en ti –murmuró.

—&—

Lily retrocedió enfadada, soltándose del agarre del enmascarado, observó a todos lados, era una celda hecha de algunos materiales extraños, que obviamente no distinguió, observó a su alrededor, no había puerta, ni nada, así que sonrió, aparición, y era obvio que ella no podía usarla, así que se giró hasta el hombre.

—Bien, si piensas matarme, deberías hacerlo ahora.

—Nadie dijo nada sobre matarte ¿o sí?

—Oh, pensé que sacarme las entrañas para hacer un bonito cartel llevaba implícito el que me matarían.

—Tan encantadora como siempre –se burló, quitándose la máscara.

Los ojos olivo de Lily no mostraron nada, pero su estómago se revolvió en cuanto la melena rubia, y los ojos grises quedaron frente a ella, observándole de manera impasible.

—Te has quedado muda –una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labios del hombre que se acomodó los alborotados cabellos.

—Scorpius –soltó –pensé que tus padres tenían el suficiente dinero, no entiendo porque te involucras con traficantes.

—Diversión –se encogió de hombros –tu rostro ha sido encantador.

—Diversión, creo que fue bueno que te dejara ¿no? –Se burló –te han dado agallas.

—Sí, al inicio no sabía cómo llamar tu atención, ya después no me importó en absoluto llamarla, sólo quería vengarme de ti y de Lupin, pero vaya, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando mi primo habló, diciendo que tú y James… -negó enfadado –sabías que quería ser como él ¿no? Siempre quise un hermano como James.

—Puedo obsequiártelo –sonrió.

— ¿Para qué? Para que puedas acostarte libremente como él.

—Dime ¿Por qué Teddy se confesó contigo? –interrogó frunciendo el ceño, Scorpius sonrió y caminó de un lado a otro.

—No es como si quisiera delatarlos, algo dentro de él siente algo muy poderoso por ti ¿sabías eso?

—Claro que lo sé –soltó –por algo me acosté con él y no contigo.

—Sí, tienes una mente enferma, tal vez te acostaste con él porque lo veías como un hermano mayor, porque tienes debilidad por tus hermanos mayores, por eso a Albus no le hiciste tanto caso ¿no es así? –se burló el rubio.

—Eres patético, Scorpius y ni porque seas miembro de una organización criminal _por diversión_ cambiará.

—No me interesa lo que pienses –aceptó –Edward Lupin dijo algo más que decirme de tus deslices con James, también me contó lo del síndrome –Lily puso los ojos en blanco –le pregunté a mi abuelo y adivina –se burló –él tiene un libro de magia oscura, y lo leí –Lily observó a otro lado cuando Hyperion se acercó a ella –sé cómo es que terminaste así, y también sé cómo deshacerlo.

—Felicidades –sonrió.

—Me pregunto si tu padre ya encontró el cadáver de su ahijado.

—Mi padre no le habla a Teddy desde que le informamos que salíamos –se encogió de hombros –no lo visitará.

—Tienes razón, no importa que Edward Lupin se pudra entre sus libros, lo que me interesa es que James venga a buscarte, por eso te he traído aquí.

—Sí, James es demasiado predecible.

—Dime ¿cómo se siente no sentir nada? –Lily suspiró –leí todo sobre el tema, y no puedes engañarme, no sientes nada, ni siquiera un poco de lealtad para tu familia, pero finges muy bien empatía.

—Dejas de sentir, no de recordar las sensaciones –se sentó en la pequeña banca negando –pero eres muy estúpido para comprender eso.

—Admito que eres muy valiente sobreviviendo a esto por tantos años, dices que recuerdas las cosas así que… dime ¿cómo es ver al hombre que una vez amaste con todo el corazón, y no sentir nada?

—Ya lo sabes, lo leíste, así que no me interesa decírtelo.

—Es que eres la primera persona que conozco que lo sufre, podría dedicarme a ello.

—Dime ¿quieres saber cómo se siente en primera persona? –sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Avanzó hasta ella, la sujetó de la mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, con una mirada extraña, Lily sonrió divertida.

—Lo deseas demasiado ¿tanto te dolió que te pusiera el cuerno con Teddy? –Negó –él es mucho más hombre que tú y James juntos.

—Sin embargo amas a James.

—El amor no conoce de cama –se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

—Sé honesta conmigo ¿por qué James? De todos, él.

—No lo sé, Scorpius ¿crees que prefería amarlo a él en vez de a ti, o a Teddy, no lo sé, Stuart? –Sonrió negando –es algo que simplemente pasó, no pude evitarlo, bueno, ahora sí, lo hago.

—Pero puede volver ese sentimiento ¿no es así? Si el síndrome…

—No me interesa tener mis sentimientos de vuelta, gracias.

—Es una lástima, leí que si matas a la persona que te lastimo, se termina el hechizo.

—Es algo incierto, y te diré algo, no me interesa, si quieres matar a James porque lo amé y no a ti, puedes hacerlo, pero no busques devolverme algo que no perdí –le guiñó un ojo.

—Si no sientes nada, ahora tú y yo, podríamos…

—No –se recostó sobre la banca, ignorando por completo al rubio.

Scorpius la observó en silencio unos momentos y después desapareció de ahí, a pesar de todo, ella seguía acudiendo a James y no a ningún otro, porque tuvo que encontrarla con él.

—&—

James se quedó de pie junto a Stuart, el hombre de la máscara extraña estaba frente a ellos, sujetando a Lily, que tenía el labio reventado y rastros de más violencia en ella, el hijo mayor de los Potter apretó la quijada, al igual que los puños, para controlarse.

—La próxima vez, será su cabeza, y poco a poco, su cuerpo, en trozos, es mejor que le digas a tu padre que deje de investigar.

Empujó a la chica a los brazos de Stuart McLaggen y desapareció, la chica hundió el rostro en el pecho de su prometido.

—Cariño ¿estás bien? –La sujetó de las mejillas, ella asintió con una suave sonrisa –Merlín, estaba tan preocupado.

—Puedo imaginarlo, yo la pasé muy bien –soltó haciendo que McLaggen negara con una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro.

—Lily ¿viste algo o reconociste a alguien? –cuestionó James sujetándola del hombro.

—No –contestó seria –me tenían en un lugar sin puerta ni ventanas, bastante raro, así que no vi, ni escuché nada, y ese hombre tan rápido como me dejó ahí, se fue.

—Dime ¿y los golpes? –elevó una ceja Stuart.

—Intenté golpear al elfo con la charola –se encogió de hombros –no es tan amable como los elfos que conozco –soltó una risa que carecía de diversión.

—Vayamos a casa a que tomes un baño y…

—Pero… -observó a James que negó.

—Tu padre lo quitó del caso, y no quiere que estén juntos.

—Pero… ¿no le dijiste? –acusó.

—Lo necesario, le dije lo necesario, para hacer que le volara casi la cabeza.

— _Cariño,_ quiero ir a ver a mi padre –lo besó –iré con James, si bien no es parte del caso, sigue siendo mi hermano.

—Lily, tu padre se enfadará si los ve llegar juntos.

—Asumiré las consecuencias.

—Bien, con cuidado –volvió a besarla y se despidió.

James y Lily aparecieron en la oficina de su padre, que estaba con un par de Aurores, revisando un mapa de la ciudad, la vista esmeralda se posó en ella de inmediato, dejó todo y fue hasta ella, para abrazarla.

—Déjenos solos –ordenó, y todos salieron, menos sus hijos –cariño, estás bien –la besó en la frente.

—Gracias por buscarme –soltó.

—No habíamos podido encontrarte –informó –revisábamos los puntos de la ciudad para ver si podíamos encontrar algo de ti –su vista se desvió hasta James –te dije que…

—Tranquilo papá –lo sujetó Lily –no es culpa de James.

—Oh, claro, lo olvidé –se burló.

—Éramos jóvenes, tontos y se nos hizo fácil, pero no ha vuelto a pasar y no volverá a pasar ¿bien?

—Tu hermano no piensa eso –se burló Harry Potter.

—No me importa lo que mi hermano quiera, sino lo que yo quiera.

—Lo mismo me dijiste cuando me enfadé porque salías con Ted Lupin.

Lily retrocedió, se le había olvidado por completo Teddy y lo que Scorpius le había dicho de él, así que le sonrió a su padre y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Ellos dijeron que la próxima vez que tan sólo pienses en hacer algo en su contra, me matarían.

—Sé que tu seguridad es importante, cariño, pero…

—Papá –musitó –creo que están hablando en serio ¿en realidad no te importo en nada?

Harry observó a su pequeña Lily, sabía todo lo que estaba en riesgo, la había perdido por siete años, por culpa de James, no quería perderla, y menos de una forma tan definitiva, pero tampoco podía detenerse y dejar que esos hombres u organización hiciera de las suyas, tenía que detenerlos, si quería que todo estuviese bien, no sólo para su familia y su seguridad, sino para la de toda la comunidad porque ¿para qué querían tantos huevos?

—Claro que me importas cariño –aceptó –pero todo esto se está haciendo más grande de lo que pensé que era, las cargas de animales robados son demasiado grandes ¿por qué?

—Nadie te ha dicho nada de eso –murmuró –bien –sonrió –comprendo que la seguridad de toda una comunidad está sobre la de tu hija propia, eso es lo que admiro de ti papá.

—Lily, no lo pongas así, por favor, no hay nada…

—Está bien, me tengo que ir –sujetó a James del brazo –sola, si ya no estás en el caso, no hay necesidad de que estés conmigo, además, ya escuchaste a Stuart.

—No quiero dejarte sola, Lily.

—Tienes que hacerlo así no quieras –sonrió –sólo somos hermanos y es momento que lo aceptes.

Salió de la oficina dejando a los dos hombres a solas de nuevo, después de su discusión en el apartamento de James, las cosas eran un tanto difíciles, su padre lo veía como un pervertido desgraciado que había engañado a una niña como Lily para llevársela a la cama, y comenzaba a creer que quizá, tenía razón.

—&—

El hombre levantó la cabeza para toparse con el varón perfectamente vestido, su traje impecable, como todo en él, no tenía idea de porque razón lo tenía ahí, se había ido de Inglaterra en cuanto salió de Hogwarts, para evitar volver a ver a Lily Luna Potter o algo relacionado con ella, pero hacía tres meses, alguien lo había noqueado y había despertado en ese lugar.

—Despertaste –sonrió diplomático el hombre mientras se acomodaba las mancuernillas.

—No sé qué es lo que quieren de mí –admitió Scorpius Malfoy.

—A ti, te necesitábamos para robar tu identidad, obviamente, había unas cosas que tenía que hacer con tu rostro, Scorpius –sonrió –gracias a ti algunas cosas han salido bien.

—No te comprendo –admitió.

—Sabía que Edward Lupin no me abriría la puerta si no era un rostro conocido, de alguien con quien se sintiera comprometido.

—Ted y yo solucionamos las cosas tiempo atrás.

—Pero con Albus Severus Potter, y con Lily Luna Potter no ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué? –se removió.

—No te funcionará, son cadenas hechas específicamente para dragones, ellos no pueden romperlas ni siquiera con toda esa fuerza, menos tú.

—Estás loco, déjame ir.

—No puedo, aun te necesito y si quiero que te culpen a ti, comprenderás que no puedo dejar que estés en otro lugar al mismo tiempo ¿cierto?

Los dos se quedaron cayados, Scorpius observó al hombre, intentando reconocerlo, sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no podía deducir de dónde.

—Todo está listo, señor, el cargamento acaba de arribar, sin percance alguno.

—Bien ¿los Aurores saben algo al respecto?

—Nuestro infiltrado no ha dicho nada.

—Quiero que estén seguros, Potter es demasiado inteligente.

—No ha podido dar con nosotros Jefe, con todo respeto, somos mejores que él, usted es más inteligente.

— ¿Sabes porque seguimos en el buen camino? –retrocedió, dejando que Scorpius pudiera verlo mejor –porque no subestimo a Potter, porque me gusta tener todo cubierto, nuestro éxito es porque estudiamos al enemigo, sus movimientos, compramos a sus informantes y no dejamos nada que pueda incriminarnos, pero no porque Potter sea menos inteligente.

—Lo siento ¿qué haremos con Malfoy? –cuestionó el ayudante.

—Aun lo ocupo para la poción multijugos, pero es cuestión de tiempo, si no estoy aquí, dile al duende que se encargue de desaparecerlo como lo hizo con Lupin.

—&—

Lily observó a Edward Lupin recostado en la mesa, sobre uno de los tantos libros que tenía, su respiración le dejó más que en claro que seguía vivo, pero eso no la dejaba tan tranquila, Scorpius Malfoy ya le había dicho que lo había matado, y ahora frente a ella, estaba él, respirando.

—Te traje alitas picantes –dejó caer la bolsa junto a él.

—Gracias –musitó bostezando.

—Pasé a ver como estabas.

—Claro ¿cómo quieres que esté? Aburrido, no he salido de aquí buscando como ayudarte, además…

La mano del hombre fue hasta el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sin quitar la vista de sus piernas, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, así que se sentó en su regazo a horcajadas.

—Ahora me dirás que estás tan empolvado que has olvidado como es estar con una mujer –sonrió –puedo recordártelo –susurró en su oído.

—Sabes que me encanta que me recuerdes como ser un hombre –acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—Para estar oxidado, vas por muy buen camino con esa erección –pegó sus labios al cuello del hombre –tu cabello sigue estático.

—Sí, no tengo ánimo de cambiarlo –aceptó.

—Ya ¿dónde está Edward Lupin? –interrogó colocando una fina daga en el cuello del mago.

—Bastante lista –sonrió –ahora quita esa daga de mi cuello.

—Primero me dirás ¿quién eres y donde está Ted?

—Digamos que encontró un libro interesante, con una persona equivocada ¿dónde crees que terminó?

—Donde, está –enterró la punta, ocasionando una cortada.

—No lo sé –gruñó –yo sólo estoy aquí por si alguien venía.

—No me has respondido ¿quién eres y que haces aquí?

Lily soltó la daga cuando algo la golpeó por la espalda, el desconocido la aventó de su regazo, haciendo que algunas pilas de libros cayeran sobre ella.

—Espero que tengas muy bonitos sueños –musitó el hombre –y dile a tu padre que tal vez, tu madre no es tu madre, así que yo evitaría revolcarme con ella, tal vez incluso, sea un hombre quien se hace pasar por tu madre –soltó una carcajada y desapareció.

La apariencia del metamorfomago se desvaneció de inmediato en cuanto se apareció en el lugar, el Jefe estaba dándole la espalda, observando el enorme barco que estaba anclado al muelle; así que se acercó a él sin prestar mucha atención a todos los que estaban trabajando en descargar.

—Tendrías que estar en el apartamento de Lupin –soltó sin darse vuelta para mirarlo.

—Sí, nadie nunca lo visita –informó.

—Claro que sí, hay alguien y sabes muy bien que esa única persona que le visita es quien me importa.

—Apareció hoy, se dio cuenta de que no soy él.

—Claro, creo que debí mencionarle que lo maté.

—Y me dejó ahí ¿para qué?

—Por un momento pensé que el Jefe era yo –soltó divertido –así que no vi la _necesidad_ de consultarte al respecto.

—Que no se le olvide que si esta organización va tan bien, es porque nosotros, no le hemos traicionado.

—Es verdad, y cuando noto que alguien lo intenta –sonrió –no vive suficiente.

El hombre se llevó la mano al cuello; la sangre que había salido se había tornado violeta, miró a su _Jefe_ preocupado, así que suponía que sospechaba de él.

—Eso te enseñará a tratar a una dama –se giró para toparse con la pelirroja a la que había atacado.

—Pero… no, yo no…

—No sé qué es lo que estés planeando, pero debiste decirme que Malfoy estaba con nosotros antes de que me tomara por sorpresa ¿no lo crees? –soltó furiosa.

—Tranquila, cariño –la besó –era yo, tengo a Malfoy con nosotros, pero no como aliado.

—No me interesa si está por decisión u obligado ¿lo comprendes? Teníamos un trato, y que irrumpieras tú o quien sea en mi casa o en la de mi familia y me tomaras por sorpresa, no era parte de eso, somos un maldito equipo.

—Somos más que un equipo ¿lo recuerdas?

—No –le otorgó una sonrisa –quieres ser algo más que mi equipo, pero no pasará, Sebastian Keller, es mejor que lo entiendas.

—Claro –sonrió enfadado –puedes follarte incluso a tu hermano, pero no a mí –se burló –he estado teniendo mucha paciencia contigo, Lily Potter, pero que te quede en claro que…

—Me acosté con James porque nos convenía, te recuerdo que fuiste tú, quien me sugirió no lo sé, usar el hechizo glamur y ser rubia platinada, cambiar apariencia un poco, sólo para robar la información de la comuna –contestó furiosa.


	13. Verdades Inciertas.

Sebastian Keller avanzó hasta ella de forma amenazadora que no provocó lo deseado en ella, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Lily Luna Potter no podía sentir ni la más mínima gota de sentimientos, así que no iba a temerle, así la golpeara y torturara, era como el más bonito caparazón con el que se hubiese topado en años; y no podía tenerle ni siquiera como parte de su colección para exhibirle gustoso, tal vez por eso hacía lo que hacía, vengarse de todo lo que ella una vez amó.

—Yo soy el Jefe, te guste o no, _querida._

—No me interesa estar al mando, Sebastian, y lo sabes, pero tenemos acuerdos que tienes que respetar si quieres tener al Departamento de Aurores lejos de tu trasero ¿comprendes?

— ¿O qué? ¿Irás con tu papi a decirle todo? ¿Qué crees que pase contigo? Claro, crees que por ser hija de Potter se te concederá un poco de amnistía ¿no es así?

—No me importar terminar en Azkaban –sonrió –no puedo sentir nada ¿lo recuerdas? Eso hace que todo me parezca… irrelevante.

—Vamos Lily –suplicó acercando su rostro al de ella, pero lo rechazó, así había sido desde los últimos once años, ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, siempre pensó que Edward Lupin era la causa de ello, por eso lo quitó del camino, ahora tenía que deshacerse de James Sirius Potter.

— ¿Dónde está Teddy, Sebastian? –interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no supiera que no puedes sentir nada, diría que estás preocupada por ese idiota de Lupin, sólo tienes que saber una cosa, cariño, realmente está muerto.

Se quedó callada cuando el duende se acercó a ellos, no quería que la viera del todo, así que su varita la apuntó de nuevo a sí misma y su cabello se decoloró de inmediato a un rubio platino y sus rasgos cambiaron rápidamente, cuando el duende se detuvo junto a ellos, no podía reconocerla.

—Todo está listo, jefe –informó el duende –era de esperarse que daría batalla, aunque ni tan cerca de la que Lupin opuso –Lily observó a la criatura, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, igual que su rostro y sus manos, pero había comenzado a limpiarse con un trapo.

—Nadie puede relacionar la desaparición de Malfoy con nosotros ¿lo escuchas? –Aventó enfadado al duende –tú y yo…

Lily movió las caderas y se detuvo tan cerca de la criatura que el rostro de éste quedó justo donde tenía que quedar, ella le sonrió, se inclinó un poco y llevó una mano desagradable entre sus piernas, haciendo que el duende sonriera.

—Me gustan los machos eficientes –murmuró en un tono sensual –así que tú me dirás ¿qué pasó con Lupin? –sonrió y soltó un gemido falso cuando los dedos irregulares y rugosos jugaron con sus labios vaginales.

—No quedó nada de él –informó mostrando sus dientecillos puntiagudos –salvo abono para las plantas y alimento para algunos de los animales –siguió jugando con ella –la sangre y carne de un metamorfo es mejor para alimentar a algunas bestias.

—No puedo creerlo –bramó Sebastian regresando hasta ellos –incluso el maldito duende antes que yo –la jaló furioso, haciendo que Lily le guiñara un ojo.

La soltó bruscamente cuando estuvieron en la oficina de Sebastian, que estaba furioso, Lily sólo sonrío, jamás había soportado que no le hiciera caso, desde que Teddy los presentó, ya que eran compañeros de generación, siempre intentó algo con ella, pero siempre lo rechazó por pasar más tiempo con Ted, o con sus hermanos, nunca con él, incluso cuando había dejado de sentir, había buscado los brazos de Stuart McLaggen que los de él.

—Todo está en orden, marcha sin contratiempos.

—Son demasiados animales –contestó Lily –alguien los rastreará.

—Los utilizan para cazarlos Lily –se burló Sebastian –mueren rápido, sabes cómo son esas fiestas, un mes cazando toda clase de criaturas mágicas, les encanta encontrar huevos de dragón para después hacer sus comidas exóticas, las probaste ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, los huevos de dragón no son mi fuerte, nada de eso, en realidad.

—Mira esto –le aventó unas fotografías que golpearon su cara, y después cayeron al suelo, la pelirroja ahora rubia, observó hacia el suelo y después a él con una ceja levantada –ya, lo siento.

Se iba a agachar cuando se aclaró la garganta, sacó su varita y las imágenes flotaron hasta las manos de la mujer, que sonrió, las sujetó y avanzó hasta él.

—Si te hubieses agachado –musitó en su oído –hubiésemos podido jugar un poco.

—Ya has jugado con Owak antes que conmigo, y eso no me agrada.

—Sabes mis reglas, yo decido quien me toca y quién no.

La sonrisa de Sebastian fue cortés y fría, le indicó con un mohín que observara las imágenes, todas eran de Ted, siendo golpeado, completamente golpeado, y las últimas de su cadáver, Lily levantó la vista hasta el hombre de ojos azules que le sonrió encantador.

—No puedes investigar sin meter las narices en todos lados ¿cierto?

—Dime ¿por qué lo mataste? –frunció el ceño.

—Si insinúas que lo hice porque lo preferías antes que a mí, la respuesta es, sí –aceptó con una sonrisa –no soy idiota, Lily, conozco todos tus deslices, él no quería delatarte pero el veritaserum lo obligó, los Crucio ayudaron también –aceptó –me divertí mucho golpeándolo por todas las veces que te acostaste con él, aun sin sentir nada –avanzó hasta ella –aunque Owak se divirtió mucho más con él –acarició la mejilla de Lily –es aquí donde me agradeces no sentir nada –pegó sus labios al cuello de la aun rubia –sabes que te quiero, Lily, me vuelves loco, y lo aumentas, acostándote con otros que no soy yo –la pegó a su cuerpo de forma brusca, mientras susurraba cosas que ella no entendía en su oído, y el cachondeo no era tan… sensual, era más desesperado y urgido –se mi mujer y te prometo que no asesinaré a James –Lily soltó una risa divertida.

—Es mucho por nada ¿no lo crees? –Lo acarició –Sebastian, si te quisiera entre las piernas te tendría, sin importar que mataras o no a mi familia completa, pero no, no quiero tenerte en mí; por ninguna circunstancias –lo alejó de ella y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—He sido muy paciente contigo, Lily Luna Potter –la atacó por la espalda, haciendo que se golpeara violentamente contra la puerta, gimió divertida –te quiero para mí, y hasta el momento, he sido muy paciente y condescendiente, pero me estoy hartando, y así no quieras, serás mi mujer.

—Pues entonces hazlo –le retó burlona –vamos, Sebastian, tal vez a la fuerza puedas ser un poco hombre e interesarme –llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Keller y lo apretó fuertemente, hundiendo sus uñas todo lo que podía por la tela.

—Perra –vociferó aullando de dolor –eso es lo que eres, una perra, que no sabe lo que le conviene.

—Seré lo que quieres que sea, Sebastian –sonrió y avanzó hasta él –pero me gustan los hombres, seguros de sí mismos, rudos y pasionales, como Teddy –se mordió el labio inferior y se tocó a sí misma –sus manos anchas y fuertes sabían cómo hacerme gozar –se lamió el labio superior –o como James, sólo mira a James –gruñó y cerró las piernas para darle a entender que tan sólo pensar en su hermano era suficiente para excitarla –sus brazos fuertes por cuidar dragones, sus labios, sus ojos ¡Oh James! –Gimió –y Stuart –rió –todos ellos, son hombres, no pelmazos jugando a ser el Jefe.

—Stuart me tiene miedo, y lo sabes.

—Posiblemente puedas aparentar mientras caminas por todos lados que eres un macho alfa, pero… te falta mucho.

Salió del lugar enfadada, no podía creer que el estúpido de Sebastian Keller hubiese querido amenazarla, ella había ayudado en todo lo que ahora tenía bajo sus pies, y si quería, si tan sólo se lo proponía, toda esa red de tráfico de animales, la más grande y la más poderosa de los últimos cincuenta años, podría hacerse añicos.

—&—

James Sirius estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa, terminando unos cuantos papeles que tenía que llenar, se le estaba por cumplir el plazo de revisión y si bien habían hecho una extensión cuando era asesor de los Aurores, ahora carecía de cualquier clase de privilegios, y más, si su tío Charlie seguía retenido por investigación.

Se giró hasta la chimenea, sonrió divertido cuando creyó ver a Lily Evanson aparecer por su chimenea, pero en cuanto llegó hasta la pequeña cama, la chica que se despojaba de sus zapatillas era pelirroja y era su hermana, Lily Luna.

—Necesito tu ayuda –soltó apresurada.

—Claro, mi ayuda –soltó burlándose –Lily, en serio…

—Se trata de Teddy –soltó y se giró hasta él, para que le ayudara con el cierre del vestido, él la ignoró.

— ¡James! –chilló enfadada y arrojó sus papeles de la mesa.

—Es que te has vuelto loca, Lily Luna –soltó enfadado y se puso de pie, dispuesto a recoger a la muggle, todo el tiradero.

— ¡Mataron a Teddy! –chilló furiosa.

Sirius Potter se quedó quieto y observó a Lily, sin comprender lo que decía, porqué lo decía y peor aún.

—Lily ¿cómo lo sabes? –se levantó lentamente.

—Por esto –le mostró las imágenes, James cerró los ojos claramente afectado por lo que veía –dime ¿cómo las conseguiste? ¿Te las mandaron?

—Me las dieron personalmente, James –admitió.

— ¿Por qué? –ella sonrió, sabía que todo en él le gritaba que la atacara y que le hablara a su padre, pero también sabía que lo que sentía por ella, lo estaba deteniendo.

—Porque estoy con ellos –admitió para James.

—Claro, por eso te atacaron a ti, fingirías forcejear, pero al final, no harías nada, te tratarían como reina y…

—Necesito que me ayudes… -avanzó hasta él pero su hermano levantó la varita –James por favor, esquivó la punta y se pegó a él, acariciando su cuello.

—Intentarás seducirme para ello ¿no? –se alejó.

—No te estoy pidiendo esto como mi amante, o lo que demonios quieras, sino como mi hermano, no quiero involucrar a Albus.

—Oh, claro –se burló –yo no te importo –negó.

—Sabes qué, olvida que te pedí ayuda –se giró a sacar ropa cómoda, usó su varita para bajar el cierre, aunque quedó a la mitad, James la vio forcejar un poco con el vestido.

Su vista descendió por el cuerpo semidesnudo frente a él, y su mirada se quedó clavada en el tatuaje que tenía Lily, eran las flores que se suponía que Lily Evanson tenía, en el mismo lugar, la misma clase de flores; se quedó como idiota, significaba que había estado acostándose con ella aun cuando no sabía que era ella ¿por qué lo había engañado de esa manera?

Fue hasta ella, sujetándola del cuello, estrellando su espalda salvajemente contra la barda, Lily lo observó con un brillo extraño en la mirada, no toleró un segundo más, así que unió sus labios a los de su pequeña hermana, de manera apresurada, sus dedos acariciaron la piel debajo de ellos y descendieron por el cuerpo, deteniéndose en la cintura, empujándola contra la barda y pegando su cuerpo al de la pelirroja, todo lo que podía.

—James –gimió cuando Sirius hizo a un lado las pantaletas, masajeando su sexo que estaba un poco húmedo.

—Lily –murmuró besándola apasionadamente.

—James –susurró agitada, completamente excitada, pero aun así, lo sujetó de la mano cuando sus dedos se adentraron a ella –no ahora –chilló cuando él sonrió ladino, moviendo sus dedos.

—Sé que en un mejor momento podrías cambiarte ciertos detalles y venir a mi cama como Lily Evanston –la pelirroja sonrió –pero no la quiero a ella en mi cama, te quiero a ti, y me la debes, si quieres que te ayude, significa que vas a traicionarlos, y si alguno va a morir, que ésta sea nuestra despedida –la besó.

La chica soltó la mano del varón y subió la suya por su brazo, sujetándole del cuello, mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo que la excitación les marcaba a los dos; aflojó los pantalones de Sirius, introduciendo su mano, masajeó el miembro del chico, que estaba alcanzando el nivel uno de erección, gruñó contra sus labios, informándole que le agradaba la sensación.

Lo sentó sobre la cama individual con las mantas revueltas, se colocó entre las piernas del hombre y descendió lentamente, ante la mirada pasional que le otorgaba, la forma en la que la devoraba con la mirada, justo a eso se refería con la clase de hombres que le gustaban, y para su fortuna o desgracia, James Sirius Potter era todo lo que la volvía loca, se llevó el miembro de su hermano a la boca, comenzando la felación, él colocó su mano pesada sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, mientras soltaba quejidos nada discretos, sonrió cuando lo escuchó soltar todos los improperios que conocía mientras ella continuaba haciendo lo suyo.

Se levantó mientras deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo fornido de James, se subió sobre él, guiando el miembro erecto en su totalidad a ella y lo adentró en su ser, gimiendo, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con James, no siendo ella misma al menos, y eso se sentía mejor que mientras fingía ser la frígida Lily Evanson, su hermano se incorporó, para poder besarla de esa manera tan suya, tan James Sirius Potter, por mucho que le gustara el sexo, por mucho que Stuart o Teddy la hicieran gozar, prefería al varón que estaba debajo de ella, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría, gimió fuertemente conforme se movía rápidamente en él, pegó sus caderas más fuertemente contra él, lo quería tan dentro de ella como fuese posible.

—&—

Apareció enfadado, aún no había dicho ni hecho nada, pero necesitaba hablarlo, llegar a un acuerdo antes de si quiera pensar cómo arreglar eso, sin duda, quería arrebatar cada uno de los recuerdos, lo que ellos hacían iba más al lado de la perversión que del amor, se quedó quieto un momento y frunció el ceño.

—James –gimió la voz tan familiar para él –así –suplicó –más rápido –chilló en un tono tan excitado que le puso los vellos del cuello de punta.

—Lily –gruñó en un tono rasposo –te amo, Lily –soltó.

—Más adentro –suplicó jadeante.

El hombre tragó saliva, sólo necesito dar medio paso al costado para encontrarse con una escena que jamás le hubiese gustado ver, más, porque se trataba de su pequeña hija, teniendo relaciones sexuales con su hijo mayor.

Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era la pareja desnuda de perfil, para su fortuna, lo único que podía ver eran sus piernas y brazos, torsos desnudos, ninguna parte que no debería ver de su pequeña; los vio besarse después de que la pelirroja chilló ante lo que imaginó era el clímax, la mirada de James sobre ella fue tan pura, que no pudo apartar sus ojos de la escena, Lily le sonrió dulcemente, acarició sus mejillas e hizo el cabello del varón hacia atrás.

—No debimos hacer esto de nuevo –soltó suave ella, abrazándose a él –James, no podemos.

—Sabes que te amo ¿no es así? –pasó sus dedos por la columna vertebral de la chica.

—Lo sé –aceptó –sabes que…

—Shhh –la calló –que se joda el mundo, ¿está mal? ¿Está bien? –acarició el cuello de la chica mientras depositaba un par de besos en el hombro pálido de ella –nunca quise romper tu corazón, lo siento –ella se alejó un poco y le sonrió de una forma rara –he estado perdido en una tormenta sin ti –musitó –estoy tan asustado de perder tu calor, perdóname por favor, no me dejes, Lily –le suplicó desesperado –júrame que volveremos a casa otra vez.

—Sabes perfectamente que papá no nos dejará hacer esto, James –él chico suspiró, volviendo a la realidad.

—Entonces vámonos, no importa nada, sólo que estemos juntos los dos –la sujetó de las mejillas –Lily por favor.

—Sabes que no puedo, no quieres estar conmigo, no así, James, no con todo en nuestra contra.

—Albus nos ayudará, yo sé que él puede saber algo respecto a tu malestar –sonrió –es sanador, es inteligente, el más inteligente de nosotros, él nos ayudará a romper esto.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, no quería inmiscuirse más en cosas que a pesar de que le concernía, no quería saber de esa forma; Lily le observó seria, James la envolvió con su cuerpo, para que su padre no la viera desnuda.

—Cinco minutos –ordenó quitándose de la vista.

Los dos se vistieron apresurados y salieron sujetándose de la mano, observó a sus hijos, había tenido la mala suerte de presenciar algo tan íntimo como el sexo y el post sexo, donde normalmente sale a flote todos los sentimientos más puros cuando amas a alguien, él había tenido demasiados con Ginevra, y conocía la mirada que su hijo le dedicaba a la mejor de sus hermanos, pero ella estaba bastante ajena a todos aquellos sentimientos, como si no fuesen recíprocos.

—Ahora has roto el récord de perversión, Harry Potter –soltó Lily con una sonrisa fría –espiar a tus hijos durante el sexo, porque no creo que recién llegaras.

—Tienes razón, me topé con la peor de las escenas, es para que los estuviese escoltando a Azkaban.

—Bien, hazlo –estiró las manos la pelirroja –no me asustas –se burló.

—Pues deberías, Azkaban no es un juego ni una simple amenaza para que terminen con ésta perversión.

—Perversión o no, amo a Lily, papá –informó James, sujetando a la chica por detrás, la mirada esmeralda se posó en la pelirroja que seguía ajena a todo.

—Yo lo haría, sí pudiera –contestó.

Harry observó de ella a él, sin comprender, haciendo que el mayor de sus vástagos, resoplara cansino.

—Lily ¿haremos partícipe a papá de esto? Cariño –murmuró para la chica que negó, le sonrió y lo besó, valiéndole poco que tuviesen al padre común frente a ellos.

—Creo que necesitaremos su ayuda después de todo –se alejó de James y regresó por las fotos.

—Partícipe de su incesto, creo que no es necesario… agh –se quejó cuando Lily le golpeó el estómago para que sostuviera las imágenes –no quiero imágenes, vi unas tuyas un poco desagradables que me han quitado el sueño y quiero pedir que me lancen un obliviate.

—Estas son peores –soltó Lily.

Harry avanzó rápidamente, pasando una tras otra, un escalofrío lo llenó por completo, había pasado siete años de su vida sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a su ahijado, y ahora estaba muerto, y él sintiéndose como el más miserable de los hombres.

—Lily ¿Por qué te mandaron esto a ti y no a mí? –cuestionó.

—No me las mandaron, papá, la persona que sale en una de ellas me las dio personalmente, justo como yo te las di a ti, sólo para demostrarme que Teddy está muerto.

— ¿Por qué lo mataron? Yo no tenía contacto con él, si querían que dejara de investigarlos…

—No es por ti, sino por mí –suspiró y observó a James –la persona que lo hizo, mató a Teddy porque no soportó que bueno, me acostara con Ted y jamás con él.

—Lily…

—Soy parte de los traficantes que te han dado dolor en el trasero por ocho años, papá –se cruzó de brazos.

Harry se quedó quieto, su hija lo estaba diciendo con tal calma, que sin duda le alteraba los nervios, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron ante la actitud y la información, no podía creer que Lily estuviese con esa organización, que a través de los años, se había caracterizado por ser tan sádica, violenta y cruel; todos los Aurores que habían mandado para infiltrarse, no habían vuelto, eso los convertía en miembros oficiales, o… en muertos desaparecidos.

—Lily… -susurró con poco aire –dime ¿por qué?

—Porque estaba aburrida y simplemente se me ocurrió iniciarla, como estaba en Hogwarts, hablé con un conocido, alguien que estaba necesitado de ser importante –se encogió de hombros.

—Es que tú no eres así… Lily ¿no pensaste en las consecuencias?

—Justamente eso, papá, que no me importan las consecuencias.

— ¡Teddy está muerto por tu culpa y aun así no te importa! –fue hasta ella, pero James se interpuso entre los dos.

—No necesitas defenderme, James, no le tengo miedo, lo máximo que puede hacer es golpearme y después llevarme a Azkaban, y no necesitas usar el hechizo para mantenerme a raya, no opondré resistencia.

—No sé en qué te convertiste, pero solo comprueba en que esto –los señaló –es solo enfermo, eres cruel y sin sentimientos.

—Has dado en el clavo, papá –sonrío –no tengo el más mínimo sentimiento, por nada ni nadie.

—Pero aun así quieres mi ayuda para encontrar a Ted.

—Las cosas complicadas, tienes razón, Teddy está muerto por mi culpa, él estaba investigando cómo curarme y...

— ¿Lo logró? –el tono de James fue entusiasta y feliz.

—No lo sé, encontró algo, pero no estoy segura de qué, encontró algo, Sebastian dijo que se topó con algo que no debió, así que sin duda, eso motivó a matarlo.

—Vas a detenerte un poco y decirme ¿curarte de qué, precisamente? –su padre la miró acusador.

—Es un poco complicado de explicar, cuando James me rompió el corazón...

—Te atreviste a romperle el corazón, la embaucas a cometer incesto y después... Le rompes el corazón.

—Papá, por favor –pidió Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco –cuando él decidió que se iría a Rumanía, decidí que no quería ser su hermana, poder estar con él, de una forma como la que tú y mi madre, así que consulté toda la sección prohibida para solucionarla y...

—Magia oscura ¿usaste magia oscura? –bramó.

—Yo no –se encogió de hombros y observó a James –pensaba lograr que Jamie y yo estuviéramos juntos costara lo que costara, pero él me dijo que ni por toda la magia oscura que usara, lograría que lo estuviéramos, así que desistí de ello.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió entonces?

—En una visita a Hogsmeade, me encontré con Sebastian Keller, y bueno, me preguntó por lo que ocurría, le dije lo enamorada y tan mal correspondida que era, me preguntó que si quería dejar de sentir aquello, y le dije que no, qué pasaría con el tiempo, lo insistió por una semana, obteniendo la misma respuesta, y esa era la clave.

—No comprendo –admitió su padre.

—Te los arrebatan, papá, te los roban, si estás dispuesto a entregar tus sentimientos no funciona, de igual forma, mientras más desees recuperarlos, más frío y sin escrúpulos te vuelves, así que... Llega el momento en que dejas de luchar.

—Sabías todo eso y no se lo dijiste a Ted –soltó sorprendido.

—Él me lo dijo a mí, pero no teníamos idea si es o no cierto.

—Tenemos que pedirle ayuda a Hermione –razonó Harry.


	14. Difícil de Elegir.

James observó a los magos y brujas ir de un lado a otro, pero su vista estaba enfocada en su tía Hermione, no le agradaba la manera en que estaba viendo a Lily; pocas veces la mujer mayor tenía esa mirada, y no era una que demostrara curiosidad, estaba recelosa, apretando su varita con fuerza, como si creyera que en algún momento Lily se volvería loca y los atacaría a todos; la pelirroja sonrió divertida, levantando su vista hasta su tía.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Interrogó –te recuerdo que me quedé sin emociones, no sin cerebro, si quieres matarme, hazlo –la retó.

—Yo no quiero matarte –soltó Hermione en voz ruda.

—Claro que quieres.

—Teddy está muerto por tu culpa –soltó enfadada –y no conforme con eso, has ayudado a que muchos animales sean vendidos con fines desconocidos, es que… simplemente has dejado de ser la pequeña Lily adorable, eres un monstruo ahora.

—Se te olvidó decirle que me acuesto con James –soltó observando a su padre, que tensó la mandíbula –oh, omitiste eso deliberadamente –rió –me acuesto con James también, _tía Hermione,_ dime ¿ya tengo el premio del peor ser humano?

—Iré a ver que averiguaron –soltó enfadada.

—Hermione –Harry fue tras ella.

James se acercó a ella, pero se detuvo cuando la pelirroja negó seria, observó en dirección hacia su padre y su tía, que habían entrado en la oficina donde se habían encerrado los inefables.

—No te acerques si no quieres que el hechizo que pusieron te aturda o te mate –se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo la actitud de tía Hermione.

—Es inteligente, y mujer –se mordió el labio inferior –no confía en mí, y hace bien, ni siquiera yo misma confío en mí.

—Lily…

—James –la pelirroja se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a su hermano, sin cruzar una línea imaginaria –tienes que saber algo, estoy convirtiéndome en algo que realmente no quiero –buscó la mirada de James –estoy peleando desesperadamente por tener mis sentimientos de vuelta, no dudes eso, pero no puedes confiar en mí; Hermione tiene razón en decir lo que dice y pensar en que soy el peor monstruo, esto… yo no hago nada si no tiene un beneficio directo para mí, aunque los demás no lo vean, siempre tengo un plan extra para salirme con la mía.

—Dime Lily ¿entonces porque haces esto?

—Teddy fue el único que no me abandonó cuando esto comenzó, lo traté de la peor forma per o aun así, siempre me fue leal, y le costó la vida, se lo debo.

—Pensé que lo hacías por mí –sonrió decepcionado.

—James…

—Yo que tú me alejaría si no quieres pasar un mes en San Mungo –informó un inefable, era un chico de no más de 27 años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel –así que tú eres la que no siente nada.

—Bueno, eso de no sentir nada es un poco incorrecto –se burló.

—Claro, pero las emociones no están conectadas con lo físico.

—Has estudiado mucho –se burló la pelirroja.

—Sí, he pasado mucho tiempo estudiando.

—Es bueno, posiblemente mueras virgen, pero… puedo mostrarte que si siento algo, los dos ganamos.

—Lily –soltó enfadado James, haciendo que su hermana se encogiera de hombros.

—Ya ¿por qué Hermione me encerró aquí?

—No podemos confiar en ti, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

—No los culpo, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

—Tu padre nos dijo que eso pasó cuando ibas al colegio, en tu quinto año más o menos –la pelirroja asintió.

—Lo que te ocurrió a ti es una magia antigua, y como todo lo antiguo, es poderosa, peligrosa e inestable, se necesita mucha habilidad y práctica para hacerla bien, y para nuestra fortuna, quien la hizo no es muy diestro como se tendría que esperar, hay tres puntos donde podemos partir para revertirlo.

—Hay tres grandes peros con esas oportunidades ¿no?

—Necesitamos el objeto donde se canalizaron tus emociones, y _sustituir_ tu corazón por eso.

—Se han vuelto locos –bramó James.

—No vamos a abrirle el pecho y sustraer su corazón –contestó enfadado el hombre observando a James –es un proceso delicado, nunca se ha hecho, de hecho, el último caso registrado similar al tuyo fue en 1705 –observó a los hermanos –eso te da una idea de qué tan antiguo es ¿no? La magia en aquellos tiempos era un poco diferente a lo que ahora conocemos, tenemos tres procedimientos posibles, dos resultados, funciona y vuelves a ser una persona normal, o mueres.

—Bueno, seré honesta, me importa una mierda, claro que no quiero morirme, porque hay ciertas cosas que mi cuerpo disfruta –sonrió observando a James que negó divertido –pero tenemos que madurar en algún momento, y cuando maduras, morir deja de ser tan espantoso.

—Podemos esperar y buscar…

—No –Lily interrumpió tajante a James.

—Tenemos que pensarlo, Lily, no tomarás una decisión como si nada, sin pensar en nadie más.

—James, por favor –se burló la pelirroja –pensar sólo en mí es lo mejor que hago, y no podrás negarlo –James hizo un mohín.

—Tardaré un par de días en juntar todo lo que necesito para el hechizo, así que considero prudente que te vayas.

— ¿Hermione lo aprobó? –elevó una ceja consternada, el hombre frunció el ceño, haciendo que ella sacudiera la cabeza con una sonrisa –claro ¿tía Hermione lo aprobó?

—Sí, ambos creemos que es más peligroso tenerte aquí que caminando por las calles.

—Chicos listos, vamos James –sujetó a su hermano del brazo –tenemos cosas que hacer.

—&—

Harry Potter observó a la mujer frente a él, su suave cabello pelirrojo caía sobre sus hombros, iba de un lado a otro, completamente atareada, estaba molesta porque últimamente todos la dejaban de lado, y claro que a Ginevra Potter eso no le gustaba, porque ella era valiente, inteligente, y sin duda podía ayudar en lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo y él no se hubiese animado a confesarle.

Pero es que ¿cómo podía decirle que su hijo mayor, sedujo a su hija menor y que han estado manteniendo una relación incestuosa bajo sus narices por tanto tiempo? Sin duda eso no era tan fácil de comunicar, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, pero al menos, a él lo habían hecho sentirse como un idiota timado, él siempre pensó que James era la mejor opción para cuidar y proteger a sus hermanos, y resultó siendo el que…

—Harry –la voz de su esposa cortaron sus pensamientos de raíz.

—Hola cariño –sonrió y la besó, para alejarse con una humeante taza de té que llevó a su boca.

—Estás tenso ¿ocurre algo malo?

—No, no del todo, hoy estuve en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Pero ¿crees que ellos puedan ayudarte con el tráfico de animales?

—Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, ya sé quién es el jefe.

La mujer dejó de hacer lo que hacía, y se recargó en la isla, observando atentamente a su marido.

—Pero no estás feliz por ello ¿Quién es?

—Digamos que una chica, diminuta, flacucha, de buen cuerpo eso sí…

—Harry James Potter –bufó la pelirroja.

—Pelirroja y que solemos llamarle _hija_ –la mirada de Ginevra se volvió incrédula.

—Eso no es verdad –soltó.

—En teoría lo es, ella misma me lo dijo, que se le ocurrió cuando estaba en Hogwarts, y como no podía, le dejó la batuta a alguien más, su nombre es Sebastian Keller –Ginny suspiró abatida.

—Si me estás diciendo esto es porque llevarás a tu propia hija a Azkaban ¿no? Ahora serás el nuevo Barty Crouch.

—Debemos enfrentar toda posibilidad al elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil –Ginevra puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es nuestra hija.

—Y una criminal.

—Ella no los lidera como tal, y te lo dijo ¿no? A eso le llamo yo cooperar, Harry, ella está cooperando…

—No sabemos los motivos por los cuales lo hace.

—Es tu hija, Harry –Ginny fue hasta él, completamente desesperada –lleva tu sangre, viste crecer mi vientre, la viste nacer y crecer, la conoces, es Lily, ella…

—Ella no es Lily –soltó sujetando a su mujer de los brazos.

—Claro que lo es…

—Creo que no hemos tenido a los hijos que los dos pensamos que teníamos, Ginny, ellos… son tan diferentes a nosotros, a…

—No te comprendo –se alejó incrédula.

—Quien no te comprende soy yo, si fuese cualquier otro, estarías indignada, diciendo que merece Azkaban más que nadie.

—Hermione te ha estado lavando el cerebro eso es lo que pasa.

—Ella tiene razón.

—No, no la tiene, es Lily Luna Potter de quien hablamos, de nuestra hija, de la niñita que vimos crecer, que criamos, Harry, ella no sería capaz…

—Se acuesta con James –soltó haciendo que Ginevra se detuviera y Harry por fin le diera un sorbo a su té.

— ¿Qué dices? –interrogó completamente incrédula.

—Me enteré hace poco, después de la amenaza que me hicieron, para que dejara de investigar, un tipo me lo dijo, que nuestro hijo mayor, James Sirius Potter… se entendía con nuestra hija menor, Lily Luna Potter, no en un amor tan fraternal y unido que pensamos cuando dejábamos a nuestro hijo a cargo de sus hermanos –sonrió enfadado.

—Eso no es cierto…

—Bueno, ella lo dijo, perdió su virginidad a los 14, y recuerdo que en esa época no se despegaba ni un centímetro de James.

—Tampoco de Albus –contrarrestó Ginevra.

—Los vi, Ginny, si no estuviese seguro, y si tu hijo James no me lo hubiese gritado a la cara, no te estaría diciendo esto –se sentó en el taburete, cuando su mujer se alejó, comenzando a arreglar lo que ya estaba perfectamente ordenado – _están enamorados._ Al menos uno de ellos, y la otra dice que en su momento lo estuvo, perdidamente enamorada de su hermano mayor.

—Es mentira.

—James nos culpa, _la maldición Potter,_ lo llamó.

—Sí, recuerdo la broma entre Remus y Sirius –observó a su esposo –tu padrino apostaba que terminaríamos casados, porque la maldición Potter marca que un varón Potter siempre se enamorará de una pelirroja –se burló –pero hay un millón de pelirrojas.

—No creo que tantas –se burló Harry.

—También recuerdo que decían que tu padre siempre bromeaba con que un James siempre tendría que encontrar a una Lily, una Lily pelirroja y casarse con ella.

—Ellos sólo bromeaban –le recordó.

—Lo sé, era la forma en la que me molestaban –se encogió de hombros cuando su esposo elevó una ceja.

—Remus bromeando, de Sirius no lo dudo, pero, eras una niña.

—Nunca perdieron el alma de brabucones, supongo –sonrió.

—Jarvis siempre bromeaba con Albus respecto a eso –admitió Harry observando a su mujer –siempre le decía que tenían que buscar una Lily para James.

—Bueno, Lily pudo haberse enamorado de Albus, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué? Argumentarás porque su nombre es Severus –soltó sarcástica, haciendo que el hombre se quedara sin palabras.

—Bastante mal elegimos los nombres de nuestros hijos ¿no? –sonrió.

—Estás intentando justificarlos ¿Por qué no estás perdiendo la cabeza con esto, Harry? –soltó enfurecida la mujer.

—Están enamorados, la forma en la que James la observa, la forma en la que le defiende… -suspiró –creo que toda ésta idiotez del amor reencarnado y encontrándose en quienes no debían, me tiene atorado, posiblemente tengo la mente retorcida como ellos, y me imagino que el amor de mis padres… encontró una nueva forma de estar, de encontrarse.

—Sí, el amor de tus padres tomó forma, y esa forma eres tú, Harry, no tus hijos cometiendo incesto –bufó.

—Lo sé y te comprendo, es sólo que yo ya tuve más días para asimilar todo esto; no importa que haga, si llevo a Lily a Azkaban o no lo hago, eso que sienten, no va a desaparecer, bueno, no de una forma razonable y normal.

— ¿De qué hablas? –elevó una ceja.

—Los inefables han llegado a la conclusión de que a tu hija le han atacado, de una forma extraña, antigua y tenebrosa, para quitarle sus sentimientos.

—Pero…

—Lily dice, que fue Sebastian Keller; porque estaba celoso y pensaba que ella amaba a Teddy, así que sin esos sentimientos de por medio… se fijaría en él, pero no fue así.

—Creo que le debemos una disculpa a Ted –soltó Ginny, girándose hasta una de las encimeras buscando algo.

—Gin ¿Qué haces?

—Le haré una tarta de disculpa a Teddy ¿qué más si no?

—Cariño, es que las malas noticias no terminan ahí –la mujer negó y observó a su marido –Lily decidió confesar todo esto, porque ese tipo asesinó a Teddy.

Todo se cayó al suelo en cuanto terminó de decir el nombre del metamorfomago, para nadie era un secreto que la pelirroja adoraba al chico, y si había aceptado esa tonta regla de Harry, es porque no le había agradado la manera, ni la edad en la que había decidido iniciar una relación seria con Lily.

—Harry ¿Por qué mataron a Teddy realmente?

—Por la misma razón por la cual le quitaron sus sentimientos a Lily; al parecer Ted estaba investigando como ayudarla, y encontró la forma; o eso pensamos, añadiendo el odio que Sebastian Keller tiene por él por ser el preferido de Lily.

Harry fue hasta su esposa y la abrazó tan fuerte como era posible, tendría que haberle informado de todo; porque también le afectaba, Ginny era tan parte de la familia como él, pero a pesar de los años, no podía dejar de ser tan idiota; siempre queriendo ocultar las cosas para proteger a los que ama, no terminaba de comprender que a veces ocultar la información hace todo, menos proteger a los seres amados.

—Solucionaremos esto, te lo prometo, amor –la besó suavemente.

— ¿Llevando a Lily a Azkaban? –susurró en los labios de su esposo.

—Tenemos que hacer lo correcto, Ginny, así se nos parta el corazón.

—Lo sé –admitió ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su esposo, dejando que el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del hombre; calentara su desconsuelo –y ¿llevarás a James también a Azkaban?

—A James ¿por qué?

—Incesto…

—Sería como un premio para ambos, sólo faltará que me pidas que les deje en la misma celda, o visitas conyugales –frunció el ceño.

—Vamos a perder a dos hijos ¿te das cuenta?

—Bueno, por suerte tuvimos tres, nos queda uno.

—Y hablando de Albus ¿no piensas hacerle partícipe de todo esto?

—Lily quiere dejar a Albus fuera de esto.

—Esta también es su familia ¿lo sabes?

—Pero esto involucra directamente a Lily, y si ella no quiere decirle, tenemos que respetar su decisión.

—Entonces al final, cuando pregunte qué pasó con sus hermanos, le dirás que uno está en Azkaban y el otro en Nurmengard –negó enfadada –basta de alejar a la familia de los problemas, Harry.

—Bien, entonces dejemos que sea Lily la que se lo diga, después de todo, se llevan bien, se sentirá doblemente traicionado si somos nosotros quienes se lo decimos.

—En eso tienes razón –admitió Ginny.

La pareja se observó en silencio durante un largo minuto, Harry podía sentir la furia de su esposa irradiando de ella como si se tratase de actividad radioactiva; pero como culparla, él mismo no podía creer que esa familia se le fuera tan lejos de sus manos, no sólo su hija era una criminal; sino que cometía incesto con su hermano mayor; todo era un caos.

—&—

James observó a Lily; que estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana que daba a la calle, la lechuza dejó la nota y se fue sin esperar más, así que ella se dedicó a abrirla.

— ¿De quién es la nota? –interrogó serio, haciendo que la pelirroja le observara con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estás celoso –soltó divertida.

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño.

—Menos mal, porque es de Stuart, quiere que nos veamos, y sabes que él sólo quiere verme por una cosa ¿no es así? –Elevó una ceja en sugerencia –sexo salvaje, posiblemente.

—No irás con él –gruñó.

—Dijiste que no estabas celoso, eso quiere decir que…

—Deja de jugar conmigo ¿quieres?

—No, porque es divertido verte celoso –bajó del alfeizar, avanzando hasta su hermano, lo besó suavemente en la mandíbula –es una nota de papá.

— ¿De papá? –inquirió sorprendido.

—Dice que le contó todo a mamá, y sí, también sobre nosotros, y que nuestra madre exige que hagamos a Albus partícipe de todo.

—Con mantener alejado a Albus de todo, también significa no decirles que él jugaba con nosotros de esa forma ¿no?

—Papá me enviará a Azkaban, y si tenemos suerte, estarás en la celda de enfrente o de a un lado, no querrás que Albus nos acompañe ¿no es cierto? Ya han perdido mucho por mi culpa; no quiero que también pierdan al único hijo que creen sano.

—De acuerdo –aceptó James.

—Le enviaré una nota ¿te molesta si lo veo sola?

—Sí, quiero que estemos los tres.

— ¿Cómo hace años? –sonrió encantada Lily.

—No –contestó rotundo.

—Bien, de acuerdo ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?

—En un lugar seguro, donde no puedan escucharnos.

—Bien, le diré que nos vemos aquí –escribió la nota y observó a James.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? –frunció el ceño.

—La maldita lechuza ¿dónde está la maldita lechuza?

—No tengo lechuza aquí, pero envíale un patronus.

—No puedo hacer un patronus –se encogió de hombros haciendo que James sus pirara.

—Vamos a solucionar todo esto, te lo juro –le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Por supuesto –se burló –mientras tanto, creo que el patronus puede esperar un rato.

La chica avanzó hasta él, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del varón, que de inmediato la sujetó de la cintura, se sonrieron un instante, antes de que ella tomara la iniciativa para besarlo, suave, lento, hasta que la lengua de James se adentró en la boca de Lily, incrementando la intensidad del acto.

Él intentó retroceder para ir hasta la pequeña cama, pero ella lo jaló hasta su cuerpo, para que permaneciera en ese lugar, soltó un sonido raro que James atribuyó a una risa divertida; la sujetó de la cintura, elevándola un poco, para que ella rodeara las caderas de él, sin apartar su boca de la de él.

Las manos de Lily fueron rápidas la despojar a su hermano de la playera que tenía puesta; dejando a la vista los músculos que si bien no eran los mejores, a ella le encantaban; jaló su blusa, aventando todos los botones a lugares diferentes, los labios de su hermano se alejaron de los de ella, para observar el sostén blanco, de encaje que acunaba perfectamente los pechos de la pelirroja, unió su boca a la piel de los senos frente a él, sin prestar más atención, dirigió sus manos a la espalda y desabrochó la prenda.

— ¿Lo haremos en la sala? –cuestionó agitado.

—Da igual que lo hagamos en la _habitación,_ papá nos vio estando ahí ¿no? Al menos ahora sabremos que tenemos espectáculo de tenerlo –volvió a besarlo.

La chica hizo que la bajara para poder desnudarse mejor, él siguió el ejemplo, no tan bien, ya que sólo pudo dejarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas, porque ella lo empujó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el sofá; la miró incrédulo y ella simplemente sonrió, para subirse a horcajadas sobre él.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos recuperar los siete años perdidos ¿no lo crees? –murmuró antes de besarlo.

Las manos de James recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo sobre él, que había comenzado a mover las caderas, haciendo que su sexo hiciera fricción con el miembro del varón.

—James –gimió cuando los besos, las caricias y la fricción entre sus cuerpos no fue suficiente.

James guio su miembro hasta ella, adentrándose rápidamente en ella, que comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

—&—

Albus Severus Potter apareció en el pequeño apartamento en el que su hermano se estaba quedando, hacía media hora había recibido un patronus donde le pedía que fuera a verlo, que era importante, así que lo hizo; en cuanto se desocupó de sus deberes.

Se quedó quieto al ver a la pareja frente a él, sentada sobre el sofá, la melena pelirroja lo hizo saber que se trataba de Lily, sólo podía verla a ella y las piernas del hombre, ya que estaba sentada en su regazo, besándolo, la mano del que dedujo James, comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la chica sobre la tela del pantalón de mezclilla.

—Perdón si interrumpo –soltó incómodo –pero pensé que no se llevaban del todo bien, y que eso había terminado.

—Hola Albi –sonrió la pelirroja yendo hasta su hermano, que esquivó el beso, haciendo que sus hermanos fruncieran el ceño.

—Acabas de besar a James, no soy tan idiota como para imaginar que más ha pasado por tus labios en los últimos minutos.

—Eso no parecía molestarte antes –se burló la pelirroja.

Se alejó de su hermano Albus, y fue a sentarse sobre James de nuevo, recargando su cabeza junto a la del mayor de ellos, que la sujetó de la cintura.

—Ya veo, me hablaron para decirme que han vuelto a las andadas ¿no? Bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido tú –señaló a Lily –te vas a casar con Stuart McLaggen, y tú –señaló a James –te acuestas con una rubia que…

—No, esa era yo –sonrió la pelirroja –Suelo hacer algunos ajustes a mí persona mientras salgo por las noches a divertirme, así no me relacionan ¿sabes? James se acercó a mí, aun no siendo yo, y bueno –se encogió de hombros –no es como si me hubiese rechazado si le decía quién era ¿lo hubieses hecho? –giró el rostro, haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo, negara para después besarla.

—Jamás si eres tú.

Albus se quedó un momento ahí, sentado mientras sus hermanos se besaban; hacía muchos años que no los veía hacer eso, un día estaban así de amorosos y al siguiente, se odiaban a muerte, no podían estar en un mismo lado.

Sonrió; sin duda tenía que estar mal de la cabeza, porque él había sido partícipe de aquellos encuentros, bueno, tal vez no de lleno como ellos dos, ni se había enamorado de Lily; pero algo le decía que sería el único Potter que no los veía como unos enfermos.


	15. Un Completo Desastre.

Lily avanzó tranquila, el vestido ajustado a su cuerpo la hacía sentirse más segura de sí misma, más que la ropa "cómoda" que James la obligaba a usar para correr o huir si los atacaban, claro que aunque quisiera no creerlo, ella no correría, porque a ella no la dañarían, Sebastian Keller mataría a todo hombre, mujer, niño o criatura que se atreviera a tocarla antes que él lo hiciera de la forma en la que tanto quería; eso era una ventaja como desventaja clara para ella, era el bonito objeto, que un tipo loco y prepotente no podía tener.

—Veo que has hecho lo que quedamos –sonrío Sebastian y la observó atento, ese vestido acentuado le hacía ver demasiado tentadora para él, que ni una sola vez había podido tenerla.

—Podría decirse –tomó el abrecartas y jugó con él –es sólo que Hermione –hizo un mohín –la tía Hermione no confía en mí, no lo dijo, obviamente, pero por su mente pasó muy claramente que «Sí yo puedo traicionarlos; no hay nada que le evite matarme»

—Bueno, es la mejor bruja que hay –se encogió de hombros Sebastian.

—No es para tanto, si lo fuera, hubiese tenido mi antídoto; si es que lo hay, y de no, lo sabría –soltó ella –pero tiene sus momentos, como para estar tan acertada para quererme fuera del Departamento de Misterios.

—Pudiste merodear sin embargo.

—Claro que sí, hay una puerta con siete cerraduras, todas diferentes, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que conseguir si quieres mantener tu negocio limpio.

—Dime otra vez que no te molesta que los mate.

—Me hiciste elegir –le sonrió señalándolo con el metal, con una sonrisa bonita en el rostro –un sobreviviente y lo elegí.

—Sigue sorprendiéndome que eligieras salvar a Albus y no a James.

—Albus siempre fue _mi hermano favorito._

—Porque no lo amas.

—Saca tus conclusiones –río.

El hombre observó la tranquilidad de la mujer frente a él, arrancarle sus emociones había sido su venganza por no aceptarlo, por siempre preferir al arrimado de Lupin antes que a él; pero había ocasiones, como esa o cuando le propuso robarse un huevo de la comuna de Portugal y venderlo en el mercado negro; que le hacían tener cuidado con ella, no sentir, era igual a sentir demasiado.

—Tengo una idea, pero necesito algo –se acercó a ella y arrancó unos cuantos cabellos.

—Poción multijugos ¿eh? –Se burló –no te vayas a pasar de listo tocando demasiado.

—Posiblemente lo haga, hasta averiguar tus puntos débiles y como volverte loca, como excitarte.

—En ese caso –se pegó a él –te daré una fotografía de mi hermano James –susurro en la oreja del mago –y de inmediato sabrás, que verlo es suficiente para excitarme.

Besó junto a su oído y se alejó con una sonrisa, Keller no dijo nada, pero no era necesario, iba a disfrutar mucho matando a James Sirius Potter frente a ella... O tal vez, hacer que ella, lo matara, tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

—&—

James sonrío al verla, los jeans ajustados le sentaban bastante bien a la chica, se sentó junto a él, echándole una mirada a los papeles que llenaba, hablar con él sobre su condición sin duda había hecho que la mayoría en su familia confiara en ella.

Mal hecho.

—Deberías dejar eso –musitó en su oído –ven a la cama y ayúdame un poco con esto –se señaló la ropa.

—Lils –murmuró –en serio necesito terminar esto.

—Ya veo –se puso de pie, alejándose de él.

James suspiró, por supuesto que quería ir con ella a la cama y hacer algo mejor que dormir o hacer papeleo, pero tenía que comprender que eso no podía seguir así, él necesitaría un empleo si planeaba algo en serio con ella, después de que terminara todo esto, si su padre no los encarcelaba, dudaba que tuviese su apoyo.

—&—

Lily despertó envuelta en los brazos de su hermano, su respiración era constante en su nuca, se quedó un momento así, intentando recordar cómo se sentía eso, la clase de emoción que eso le ocasionaría, pero lo único que ocurrió fue el frío recorrer su cuerpo, desde que había vuelto con James, estaba tratando desesperadamente de volver a encontrar sus emociones, las sensaciones fuera de lo básico, pero sólo terminaba con todo importándole menos que antes, había seguido el plan de Sebastian, en lugar del plan para llevarlo a Azkaban por asesinar a Teddy.

Se levantó apresurada cuando vio a Keller en el umbral de la puerta pequeña, lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó al baño, colocando un hechizo para que James no los escuchara.

—Te tengo una petición, que viendo lo de hace un momento, no sé si te incomode del todo –sonrío burlesco –involucra a tu familia, de sangre.

—Habla ya, que si James te encuentra, todo se irá al carajo.

—De repente quiero que me encuentre, así –la sujetó de la cintura pegándola a él –contigo, mientras beso tus pechos, o mientras mi rostro se esconde entre la humedad entre tus piernas.

—Créeme, estará todo menos húmeda, a menos que le arrojes agua –lo alejó de ella con un semblante serio.

—Como sea, siendo tú, me dediqué a investigar un poco, sobre las llaves, y quien pudiese tenerlas.

— ¿Qué descubriste?

—Que tu lealtad inexistente, pero torcida totalmente ¿Segura que estás siguiendo mi plan?

—Toma –sacó algo de un gabinete –es un duplicado de los papeles que ya tiene James, eso te ayudará ¿no?

—Gracias, preciosa.

—Ya, dime que petición harás.

—Tu adorada tía Hermione –sonrío –creo todo esto, y le dio la llave a la criatura en quien nadie jamás pensaría que la tiene.

—Un elfo doméstico –el hombre le sonrió.

—Chica lista –sabes quién tiene al elfo que la tiene ¿no es así? –sonrío.

—Desde luego –aceptó.

—Tengo un plan perfecto para deshacernos de ella.

—Hermione no caerá tan fácilmente.

—Ya lo sé –le dio un trozo de pergamino –las instrucciones, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor.

—Pondré manos a la obra, pero, necesito una cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—El libro de pociones de Blaise Zabini?

—Me tocará darle más parte de...

—Solo dile que puede estar a solas con mi madre antes de que la mates, y te dará el libro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—&—

Lily se observó al espejo, posiblemente estaba exagerando al usar ese mini vestido de cuero negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación, las zapatillas tan altas, pero las necesitaba si quería estar un poco a la altura; observó el labial color uva mate, su cabello estaba salvajemente arreglado, sonrío, podía jurar que con ese atuendo, cualquier hombre, al que le gustaran las mujeres, caería a sus pies, ninguno se negaría a estar entre sus piernas si ella lo aceptaba, y posiblemente más de un muggle quisiera propasarse si la viesen así transitar sola por la calle desolada.

Se terminó de colocar el labial justo a tiempo, sonrío al ver al hombre entrar tranquilamente, solo que esa tranquilidad se esfumó en el momento de verla, se tensó y cerró los ojos asustado.

—Demonios Lily, me asustaste –se quejó.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención –sonrió, dudo un segundo que sería mejor para llamar su atención, si cruzar sus piernas desnudas o simplemente permitirle verla.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de cualquier modo?

—Vaya, me siento decepcionada, estaba buscándote, _tío Ron,_ claramente hace bastante tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Ocho años –aceptó él girándose para dejar su varita en el buró, junto a su placa –ahora, si puedes salirte, tengo que ducharme y...

—Ducharte, no me incomoda que te desvistas, es más, podría ayudarte a hacerlo.

El pelirrojo se giró hasta ella completamente consternado por lo que su sobrina acababa de decirle, avanzó hasta ella para obligarla a salir, pero se detuvo, la chica tenía las piernas cruzadas, eran blancas y lechosas, con unas cuantas pecas salpicadas, podía jurar que si su mano las acariciaban, la piel sería suave y tersa, tragó saliva y gruño por sus pensamientos, la mujer sonrío satisfecha de haber conseguido lo que quería, lo pudo ver en su rostro.

—En serio, sal de aquí –ordenó

—Lo haré, sí, claro que me iré, pero... 

Quitó lentamente su pierna de la otra, des cruzándolas, haciendo que la mirada azulada del hombre fuera hasta ellas, se levantó, lentamente, otorgándole una mirada inocente y dejándole ver sus pechos a través del escote.

—Pero...

—Lo cierto es que... No estás tan mal, tío, no puedo esperar a ver que hay debajo de esa ropa que tanto pone caliente a la tía Hermione –sonrío.

—Lily...

—Me arreglé para ti, bueno, no sé qué le viste a tu esposa, sin chiste, jamás arreglada como una mujer –avanzó hasta él y sonrío cuando él no retrocedió.

—No voy a caer en tus juegos, _niña._

—Sí, lo harás, porque los dos sabemos qué hace tanto tiempo que no hay nada entre tú y ella, y que... _Tío Ron_ –usó una voz sensual –la única mujer joven con la que te has acostado es tu mujer, y desde hace años, ya no es una mujer joven, dos hijos tienen estragos allá abajo ¿cierto? –sonrío, se detuvo a unos pasos del hombre, que no quito la mirada de la suya.

—No sé qué rayos pasa contigo, Lily, pero eres mi sobrina, y si no he engañado a mi mujer con alguna otra joven con la que no poseo lazos sanguíneos ¿por qué lo haría contigo?

—Si le preguntas a James Sirius –sonrío –te diría que porque sería la mejor experiencia de tu jodida vida –sonrío, la cara de Ron se descompuso en una mueca incrédula –dicen que eres muy parecido al tío Charlie, y de él aprendí, que ningún hombre deja de serlo, menos si estoy cerca.

—Pero...

—No, el único familiar con el que me he acostado es con James –sonrío, terminando el espacio que les separaba –pero las erecciones del tío Charlie eran difíciles de no sentir cuando sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban en _abrazos inocentes_ –sujetó los brazos musculosos del hombre y sonrío delicada.

—Te has vuelto loca, Lily, en serio, no quiero problemas con tu padre.

—Él...

—Sé que jamás creería mi palabra sobre la tuya, pero...

—En realidad, _tío Ron_ –sus pechos se pegaron al torso de su tío –no dudaría de tu palabra.

Lo sujetó del cuello, eso sin duda lo tomo desprevenido, jamás pensó que Lily Luna lo fuese a besar o que todo aquello fuese si quiera a ser una intención real, la pasión con la que lo besó era algo que sin duda no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no iba a contestar ese beso, amaba a su esposa, y era su pequeña sobrina la que estaba intentando seducirlo.

—Puedes tocar, si es lo que te hace falta, todo sigue en su lugar –susurró en sus labios, y le sonrió ladina.

Las manos del pelirrojo no se movieron, pero un momento después, cedió cuando ella lo guio hasta uno de sus pechos, eran suaves y firmes, lo sujetó de la nuca y guio el rostro de su tío a su cuello.

—Puedes ser tan pasional y rudo como quieras –admitió en un suave gemido, para después guiar la mano grande de él entre sus piernas, los dedos largos y gordos de Ron rozaron sobre las pantaletas de Lily su intimidad, para después hacerla aún lado y abrir sus labios para acariciar mejor la humedad.

Los labios del hombre fueron hasta los de ella en un beso tan violento que en un momento la sorprendieron, posiblemente se había pasado un poco en las cantidades, pero si quería que Ron cayera, tenía que usar algo para ayudarla, y esa poción que había en el libro de Zabini era perfecta.

Gimió genuinamente cuando la empujó contra la puerta de la habitación y pegó su cuerpo fornido al Delgado de ella, un poco más de fuerza y hubiesen terminado sobre el suelo del pasillo, siguió los labios furiosos y pasionales de Ronald Weasley, mientras esté abandonaba su agarre fuerte de su cintura, pasa ascender, sus pulgares llegaron a los pechos cubiertos por el cuero negro, pero él comenzó a trazar círculos, haciéndola retorcerse, enredo sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo casi idéntico al de ella, mientras el hombre besaba su cuello y pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

—No –se alejó de ella, usando más fuerza de voluntad de la que ella creía que él tenía.

—Ya sentí tu erección, _tío Ron,_ no es como si pudieses resistir más –avanzó hasta él, que se había sentado en la cama.

—No sé lo que planeas, pero Hermione no caerá en tu trampa.

—No, ella no, sin duda, eso lo sé, es demasiado inteligente para ello, pero, dime algo, _tío Ron_ –elevó una comisura y se detuvo frente a él, acariciando el pecho del pelirrojo con la yema de sus dedos –dime ¿qué crees que piense Rose cuando llegue a casa, venga a buscarte hasta tu habitación y nos encuentre en medio de un apasionado sexo? –Lo besó de nuevo –confió en que su furia la haga usar la maldición asesina en _mí,_ así, podré sacar a _tía Hermione_ del juego.

—Vas a morir –soltó.

—Puede que no –sonrío –pero, dime ¿acusarse a sí misma de cometer asesinato es algo que haría tu adorable esposa por salvar a su pequeña Rosie de Azkaban? Mejor dicho, _del beso del dementor,_ sabes que mis padres no bajarán el castigo ni por la buena y noble _Hermione Weasley._

—Ésta sin duda no es la pequeña a Lily que...

—Verás que será divertido, _tío Ron._

La chica se subió a horcajadas sobre el hombre y comenzó a moverse sobre él, logrando lo que había estado buscando, para su fortuna, la poción hizo efecto completamente, porque Ron Weasley dejó de resistirse a lo que estaba buscando, la dejó bajo su cuerpo en un movimiento brusco, deshaciéndose del vestido de cuero, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, observando embobado el tatuaje que tenía, ella le sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

El sexto hijo varón de los Weasley sintió a la joven chica debajo de él estremecerse a causa de lo que estaba haciendo, para su sorpresa tenía un sabor dulce, y tenía que ser el efecto de la poción que le había dado, porque estaba tan excitado como jamás en su vida lo había estado, se adentró en ella tan rápido como pudo, de una estocada firme, haciéndole chillar de placer, él gruñó satisfecho cuando su longitud estuvo por completo en ella, era una sensación que no sentía desde hacía algunos años, con su mujer, así que salió y volvió a adentrarse por completo en su sobrina.

—Tío Ron –colocó sus manos en los pectorales del hombre –más fuerte –suplicó agitada.

Salió de ella, la coloco de bruces en la cama, elevó sus caderas y se adentró en ella, incorporándola un momento después, para sentir la suave piel de esa espalda pecosa en contra de su propio pecho, estrujó los senos de la pelirroja, haciéndola gemir mientras él arremetía contra su esbelto cuerpo y su caliente intimidad.

Lily sonrío al momento en que las contracciones comenzaron en sus músculos, anunciando el clímax, Ron gruñó de nuevo haciendo las embestidas más rudas, terminando por completo al momento de salir de la chica.

—Ha sido bueno –besó el cuello del hombre, sentándose sobre él de nuevo –pero sabes, mientras estábamos en lo nuestro –volvió a besarlo –he notado ese lunar en forma extraña ¿parece un elfo doméstico? –Sonrío – ¡Oh, tío Ron, así, así! ¡Oh más fuerte, eres todo un semental! –movió las caderas justo en el momento en que alguien la sujetaba del hombro y la jalaba lejos del hombre que estaba recostado en la cama.

Su mirada fue sorprendida cuando se encontró con la persona equivocada a la que había citado.

—Reconocí tu letra de inmediato en cuanto vi la nota de Rose.

— ¿Qué hacías tú con Rose? –lo encaró.

—No lo que tú con el tío Ron, desde luego, Lily –bramó James Sirius a punto de explotar.

—Sin duda le pediste consejos ¿o no?

—Sí, lo hice, acudí a mi tío Ron por consejos –aceptó.

—Sabía que por alguna razón había llegado al clímax –la mandíbula de James se tensó.

—Lo hechizaste ¿por qué?

—James ella...

—Ya, ya –James observó una idéntica Lily entrar a la habitación –Espero que lo disfrutaras –observó a la desnuda Lily.

—Es Ron Weasley, claro que lo hice –sonrío la segunda... Primera la que fuera de las Lily.

—Bien –lo giró y murmuró algo extraño, Ron se retorció durante el proceso.

—Es una lástima que no podremos repetirlo.

—No usando mi cara –soltó la pelirroja vestida.

—Ni con tu cara ni sin ella, me temo –frunció los labios.

—Oh vamos Lara, es sólo mi tío Ron –gruñó.

— ¿Puedo intentarlo con tu tío Charlie?

—Claro que no, Charlie es mi favorito.

James fue hasta su hermana que se detuvo un momento y observó a su Doppelgänger completamente sería.

—Gira, quiero ver cómo se me ve el trasero desnudo –la mujer hizo caso, haciendo que James la observará con cierto interés –bueno, ahora puedo comprender porque vuelvo locos a los chicos –avanzó hasta la otra pelirroja y le dio una fuerte nalgada –ahora entiendo la obsesión que tienes por querer azotarme –besó a James sin pena frente a Ron –tengo buen trasero ¿cierto, tío? –Negó –sólo tú, no lo olvides –se pegó a él, dándole un beso lo más suave que podía dar.

James se quejó al notar la sangre de su labio, observó a su tío, y ahora sabiendo que la pelirroja desnuda no era _su_ Lily, no tenía problemas con el pelirrojo.

—Tardará una hora en que le pase el efecto –informó Lara para los dos hombres –ha sido maravilloso, Ron, es una lástima que tuvo que ocurrir mientras luzco como tu sobrina, eso es bastante pervertido de tu parte.

—Lo hechizaste –se quejó James.

—Hay veritaserum en ese jugo –le informó Lara –puedes usarlo y preguntarle ¿qué tanto fue la poción y que tanto fue sus propios bajos instintos? –sonrío.

James observó la clase de atuendo con el que había seducido a su tío; sin duda Lily lucía sensual en el atuendo; pero no dijo nada, observó sin interés cuando la mujer se quejó, el efecto de la poción estaba por terminar, así que no le extrañó que huyera antes de que supieran quien es.

—No te ayudaré a vestir y espero que eso no cree fricciones entre los dos –comentó James.

—Te acuestas con tu hermana –lo reprendió.

—Bueno, la perversión la sacamos de algún lado –se encogió de hombros –pero… dime la verdad, nadie mejor que yo te comprenderá ¿es acaso que vivir entre tanto hombre no hizo que nunca vieras a mi madre con otros ojos?

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no creo que le dieras tan duro a _tu propia sobrina_ solo por nada –sonrió –muchos dicen que se parece a tu hermana.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Claro que lo soy, si amar a mi hermana de la forma en la que lo hago me vuelve un pervertido, lo soy; y no te preocupes, tampoco le diré a tu esposa y tu familia que te uniste a la perversión y te acostaste con tu sobrina, aquí entre nos ¿cómo es? –sonrió.

—No eres James –soltó sorprendido.

—Desde luego que no; pero Lily no tiene por qué saberlo ¿no es así? –Le guiñó un ojo –sólo… dime como callar a tu esposa; Lily te quitó la llave.

— ¿Por qué la quieres? ¿Qué hay que desean tanto?

—Digamos que Lily sólo está bajo mis órdenes, soy yo el que quiere recuperar algo que encontraste hace un par de años, es un objeto antiguo y muggle, con magia oscura muy poderosa.

—El único objeto que tenemos con esas características es una brújula ¿para qué querrías tú una brújula?

—No es cualquier brújula –repitió el hombre –ni cualquier clase de objetos, eso, _querido tío Ron, es el corazón de tu sobrina,_ y si se entera que perdí la forma de retenerla ¿qué crees que pase conmigo en manos de una mujer que no siente absolutamente nada?

— ¿A qué te refieres a que no siente nada?

—A que le robé sus emociones, hace un par de años; y ahora, mataré a su familia, y después de eso, se los devolveré, ya no tendrá hacia donde correr sólo a mi dirección; ahora, buenas noches –levantó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo.

—&—

James observó a su hermana; la pelirroja se levantó de un salto, avanzó hasta él con el ceño fruncido.

—Te tardaste demasiado en volver ¿Qué te dijo el tío Ron?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Lily, vengo del Ministerio de estar con tu prometido entregando mis avances del papeleo.

—Eso no es verdad –se alejó –estabas ahí, en la casa de Ron –le informó –me encontraste con él…

—Espera, espera un momento ¿te encontré con el tío Ron? –Bramó –Lily ¿te acostaste con él?

—Bueno –hizo un mohín –no ciertamente, era yo, pero a la vez no.

—Lily –James cerró los ojos al mismo instante en que su quijada se apretó.

—Era una persona con poción multijugos, no era yo, ciertamente.

—No, pero ahora nuestro tío sabe cómo luces desnuda, ha visto y sentido todo de ti…

—Tampoco es como si fueses el único de la familia que lo supieras –contestó enfadada.

—Teddy está muerto, y Albus no cuenta, era el único, pero ahora _nuestro tío…_

—Supéralo –bufó enfadada.

—Superarlo ¿te agradaría que hiciera lo mismo con Rose? –bufó.


	16. El Plan B.

La pelirroja sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano, no estaba de humor para discutir, si su hermano James no había ido al ver la nota que le envió a Rose, significaba que había alguien más jugando al doble agente, asegurándose de que ella realmente no estuviese traicionando, pero la pregunta era ¿de qué bando era ese segundo jugador doble?

—Maldición –gruñó frustrada.

—Vas a decirme que estás tramando ¿no es así?

—Realmente no te diré ni una palabra.

—Estás traicionándonos ¿cierto?

—Te advertí en no confiar en mí, James, yo digo una cosa y hago otra, nunca sabes cuándo te estoy diciendo la verdad o estoy haciendo algo bueno –sonrió.

—No quiero desconfiar de ti –admitió caminando hasta ella.

—Pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer, James.

—Algo de ti tiene que haber escondido, no pudiste volverte este frío caparazón…

—En realidad si puedo –se encogió de hombros sin darle tanta importancia a la mirada de decepción que le otorgó.

El crujido espantoso hizo que Lily de inmediato se colocara detrás de James, que la había jalado y cubierto para protegerla.

—Es una bella escena –admitió el mago de cabellos castaños y alborotados, era uno de los hombres de Sebastian.

—Liam ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sebastian me envió por la llave que le quitaste a tu tío Ron.

—Se la daré a él personalmente –contestó saliendo de la protección de su hermano.

—Tengo que decirte, mi querida Lily, que ya no cuentas con la protección del Jefe –sonrió dando un paso hasta ella, mientras giraba su varita entre sus dedos y sonreía –no sé qué hiciste, pero me alegro.

—Desde luego que te encanta ¿no? –Sonrió –pero no soy una débil chica, así que…

—No, no, es que no vine por ti –la vista ámbar del hombre se posó en su hermano.

—James –se giró pero estaba siendo amenazado por los demás –Sebastian y yo tenemos un trato, él no lo rompería.

—Ya lo sé, él prometió librarte de tu familia, ya hiciste tu elección, preferiste al otro hermano, así que no te preocupes ahora.

—No me preocupa de la manera en la que crees, Liam, vivo aquí, si se lo llevan, terminaré en Azkaban.

—Cierto, por eso arreglaremos las cosas, el Jefe quiere que sigan pensando que estás de su lado; así que cariño, disculpa, pero es nuestro trabajo – _Crucio._

James se resistió, intentando liberarse para evitar que siguieran torturando a Lily; que simplemente se retorcía.

—Voy a matarte, maldito infeliz ¿lo entiendes?

—Será al revés, pero puedes hacerte el valiente frente a tu incestuosa mujer –se burló –es hora de irnos –ya sabes que no es personal ¿cierto, Lils?

Liam se giró a golpear a James directo a la boca del estómago cuando se puso como loco ya que había hecho lo mismo con la pelirroja que yacía en el suelo, tosiendo a causa de los golpes.

— _Desmaius_ –pronunció el castaño en dirección a la chica –es hora de irnos.

—&—

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente, el primer rostro que vio fue el de su hermano Albus; que tenía un semblante preocupado, sonrió incómodo al verla.

—Todo está bien –sonrió.

—Dónde… ¿dónde está James?

—Tranquila, está afuera, bastante preocupado.

—Él no es James –lo sujetó de la bata blanca –asegúrate de que sea nuestro hermano, Albus.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, claro que es James, lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber si no es mi hermano.

—Te lo estoy… te lo estoy… ¿qué… qué me hiciste?

—Tienes que relajarte Lils, no fue nada agradable lo que pasaste.

Su hermano la recostó y acarició su cabello, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero sabía que esa falsa sensación era por lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho, no era real.

Albus salió de la habitación para toparse con su hermano mayor, que estaba recargado en la barda, camino hasta él de inmediato, la preocupación estaba en cada poro de su pie.

—Ya está mejor, la puse a dormir, estaba alterada.

—Gracias Al –apretó su hombro –Lily cada vez está más inestable.

—Supongo que su condición sin sentimientos la hace así, deberías tranquilizarte, tía Hermione está haciendo todo por ayudarla y sabes que ella lo hará, por algo es la mejor bruja.

—&—

James observó furioso al hombre frente a él, solía ser amigo de Teddy, fue él quien se los presentó a todos, no entendía como un amigo de ese metamorfomago amable y siempre correcto podría estar metido en negocios turbios, al menos Lily lo estaba porque no era ella cien por cien, sino que era manipulada por sus no sentimientos.

—Siempre quise hacer eso –admitió arremangándose las mangas de la camisa morada que tenía puesta.

—Deberías soltarme, y ver que tan bien te iba.

—Es que no soy tan idiota como piensas que lo soy.

—Jefe –habló Liam –llegaron de San Mungo, Lily estará bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora –se giró dándole la espalda a James –necesito que vayan al Ministerio de Magia, se adentren al Departamento de Misterios, se adentren a la sala que está resguardada por los Inefables.

—Se necesita una llave especial que creó la misma Hermione Weasley.

—Y la tengo, Lily la consiguió, por eso fueron a San Mungo, ahora, escucha muy bien, lo único que me importa de ahí, es una brújula, la reconocerás en cuanto la veas, el poder que emana de ella es muy poderoso.

—De inmediato –sonrió.

—Liam –lo detuvo –ten mucho cuidado con esa brújula, no puede pasarle nada, ni siquiera el mínimo de los daños.

— ¿Eso devolverá los sentimientos de Lily?

—Tiene el poder para ello –aceptó sonriendo al ver la cara de James –pero si se fractura, jamás los recuperará.

—Tendré demasiado cuidado con esa brújula, Jefe.

Keller se giró hasta el hombre que estaba encadenado y sobre sus rodillas, el rostro lo tenía cubierto de sangre a causa de los golpes.

—Caíste muy bajo para tenerla ¿no lo crees? –se burló James.

—Debí engañarla y pretender que eras tú ¿no lo crees? O Ted Lupin.

—No te culpo por estar enamorado de ella, Lily es realmente hermosa.

—Oh, Potter, es que yo no estoy enamorado de ella, creo que he sobrevolado los límites del amor, estoy _obsesionado_ con ella, y no voy a detenerme para tenerla para mí.

—Como una esclava atada a ti.

—Cuando los mate, ella no tendrá a quien acudir…

—Tendrá a Albus…

—Y a los demás Weasley, pero dejé el recuerdo de su encuentro sexual con Lily dentro de Ron, sólo borre el hecho de que le quitaron la llave.

—Eres un bastardo, es por eso que Lily jamás se fijará en ti.

—Puede que sí, pero ya tampoco se acostará contigo.

—Me ama, y le amo, aun sin sus sentimientos, recuerda lo que es amarme, y está conmigo…

—Sí, está contigo porque se lo ordené, no porque lo quiera mucho –lo golpeó de nuevo.

Los ojos azules de Keller se posaron sobre el hombre que con mucho trabajo podía contenerse a sí mismo, sonrió divertido, se observó los nudillos, los tenía completamente reventados de tantos golpes, pero no le importaba, iba a matar a James Sirius Potter con sus propias manos, iba a darse ese placer.

—Sebastian –el castaño se giró, y James levantó la cabeza.

—Lily –sonrió encantado.

—Vengo por mi hermano –soltó furiosa.

—No es posible, mi amor, y lo sabes, ya es muy tarde para que cambies de hermano.

—Me importa una mierda lo que digas, vine por James, hicimos un maldito trato, y estás incumpliendo.

—Vamos preciosa –se acercó a ella, sujetándola de las caderas y besando su cuello, ya que ella se alejó, aun así, James se sacudió con toda la energía que le restaba.

—Voy a llevarme a James, te guste o no –le observó de forma retadora.

—Te diré algo –la sujetó del cuello –que juegues conmigo es divertido hasta cierto punto, pero que pretendas darme órdenes, donde yo mando, no lo es tanto, tu mediocre hermano se quedará aquí, me divertiré con él, torturándolo, y después lo mataré ¿o es que no quieres tus sentimientos de vuelta?

— ¿Para qué los querría? Son un lastre.

—No estás hablando en serio –la soltó con incredulidad en su mirada.

—No tengo porque mentirte, no a ti, y lo sabes, me gusta ser una perra, no hay cargos de conciencia, ni doble moral, todo va en un sentido ¿para qué querría limitantes?

—Porque eres Lily Luna Potter, la chica linda y suave, la princesa de papá.

—Sí, pero no es tan bueno ser la mojigata todo el tiempo, me gusta como soy ahora, así que –apuntó con su varita y las cadenas que retenían a James se rompieron –me llevaré a mi hermano, y no vas a impedirlo.

—Si tanto quieres a tu hermano, cariño, te encadenaré junto a él ¿qué opinas? –sonrió.

—Sólo atrévete –la comisura de sus labios se elevó.

—Ya te dije que estabas terminando con mi paciencia, Charles…

—Charles está inconsciente, tranquilo, no lo maté –se burló –y tus guardias también, nunca confíes en una cara bonita –besó la comisura de Sebastian; y a menos que quieras quedar como el patético líder al que una chica flacucha, pero muy sexy –lo señaló –te dejó fuera de juego, es mejor que te hagas a un lado.

—Las cosas no se van a quedar así, Lily.

—Ya lo sé, pero fuiste tú quien me traicionó primero.

—Tú no eres leal a nada.

—Me soy leal a mí misma, y eso es lo único que me importa.

—No vas a salirte con la tuya, al final, voy a matar a todos en tu familia.

— ¿Sabes? Sigue sin importarme, podría hacerlo yo misma, pero tengo flojera.

—Sabes que no lo haces porque estás desesperada ¿no, Lily? Desesperada porque te crean que eres así, que te agrada ser así.

—Tú no sabes absolutamente nada.

—Sé lo que planeas, y sabes, no va a funcionarte.

—Planeo darte una paliza por traicionarme, y eso, sin duda lo haré; pero no hoy, porque tengo cosas que arreglar.

—Desde luego.

—Sabes que cometiste un error ¿no es así? –Le sonrió Lily –matar a Teddy fue la primera ficha, el efecto domino ya no puedes pararlo, Sebastian.

—Sabía que ese imbécil te importaba más de lo que admites.

—Era Teddy, desde luego que me importaba más de lo que crees.

—Si tanto te importaba ¿Por qué lo arrastraste a todo esto?

—Él no tenía buen gusto en sus amistades, la prueba es que pensó que eras su amigo.

—Hay amistades que te cuestan la vida ¿no?

—Y obsesiones que no terminan bien.

—Ninguna obsesión termina bien, cariño, ni la mía lo hará, ni la tuya, porque no puedes amar, pero estás obsesionada con él ¿no es así? Desde que estabas en Hogwarts, tan desesperada por encontrar una forma de estar con él sin impedimentos, por eso buscabas una forma en la magia oscura de poder estar junto a tu amada obsesión, ya te había rechazado, Lily ¿por qué insistir? Eso no es amor, posiblemente jamás lo has sentido ¿no lo crees?

—Ya me aburrí –apuntó su varita hasta Keller.

—Lily, cuidado –soltó James.

— _Desmaius_ –pronunció Liam detrás de ella.

—Muy oportuno, como siempre.

—Jefe, hay un problema –bajó el rostro.

— ¿Qué clase de problema?

—La brújula –se la entregó –cuando llegamos, ya estaba estrellada.

—Maldición –gruñó –lo importante es que ya la recuperamos.

—Dijo que no podía romperse o pasarle ni un rasguño.

—No debería, pero tal parece que Edward Lupin hizo algo más que robarla –observó a Lily –es una lástima, átala, pero lo más lejos que puedas de él –señaló a James –esta noche, tendremos alimento de calidad para nuestros pequeños animales fantásticos.

—&—

Lily despertó sobresaltada, estaba atada y con la ropa completamente manchada de lodo, gruñó, con lo que le gustaba estar sucia, observó a su alrededor, era el mismo sitio a donde el falso Scorpius la había llevado.

Suspiró; ¿por qué no podía ni siquiera intentar tener empatía respecto a la muerte de su ex novio? Desde hacía unos días, todo en ella se sentía diferente, como si fuese un maniquí al que le sirve todo, menos las emociones; su último intento de preocupación había sido intentando sacar a James de ahí.

—Despertaste –la chica se giró hasta la voz.

—El Desmaius no te mata –contestó con acidez.

—Veo que nada cambia –se burló el hombre –necesito que me digas donde está tu padre.

—Las cosas no funcionan así, puedo ser su prisionera, pero aún tengo el mango por la sartén.

—Creo que es la sartén por el mango, pero no soy experto en dichos muggles –sonrió el varón que le daba la espalda.

—Quieres a mi padre, sácame de aquí y te llevaré con él, sino, pues, me temo que no podrás encontrarlo.

—Crees que tienes todo bajo control pero no es así, Sebastian Keller te traicionó, no sé cuáles eran tus planes alternos, pero sé cuáles son los de él.

—No voy a decirte nada.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el problema con la magia oscura? –la chica entrecerró los ojos.

—Que es oscura, claramente –se burló.

—Es inestable si no sabes usarla, te toma mucho tiempo mejorarla o si quiera entenderla, quitarle los sentimientos a una chica linda sólo para que lo ame –se burló –un idiota así, suena a que no hizo bien el trabajo.

— ¿Quién eres? –se puso de pie.

—Muchas personas recurrimos a la magia tenebrosa por amor, pero no siempre por lo correcto de éste sentimiento.

—Ya me harté ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—La magia que usó Sebastian para quitarte tus sentimientos viene de un libro en particular, se perdió hace muchos años, terminó en el mundo muggle, pero como la mayoría de ellos, son incapaces de hacer magia, pues no funciona –sonrió.

—Ya salí de Hogwarts, no quiero volver a tener clases.

—Eso se nota –se burló –el chiste es, que toda la magia poderosa genera la misma clase de sensación, y a un idiota lo puedes engañar fácilmente.

—Sí, bueno…

—Dime Lily ¿planeas recuperar tus sentimientos? ¿Ese es tu plan?

—Claramente Sebastian no te lo dijo ¿no? –Se burló –en realidad, ya no me interesan esos lastres, que se los deje, así estoy mejor.

—Es una lástima –se burló el hombre, girándose hasta ella.

—Liam –sonrió –el mejor espía de Keller, que inteligente.

—En realidad, es muy complicado para que lo entiendas.

—Ahora soy idiota –se alejó de él.

—Hay demasiadas clases de magias oscuras ¿sabías eso?

—No –admitió.

—Hay personas que tienen tendencia a las artes oscuras, y otros que las aprenden rápidamente, contrario a Sebastian, llevo más de siete años practicándola.

—Oh, quieres ser el nuevo…

El hombre avanzó hasta ella, besándola de una manera rápida, Lily forcejeó un momento, jamás en sus cinco sentidos permitiría que Liam la besara, pero…

—Teddy –musitó cuando el hombre dejó de besarla.

—Hola Lily –sonrió.

—Sebastian dijo que…

—Sí, me asesinó, de una forma bastante sádica y cruel, para ser honestos –se burló.

—Pero… ¿cómo? –lo observó –la poción…

—Nada de poción, cariño –acarició su mejilla.

—No comprendo.

—Hay una forma de mudar la esencia a otro cuerpo, es un ritual bastante oscuro, me tomó muchos años que funcionara, y al final lo hizo.

—Pero…

—Tus sentimientos, Lily, yo los tengo, no de forma tan literal –se burló.

—Pero él dijo…

—Se los robé, él cree que la brújula que le traje es la verdadera.

—Teddy, pero… no comprendo ¿por qué? ¿Cómo?

—La noche en que él me atrapó, fui descuidado, había terminado los preparativos, sólo faltaba decir el hechizo.

—Ajá pero…

—Él puso tus sentimientos en una forma, en una brújula antigua, y la robé, se la entregué a Hermione y ella la resguardó.

—Por eso quería entrar al lugar resguardado por los inefables.

—Así es, pero me envió a mí por ella, le entregué una diferente.

—Dijiste que se puede sentir el poder.

—La mayoría de magia negra deja el mismo patrón, sólo necesité una brújula igual, y colocar un poco de magia oscura al hacer un hechizo en ella.

— ¿Qué hiciste? –frunció el ceño.

—Resguardé el alma de Liam en esa brújula, como es un objeto simple, se fisuró, así que no tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Vas a morir?

—Ya estoy muerto, Lils.

—Sólo tu cuerpo.

—Y éste se marchitará si sigo ocupándolo, es el costo de la magia negra, por eso Voldemort no lo usó.

—Tienen a James.

—Él estará bien –la tranquilizó –pero ahora necesito que vayamos con tu padre.

—&—

Para la sorpresa de Lily, nadie quiso atacarlo, así que ya lo sabían, aunque no estaba muy segura de su afirmación.

—Liam –saludó Harry –la encontraste –sonrió.

—James sigue con ellos, no pude sacarlo, tendrás que preparar a tus hombres para ir por él.

—No es tan simple –interrumpió Lily.

—Liam ha sido nuestro infiltrado, Lily –sonrió Harry –pero como sabíamos que teníamos a alguien del lado de ellos, teníamos que hacerles creer que nosotros o podíamos infiltrarnos.

—Liam es bastante nuevo en esto, papá, él no va a guiarte a la victoria, sino lo contrario.

—Lily, no voy a dejar a tu hermano…

—Yo no te estoy pidiendo que dejes a James ahí, pero si alguien irá seré yo.

—Estás loca si piensas que dejaremos que vayas –gruñó Ginny.

—Es mejor perder a la hija atrofiada ¿bien? Además, soy la única que conoce a los hombres y a la única que no le harán nada porque Sebastian los matará.

—Las cosas cambiaron, Lily, él ya no te protege –informó Ted.

—Bueno, voy a decirte una cosa, él puede decir muchas cosas, pero no me mandará al otro mundo hasta asegurarse de tenerme para él al menos un día –sonrió –tengo mi as bajo la manga.

—No vas a acostarte con él.

— ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices? –sonrió.

—James no te lo perdonará.

—Él estará vivo y eso es lo que importa.

—Lo que importa aquí eres tú –soltó él.

—No, ¿no crees que ya han matado a los suficientes como para dejar que uno más muera?

—No voy a dejarte hacer esto, Lily.

—No tienes opción –sonrió –ya perdí a Teddy, y vengarlo sería lo último que hiciera, lo juré.

—Creo que él donde quiera que esté, te querría a salvo, no arriesgó su vida y murió intentando recuperarte, Lily –soltó enfadado.

—Papá –lo observó –sé honesto ¿quieres que tu hija la que es capaz de venderte a ti y a tu familia por un bonito par de zapatos, sobreviva más que tu hijo el que moriría por ti?

—No elegiré a ninguno sobre otro, Lily, los amo a ambos.

—Aunque cometamos incesto.

—Lily, sólo quiero que esto termine ¿bien? No me importa que ocurra después, nos ocuparemos luego de tu relación con tu hermano.

—Tenemos que planear todo esto –intervino Teddy.

—Liam tiene razón –aceptó Harry –iré al Departamento y alistaré a algunos aurores.

Lily observó a _“Liam”,_ sabía porque no les había dicho que era él, que era Teddy, no quería que la gente que amaba tuviera un mal recuerdo de él, que supieran que había recurrido a magia tenebrosa para poder cumplir su promesa de recuperar el corazón de Lily.

—Te quedaste seria –la acarició su madre.

—Sé que estás odiándome, muy en el fondo, Ginevra –soltó.

—Bueno, de todos los hombres en el mundo ¿tu propio hermano?

—Es por eso que es un infierno ¿sabías? –Le sonrió –porque el mundo está lleno de mujeres y hombres, pudiera elegir a quien fuera, pero no, mis ojos se pusieron en quien menos esperaba, un día era mi adorado hermano mayor, y al siguiente, sentir su cercanía producía más de un millón de cosas en mí, mamá –la observó –jamás quise que esto pasara, sólo quería ser libre para amar a James.

—Lily…

—Júrame que cuando todo esto termine, le harás olvidarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

—Quiero que James piense que siempre fui su hermanita menor, a la cual celaba meramente de forma fraternal, que no recuerde lo que hubo entre él y yo, quisiera que nadie lo recordara –sonrió.

—Un amor así no puede olvidarse, Lily –le sonrió –tal vez no sea la persona más feliz del mundo, pero cuando todo esto pase, cuando tú recuperes tus sentimientos, tu padre y yo los apoyaremos, si es lo que quieren, lo que les hará felices, no intervendremos.

—Gracias –le sonrió.

El corazón de Ginny se rompió al ver a su hija, jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado que ese par de ojos brillantes y llenos de felicidad, estarían un día opacos y fríos, como si un trozo de hielo los habitara, la abrazó completamente dolida.


	17. Miedo.

Ginny caminó hasta la oficina de su cuñada Hermione, hacía tiempo que no la veía, y a pesar de todo el tiempo, la seguía viendo como una de sus mejores amigas, la castaña estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, así que no la vio cuando llegó.

—Veo que no estás del todo ocupada –intentó Ginny un tono amable.

Sabía que estaba ayudándoles a recuperar los sentimientos de Lily; y sin duda no tendría nada con que agradecerle que hiciera algo así por ellos.

—Le dije a Liam que no quería ver a ningún Potter –soltó en un tono brusco.

—También tengo sangre Weasley –intentó de nuevo –somos la familia más querida del mundo mágico.

— ¿Sí? Pues no por mí, tampoco quiero ver a ningún pelirrojo en éste momento.

—Ya ¿vas a decirme que hicimos los Potter y los Weasley?

—Te diré primero que nada, tu hija es una perra sin corazón ni sentimientos –se giró hasta su cuñada –y segundo, tu hermano es un asqueroso enfermo, igual que tus hijos –soltó sin miramientos, girándose de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vaya, eso duele –admitió.

—Imagíname a mí, que tengo que vivir con el hecho de que la hija de mi mejor amigo se acostó con mi esposo –soltó enfurecida –y no me hubiese molestado saber que Ron tenía una aventura con una joven bonita –sonrió forzadamente –me molesta porque esa jovencita es su sobrina, de todos sus sobrinos, la más pequeña –se encogió de hombros.

—Lily…

—Ron me lo dijo, al menos agradezco que sea lo suficientemente estúpido para eso.

—Hermione, Lily no ha sido ella durante un tiempo…

—Y jamás lo será –soltó girándose hasta la pelirroja –Liam se niega a aceptarlo, y lo comprendo, sus sentimientos no lo dejan pensar del todo bien –suspiró –no hay forma de poner sus sentimientos de nuevo, Ginevra.

—Te estás rindiendo sólo por lo que ella hizo, Hermione, es mi hija, y me ha costado más de lo que crees aceptar que está enamorada de mi hijo mayor –fue hasta ella y la sostuvo de las manos –pero créeme cuando te digo que si esto le hubiese pasado a Rose, que haría y daría todo en mis manos por ayudarla…

— ¿También si se hubiese acostado con tu esposo? –se burló.

—Sí, porque Lily se acostó con James cuando era una chica, cuando era ella, con sus emociones a flor de piel, pero jamás buscó a mi hermano y se metió con él, Hermione, Lily se está volviendo una roca, un trozo de hielo, no dejes que eso ocurra, por favor.

—Ginny –negó.

—Hermione, Harry ni siquiera ha puesto a discusión sobre dejarla escapar de las consecuencias de sus actos en los últimos años, por favor, necesito a alguien de mi lado.

—Estás haciendo esto porque es tu hija…

— ¡Si fuese Rose o Hugo harías lo mismo! –chilló desperrada.

—No, yo dejaría que mis hijos enfrentaran las consecuencias de sus actos –admitió la castaña.

—Si los hubiesen hecho siendo ellos, completamente ellos, mírame a los ojos y dime que no harías nada si la situación de Lily le estuviera pasando a Rose.

La castaña se quedó muda, siempre había sido lógica, y no podía decir que haría porque no era el caso, así que suspiró, le daría una oportunidad a Lily Luna Potter, no por ella, sino por sus padres, que no merecían que les diera la espalda por haber tenido la mala suerte de tener una mala semilla, ya ni James, que estaba enamorado de su hermana, era capaz de semejante bajezas.

—Lo haré por ti y por Harry –aceptó, así que Ginny la abrazó agradecida.

—Gracias por siempre estar para nosotros, Hermione.

—&—

Lily se giró hasta la castaña que acababa de entrar, lo primero que hizo fue abofetearla, tan pacífica que se veía Hermione Weasley, era toda una salvaje, pensó, pero sólo le otorgó una mirada y sonrisa superior, provocando la ira de la mujer.

—Tranquila, Hermione –habló Liam.

—Es tan fácil para ti decirlo ¿no? –gruñó.

—Ni siquiera me has dicho por qué el golpe –se burló Lily.

—Por acostarte con mi marido –soltó.

—Ya, claro eso.

—Al menos espero que lo disfrutaras.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué tal él? Supongo que no ha podido olvidar cómo se siente estar con alguien joven de nuevo, por eso estás furiosa ¿no? –le guiñó un ojo.

—Hermione, ella sólo te está provocando –la sujetó Liam.

—Es cierto, _Hermione_ –repitió Lily –para que estés más tranquila, no era yo, era Lara usando la poción multijugos, y para que estés mucho más tranquila, no cayó ante los encantos de Lara, míos –negó –comprendes ¿no? –Hermione asintió –tuvo que darle una poción para que el tío Ron sacara el león que tiene dentro –le guiñó un ojo –si te deja tranquila, sólo he estado con dos hombres de ésta familia –Liam se aclaró la garganta –Teddy y James –soltó, borrando la posibilidad a que descubrieran que había estado con Albus, por mera curiosidad, porque a él realmente que le quería como un hermano.

— ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo?

—Quiero que tú y Ron sigan juntos, son mi pareja favorita –le guiñó un ojo –y sé lo mucho que te ama.

—Supongo que gracias, aunque viniendo de alguien sin corazón…

—No soy estúpida, Hermione, te presté la suficiente atención cuando explicaste que mi caso es demasiado parecido al cuento de Beedle el Bardo –la castaña sonrió apenada –algo así me pasara ¿no es cierto?

—Es lo más seguro, has vivido demasiado tiempo sin sentimientos, no sé qué sea lo que pase, lo que provoque y…

—Sé que la nueva yo no te agrada, pero estoy consciente de que eres capaz de hacer todo por tus amigos y familia, Hermione.

—Lily…

—Sé que me ayudas por mis padres, no por mí, pero por lo mismo, quiero que cuando mis propias emociones me maten, borres todo esto de sus mentes.

— ¿Cómo voy a explicar tu muerte?

—Ya lo arreglé –sonrió –soy una chica astuta.

—Que no cuenta sus planes ¿no es así?

—Según tengo entendido, mis sentimientos son una brújula ¿no?

—Sí –aceptó Hermione –la tengo resguardada.

—Eh, no creo…

—Sé que robaron la falsa, Liam me lo dijo –Lily sonrió al hombre.

—Bien ¿cómo funcionará?

—Aún no sabemos cómo funcionará, Lily como pasarlos de ahí a ti.

— ¿Puedo verla? Según Sebastian, si se rompe o fractura jamás funcionará.

—Vamos a devolverte tus sentimientos antes de ir por James –informó Liam, haciendo que Lily sonriera.

—No lo harán, si las cosas tienen que salir bien a la primera, si me devuelves mis sentimientos, estaré inestable y…

—No irás con nosotros por James –informó.

—Creí que les había quedado claro…

—Olvidas que soy su mano derecha ¿no es así?

— ¿Cómo vas a pasarlos? Si hay un montón de…

—Soy su mano derecha, Lily.

—Sebastian Keller no confía en ti, maldita sea ¿Qué no lo ves?

—Claro que lo veo –guiñó un ojo y acarició su mejilla –necesito que me apoyes…

—El siguiente cargamento será mañana –soltó resoplando y observó a Hermione –júrame que borrarás sus recuerdos.

—Lily…

—Por favor –repitió.

—Sí, lo haré.

—El contrabando llegará por Waltham Forest.

— ¿Por qué nos estás diciendo esto? –cuestionó Hermione.

—Llegará a Walthamstow Reservoirs –continúo observando a Liam –él sabe porque lo hago, la carga ha sido revisada, los elfos no tienen permitido revisarla, y los duendes no estarán ahí, van a estar ocupados, intentando deshacerse de James.

— ¿Le harán lo mismo? –cuestionó Liam y la pelirroja asintió.

—Voy a evitarlo.

—Si quisieras evitarlo me dejarías ir con ustedes.

—Es orden de tu padre, no mía, pero no he estado más de acuerdo con él hasta éste momento.

—Los dejaré solos –Hermione vio de uno a otro y se alejó.

—Teddy –el chico sonrió –por lo que más quieras…

—Eres tú, Lily, lo que más quiero eres tú, por ninguna otra persona hubiese siquiera querido tocar las artes oscuras, voy a recuperarte, te lo prometo.

—Aun no siento de nuevo, pero cuando lo haga, sé que tu muerte es lo que más…

La mirada del hombre fue tranquila, un segundo después estaba pegado a sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana, y lo sabía, para él no habría uno, en cuanto terminara su pendiente con Lily, dejaría el cuerpo de Liam en paz.

—Siento interrumpir –soltó Harry Potter –pero es hora de irnos –observó a su hija un poco curioso.

—Cállate –le ordenó ella.

—De acuerdo –se encogió de hombros –Hermione.

La castaña dibujó un círculo alrededor de la menor de los vástagos Potter, sacó la brújula sin tocarla, y la dejó en las manos de la chica; todos observaron sin entender.

—Tal vez se necesite un poco más de tiempo –argumentó Ginny.

—El tiempo que no tenemos –soltó Harry.

—No podrá salir de esa línea, lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

—Te quiero, Lily –musitó la pelirroja mayor y la chica asintió, sin prestar mucha atención.

—Iré en un momento –comentó Liam y se quedó de pie frente a la mujer joven –es la última vez que nos veremos –argumentó, logrando que lo observara.

—Sabes que jamás voy a perdonártelo ¿cierto?

—Recuerdas esa película muggle que tanto te gustaba –sonrió –bueno, pues la doncella en peligro tiene razón, a veces hacemos locuras por amor, Lils –sonrió –sé que si las cosas fuesen al revés, las cosas serían exactamente igual, me alegra que al menos logré cumplir mi palabra –observó la línea –siempre fui tu mejor amigo, y aunque no pude ganar tu amor, ser tu amigo y ser la única persona que quisieras atar a ti aún sin sentimientos, me hace feliz.

—Si no amara a James, serías mi primera opción –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—Comienzas a recuperarlos –informó con alegría –siempre estaré ahí –señaló el corazón de la pelirroja y le dio la espalda, para abandonar el lugar.

Lily Luna se quedó ahí, de pie, esperando que alguien se acercara para hacerle ver que su padre no había cometido el error de dejarla sola, Teddy no era el único que había hecho travesuras con magia oscura.

Pasó la línea sin miramientos, mientras la brújula la dejaba caer al centro del círculo que cuidaba de que nada saliera de él, observó sobre su hombro el objeto, que se suponía debería marcar los puntos cardinales, sin embargo marcaba otra cosa.

—&—

Sebastian Keller observó a su mano derecha, que acababa de entrar, le sonrió y se giró de nuevo, James Potter estaba demasiado golpeado para ser reconocido, si Lily creyó que le harían lo mismo que a Ted, bueno, aún estaban por debajo de los estándares.

—Será lento y doloroso –sonrió –aún se parece un poco ¿no lo crees?

—Con un montículo de estiércol –contestó como si nada Liam.

—Tienes razón –el normalmente lustroso zapato de Keller se estrelló en el rostro de James –sabes porque te tengo como mano derecha ¿no es así?

—Por mi habilidad con las artes oscuras –contestó.

—Así es, si te hubiese conocido antes, te hubiese pedido que hicieras el trabajo de Lily por mí –se arremangó la camisa –pero haz algo por él, quiero que le compongas la cara, quiero volver a desfigurarlo.

Liam sacó su varita y con un movimiento simple de la misma, el rostro de James Sirius Potter, estaba normal, con unos pocos golpes que no pudo quitar, pero el resto estaba listo para ser molido a golpes de nuevo.

—Eres tan efectivo, Liam –admitió Keller con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, cuando se trata de hacer cosas con magia tenebrosa, me gusta lucirme.

—Bien, muy bien, entre tú y Lily… tendré gran oportunidad para deshacerme de éste –sonrió.

—Lily Potter –se burló Liam.

—Aunque lo dudes, la dulce, encantadora y sexy Lily Potter, ha estado en el mundo de la magia tenebrosa desde que estaba con Stuart en la comuna de Portugal, al inicio sólo estudiándola, hasta que creyó poder dominarla, su dulce carita te engaña ¿no es cierto?

—&—

El lugar estaba más que tranquilo cuando Lily se apareció, observó detalladamente el lugar, el barco le indicó que su familia ya había logrado infiltrarse en el lugar.

Avanzó rápidamente, tenía que encontrarse con Sebastian antes que los demás, no iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

—Creí que Hermione te había dejado encerrada –gruñó Liam sujetándola del brazo.

—Alguien que aprendió a no confiar del todo en mí –sonrió.

—En realidad te hubieses salido con la tuya si Sebastian no me hubiese dicho que te gusta practicar magia oscura.

—Es un bocazas –frunció el cejo.

—James lo escuchó.

—No va a recordarlo mucho tiempo.

—Creí que tus emociones…

—Es falsa –se la mostró –el bastardo nos engañó, Ted, ésta brújula sólo te señala la dirección de la siguiente emoción que puedo recuperar.

—Está girando sin cesar ¿cómo darás con la siguiente pista?

—Él tiene que tener el control ¿no es así? ¿Qué le interesa tanto de su preciado botín?

—El huevo de dragón que no eclosionó –la observó.

—Algo me dice que no es un huevo real, por esa razón nunca se abrió.

—Eres brillante –sonrió.

—No tengo emociones que nublen mi juicio, eso es diferente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que recuperaste? –interrogó.

—El peor de todos –sonrió – _el miedo._

—Todo va a salir bien, lo prometo.

—Siempre lo haces, siempre me mientes cuando estoy asustada.

—Alguien tiene que hacerte sentir protegida.

—De acuerdo –lo pasó –iré por ese huevo.

—Estará custodiado.

—No es tan idiota, lo tiene con los demás porque sabe que a simple vista es algo más, custodiado por medio equipo, me haría sospechar.

—Sin duda esa carita de niña buena engaña a todos –la sujetó de la barbilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios –sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

—Lo sé –aceptó –sabes, que no importa donde estén mis sentimientos, eres lo único que quería tener cerca, recordándome que una vez mi vida pudo ser perfecta, si me hubiese enamorado de ti, o de alguien más.

—El amor nunca es incorrecto, siempre y cuando sea realmente honesto, Lils.

—Ve a ayudar a los demás, yo iré por ese huevo.

Se separaron después de un corto abrazo, Lily avanzó hasta la enorme bodega, había un par de hombres, como siempre, _custodiando la mercancía,_ pero comenzaba a creer que estaban custodiando ese extraño sentimiento.

Su corazón saltó, golpeando contra su pecho intentando salir, era algo desconocido y familiar al mismo tiempo, había tenido sentimientos, pero había olvidado como se sentían de primera mano cada uno de ellos, el miedo, sobretodo, era algo que no le importaba recuperar, del todo.

—Señorita Potter, el Jefe no nos informó que vendría.

—Ya lo sé, es sólo que la última vez… -se acercó a ellos –olvidé mis pantaletas aquí, mientras tenía sexo con su _Jefe._

Los dos hombres se observaron uno a otro. —Bien.

—Gracias chicos, pueden llamarme cuando gusten –acarició la mandíbula de uno de ellos con su dedo índice.

Tenían que haber esperado para regresarle ese lastre, si las cosas no funcionaban de acuerdo al plan, ella, sin emociones, hubiese sido la única en ayudarlos a salir ahí con vida, ahora, temerosa de todo, dudaba que incluso ella misma saliera sana y salva de ahí.

—No puedes romperlo –escuchó la voz de Owak a sus espaldas.

—Claro, los duendes saben mucho de magia oscura, lo había olvidado ¿Qué tan diestro eres?

—Tan diestro como tú y Liam ¿por qué crees que Keller me nombró su socio? –le mostró sus dientecillos puntiagudos.

—Hagamos un trato, Owak…

—No soy un traidor, deberías saberlo pero ¿sabes lo que hago con ellos? –chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el huevo llegara hasta él.

—Entonces sabes lo que Sebastian hizo conmigo.

—Fui yo quien le dio el libro, niña, ha pasado por las manos de los míos por mucho tiempo.

—Sabes cómo romperlo.

—Sé cómo romperlo, como alterarlo, como torcerlo de tal forma en que jamás puedas desenmarañar el misterio.

—Dime ¿por qué lo ayudaste?

—Por que hizo mal el trabajo, por eso, no puedo permitir que nuestro pequeño secreto salga.

—Si me dices como recuperarlos, te doy mi palabra…

—Tú no tienes palabra, crees que no sé qué vendiste a tu familia con Keller, es que tengo que tener la cara de un idiota.

—Tienes la cara de todo menos de idiota –se burló la pelirroja.

—Sé todos los secretos de Sebastian, y tú mejor que nadie debe saber que detrás de esos trajes lujosos y postura formal, no es más que un cobarde, fui yo quien le dio las bases necesarias para crear todo esto, puedes quedártelo todo, yo sólo quiero una cosa.

—Tus sentimientos –sonrió.

—Matarlo.

—Tengo suficientes años para presentir que me estás engañando, querida, pero incluso dentro de los malos trabajos…

—Quiero mis sentimientos –admitió, logrando que la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneciera.

—Has estado queriéndolos por mucho tiempo ¿no es así? Te estás volviendo bastante fría, sonríe un poco para mí, _querida._

Lily no pudo ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada enfadada. —Sabes lo que está ocurriendo, sabes que mi padre por muy _correcto_ que sea, si nos ayudas, te dejará ir.

—De acuerdo, sólo porque tengo referencias de que suele cumplir lo que le promete a un duende.

—Dime como los recupero.

—Como los perdiste, _dulzura,_ no querías dejar de sentir, bien, ahora no los quieras de vuelta.

—Creo que alguien está engañando a alguien.

El duende sonrió divertido. —Ahora entiendo porque Keller tiene tanto interés en ti, eres lista, modifiqué el hechizo del idiota, ciertamente los sentimientos no pueden formarse en objetos, sólo pueden habitarlos, como las almas.

—Algo así como Horrocrux ¿no? –el duende asintió.

—La brújula es el primer objeto que tienes que encontrar, porque es el que te devolverá un solo sentimiento, el miedo, es algo así como un seguro, dándote lo único que te impedirá seguir, porque no tienes valentía, no tienes esperanza, no tienes nada, sólo miedo.

—De acuerdo, eso tiene sentido –inclinó la cabeza –aun así sigues mintiéndome.

—Es lo único que recuperarás, si te doy esto –mostró el huevo –el segundo sentimiento que tendrás será desesperanza, y te consumirán rápidamente, llevándote a un solo lugar.

—Tú hiciste esto ¿no es así?

—Yo sólo le di a Liam el hechizo, él hizo todo lo demás, para solucionarlo, _nuestro círculo_ por algún motivo, encontró beneficioso tenerte así, resguardaron cada fisura, si los recuperas, vas a morir y no estoy mintiéndote en eso.

—Quiero el huevo –se cuadró frente a él.

—No puedes romperlo –se lo entregó –porque si lo haces, lo que hay adentro, te matará.

—No le tengo miedo a la desesperanza –intentó sonreír pero sus músculos no respondieron.

—Es lo que dices, pero es lo único que refleja tu mirada.

—Es mejor que te vayas, si muero, sabrás que es tu señal, para quedarte con todo esto, porque no pienso morir sin antes matar a Sebastian Keller, y en eso no miento.

Lily guardó el huevo en la bolsa con hechizo de expansión que Hermione había dejado cuidadosamente guardada, avanzó apresurada, tenía que encontrar a Sebastian antes de que matara a James.

—&—

James levantó la vista enfadado, el idiota ese no había dejado de reírse desde hacía quince minutos, prefería que lo golpeara a que se estuviera riendo de lo que fuere que le pareciera gracioso.

—Oye tú –le habló al hombre que custodiaba, por si se liberaba James, proteger al Jefe -¿no crees que todo está muy silencioso?

—Demasiado –bajó los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Ve a ver si mi mujer está cómoda en su celda.

—Ha estado ahí por unas horas, estará bien, Jefe, no quiero dejarlo desprotegido.

— ¿Qué puede hacerme? Tiene cadenas diseñadas para dragones ¿crees que pueda romperlas?

—Bien.

El hombre salió dejando a Keller y Potter solos, uno atado y el otro riendo de nuevo; la mirada del mayor de los vástagos de Harry observó hacia las cadenas, Sebastian no debió dar la información, sabiendo que él era un Dragonólogo, sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaban esas cadenas, sabía lo que los dragones no, para poder liberarse.

Sabía sobretodo, que no podían ir a una pared, porque el hechizo era tan poderoso, que no la barda no lo soportaría, y un simple jalón, y un hechizo que podía ser simplemente verbal, podrían abrirlas.

— _Vincula contritum ­_ –las cadenas se abrieron de inmediato, haciendo que los ojos azules de Sebastian Keller se abrieran sorprendidos.

—Es imposible.

—Para un cerebro de pulga como tú, supongo que lo es, para un Dragonólogo experto como yo, no mucho –sonrió –voy a hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a la mujer que amo.

—Primero tendrás que encontrarme –sonrió y salió corriendo de ahí.


	18. De Cama a Cama, de Hombre a Hombre.

James Sirius Potter salió corriendo detrás del idiota que había estado torturándolo por un tiempo, pero que había hecho de todo por alejar a Lily de él.

Lo perdió de vista, ese maldito lugar era peor que el laberinto que su padre les había descrito del torneo de los tres magos; no lo conocía, y todavía estaba un tanto confundido por culpa de los golpes y los hechizos que usaban con él.

—Vamos Sebastian, muéstrale al mundo que realmente eres un hombre y enfréntame ¿o es que me tienes miedo? –lo incitó James.

Siguió avanzando entre los pasillos, girando de derecha a izquierda, y viceversa, siguiendo un solo sentido y cambiándolo, pero al parecer no tendría mucho éxito.

—&—

—Tal parece que está en un gran viaje –habló uno de los sirvientes de Sebastian al ver al mayor de los hijos Potter comenzar a convulsionarse.

—Uno de mis tratos con muggles –sonrió –hablan de maravilla de esa clase de sustancias, posiblemente esté teniendo un buen sueño –sonrió Sebastian.

—Jefe ¿Qué pasará si la señorita Lily se entera que está haciendo esto con su hermano?

—Ella prefirió salvar a su otro hermano, no a éste.

—Los hombres dicen que entre éste y ella… hay algo cachondo –la mirada severa de Keller se posó en su sirviente, mientras apretaba la quijada, todo el mundo parecía haberse enterado ¿cómo era eso posible?

—Es mentira –soltó enfadado.

—Muchos dicen que vieron las fotos que le enviaron a Potter, que entre esas, aparte de McLaggen y Lupin, estaba… -dirigió su vista al chico sobre el suelo.

—Bueno, son muy cariñosos –soltó sin darle importancia, el lugar está muy silencioso, revisa que todo esté bien.

—Está tranquilo porque están esperando el cargamento –informó haciendo que Sebastian asintiera sin prestarle mucha importancia.

—Ve con Owak, dile que quiero que sea él quien se encargue de cambiar la mercancía de un lado a otro.

—De inmediato –asintió y observó como el hombre sacaba otra jeringa para hundir la aguja en el brazo de James Sirius Potter.

—Ayudemos a que en tus sueños, sea el único lugar en el que puedas quedarte con ella, porque así me cueste la vida, jamás ¿me escuchas? Jamás volverás a tenerla.

Sebastian Keller se puso de pie, se limpió el polvo de la ropa y salió del lugar sin darle mucha importancia, según tenía entendido el efecto duraría bastante en quitarse, y le había dado un poco más de la dosis recomendada.

Avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos, el silencio era algo que jamás le había gustado, y dijeran lo que dijeran, todo eso se le hacía raro, además, sabía que Harry Potter no se quedaría quieto, buscaría a su hijo mayor así se le fuera la vida, y no podía permitirse que la información se colara por algún lado, tenía que proteger aún más, o podía guiar a Potter padre hasta su preciado hijo y matarlos a los dos.

—Como si fuera tan fácil –soltó la voz suave de Lily a sus espaldas, Keller se giró asustado, se suponía que estaba encerrada y no podía salir.

—Cariño ¿ha sido suficiente tu castigo?

—En realidad crees que podrás matar a mi padre tan fácilmente cuando ni siquiera el más grande mago tenebroso pudo, y vaya que lo intentó más de una vez.

—La diferencia entre Voldemort y yo, es que él estaba obsesionado con matarlo por una profecía, yo… lo mataré porque te lo prometí, y por diversión.

—Ya lo veremos –sonrió divertida.

—No me digas que cambiaste de opinión.

—Cambiar de opinión –se encogió de hombros –en realidad sólo un poco, quiero a alguien muerto, pero no es de mi familia, por mucho que hubiese deseado serlo, jamás pudo –la mueca de Sebastian Keller se volvió seria.

—Sigues burlándote de como fallidamente, intenté por todos mis medios enamorarte.

—Dime algo, Sebastian ¿cómo una chica sin sentimientos iba a enamorarse de ti?

—De la misma manera en la que sigues enamorada de tu propio hermano –se encogió de hombros –no importa lo que haga, siempre vuelves a sus brazos insanos.

—Brazos insanos.

—Tu hermano puede ser el hombre más guapo del mundo, Lily, pero para ti debería estar prohibido verlo de la forma en la que lo ves.

—No entiendes la razón por la cual estoy aquí, Sebastian, y no es mi hermano, es Teddy Lupin.

La ira del hombre incrementó y aunque exhaló tranquilo, la pelirroja podía notar la llama de su enojo ardiendo en sus pupilas.

—Ese… idiota bastardo.

—Creí que eran amigos –sonrió divertida.

—Lo éramos, pero se negó a presentarme contigo, dejó que salieras con Malfoy.

—Y tú, como buena venganza te deshiciste de todos.

—Si no ibas a amarme a mí ¿por qué tendrías que amar a alguien más? Mi obsesión por ti crece cada vez más, Lily –fue hasta ella –y puedo saber cómo te sientes por dentro, porque nos conectamos cuando hice ese hechizo, porque lo hice mal –se burló –mientras más me rechazas, mientras menos sientas por mí, más incrementa mi obsesión, mi locura y deseo por ti –la acorraló contra la barda, pero la chica ni siquiera se inmutó –puedes fingir lo que quieras, pero estás vacía por dentro, y estás al límite, lo sé, porque estoy por perder mi cordura, y ambos sabemos que no hay forma de solucionarlo –sonrió.

—En realidad lo hay –se encogió de hombros –Owak me lo dijo.

—No sé qué te diría, pero te mintió, él jamás te dirá como revertirlo, y si lo hizo te mintió.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no hay vuelta a tras? De que no lo convencí.

—Lily –la sujetó del cuello y la nariz de Sebastian se pegó a su piel, tragando saliva tan estruendosamente que Lily lo escuchó –has escuchado muchas veces el cuento del Corazón Peludo ¿no es así? ¿Qué crees que hará el tuyo cuando vuelva a tu pecho, cariño?

—No me importa lo que haga –intentó liberarse pero no pudo, Sebastian Keller jamás había sido tan fuerte, al menos jamás lo aparentó.

—El hielo no siempre conserva las cosas _mi amor_ –Se pegó más a ella –y si te acostaste con Owak por la respuesta, sólo caíste bajo por nada.

—Un duende tiene más opciones que tú ¿eso te molesta?

—No me retes, Potter, ya lo he dicho, no has sido mi mujer porque quiero que vengas a mí de forma voluntaria, pero no sé cuánto más quiera controlar mis propias obsesiones, ahora por ejemplo.

Lily sintió el sabor metálico tan característico de la sangre, y es que cuando Keller introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, ésta lo mordió, pero no pareció importarle del todo, ya que siguió besándola, presionando fuertemente su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndole saber que lo único que necesitaba para estar con ella, era deshacerse de la ropa que lo impedía, porque la erección que pegaba en su cuerpo era más que notoria.

—Suéltame –se agitó.

—No tengas miedo –se burló –has tenido tu oportunidad de menospreciarme, de burlarte de mí, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo, dime ¿quieres tus emociones? Déjame tenerte de las formas que quiero, y los tendrás de vuelta en un segundo.

—&—

James avanzó frustrado por todo el lugar, sin éxito, ni siquiera sus burlas hacían que ese imbécil de Keller le diera la cara, quería tener la oportunidad de patearle la cara como venganza de todo lo que le había hecho, por alejar a Lily de él y su familia por mucho tiempo.

—Estás en el lugar equivocado –James se giró asustado, la voz no la reconoció.

— ¿Quién eres? –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Tal parece que me has olvidado –se burló, dando un paso hacia el frente.

—Nunca te he visto –soltó.

—Te besaría, pero no creo que me reconocieras fácilmente así.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? –hizo mala cara.

—Porque besé a tu hermana, y me reconoció de inmediato.

—Maldito…

—Basta, James, me dejaste hacerle algo más indebido que besarla, me involucraste en ese juego enfermo que llamaron _recreación,_ creo que fue lo que nos llevó a éste punto.

—Amar a mi hermana no es lo más sano, todo nos llevaría a este punto.

—En realidad, dime algo, ya la amabas ¿Por qué negarlo? ¿Por qué romperle el corazón y pretender que no te importaba verla sufrir?

—Estás muy enterado de todo.

—Veo que aún no me reconoces –se burló –pero no hay problema, Jamie, quiero a Lily, y le prometí que la sacaría de esto, es por eso que me negué a irme, es por eso que aprendí todas las artes oscuras que harían sentir orgulloso a Voldemort y Grindelwald –se burló.

— ¿Teddy? –le observó incrédulo, no lucía para nada como el metamorfomago que conocía.

—Vaya, sé que parezco diferente ahora, pero es que la forma más cercana de acceder a ti era en el estado en el que te encuentras, así Sebastian no lo notaría.

— ¿En el estado en el que estoy? –elevó una ceja consternado.

—Te han estado inyectando sustancias muggles que te mantienen dormido.

James no prestó interés a lo que le había dicho, su mirada seguía clavada en el metamorfomago, o lo que quedaba de él, su piel pálida y rostro atractivo ya no estaban ahí, ahora había grietas por toda su cara, con trozos de piel que ya no había, y una que otra parte de su rostro, como su ojo derecho, estaban putrefactos, carecían de olor, pero el Teddy Lupin que tenía frente a él, se estaba cayendo a pedazos, como una estatua de piedra que empieza a desmoronarse, sumando la putrefacción en sus facciones.

—Hay cosas que la magia oscura hacen, siempre hay un precio alto por usarla, estoy pagando el mío, Jamie –sonrió o al menos lo intentó, la piel restante alrededor de la boca se estiró demasiado, y supo que tenía que ser doloroso.

—Todo por Lily –susurró.

—Una vez que la tuve, no pude quitarme la idea de cómo sería si ella no te amara a ti, pero sí a mí.

—Ayudaste a Keller –musitó dolido.

—Lo hice, y no, me entrometí en sus intentos, y mi única intención era liberar a Lily, para que ella pudiese correr a tus brazos, Jamie, no importa cuánto peleemos contra el destino, James Potter y Lily Potter en esta o en otra vida; siempre van a encontrarse, siempre van a amarse y nada les detendrá para unirse.

—Bueno, en éste punto, comienzo a dudarlo –se burló James.

—Su amor es grande y poderoso, pero no puedes verlo –se encogió de hombros –es tan fuerte, es de esa clase de amor que puede salvar una vida.

Los ojos de Teddy estaban opacos por los vestigios de la magia oscura, pero James podía jurar que de ser el mismo Lupin de años atrás, su mirada estaría brillando, y su cabello estaría en una danza espectacular y perfecta de colores.

—No sé cómo agradecerte lo que haces por ella.

—No importa, lo que importa es que las cosas mejoren, que ella recupere sus emociones.

—Lo hará –sonrió James.

—Esperemos que lo haga; ahora, cuando despiertes, verás a Liam, estoy habitando su cuerpo, así que por favor, evítame el golpe innecesario.

—Bien –sonrió James.

Liam abrió los ojos de golpe, el cuerpo de James estaba frente a él, despertó sobresaltado y su mirada fue directa a la de él, se levantó ágilmente y fue hasta él.

—James, James, James…

El puño del chico se estrelló en el rostro de Liam, que sólo puso los ojos en blanco y le tomó medio segundo que el chico Potter comprendiera lo que le había dicho en ese sueño extraño.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—Fue mi culpa, pensé que no eras tan idiota –bromeó.

—Gracioso –puso los ojos en blanco.

Liam lo guio a través de los pasillos que había visto en su sueño, iba rápido, suponía que era para evitar que los encontraran, porque iban casi trotando.

—Los demás no pudieron entrar, Owak era el encargado del contrabando, no hubiésemos podido pasarlo ni con toda la magia oscura.

—Es un duende ¿no?

—Digamos que fue mi mentor en las artes oscuras, me enseñó muchas cosas, pero las más peligrosas se las guardó para él.

— ¿Crees que pueda decirnos como ayudarla?

—Es un poco difícil, él ayudó a Sebastian, no le gusta deshacer sus trabajos, no cuando salen tan bien como éste.

—Comprendo, sólo quería estar seguro de que no nos ayudarán mucho.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, Lily está en el Ministerio, lo mejor será que cuando te reúnas con los demás lo segundo que hagas es ir con ella, ha comenzado a recuperarlos, lentamente, pero ha comenzado.

—Eso mismo haré, gracias.

James corrió a través de las calles vacías, intentando no hacer ruido, y de que no lo vieran.

Su madre lo recibió de inmediato con un fuerte abrazo, lo besó en las mejillas y lo revisó completamente, para asegurare de que todo estuviese bien con su hijo.

—Todo está bien, es mejor que vayamos a ver a Lily, quiero verla.

—James tiene razón, lo mejor es irnos y esperar a que Liam nos diga cuándo es el momento oportuno para irrumpir.

— ¿Irrumpir? –Cuestionó Ginny –sólo veníamos por James.

—No abandonaremos a todos esos animales, Ginevra –soltó Hermione –tienes a tu hijo y a tu hija, ahora nos aseguraremos que esos animales tengan una vida tranquila y pacífica como la merecen.

—De acuerdo, lo siento –se disculpó la pelirroja y abrazó a su hijo.

Tuvieron que alejarse caminando lo suficiente para poder aparecerse cerca de la entrada al Ministerio, hacerlo en esa zona sería peligroso, según lo que Liam les había dicho, Sebastian Keller era un loco paranoico, y quería la mayor de las protecciones, cualquier aparición desautorizada, emitía una fuerte alarma para despertar a Argentina desde donde estaban.

—Todo estará bien, ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar para esconderlos en lo que terminamos con el asunto –sonrió Harry.

—Pensé que dejarme ahí les haría más fácil lidiar con el odio que sienten por mí, y por aprovecharme de Lily.

—Bueno James, ella siempre pudo decirnos lo que pasaba, de ser en contra de su propia voluntad, no lo hizo, incluso ahora siguió haciéndolo contigo, no creo que seas culpable de todo tú solo, es una culpa compartida –soltó Ginny –pero como se lo dije a ella, cuando todo esto termine y ella tenga sus emociones de vuelta, si quieren estar juntos, ni tu padre ni yo nos opondremos a que sean felices.

Todos avanzaron tranquilamente hasta el Departamento de Misterios, James más tranquilo y con el deseo de tener a Lily en sus brazos burbujeando debajo de su piel.

—&—

Liam avanzaba rápidamente a través de los pasillos, por ayudar a James a salir, se le había hecho tarde para reunirse con Owak, y ayudarle con el cargamento.

—Llegas tarde, Liam –comentó sin humor el duende.

—Lo sé, un imprevisto –se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes lo mucho que me desagradan los traidores ¿verdad?

—Claro que estoy al tanto –suspiró –mataste a Ted Lupin por traicionarte ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Los magos oscuros sólo tienen una cosa que los hace confiables, y es su palabra, él me traicionó, aprendió de mí ¿todo para qué? Para salvar a esa niña que jamás se fijó en él.

—El Jefe es algo así.

—El Jefe, no está enamorado de esa niña, pero como se lo advertí a ella, es su decisión, matar a Keller sólo le traerá problemas y no soluciones.

—Hablaste con ella ¿hace cuánto? Yo que sepa el Jefe no la ha dejado salir.

—Pues se escapó entonces, porque hace unas horas, antes de que el cargamento fuera comenzado a desembarcar, ya estaba interrogándome y pidiéndome traicionar a Sebastian Keller.

El hombre no dijo nada, por fortuna el duende no le prestó demasiada atención o lo hubiese descubierto, no podía creer que Lily pudiese escapar y volviera a meterse a la cuaba del lobo ¿es que estaba loca? Para colmo no podía desaparecerse para buscarla, si lo hacía, ponía en riesgo todo, tampoco podía darse todos los lujos que quisiera por ser la mano derecha del Jefe.

—Revisa que los huevos de Basilisco estén en buen estado, Liam, mata a cualquier maldito elfo que no haga bien su trabajo.

—En seguida –se alejó del duende como siempre, andando perezosamente, observó sobre su hombro, Owak no lo observaba, así que aún no se había dado cuenta de que era Ted Lupin en el cuerpo de Liam.

Los elfos domésticos se encogieron temerosos cuando lo vieron entrar a la bodega, normalmente Liam solía ser un bastardo perezoso sin consideración alguna, había asesinado a su propia madre porque no tenía a nadie más con quien practicar un hechizo peligroso de magia oscura; siempre se vanagloriaba que había funcionado a la perfección y no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

—Todo está en orden –informó Samuel al ver su cara de aburrimiento de Liam.

—Owak me envió a vigilarlos –observó de un lado a otro, llevándose las manos detrás del cuello y bostezando –el Jefe ha estado muy ocupado, eso quiere decir que hemos vendido todo ¿no?

—El Jefe está ocupado, sí –admitió Samuel –pero digamos que… -sonrió –al fin está haciendo lo que ha querido desde que iniciamos con éste negocio.

—Y eso es…

—Vamos Liam –se burló –sabes lo mucho que el Jefe ha querido meterse entre las piernas de Lily Potter, bueno digamos que… la pelirroja ha venido suplicante a que la tenga en todas las formas que él quiera, así que sí, está bastante ocupado, tal vez no salga hasta dentro de una semana –se burló y se alejó de él.

Maldita fuera su suerte, le había dicho que no se acercara a ese sitio, se lo había advertido, pero no, como siempre, Lily Luna Potter haciendo lo que se le daba en gana ¿cómo iba a sacarla de ahí sin que ese imbécil le pusiera una mano encima?

—A dónde vas tan apresurado, Liam –soltó Owak.

—Para ser honesto, pensaba ir a dormir un rato, estoy aburrido.

—Si tan sólo no fueras tan bueno en las artes oscuras, te habría matado ya.

—Admítelo, duende, hubieses deseado que fuese yo y no Lupin el que te traicionara.

— ¿Se sigue notando mi preferencia por Lupin? Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

—Sigo vivo, él no –sonrió con sorna y se giró rumbo a la salida.

Tenía que encontrar una manera rápida de sacar a Lily de ese maldito lugar, no iba a perdonarse si Sebastian Keller se atrevía a hacerle algo.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta, Keller no se quitaría el privilegio de que quien pasara por ahí, escuchara la voz de Lily, y si era de forma sexual, incluso haría que todos esperaran afuera, sólo para presumir que había logrado tenerla.

—&—

Lily se sacó para que el hombre no la tocara, pero sólo le sonrió y volvió a colocar su mano en su rostro, no tenía ni idea a donde la había aparecido, todo estaba extraño y oscuro, no veía mucho, le costaba verlo a él.

—Me hubiese gustado tener público, para que vieran que te tuve, pero nuestra primera vez será privada, porque sé lo mucho que lo deseas así –se burló.

La luz se encendió, dejando que Lily observara el lugar, su vista volvió al rostro de Sebastian que tenía una sonrisa torcida.

—Voy a tenerte, no me importa cómo, si a las buenas a las malas, y comienzo a rogar que no cooperes –la besó –voy a hacerte suplicar, gemir mi nombre –pasó su lengua por la mejilla de la chica –vas a retorcerte de placer, sobre el mismo lugar donde tu hermanito te desvirgó –susurró en su oído –aun no decido quien tendrá el privilegio de ver al otro morir primero –sus labios se pegaron al pecho de la pelirroja.

El hombre la arrojó sobre la cama y al intentar levantarse y correr, las cuerdas la sujetaron, amarrándola fuertemente.

—Voy a disfrutarlo, y no voy a ser tierno, vas a sentir toda la frustración que me hiciste sentir por todos estos años, por ser la zorrita de tu hermano, por ser la mujerzuela de Lupin –la sujetó del rostro –porque a pesar de que nunca lo amaste, siempre lo tenías ¿no? Lupin fue tu reemplazo de James todo ese tiempo, no me engañas –pasó sus manos por el cuello de la pelirroja y mordió sus labios, haciéndole sangrar.

—Voy a hacerte pagar esto, Sebastian –amenazó.

—Cuento con ello mi amor –sonrió, mientras la varita del hombre recorría el cuerpo de la mujer, y se perdía entre la falda, presionando contra su sexo, ocasionando un quejido de dolor.

Las manos del hombre recorrieron el cuerpo semidesnudo de la pelirroja, mientras sus labios se perdían en la piel suave, no quería perder tiempo, así que de un tirón jaló las pantaletas de encaje de la chica y se adentró de en ella tan rápido, y procurando no tener el menor cuidado, Lily apretó la quijada, no iba a darle el placer de verle humillada.

—Hubo un momento en el que pudiste recuperar tus sentimientos –gimió en su oído –pero sabes _yo la maté_ –Lily lo observó cuando se alejó de ella –a tu hija y de Lupin –sonrió – _yo la maté._


	19. Lo Que Perdí.

Tardó un tiempo procesar la información que le había dicho Sebastian, mientras él seguía embistiéndola sin consideración alguna, sus palabras seguían golpeándola una y otra vez.

_Yo la maté, yo la maté, yo la maté._

_A tu hija y de Lupin, Yo la maté._

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus costados, cayendo en sus oídos y tapándolos, evitando que escuchara bien los gemidos del hombre sobre ella.

—&—

_La mano de Teddy acarició suavemente su mejilla; le dedicó una suave mirada, indicándole que las cosas estarían bien, pero Lily se negaba a aceptar que sus sentimientos se habían ido, se sentía extraña, aun recordaba cómo era sentir el corazón roto por el rechazo de James, pero se limitaba a un mero recuerdo, al cómo se sentía porque ya no dolía._

_—Voy a solucionar todo esto, te lo prometo._

_—No tienes porqué, Ted, no es tu culpa._

_—Sabes que de alguna forma lo es, si yo no hubiese aceptado estar contigo de esa manera, James jamás…_

_—Él decidió ocultarse, ceder al qué dirían de nosotros si el mundo se enterara de lo que somos._

_— ¿Y qué es lo que son? –interrogó Teddy._

_—Unos enfermos, que teniendo un mundo lleno de hombres y mujeres, tuvimos que enamorarnos de un integrante de nuestra familia._

_—Es más común de lo que crees –sonrió y la abrazó._

_Lily dejó que el calor de Teddy la envolviera por completo, hacía apenas unos días que se había vuelto oficialmente una bruja mayor de edad, y había decidido no volver a su casa, no quería intentar recordar cómo era sentirse querida por ellos y no poder regresarles el cariño, no quería que la vieran cambiar poco a poco; más de lo que ya había cambiado con el tiempo._

_—No voy a volver a verlos –informó ella haciendo que Teddy se alejara un poco para poder verla._

_—Lily, por favor, no te precipites._

_—Sólo será el tiempo que nos tome encontrar la forma de solucionar esto –sonrió, al menos fingió hacerlo._

_—No importa lo que tenga que hacer, te juro que te ayudaré a recuperar tus sentimientos, Lils –besó suavemente su mejilla._

_—Pase lo que pase, prométeme que no vas a dejarme, Teddy –se aferró a él._

_—Pase lo que pase, voy a amarte, Lily –le aseguró –y por eso te prometo que no me detendré hasta que tus sentimientos vuelvan._

_Lily aceptó los labios de Teddy sobre los suyos, dejó que las manos amplias recorrieran su cuerpo, consumió los sentimientos que el metamorfomago sentía por ella, si James no iba a amarla ¿podía olvidarlo con Ted? Hubo un momento en que se sintió atraída por él, emocionalmente, y no podía negar que las caricias, que la cercanía provocaban esa sensación de placer recorriendo su cuerpo._

_Los labios de Ted descendieron hasta su vientre, mientras ella contenía el aliento, desde que James se había mudado a Rumania, no había vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales con ningún tipo, ni siquiera con Scorpius, su actual novio._

_Gimió cuando él se adentró en ella, moviéndose firme en su interior, embistiéndola fuerte y certeramente, haciendo que se arqueara y poco a poco fuese sintiéndose más cómoda de estar con él en ese aspecto sexual._

_—Teddy –gimió –más rápido._

_El hombre obedeció de inmediato, adentrándose rápido y fuerte, hasta que la sintió llegar al clímax, momentos después, él hizo lo mismo._

—&—

Sus encuentros sexuales con Teddy se extendieron todas las vacaciones, hasta que Scorpius los descubrió, ella volvió a Hogwarts y aun así, en sus fines de semana en Hogsmeade, él iba a verla, habían comenzado una relación amorosa estable, Harry Potter se había enfurecido el día que le contó su relación con ella cuando Lily salió de Hogwarts, y a pesar de que tanto Ginevra como Harry Potter dejaron de hablarle, eso no hizo que terminaran, vivieron unos meses juntos, y Lily había terminado embarazada.

Había escapado esa noche a la comuna de Portugal con Stuart, que más que otra cosa, era el único _amigo,_ que aún conservaba, él le aconsejó que fuese con Teddy, le dijera su condición y se pusieran de acuerdo con su hijo, pero se negó, así que él le dijo que se responsabilizaría por el hijo que esperaba; Lily lo agradeció y se quedó con él desde entonces.

El único que sabía sobre eso de su familia era su tío Charlie, y le había hecho prometer que jamás le diría a alguien sobre lo ocurrido, más que nada porque fue quien había estado ahí cuando su hija había muerto.

Era el mejor secreto guardado que Lily creía tener, aun sin sentimientos, no recordaba haber llorado de esa manera en su vida; pero así como había iniciado, había terminado, sin sentir nada.

—Te quedaste callada –se burló Sebastian –no eres una mujer para tener hijos, eres de la clase que luces como un bonito objeto, matar a esa mocosa que terminaría siendo una bastarda, fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –su mirada fue dura.

—Creo que no has prestado ni un gramo de atención a todo lo que he estado diciéndote a lo largo de los años, cariño, nadie va a tenerte, si yo no puedo, nadie más lo hará, y no sabrás de nuevo lo que es tener vida en tu interior.

—Pudiste robarla –comentó –esconderla ¿por qué matarla?

—Porque era tu hija, con Lupin, conozco todos tus motivos para ser como eres, sé que esa bruja sin sentimientos en realidad era una que buscaba desesperadamente volver a sentir, y esa niña, lo haría, no hay amor más poderoso que el de una madre a un hijo, así que sí, esa era la clave para volver a sentir, hija, igual a Lily con emociones, tenía que erradicar cada emoción, cada indicio de esperanza que tuvieras, y luego usé magia oscura de nuevo –acarició el vientre desnudo de la chica –para que _ninguna semilla fertilizara tu ser,_ no importa lo mucho que quisieras o que no usaras protección, jamás podrías engendrar de nuevo, sequé todo en ti –se acercó a ella –y mataré todo lo que una vez amaste, inicie con tu hija, continúe con su padre y seguiré con todo lo demás.

—Sabes, tal vez, si en lugar de tratar de enamorarme dando todo y poniéndote de tapete, hubieses sido un poco… hombre, hubiese terminado enredada en tus sábanas, si en lugar de quitarme mis emociones hubieses sido mi paño de lágrimas como Teddy lo fue cuando James se fue a Rumania, esa hija hubiese sido tuya.

—Estás mintiendo –bufó.

—Es algo que jamás sabremos ahora ¿verdad? –sonrió.

—&—

James Sirius Potter caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba fuera de sí, y nadie de los presentes se animaba a interrumpir al enfurecido chico ¿cómo era posible que se les hubiera escapado Lily? Si se suponía que había sido la misma Hermione Weasley la que había hecho la protección.

—Voy a ir por ella –informó.

—No puedes ir solo –se negó su madre.

—No tendría que regresar si ustedes no la hubiesen perdido.

—James tiene razón, lo mejor es que movamos a los Aurores, para darle una distracción y vaya a buscar a Lily.

El chico sonrió agradecido con su padre, sabía lo difícil que era para él y su madre el hecho que su hijo mayor y su hija menor se enamoraran, y a pesar de todo, estaban apoyándolo a ir por ella, sin duda tenía mucha suerte de tenerlos.

—Es mejor que hablemos con Liam, él nos ayudará –comentó Hermione y se alejó –sé que estás desesperado, James, pero al menos espera que lo localice, necesitamos a alguien allá dentro como apoyo.

—Bien, esperaré –afirmó nervioso.

—&—

La moneda en el bolsillo de Liam ardió, así que tuvo que esconderse para sacarla y leer el mensaje de Hermione, para fortuna ya se habían dado cuenta de que Lily se había escapado, salió de la bodega y apareció cerca de la entrada muggle para el Ministerio.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta el Departamento de Misterios, todos estaban ahí, alistándose, así que sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

—Estamos listos para entrar –informó Harry Potter.

—Ella no está en el lugar, Sebastian se la llevó, aun así, he hechizado a uno de los hombres para que me avise en cuanto llegue Keller, mientras tanto, no perdamos tiempo.

El hombre sacó un mapa del bolsillo, y comenzó a darles instrucciones, decirles con qué clase de hechizos estaba protegido el lugar, la explicación tomó más de lo que él pensaba, después de todo eran más hombres de los que había visto juntos para una misión, pero claro, se trataba de Lily, el gran Harry Potter no iba a tomar todo esto a la ligera, podía decir que estaba tranquilo, pero lo conocía, estaba furioso, porque sin importar que su hija amara a la persona incorrecta ante sus ojos, seguía siendo esa pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, esa misma pequeña que se arrojaba a sus brazos y lloraba de felicidad después de no verlo por semanas en su primer año de Hogwarts, eso era lo que Lily no entendía ahora, que la única sin sentimientos era ella, porque todos los demás, seguían amándola como siempre lo habían hecho.

La puerta se abrió, haciéndoles girar, Liam sonrió al ver a Albus Severus, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, avanzó entre los Aurores, la mirada retadora de un hermano al otro duró un largo e incómodo minuto para los demás, hasta que ambos Potter terminaron en el suelo, golpeándose uno al otro.

—Eres un imbécil ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Chilló furioso -¿Por qué demonios me dejaste fuera de todo esto? Ella es mi hermana también, yo también tenía derecho a estar aquí ¿Por qué es que me han excluido de todo esto?

—Por qué Lily no quería que nada malo te pasara, Albus –informó James.

—Esa loca injusta –soltó enfadado –vamos a salvarle el trasero sólo para golpearle yo.

El mayor de los vástagos Potter sonrió al sentirse apoyado por su hermano, y sonrió en dirección a Liam, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos, literalmente su alma se estaba cayendo a pedazos cada minuto mientras mantenía la posesión de ese cuerpo; y James lo sabía.

—&—

Lily Luna Potter se quedó recostada más de lo necesario, aun sin procesar el hecho de que Sebastian Keller hubiese sido el responsable de que su hija muriera, se incorporó lentamente, sin quitar su vista del hombre, que no le había quitado la vista desde que se había quitado de encima, y vestido; ella seguía desnuda, con el cabello revuelto, y los músculos de sus piernas doloridos a causa de la fuerza bruta que el varón sentado en la silla frente a la cama, había usado para satisfacer sus enfermas necesidades.

—Te dije que serías mía –sonrió feliz.

—Sí, pero tuviste que conformarte con tenerme a la fuerza –soltó una risa divertida –oh Sebastian, podrías matarme en este momento o hacer lo que quisieras con mi cuerpo, me tuviste, sí, lo hiciste, pero a diferencia de todos los hombres con los que he estado, contigo… tuvo que ser por la fuerza –sonrió burlona y lamió la comisura para limpiar la sangre de su labio, para después usar la mano izquierda y limpiarse las partes que no alcanzaba con su lengua.

—Sí, pero he sido el único que te ha tenido por la fuerza.

—Es el premio para no sentirte patético ¿cierto?

—No me provoques, querida Lily.

El hombre se puso de pie de un salto y la sujetó de la barbilla, pero ella sólo sonrió, haciéndolo enfurecer aún más.

—Te has equivocado de chica para esos trucos de macho, Sebastian –se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse –eres más fuerte, sí, lo eres, pero no te tengo miedo.

—Querida, pero sin duda alguna, tienes que comenzar a temer en el monstruo en que me estoy convirtiendo.

—Te convertirás en uno, pero de eso a llegar a ser aterrador, necesitarías siglos, cualquiera que te conozca bien, sabría que necesitas a Liam de tu lado para poder hacer magia realmente oscura, o a Owak, porque tú solo, como tal, no eres una amenaza ni siquiera para las hormigas.

La mirada azul seguía en la chica, su respiración se agitó, sin duda había cometido el más grande de los errores al quitarle sus emociones, era muy difícil amenazar o inducir miedo en alguien quien no sentía absolutamente nada, sin duda alguna, los celos y el enojo no lo había hecho pensar absolutamente nada bien su plan para tener a Lily y deshacerse de todo aquello a lo que ella pudiese recurrir.

Se colocó su saco y observó su reloj, tenía que regresar a la bodega, no podía darse el lujo de desaparecer por tanto tiempo, no si quería que las cosas siguieran funcionando, a pesar de que confiaba absolutamente en Liam y Owak, tenía que seguir demostrando que él era el jefe ahí.

—&—

El lugar estaba tranquilo, lo normal cuando las cosas habían salido bien en los cargamentos, así avanzó tranquilo rumbo a su habitación.

Se detuvo de la nada cuando vio un movimiento que para un mago común hubiese sido imperceptible, pero para él, convirtiéndose en lo que fuera que se estuviera convirtiendo, fue bastante claro.

—Te daré ventaja, contaré hasta diez, y entonces, seas quien seas, te perseguiré ¿te parece? –sonrió fascinado -1 –comenzó a contar, por un momento quien estuviera escondido fingió no estar ahí –ya te escuché, por muy tranquila que sea tu respiración, el sonido de tu latido es demasiado rápido, estás excitado, y no en el aspecto sexual –rió –2 –murmuró mientras suspiraba divertido –me gusta la diversión que se aproxima, 3.

La mirada de Keller siguió a la sombra borrosa mientras se alejaba corriendo, no dijo absolutamente nada que su cuenta ascendente hasta terminar la ventaja que le había dado a ese extraño.

Ni siquiera avanzó tan rápido, el silencio hacía que el eco de sus zapatos al caminar se hiciera más presente, acelerando el corazón de aquél que corría rápidamente para esconderse y salvar su vida, era un hecho, que lo iba a matar en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima.

—&—

Liam avanzó rápidamente entre los pasillos que fácilmente podían confundirse con un laberinto, no era más que un truco sencillo de lo mucho que podía rendir la magia oscura, tenía que asegurarse de que Sebastian Keller realmente estaba ahí, y que Lily había llegado con él.

La pelirroja estaba al final del pasillo, con una mirada extraña, si se suponía que estaban volviendo los sentimientos ¿cómo es que se veía cada vez más fría?

—Lily –la nombró en tono tranquilo, por si Sebastian estaba cerca.

— _Liam_ –contestó, en ese tono que usaba cuando desconocía si alguien más estaba cerca.

— ¿Todo está bien contigo? –avanzó hasta ella, con un movimiento de mano encendió las antorchas del lugar para que iluminaran más el rostro golpeado de la mujer –ese bastardo te golpeó.

—Hizo algo más que golpearme –admitió.

—Voy a disfrutar cuando lo mate –sonrió enfadado.

La mano de la pelirroja fue hasta la mejilla del hombre, y sus labios se unieron a los de él de forma rápida y desesperada, él la sujetó de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—Aún tengo un vago recuerdo de cómo se sentía esto –se encogió de hombros –y sé que si pudiera sentir de nuevo, estaría destrozada, llorando hasta quedarme seca y morir de dolor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Teddy –murmuró –la noche en la que escapé, lo hice sabiendo que llevaba un hijo tuyo en el vientre –la mirada de Liam brilló –Stuart me pidió que lo hablara contigo y te dijera que serías padre, pero me negué, me quedé en Portugal, con él.

— ¿Qué pasó con nuestro hijo?

—A pesar de que pensé que no heredaría nada de ti, lo hizo –sonrió –el cabello era negro, como el de mi padre, y en cuanto sonrió –Lily sonrió al recordarlo –su cabello se hizo del mismo rojo intenso que el mío.

— ¿Qué pasó? –interrogó.

—Fue una niña –le informó –y a pesar de que no sentía nada, era parte de mí.

—Lily –pidió enérgico –dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Sonó una de las alarmas, había problemas con un dragón, se había liberado –lo observó –la cabaña donde yo me quedaba junto con nuestra hija quedó destruida en el intento de huida del dragón –lo observó un momento –me culpé todos estos años, pensando que no había sido suficiente para protegerla, pero él me lo dijo, Sebastian Keller la mató.

—&—

Hermione Weasley ignoró a su cuñada que caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba desesperada y enfurecida porque su marido le había prohibido ir a buscar a su hija, Hermione comprendió que por primera vez, no era su pelea y se quedó, más que nada, porque aún estaba buscando una cura para el problema de su sobrina Lily, aunque seguía creyendo que no lo merecía.

—Voy a castrarlo cuando todo esto termine –bramó la pelirroja.

—Mejor haz algo de provecho y busca por ese lado –ordenó la castaña.

—Gracias por hacer esto, Hermione.

—Ya sabes que lo estoy haciendo por Harry, por ti y por James, más que por ella.

—Comprendo que sigas enfadada y odiándola, pero cuando se solucionen las cosas, verás que Lily no es así.

—Basta de justificarla, Ginevra, sé que es tu hija y por eso no ves la clase de persona que es.

—No tiene sentimientos ¿qué clase de persona quieres que sea, Hermione?

—No vamos a discutir de nuevo eso y menos aquí ¿cierto?

—Tienes razón, y pasaré el resto de mis días disculpándome por lo que mi hija te hizo.

Hermione volvió a concentrarse en el libro frente a ella, y se decidió a ignorar de nuevo a la otra mujer que seguía con su letanía de disculpas, unas disculpas que deberían ser de Lily Luna Potter y no de su madre.

Ginevra se quedó callada cuando comprendió que realmente no pretendía ignorarla, sino más bien, Hermione sí la estaba ignorando, se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas a la castaña y comenzó a leer uno de los libros más cercanos.

Habían pasado quince minutos y no soportó más, no es que odiara leer o fuera holgazana, sino que la desesperación por saber que pasaba con su hija, no la dejaba, su mente no estaba tranquila y le costaba retener la información que leía.

—No encuentro nada –cerró de golpe el libro la mujer.

—Somos dos, es que no puedo creer que con todos estos libros, con los inefables y sus secretos, sigamos sin saber cómo solucionarlo.

—Esto es un camino sin fin, Hermione.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no puedo creer que diré esto, pero no sé qué pueda ocurrir y como revertirlo.

Las mujeres observaron al hombre que se sentó entre ellas, con una gran taza de té, les hizo señal de que si querían y ambas negaron.

—Vaya problema –soltó el Auror –todo esto de no tener sentimientos me da escalofríos.

— ¿En serio? –se burló Hermione.

— ¿A usted no? –negó –se imagina, ir por ahí sin esa vocecita en tu cerebro que te dice que está mal y qué no –suspiró –después de todo a todos aquellos que no tienen conciencia se les acusa de no tener sentimientos.

—Bueno, en realidad como hija de muggles te diré que… eso es.

Hermione Granger se levantó apresurada y fue hasta su bolso, hurgó desesperada hasta que sacó un pesado tomo y regresó hasta la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo.

—Nos encantaría que nos integrara en el gran momento de Eureka –sonrió el Auror.

—Recordé un libro de metafísica que estaba leyendo –informó –y lo que dijiste me lo recordó, el hecho de que Lily estuviese por ahí sin su pepe grillo –sonrió.

—No comprendo –informó Ginny.

—No te culpo, al inicio yo tampoco, a veces pienso más como una bruja que como un ser normal y racional –Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, entonces instruye a la bruja.

—El problema con Lily y sus sentimientos, no sólo no tiene sentimientos sino que no tiene una conciencia propia, un sentido del bien y el mal, no siente nada, es incapaz de relacionar lo bueno y lo malo, por eso no le interesa nada.

—Claro.

—No es nada bueno –informó la mujer quitando la vista del libro.

— ¿Recuperar sus sentimientos es complicado? –interrogó el Auror.

—Completamente imposible –admitió en un susurro y observó con lástima a su cuñada.

—Tiene que haber una forma, Hermione, eres la mejor bruja, tú puedes…

—Lo siento Ginny, lo mejor es que les avisemos a los demás, que recuperar a Lily será una misión suicida, sus sentimientos no pueden… es imposible que regresen.

— ¿Por qué lo es?

—Por qué a Lily no le quitaron sus sentimientos, le quitaron todo lo que le hace ella.

—Hermione, por favor –suplicó Ginny con las lágrimas por salir.

—A Lily le robaron su alma, y es imposible devolverla a su cuerpo.


	20. Epílogo.

Harry Potter se detuvo antes de girar en el corredor, hizo una señal para que sus aurores siguieran avanzando con precaución, Ginevra explotaría si supiera que aparte de ser una misión rescate, también era una misión para desmantelar todo aquello, y lo mejor que podían hacer era tener el factor sorpresa, no podía dejar que ninguno de esos hombres escapara de ese lugar.

—Tu ve a buscar a tu hermana –soltó Harry y cerró los ojos, después de saber que sin querer había tocado una fibra sensible de su hijo mayor.

—Iré por Lily –contestó –no regresaré sin ella.

—James –lo detuvo su padre –no importa lo que pase, quiero que tú y Lily salgan sanos y salvos, en cuanto la encuentres, vete de aquí con ella.

—Papá, no voy a dejarte solo aquí, en cuanto la encuentre, iremos a buscarte a ti.

—No, desmantelaremos esto, así que tienes que irte con ella ¿lo escuchas?

—Sí –asintió y siguió el camino que su padre le ordenó.

James se escabulló tan en silencio y tan rápido como podía para no echar a perder la ventaja que tenían los aurores, Liam le había dado instrucciones, y una moneda que iba vinculada a Lily, así que se iba calentando mientras más cerca estuviera de ella; por el momento estaba en una temperatura normal.

Giró de pasillo a pasillo aun sin una señal clara de Lily, sin duda ese lugar no le gustaba, y no encontrarla lo estaba desesperando demasiado, después de lo que le había dicho su padre, no quería que en el momento en que los aurores comenzaran con la otra operación eso los tomara por sorpresa y aun sin encontrarla ¿era mucho pedir que ese lugar no fuera peor que un maldito laberinto?

—&—

Hermione las apareció a ella y a Ginevra cerca del lugar donde se suponía estaba Lily, avanzaron apresuradas, tenían que encontrar a alguien para decirles las conclusiones a las que había llegado la castaña gracias a una película infantil muggle, no sabía mucho al respecto porque a pesar de que era muy estudiosa, las artes oscuras eran terrenos a donde ella no querría moverse, su curiosidad podría llevarla a un lugar donde realmente no quería ir.

Se detuvieron precipitadamente y Hermione atacó al hombre con el que se interceptaron, pero este alcanzó a desviar el potente hechizo, las dos mujeres resoplaron cuando el rostro de Liam estuvo más claro frente a ellas.

—Tenemos nueva información sobre lo que ocurre con Lily –informó Hermione.

—Me encantaría escucharlo –aceptó.

—Es su alma, lo que le quitaron, no fueron sus emociones, fueron su alma –Liam frunció el ceño.

—Se la quitaron ¿tienen alguna idea más clara?

— ¿Es que eso no es claro, Liam? –cuestionó incrédula Ginevra.

—En realidad ni de cerca, señora Potter –admitió –la magia tenebrosa tiene muchas cosas y salidas para un mismo fin, necesitamos saber si la robaron, la removieron, la trasladaron, la suspendieron o qué exactamente hicieron con su alma.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Liam? –Hermione apretó la varita.

—No estoy planeando una dominación, solo quiero ayudarla, y quedándome en la luz, no tendría oportunidad para ello, necesitaba ir a las sombras.

—Sí, pero mi pregunta es ¿qué tan a las sombras avanzaste, Liam?

—Digamos que estoy en una oscuridad tan profunda, que incluso un reflector no serviría para iluminar un poco.

—Y dices que no tenemos que preocuparnos a pesar de tus más que amplios conocimientos.

—Cuando recuperemos a Lily, podrá preocuparse por mí ¿le parece un trato justo?

—Quiero el juramento inquebrantable.

—Hermione Weasley –sonrío Liam –creo que tiene que saber que los orígenes de ese juramento es algo tenebroso, y más aún, porque hay doscientas un maneras de quebrantarlo, si tiene los conocimientos necesarios en magia oscura –sonrío divertido –claro.

—No confío en ti.

—Sólo pediría tu confianza si estuviera en mis planes traicionarlos de alguna manera, pero no la necesito.

Se giró, y después les indicó que los siguieran, el lugar estaba aún en silencio, eso significaba que la pelea aún no era iniciada, pero ahora tenían que dedicarse a encontrar una buena forma de saber ¿cuál de todas las posibilidades, era la correcta?

Las dos mujeres se quedaron detrás de Liam al entrar a la habitación que estaba vacía, no tardaron en comprender que Lily había escapado de la custodia que él había podido otorgarle pensando que no escaparía, pero no importaba, al menos no para Lily.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Owak –informó Liam –pero Hermione, éste duende, no es digno de tu preocupación ¿bien?

—Espero –soltó con un rostro de martirio.

—&—

Las mujeres se observaron entre sí cuando el duende se giró hasta ellos, por las manchas en su ropa, suponían que había estado peleando con alguien, los dientecillos puntiagudos se mostraron aún más.

—Ocupado –soltó Liam.

—Veo que me has traído dos más para deshacerme de ellos, pero siguen muy vivos, Liam.

—El alma de Lily ¿qué hiciste con ella?

—Oh, ya lo descubrieron –sonrío –fue bastante bueno que le mintiera incluso al Jefe, respecto a lo que le ocurre a su encantadora obsesión.

—Sé que jugaste con ambos pero dime ¿qué hiciste con el alma de Lily?

—Sabes lo suficiente de almas ¿Liam?

—Un poco sí.

—Bueno, la mayoría de la gente solo ha escuchado de los Horrocrux, que tienes que fragmentar tu alma para crearlos ¿sabes lo demás?

—Que un alma no puede volver a unirse una vez fragmentada.

—Tampoco puede volver al cuerpo del cual se extrajo ¿por qué, Liam?

— ¿Dónde está Lily? –la pregunta sonó desesperada.

—Sólo uno de mis dos alumnos sabe todo esto, Liam, y me alegra saber que a pesar de todo, tienes el poder para dominarlo, dime ¿cómo se siente desmoronarte lentamente mientras la oscuridad te consume?

—Valdrá la pena –soltó.

—No cuando mate a Sebastian –su risa fue divertida –no, porque para recuperarla, bueno, ya sabes, me gustan los trabajos bien hechos, complicados, sólo tú podrías darle un giro inesperado.

—En realidad fue Hermione Weasley, la que descubrió tu trampa con el alma y sus emociones, haz algo bueno alguna vez y dime ¿cómo la recupero?

—Tiene que matarlos, a los dos.

Liam asintió en agradecimiento. — _Avada Kedavra._

Las dos mujeres respingaron asustadas de lo que acababa de hacer el joven al duende, se acercó y lo arrojó a la mezcla burbujeante de color pastoso, que terminó volviéndose dorada.

—Vamos ahora, tenemos que encontrar a Lily antes de que mate a Sebastian.

—Él dijo que tiene que matarlos a los dos ¿qué ocurre? –interrogó Hermione.

—El alma de una persona es algo puro, Hermione, ya sabes cómo hacer un Horrocrux ¿no es así?

—Fragmentas tu alma, asesinando a alguien ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso?

—Cuando matas a alguien, tu cuerpo se vuelve impuro, y algo puro no puede vivir en un cuerpo contaminado, no importa que recuperemos el ama de Lily, si ella mata a Sebastian, su esencia no podrá regresar a su cuerpo, ésta lo rechazará.

—Por eso lo dijo, el duende, que le gustaba hacer las cosas complicadas ¿no es así?

—Sí, Lily quiere matar a Sebastian por todo lo que le ha hecho, y al hacerlo, cuando recupere su alma, no podrá tenerla de vuelta otra vez.

— ¿Qué hizo con el alma de mi hija? –cuestionó Ginny.

—La extrajo de ella, siempre pensé que la brújula era la forma física de sus emociones porque fue lo que se formó con el hechizo que recitó, pero no, la brújula, sólo sirve para indicarte en donde está su alma.

—&—

Lily Luna Potter avanzaba por los largos pasillos que para quien no conociera el lugar, fuese peor que un laberinto sin salida, por fortuna había sido su idea eso y ella, junto con Liam los había diseñado, así que no iba a perderse fácil, necesitaba encontrar a Sebastian Keller y arrancarle el corazón, sería lo más cercano a lo que le había hecho a ella, no sentía nada, pero podía recordar cómo era sentir, hubiese podido perdonarle todo, menos que asesinara a su hija.

Se detuvo detrás del hombre que estaba en cuclillas, mientras hurgaba en los intestinos del Auror que yacía muerto en el piso, no se molestó en girarse ni nada, ni siquiera se detuvo.

—Lily Luna –susurró su nombre –no sé en qué me convirtió –admitió poniéndose de pie, para girarse hasta ella, tenía toda la barbilla y la boca llena de sangre –me volví un monstruo.

—Así es la magia oscura, Sebastian, hay precios muy altos a pagar, y mientras oscura sea, más alto es el precio ¿ha valido la pena todo esto?

—Cada, uno, de los, segundos –aceptó –ve a tu alrededor, no hay nadie aquí que te amé realmente, Lily, te he quitado a todos, y... Podrás amar a tu hermano todo lo que quieras, pero los dos sabemos, que si estás aquí, no es porque te interese recuperar tus sentimientos por él, sino porque quieres venganza por lo de tu _bastarda_ y la de Lupin.

— ¡Lily! –La voz de James resonó en todo el pasillo, su cara fue una mueca cuando se percató de la escena de Keller con él Auror y fue de inmediato a la chica –tenemos que irnos.

—Yo no iré a ningún lado, estoy justo donde quiero estar.

—Lily, papá me pidió que...

—Ya te dije que no voy a irme, no sin antes matarlo.

—Él no vale la pena, Lily, por favor, mírame –la sujetó de las mejillas –matarlo, sería un regalo para él, deja que papá lo aprese y haga justicia.

— ¿Y qué me importa la justicia de los demás si yo no tendré la mía? –Interrogó soberbia –hay una pequeña niña, llamada Andrómeda, que no tendrá su justicia.

—Andrómeda, que horripilante nombre –la risa de Sebastian enfureció a Lily, empujando a James a un lado, mientras el otro hombre se alejaba corriendo riendo divertido.

Sirius Potter fue detrás de Lily y del otro varón, no sabía qué demonios decían, pero tenía que sacar a Lily antes de que la misión para desmantelar todo aquello llegara a su fin, o todos estarían muertos, la moneda seguía quemando, así que estaba en la dirección correcta, cayó sobre su trasero cuando el patronus de su madre apareció, preguntando por su ubicación y si había encontrado a Lily, contestó las preguntas, y regreso a la persecución, entrando a una habitación de roca, Lily estaba frente a Sebastian, corrió hasta ella cuando cayó al suelo de la bofetada que le dio el chico de ojos azules.

—Lily –la ayudo a incorporarse, aunque seguía sentada sobre el suelo, observando llena de furia al varón.

—Ya me cansé de huir, creo que es poético, este lugar, aquí mate a Edward, aquí maté a Scorpius, y... Aquí los matare a ambos, que es lo que debí hacer, en lugar de todo esto pero, creo que no, dejaré a uno vivo, para que sufra la muerte del otro el resto de sus días.

—&—

Harry Potter levantó la varita, ya habían sacado a todos los animales que tenían en cautiverio, solo quedaba el último paso, volar todo el lugar, sus palabras se quedaron a la mitad cuando de la nada sus labios se pegaron y no pudo seguir hablando.

—No puedes volar el lugar, Harry –soltó Hermione –Tu familia sigue aquí.

—Pensé que le había dejado claro a James que...

—Sabemos lo que ocurre con Lily –lo tomó de las manos y sonrío –Liam dice que hay forma de salvarla.

—Vamos con ellos –se giró hasta su Auror suplente –que se queden algunos a vigilar, los demás vayan al ministerio, terminaremos con esto y lo volaremos.

—De acuerdo jefe.

Harry siguió a Hermione por los largos pasillos, internándose cada vez más en el lugar, entraron a una habitación un poco espaciosa, con antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, su hija menor estaba frente a un hombre que no reconoció, tenía músculos bastante grandes, y le sacaba al menos dos cabezas a Lily de estatura, intentó ir hasta ella pero su mujer lo sujetó del brazo.

—Ella sabe lo que hace –soltó.

—Ese hombre va a matarla –soltó exasperado.

—Sin duda esa es mi intención, _suegro_ –sonrió Sebastian Keller en dirección a Harry Potter –su hija es… simplemente una excelente mujer, en todos los aspectos –se relamió los labios.

—Contrólate –pidió Liam sujetando a James.

—Tienes que saberlo, Jamie –se burló –he estado pasando un buen rato entre las piernas de tu hermanita, justo en ese lugar donde tú, la desvirgaste –sonrió ante la furia del hombre –oh, es que era algo especial, supongo.

—Voy a matarte.

—Son pocos, en comparación.

— _¡Bombarda!_ –gritó alguien a espaldas de Keller, haciendo que todo se tambaleara un poco, mientras éste reía sin parar.

—Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco.

—Todos aquí lo estamos –soltó Albus recién llegando hasta ellos –corren muy rápido, para su edad –sujetó el hombro de su padre y observó a sus hermanos que estaban un poco alejados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Albus? –bufó Lily.

—Gracias por querer protegerme, pero es mi decisión venir aquí y no permitir que se culpen por todo.

—No es momento de hablar de si sabías o no, de la relación de tus hermanos, Albus –lo reprendió su madre.

—Lo sé, y siento no haberles dicho, pero mírenles, realmente se aman.

—Lo amaba –informó Sebastian –ahora no siente nada ¿o sí?

—Sólo sé que a pesar de eso, voy a sentir un enorme placer, cuando te mate.

—Veamos si puedes hacerlo, pequeña –se burló y de inmediato le lanzó la maldición asesina.

Lily logró desviar el hechizo, lanzando el propio hacia el monstruo frente a ella, los seguidores de Keller, que habían estado reagrupándose, se encargaron de que la familia Potter-Weasley, Liam y Hermione, no intervinieran en nada.

La mirada del joven externo a la familia se encontró con la de Hermione, miró en dirección a Lily, Sebastian y James, y ella asintió, no tenían mucho tiempo, la llegada de Albus significaba que la explosión seguía en pie, tenían que sacar a todos de ahí, y Liam haría una apertura en la protección para que Hermione los sacara a todos de ahí.

El lugar estaba iluminándose de luces de colores de los respectivos hechizos, mientras la mirada de James estaba en la pelirroja que atacaba ferozmente, podía sentir toda la furia fluyendo de ella en cada ataque ¿eso significaba que estaba sintiendo de nuevo? ¿Eso era una victoria para ellos a pesar de todo? Esperaba que sí.

El lugar se tambaleó de nuevo, deteniendo la danza de luces en el lugar, todos se observaron entre sí, estaban perdiendo el tiempo, Hermione asintió en señal de Liam y éste sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a recitar un hechizo.

Lily giró de inmediato, con los ojos bien abiertos, James la sujetó cuando intentó ir a detenerlo, estaba vuelta loca, diciéndole a Liam que no podía hacerle eso, no podía quitarle su venganza, que tenía que ser ella quien lo matara.

—No va a matarlo, Lily –habló Hermione –sólo va a detenerlo lo suficiente en lo que nosotros nos vamos.

—No voy a irme, no sin antes matarlo.

—No puedes matarme, _cariño_ –sonrió Sebastian –me amas.

—Sí puede hacerlo –soltó Liam –pero no puede hacerlo, o no habrá forma de recuperar tu alma, Lils –la chica retrocedió de inmediato, completamente sorprendida.

—No lo hagas, por favor –soltó en un susurro.

—Es mejor que se vayan de aquí.

—No voy a irme –soltó rotunda –no sin ti.

—Yo no puedo salir, si lo hago, Sebastian podrá irse también, y no queremos eso ¿o sí?

—Liam –soltó.

—Hay una pequeña bebé llamada Andrómeda que tiene que tener su venganza.

—Fue divertido matarla –soltó Sebastian.

—Maldito bastardo –Lily fue hasta él, aprovechando que el agarre de James se había soltado un poco.

—Lily basta –soltó Liam, los pies de la chica se quedaron inmóviles, James llegó hasta ella de nuevo, sujetándola fuertemente.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte –ordenó –y tenemos que irnos de aquí, Teddy sabe lo que hace –susurró en su oído.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí –soltó –déjalo ir –le ordenó a Liam completamente decidida –no voy a sacrificarte.

—No me estás sacrificando a mí –negó –yo estoy tomando de nuevo mi decisión.

—No –soltó rotunda –si tú no te vas con nosotros, no me iré tampoco –fue hasta él –los dos le debemos esto, Ted –admitió acariciando su rostro.

—Lo lamento, Lily –su mirada se desvió hasta James, haciendo que Lily observara sobre su hombro al hombre de Sebastian.

— ¡James detrás de ti! –gritó Lily haciendo que todos observaran al joven.

—Nos veremos en el infierno –soltó Keller cuando el hombre clavaba algo en la espalda del mayor de los Potter.

—No, no, no, James –fue hasta él, que la sujetó.

—Sal de aquí –le sonrió –por favor, por mí, sal de aquí –acarició su rostro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—James –su voz se quebró –James –chilló cuando el peso inerte del hombre le ganó, cayendo ambos al piso, la mirada de su hermano estaba en ella, pero carecía de todo soplo de vida en él –Jamie –lo movió.

Liam observó a toda la familia Potter, y a Hermione, que seguían en shock, ante lo que acababa de pasar, la furia de Lily retumbó en el lugar con su grito, mientras el hombre frente a Sebastian bajaba la mirada apenado, avanzó un paso hasta ella.

—Lo lamento, pero sabes que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ustedes ¿cierto?

—Por favor –suplicó ella –no voy a perderte también –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas –no puedes hacerme esto, no ahora.

—Déjame hacer esto por ella ¿es mucho pedirte? –Lily negó.

—Bien, sabes que esto es por tu bien ¿no es así? –la chica sintió de nuevo.

—Gracias por cumplir tu palabra.

—Te amo, Lils.

Liam se giró de nuevo hasta el resto de la familia de la pelirroja arrodillada sobre el cadáver de su hermano mayor, les sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

—Lamento todo esto, y por favor, no vayan a juzgarme por lo que he hecho –su mirada fue a Hermione, que fue la primera en entender las palabras del hombre.

— ¿Cómo? –susurró la castaña.

—Magia oscura –se encogió de hombros –no puedo hacer esto en un cuerpo que no es mío o desgarraré todo en él, sin embargo –su sonrisa fue cruel.

El cuerpo de Liam cayó desmayado junto a los Potter, Albus se inclinó de inmediato para ayudarlo, Liam sólo estaba inconsciente, así que cuando levantó la vista para tranquilizar a los demás, su boca se abrió formando una O.

La figura deshecha la reconocieron en un segundo, el cabello cambió despacio de color, se giró de nuevo, dejándoles ver las grietas profundas en su cara, que bajaban por su cuello y se perdían entre la túnica café que llevaba puesta, sólo tenía dos partes con piel, su ojo derecho ya no estaba putrefacto, se había secado por completo, dejando una bolsa ocular seca, bajó el rostro, ante la mirada aterrada de todos ahí al verle el estado actual en que toda la magia negra que había estado haciendo desde hacía tiempo le había dejado.

Observó a Lily, que le miraba fijamente, pero no demostraba lástima, miedo, nada, al menos algo bueno tenía que aún no recuperara su alma ¿verdad?

—Voy a cuidarla por los dos –informó y se desvaneció en la nada.

Ginevra Weasley corrió hasta su hija, que seguía en el suelo, sujetando a James, Sebastian Keller se retorció, el círculo que lo contenía desapareció, fue hasta las dos pelirrojas y el cadáver de James, tomó a Lily del brazo, levantándola, Ginny intentó golpearlo pero Hermione la detuvo, arrastrándola lejos de los dos.

Los labios de Sebastian Keller se pegaron forzadamente a los de Lily, que se retorció desesperada, pero no podía alejarse de él.

Cuando dejó de besarla, abrió la boca, dejando que una pequeña esfera color blanca con bordes dorados y un poco de destellos azules saliera de su interior, obligó a la chica a hacer lo mismo, y en cuanto lo hizo, la pelotita golpeó en la garganta de Lily, haciéndole toser desesperadamente.

—Te prometí que los recuperaría –soltó Sebastian mientras comenzaba a recitar algo en un extraño idioma que Lily no reconoció, todo le dio vueltas, era la sensación parecida a la de aquella vez que Sebastian le había despojado de sus emociones.

El lugar se sacudió brutalmente y después de eso se escuchó una detonación que sacudió aún más las cosas.

—Tenemos que irnos –informó Hermione –Lily –la sujetó del brazo, la pelirroja dio un paso hasta su tía, pero todo le daba vueltas.

—Albus, sujeta a tu hermana –ordenó Ginny.

Sebastian Keller quebró la brújula, haciendo que una esfera más brillara, introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Liam; Hermione y Ginny ayudaron al hombre.

Una sacudida más violenta desprendió las rocas del techo, cayendo al azar en el lugar, Keller le asintió a Hermione.

—James –soltó Lily intentando ir hasta él.

—Está muerto –contestó Liam aturdido.

—No vamos a dejarlo aquí, mamá, papá –chilló desesperada, pero la vista se le nubló y se mareo aún más con el movimiento.

Lo último que Lily pudo ver fue a Sebastian Keller de pie junto al cadáver de James Sirius Potter, antes de que la roca cubriera su visión, y todo a su alrededor se pusiera oscuro.

—&—

Lily Luna Potter despertó en San Mungo unos días después del funeral de su hermano James; con cada una de las emociones a flor de piel, todo le dolía, no sólo físicamente, también emocionalmente, era una oleada de sentimientos golpeando al mismo tiempo queriendo salir, sí que no era bonito tener todo aquello dentro de un mismo cuerpo, no cuando había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que algo le había dolido.

Los sanadores entraron cuando sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar, y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sujetándose las sienes, pidiendo que alguien detuviera el dolor.

Albus Severus Potter le dio algo para tranquilizarla, la mirada olivo de Lily se posó en su hermano mediano que le acariciaba la mano, mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, que pronto se acostumbraría a lo latoso que era volver a sentir.

—Me duele el pecho –musitó con los ojos llorosos –James… -musitó.

—Lo siento, Lils –acarició su cabello –James murió en ese lugar ¿no lo recuerdas?

El dolor le golpeó el pecho de inmediato, haciendo que la pelirroja se retorciera de nuevo, sollozando desesperada, dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

—Va a ser difícil, pero si alguien puede con esto, eres tú.

—&—

La mirada de Ginny se posó en su hijo, que acababa de salir después de que Lily se quedara completamente dormida, sabiendo que ya no despertaría sino hasta de dentro unas horas, unas horas que le vendrían bien para omitir todo el dolor, todas esas emociones salvajes en ella.

— ¿Todo bien con ella? –interrogó Ginny.

—Bueno, en realidad todo esto está peor de lo que esperábamos, pero dentro de los parámetros que suponíamos que pasaría.

— ¿Va a superarlo? –la mirada chocolate de su madre lo hicieron sonreír, la sujetó del hombro y después la abrazó.

—Mamá, Lily pasó demasiado tiempo sin sentir nada ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el cuento de “El Corazón Peludo”? –la mujer asintió conteniendo el llanto.

—Corre el riesgo de no poder tolerar todas las emociones, dejarse llevar, perder la cabeza, o superar todo y volver a ser la encantadoramente dulce Lily.

—Lily es una mujer fuerte…

—Tengo que decirte algo que me dijeron mis compañeros –se cruzó de brazos y la alejó del cuarto.

—Habla, me estoy asustando.

—Cuando hicieron una revisión de ella… bueno, hay señales de que Lily estuvo embarazada hace un tiempo –la mirada de la mujer brilló entre feliz y asombrada.

—Ella…

—No, no, también hay rastro de que tuvo al bebé –suspiró.

— ¿Con James? –averiguó Ginevra, y se sintió culpable por sentirse aliviada de que Lily y James no hubiesen procreado un hijo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Ted ese día?

— ¿La niña Andrómeda? –elevó las cejas.

—Creo que mientras ellos estuvieron juntos, Lily se embarazó de él, coinciden los tiempos –musitó –le pedí a un amigo que hiciera una investigación sobre esto.

— ¿Tienes resultados? –el hombre asintió.

—No hizo falta investigar mucho, la hija de Teddy con mi hermana murió en un accidente que hubo en la comuna en Portugal –la mirada de su madre se llenó de pesar –la enterró en la tumba de los padres de Ted.

—Mi dulce niña –se cubrió la boca –ha tenido demasiadas pérdidas.

—No es todo –suspiró Albus –Lily no puede tener hijos de nuevo.

—Va a poder con todo esto, lo sé.

Albus y su madre se giraron cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta a su lado, el hombre suspiró al ver a Stuart McLaggen, había ido a ver a Lily desde que se hizo público que James había muerto y que ella estaba hospitalizada porque había salido herida.

—Está dormida –informó.

— ¿Podría verla? –interrogó.

—Lo siento, sólo los familiares pueden pasar, y hasta donde Lily me informó tú y ella terminaron.

—Aun así es mi amiga –le recordó.

—Cuando ella se reponga, le diré que viniste, será su decisión si quiere verte o no.

—De acuerdo –soltó a regañadientes, se despidió de la mujer y regresó por donde había llegado.

—Fuiste muy grosero –lo reprendió.

—Lo siento, es que realmente no lo tolero.

—Lo importante en éste momento, Albus, es que tu hermana sienta el apoyo de todos los que la quieren, que vea que no importa lo mucho que ella hizo, aun así la queremos.

—Eso explica por qué tío Ron ha venido tantas veces ¿no es así?

—No lo digas en ese tono –soltó enfadada.

—Yo sólo decía.

Para sorpresa de Albus, toda la familia Weasley-Granger fue a visitar a Lily al día siguiente, la chica había tenido bastantes visitas, y se había comportado bien, no se había alterado, bueno, al menos no con las visitas en la habitación, le costaba un poco controlar la tristeza, pero Albus comprendía que el dolor, siempre es el sentimiento más difícil de controlar, aun y cuando no hubieses dejado de sentir jamás.

—Tranquila –acarició su mano –todo estará bien.

—No, no lo estará –lloró –James está muerto por mi culpa, Albus –sollozó y su hermano la abrazó.

—La vida sigue –le recordó.

—No, no puedo, todo en mi vida está destrozado, he perdido todo…

—No todo –le recordó –tienes a mamá, a papá, a mí.

—Pero no tengo a James, a mi hija, a Teddy…

—Ellos están juntos, o al menos tienes a James cuidando de la pequeña Lily –sonrió.

—Andrómeda –sonrió –le puse el nombre de su abuela, Andrómeda.

—Es un bonito nombre.

—Iba a decirle sobre ella, era tan idéntica a él –Albus la observó, no sabía si estaba riendo o llorando.

—Tranquila –suspiró –todo mejorará a partir de ahora, ya lo verás.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

—Mi vida es el trabajo y mi familia, ahora los dos se mezclaron, pero por favor, no vayas a dejar que todo lo que sientes te consuma, no puedes dejarte vencer, por tu hija, por tu familia, a James no le gustaría que te dejaras vencer, y a Teddy tampoco, ellos no hicieron todo esto por nada ¿comprendes?

—Sí.

—&—

Lily avanzó por el lugar hasta detenerse en la lápida con el nombre de los Lupin, sonrió y limpió un poco las hojas y el polvo, sin preocuparse por usar magia, se acuclilló, acarició el nombre de su hija y sonrió con pesar, suspiró, y colocó las flores blancas que llevaba consigo, se quedó un rato ahí, observando los nombres, Nymphadora y Remus Lupin, Edward y Andrómeda Lupin.

Lily quitó una sola rosa blanca después de un tiempo y avanzó hasta la tumba de su hermano James, hizo lo mismo que en la anterior, limpió un poco y colocó la rosa sobre la roca fría.

—Lily –ella se giró cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

—Hola Lysander –sonrió.

—Vine a ver a los abuelos, me sorprende verte aquí.

—Vengo cada semana –se encogió de hombros.

—Desde hace un año –soltó y observó su vestido blanco.

—Uniforme –se encogió de hombros –tía Hermione me insistió en que sería bueno que ayudara a las víctimas de magia oscura, y como no tengo mucho que hacer –sonrió.

—Lo comprendo, pero ¿no crees que ya guardaste demasiado luto a Teddy? –ella sonrió.

—Es… complicado, Lysander.

—Ya, lo sé, vine con un amigo, me gustaría presentártelo, tal vez puedas aceptar un té de su parte, ya sabes, para que deje de molestarme, te vio desde la cena de navidad en San Mungo, hace un año, y no ha dejado de molestarme al respecto.

—Yo… -hizo una mueca apenada.

—Claro, ven aquí, sólo recházalo rápido, por favor.

Lily observó por su vista periférica a alguien acercándose a ellos, pero sólo vio que el hombre vestía una playera blanca de algodón, no prestó más atención, se enfocó en su amigo Lysander.

—Lils, él es mi amigo James –soltó –llegó de Bulgaria hace poco, va a unirse al Departamento de Regulación Mágica aquí en el Ministerio.

—Un trabajo aburrido, para alguien de campo como yo –soltó el hombre divertido.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró al escuchar la voz del recién llegado, levantó la vista hasta _James,_ que le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran.

—James Stinchcombe –extendió la mano, la aturdida pelirroja lo sujetó, sintiendo una extraña ola de calor en las mejillas.

—Algo me dice que nadie aquí será rechazado –se burló Lysander –bueno, James ¿por qué no llevas a mi amiga Lily a su casa? Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Si la señorita Potter no tiene problemas con ello, a mí me encantaría llevarla al altar.

—Oh, que directo –observó a Lily que no dijo nada –sí, yo me voy, hasta luego, Lils.

Lysander se alejó de ellos, a Lily le tomó unos minutos salir de su estupor, hasta que el hombre frente a ella soltó una risita divertida por su reacción, la mano de la pelirroja se estampó en la mejilla del varón.

—Eso dolió, Lils –se quejó.

—Un año –le recordó –he pasado un año, pensando que estabas muerto ¡Por qué no me dijeron que no te ocurrió nada! –gritó histérica.

—Mis padres tampoco lo sabían, Teddy y tía Hermione planearon todo esto, según lo que Owak le dijo a Teddy, los dos teníamos que morir, no sé mucho de magia negra, sólo sé que yo tenía que morir para que pudieses recuperar tu alma, pero ese duende también sabía que te negarías por todos los medios a que eso pasara, así que ellos lo hicieron.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que estabas muerto? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? –lo golpeó.

—Mamá y papá sabían que en cuanto recuperaras tu alma, realmente nadie nos detendría de estar juntos, sólo la muerte.

—Por eso…

—Ellos no quieren que vivamos estigmatizados por nuestras decisiones, así que ellos enterraron a su hijo, y te dieron una oportunidad de estar con otra persona, aunque siga siendo yo, bajo un hechizo glamur que sólo no afecta a la familia –la sujetó de la cintura.

— ¿Por qué James? –Cuestionó –por qué no Robert, Alex, cualquier otro.

—Todo James tiene que tener a su Lily, si es pelirroja mejor –acercó sus labios a los de ella –y no lo digo yo, lo estipularon los abuelos, al marcar ese destino en nosotros –te amo, Lily, y ahora podemos estar juntos, sin importar nada.

—Gracias por volver, aunque sea un año tarde –rió.

—Tenía documentos que alterar –se encogió de hombro –tía Hermione me ayudó en todo, con la condición de que no sedujeras de nuevo a su marido.

Lily soltó una risa divertida, y asintió, sujetó las mejillas de James y lo besó sin esperar un minuto más.


End file.
